Suspect
by Diony
Summary: Harry ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une visite cette nuit là. et pourtant, elle changera tout à sa situation. traduction de Under suspicion by ottilchen. il s'agit d'un après poudlard à poudlard! accusé à tord de meurtre, Harry est emprisonné à Azcaban
1. prologue

Bonjour ô lecteur qui vous aventuré dans cette fiction!

Avant tout, sachez que cette fanfic n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que traduire !!

Donc tout le merite revient à Ottilchen qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire.

Je la découvre presque en même temps que vous, puisque je la lis au fur et à mesure que je la traduit (eh oui, je suis tellement nulle en anglais que ça me prendrais dix fois trop de temps de la lire avant...) mais ce premier chapitre était très sympathique j'ai trouvé !

Vous devez vos demander pourquoi j'ai choisi cette fic si je ne l'ai pas lu... (ceux qui s'en foute se taise !!) bah... c'est parce qu'elle avait vraiment beaucoup de review et que le premier chapitre m'a plu...

Voila, vous savez tout ! Donc bonne lecture !!

**Prologue**

"Non! Non!! Laisse les! Ils ne t'ont rien fait! Laisse les! C'est moi que tu veux, prend moi! Laisse les! Non! Non!!!!!!"  
  
Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux. Les détraqueurs étaient loin maintenant, enfin. Ils vérifiaient les prochaines cellules des prisonniers. Ils lui avaient apporté son dîné, un morceau de pain et un peu d'eau.

Harry étaient étendu sur le sol de sa petite cellule à Azcaban et attendait que le temps passé. Il n'avait rien vu d'autre que les murs froids de sa cellule grise et que ces horribles détraqueurs depuis quatorze ans.

Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, il se souvenait. Jusqu'à il y a un an, il avait le droit de recevoir des visiteurs. Ces visiteurs étaient toujours les mêmes personnes : Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall, les seules personnes qui croyaient en son innocence, ou qui ait eu le courage de la dire à la cour.

Mais ces mots n'avaient pas été assez prononcés durant son procès, et il y avait eu beaucoup plus de monde pour faire remarquer qu'il avait la méchante habitude de transgresser les règles. L'un de ces « plus de trois » était Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la magie, donc le procès fut perdu avant même d'avoir commence.

Harry sanglota. Ça avait été si terrible. Il était innocent. INNOCENT! Mais ils ne l'avaient pas cru. Harry s'était souvent demandé pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas cru, rien n'avait été prouvé après tout. Comment cela aurait-il pu être prouvé, c'était faux ! La réalité n'était pas aussi sympathique, quoique, et il devait la revoir dix fois par jour, toujours quand le détraqueurs vérifiait sa cellule. Harry suspectait les membres du ministère de s'être accommodé de ce mensonge pour se simplifier la vie. Bien sur, ce choix était plus facile, beaucoup plus facile, mais pour lui c'était l'enfer. En réalité, ça avait été des mangemorts, dix mangemorts. (In truth it had been Deatheaters - about ten Deatheaters.)

« Mais,euh... Ce n'est pas tout à fait en ordre. Nous ne croyons pas que Voldemort soit de retour, même si c'est évident ! Hmm... que pouvons nous faire maintenant ? Euh... aucun problème, il suffit de trouver quelqu'un qui était dans le coin, dans ce cas le plus simple serait de choisir Harry Potter, et dire que c'est lui le meurtrier ! Ouais, c'est facile ! Maintenant, il n'y a plus de Voldemort où que ce soit, et nous pouvons tous reprendre nos petites vies si paisibles ! Houra, tout redevient normal!

Bon, bien sur, nous sommes le Ministère après tout, et c'est notre boulot de maintenir l'ordre. Nous sommes très consciencieux bien sur, et toute personne qui ajoutera quoi que ce soit sera emprisonnée à vie à Azcaban ! Ah, et aucun message de soutien dans la presse, vous savez bien qu'on a la Gazette dans la poche ? »

Ainsi s'exprimait encore la petite voix sarcastique dans sa tête. Habituellement, il l'aimait bien, c'était un peu les seules pensées qu'il ait et qui ne soient pas complètement dépressives. Elles exprimaient la colère, la fureur, mais pas la tristesse et le désespoir comme toutes les autres.

Harry entendit la voix sanglotante de Lucius Malfoy dans la cellule à côté de la sienne. Lucius était l'un des mangemort présent ce jour là. Harry avait trouvé le moyen de l'assommer alors qu'il comptait transplaner avec les autres et Malfoy avait été trouvé ainsi par le ministère. Harry avait été trouvé assommé lui aussi, Queudever, qui fut le dernier à transplaner, ayant trouvé le courage de le réduire à l'impuissance. Harry avait été trop occupé à gémir au dessus du corps pour vérifier ses arrières.

Lucius Malfoy, bien qu'il ait mis le prix, n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de se sortir de là, et le ministère l'avait jugé coupable de complicité pour le meurtre soit disant commis par Harry et enfermé.  
Ils avaient difficilement échangé quelques mots - ou plutôt crié étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient à dix mètres de distance - durant les cinq ans qu'ils avaient passé à la même place, mais Harry se sentait parfois désolé pour cet homme, bien qu'il ait contribué à ruiner sa vie. Il l'entendait souffrir le martyr quand les détraqueurs s'approchaient de sa cellule, et il sentait bien qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

« Je vous en supplie, s'il vous plait, encore un peu de pain, juste un petit morceau, je vous en supplie. J'en ai besoin, vraiment. S'il vous pait. Seulement cette fois." Quemendait Malfoy.

Mais supplier ne servait à rien, et Harry le savait. Il avait essayé au début, réclamant un surplus de nourriture Durant son premier mois à Azcaban. Mais les détraqueurs se contentaient de l'ignorer ou de le réduire à l'impuissance et au silence grâce à leur horrible pouvoir. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait bien du rire de Malfoy qui se moquait alors de lui et de ses tentatives pitoyables.

Finalement, cinq ans plus tard, il avait sa revanche, mais il ne le ressentait pas ainsi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la pitié pour cet homme.

Harry fixait son quignon de pain tout en écoutant Malfoy sangloter doucement en arrière-plan.

Il avait faim, jamais avant Azcaban il n'avait connu une telle faim ni même imagine qu'on puisse en souffrir à ce point. Maintenant, cette douleur était devenue une sensation quotidienne avec laquelle il devait vivre et qui parfois le menait à la limite de la folie. L'urgence de manger quelque chose alors qu'il n'y avait rien.

Harry saisit son morceau de pain et se leva difficilement. La cellule de Malfoy se trouvait à dix mètres de la sienne, et Harry devait le lancer exactement en face de la porte afin que Malfoy puisse le couper en deux morceaux et le glisser à travers les barreaux. S'il échouait, le pain serait perdu pour eux deux, hors de portée.

Harry lança le pain qui atterrit à cinquante centimètres en face de la porte.

Victoire! Etait-ce de la joie qu'il ressentait vaguement ? Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas ressentit qu'il douta un instant. Mais non, c'était bien de la joie. Un sentiment qui était aux abonnés absent depuis cinq ans. Cinq longues années durant lesquelles il l'avait presque oublié.

"Malfoy?", cria Harry.

Sa voix résonna étrangement à ses oreilles, il y avait tellement de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue clairement.

L'homme ne répondit pas et continua à sangloter. Il n'était vraiment pas en bon état, pensa Harry.

« Malfoy, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

« La ferme, Potter, laisse moi tranquille!" Gémit-il juste assez fort pour que sa voix parvienne aux oreilles de Harry.

« Malfoy, il y a quelque chose par terre devant le pas de ta porte qui risque de t'intéresser. »

« Va te faire foutre ! » Tenta de crier Malfoy avant de recommencer à sangloter pitoyablement.

« Ne fait pas l'imbécile, Malfoy, prend le avant que les détraqueurs ne le trouve ! » cria Harry aussi fort qu'il le put ?

Finalement, Malfoy rampa jusqu'à la porte et vit ce qu'Harry avait fait. Il le va les yeux vers Harry, n'osant pas croire ce qu'il voyait, les larmes coulant sur ses joues creuses.

« C'est... c'est toi qui a fait ça, Potter ? » bégaya-t-il.

« oui malfoy, penses tu que tu arriveras à le faire passer à travers les barreaux ? Je pense que si tu le coupes en deux avant, il n'y aura pas de problème. Essaye. »

«Ou... Oui ».

Malfoy avait le front appuyé contre les barreaux de la porte et la face contre terre, aussi Harry ne pouvait il voir si il pleurait encore, mais il semblait que c'était le cas.

Quand il fut calmé, il fixa un instant Harry avant de se mettre à rire comme un dément. Pas comme un fou, se reprit Harry, puisqu'il l'était certainement déjà. En tout cas, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » Demanda prudement Harry.

"Toi, Potter!" Cria Malfoy pour toute réponse. « Pour quoi as-tu fait ça ? Si tu crois que je te donnerais quoi que ce soit en retour, tu rêves ! ».

Malfoy continua à rire comme un fou.

'Un simple 'merci, Potter' aurait suffit' pensa Harry, mais il connaissait la fierté typique des Malfoy. La fierté de mangemorts. Les phrases comme « merci » ou « je suis désolé » était à bannir de leur vocabulaire, sauf quand il s'agissait de s'adresser à Voldemort. Ces mots étaient bien trop révélateurs de faiblesse, et un mangemort n'est jamais faible. Harry ne lui en voulait pas pour ça, tout bon mangemort subit un lavage de cerveau.

Sous sa protection le rendant invisible, Albus Dumbledore était entrain de briser prudemment le dernier charme protecteur de la prison d'Azcaban. Il était plutôt épuisé après tous les charmes et autres sortilèges qu'il avait jeté. Certains étaient du domaine de la magie noire, et il répugnait à les utiliser, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Et après tout, même la magie noire peu devenir bonne à condition qu'elle soit utilisée dans le but de faire le bien, et c'était sans nul doute le cas aujourd'hui. Son unique but étant d'éviter que du mal soit fait à un innocent.

Dumbledore savait qu'il n'était plus le meilleur dans ce domaine, mais il était toujours plutôt bon et il ne se voyait pas laisser la place aux plus jeunes. Tout le monde avait le droit de devenir vieux, et il commençait à savourer ce droit.

« Mais bon, finalement... » Pensa-t-il alors qu'il évoluait entre les différentes cellules où les prisonniers étaient retenus.

Il cherchait le garçon, invisible.

Harry Potter était étendu à même les pierres froides constituant le sol de sa cellule, il dormait inconfortablement. Le garçon était incroyablement pâle.

« Pas étonnant, pensa Dumbledore, avec la nourriture qu'on leur donne, c'est un miracle qu'il soit toujours vivant. »

Le visage du jeune homme était tourné vers la porte, de cette façon Dumbledore pouvait voir ses joues caves et les sombres cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux.

Harry Potter n'était pas sale, il était la saleté.

« Il aurait dut quitter cet endroit quatorze ans plus tôt, pensa-t-il en ressentant un poids de culpabilité au creux de l'estomac, quel sorte d'ami suis-je moi qui n'ai rien fait contre ça depuis cinq longues années ? »

Mais ça avait été le choix de Harry.

« Plutôt 30 longues et horribles années à Azcaban et savourer le reste de ma vie plutôt que de me cacher jusqu'à ma mort » avait-il finalement dit. Mais Dumbledore doutait qu'Harry pense toujours la même chose. Sa vision optimiste de la chose devait avoir grandement évolué.

Dumbledore se rendit visible.

« Harry. Harry, réveille toi!" appela-t-il doucement.

Rita Squeeter aurait grandement apprécié la situation si elle l'avait surpris à ce moment. Il imaginait déjà la Une du Daily Prophet : Albus Dumbledore s'introduisant furtivement à Azcaban- le lus grand sorcier de notre époque change de camp !

Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il aurait beaucoup de mal à conclure un marcher avec Rita Squeeter, il valait mieux pas que ça se produise...

« Harry, allez garçon, réveille toi ! »

« Non, je vous en supplie, non. » marmonna Harry faiblement. « Je ne l'ai pas tué, s'il vous plait, croyez moi. Je ne l'ai pas tué. Non, ne faite pas ça, laissez moi, allez vous en !! »

Quelque soit ce que rêvait Harry, c'était tout sauf plaisant. Dumbledore se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar à propos des traitements qu'on lui infligeait ici.

Il connaissait les ordres donnés par cet imbécile de Fudge.

« S'il vous plait, allez-vous en, laissez moi ! Non ! »

Harry criait presque maintenant, s'agitant violement sur le sol, paniqué. Il respirait avec difficulté, le souffle court, et tremblait comme s'il était en proie à une frayeur intense.

« Harry, réveille toi et calme toi, ou nous allons tous les deux le regretter ! » chuchota Dumbledore un peu plus fortement. Il s'était penché et son visage se trouvait très près de Harry.

« Harry ! »

Harry se redressant dans un tressaillement. Il venait de refaire le rêve à propos des aurors, encore. Ce qui devaient s'assurer qu'il n'était pas trop bien traité.

« Harry, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je désespérais que tu t'éveilles avant que le soleil ne se lèves, je ne souhaite pas réellement qu'on me surprenne entrain de discuter tranquillement avec un prisonnier. »

Harry fit volte face et haleta. Etait il toujours endormis ou Albus Dumbledore se tenait debout à côté de sa cellule dans la prison de sorcier la plus sécurisé en plein milieu de la nuit ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda Harry. Les prochaines visites ne devaient pas avoir lieu avant trois mois, et il était sur de ça.

« Je t'en prie, Harry, reste calme, je ne tiens pas à me faire prendre »

Aucun doute possible, il s'agissait bien d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Bien sur, excusez moi. » Chuchota Harry, complètement réveillé maintenant.

« Pourriez vous m'expliquer pourquoi tant de secret ? »

« C'est pour ça que je suis là, Harry. Il faut que tu comprenne que la situation dehors ne s'est pas améliorée ces dernières années, avec Voldemort au pouvoir et tout. »

« Si vous en veniez à l'essentiel » l'interrompit Harry.

« Très bien, Harry ». Dumbledore hésita un instant avant de reprendre.

« Bon, nous ne pouvons plus continuer seul très longtemps, il devient trop fort pour nous. Nous avons besoin de ton aide Harry. Je sais que tu avais prévu de remplir ta peine à Azcaban, mais étant donné la situation... »

« Laissez moi compléter. » L'interrompit Harry, « vous voulez que je m'échappe d'Azcaban pour vous aider à vaincre le lord noir ? »

Harry était totalement déconcerté. Il était persuadé que Dumbledore était celui qui comprendrait le mieux son choix.

« Crois moi Harry, ça ne me plait pas non plus, et je ne t'aurais pas demandé une telle chose si ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

« Non, je ne peux pas. » déclara Harry. « Je ne m'échapperais pas de cette prison, Albus, quelque soit la situation à l'extérieur. Vous trouverez sûrement un autre moyen, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si je quitte cet enfer maintenant, je m'assure une vie misérable, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Il est donc hors de question que je fasse une chose aussi stupide. »

Dumbledore soupira. Il avait longuement hésité avant de venir, parce qu'il savait ce que ça signifiait pour son ami. Mais beaucoup de personne avait perdus la vie dans cette guerre, et si une vie pouvait empêcher tout cela, il s'en serait voulut de ne pas tenter sa chance. Mais il ne pouvait pas le forcer, c'était une décision trop importante à prendre pour Harry, et lui seul pouvait en décider. Mais après tout, ces pertes étaient aussi les siennes.

« Par simple curiosité, comment contiez vous vous y prendre ? Vous vouliez que je me rende au chaudron baveur et que je leur dise : salut ! Je suis Harry Potter, l'échappé d'Azcaban, et je voudrais avoir une chambre le temps que je trouve Voldemort et que je le tue pour rendre le monde meilleur ? »

Dumbledore baissa les yeux et ne dit rien pendant un moment.

« Je pensais que tu pourrais endosser une nouvelle identité et rester à Poudlard comme professeur. Tu t'es toujours débrouillé en défense contre les forces du mal. »

Harry rigola doucement. Dumbledore ne savait pas vraiment si c'était plutot bon signe ou pas. Personnellement, il ne voyait rien de drôle dans leur conversation et il en venait à craindre qu'Azcaban n'ait profondément affecté son ami.

« Harry ? » l'appela-t-il prudemment.

« Le sorcier qui est considéré comme le plus puissant de notre époque, pénètre illégalement dans la plus sure des prisons qui soit, dans le but de proposer une place d'enseignant à l'un des prisonniers. C'est la chose la plus drôle que j'ai entendue depuis que je suis ici. »

« Donc tu acceptes ? »

Harry retrouva immédiatement son sérieux.

« Non, Albus, il faut que tu comprennes que c'est trop me demander. Je risque d'en payer le prix toute ma vie. S'il te plait, ne me demande pas de faire ça ! »

Dumbledore cacha tant bien que mal sa deception et sa tristesse. Qui pourrait l'aider à part Harry ?

« Bien, je comprend parfaitement ton choix, Harry. C'était une mauvaise idée de te demander ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons bien un autre moyen ! »

« C'est ce que je vous souhaite. »

« Je dois te laisser, Harry. Il faut que je retourne à Poudlard maintenant, il y a beaucoup de chose à faire làbas. Au revoir, Harry, tiens bon. On se voit dans quatre mois maintenant. »

"Bien sur, au revoir Albus."

Dumbledore était partit. Partit, et Harry restait seul encore une fois. Avec pour toute compagnie Malfoy et quelques aurors, mais personne à qui parler. Harry se recoucha, le sourire ironique aux lèvres. Les aurors et autres habitant d'Azcaban étaient tout sauf bavard avec lui. Ils se contentaient la plus part du temps de le surveiller, mais parfois, ils s'amusaient un peu, le traitant aussi mal que possible tout en ne violant pas la loi. Parfois il en venait à douter d'être encore un être humain.

Harry Potter se réveilla à la suite d'un horrible cauchemar. Les détraqueurs venaient de lui apporter son petit déjeuner. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un petit déjeuner, il n'était constitué que d'un verre d'eau et de pain, comme tous les repas.

Une sombre journée l'attendait, encore. Une journée qui venait s'ajouter aux autres, s'écoulant trop lentement à son goût, bien trop lentement. Beaucoup de prisonnier préféraient mettre fin à leurs jours ou arrêter de respirer, ou mourir d'une une autre façon. Peu importait la méthode en fait, le but étant uniquement de ne plus souffrir. Mais Harry voulait vivre, et il survivait depuis 14 ans maintenant. S'il avait voulut abandonner, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps et n'aurait pas eut à souffrir cet enfer.

Dumbledore avait parlé pour lui à la cour et le ministère avait tenu compte de son jeune âge. Au final, il avait écopé de 30 ans, mais Harry était optimiste ; c'était bien moins que ce qu'il avait craint, et ce, grâce à son jeune âge.

Harry repensa à la visite de Dumbledore durant la nuit. Elle ressemblait fortement à un appel à l'aide, Dumbledore devait avoir d'énormes problèmes à l'extérieur, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il risquerait de ne jamais être un homme libre s'il lui venait en aide. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se demandait combien de victimes cette guerre avait déjà faite ? S'il pouvait y mettre fin, en le payant de sa vie, de sa seule vie, est-ce que ça n'en valait pas le prix payé ? Probablement oui. Sûrement même.

« Quel imbécile je fais » murmura Harry, « quel égoïste, lâche ! »

Ces pensées suffirent à le ramener à la vie, à faire renaître une flamme en lui. Et alors, des pensées qu'il s'était toujours interdit jusqu'à maintenant refirent surface, des envies de vivre et de s'échapper. Sa décision était prise, il quitterait ce lieu infect durant la nuit. Et ce, pour toujours.

Harry se retourna et ferma les yeux, rêvant d'une vie en dehors d'Azcaban. S'échapper d'ici ne serait pas un problème pour lui, plus depuis qu'il l'avait décidé. Il faudrait qu'il change d'apparence, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça.

Au coucher du soleil ce soir là, Harry était près à partir. Le plan d'évasion étant déjà bien défini dans sa tête.

Harry regarda les détraqueurs approcher. Ce serait la dernière fois, la dernière fois qu'il devrait supporter ça, leur présence quand ils venaient lui apporter son repas. Aujourd'hui, il ne le mangerait pas, il y avait des personnes qui en avaient plus besoin que lui. Lui serait dehors dans quelques heures.

Quand la distance entre lui et les détraqueurs fut assez importante, Harry se transforma. Pour cause commodité, il choisit de prendre l'apparence d'une souris, de cette façon il lui serait aisé de se glisser entre les barreaux.

C'est stupide, pensa Harry, ils enchantent les barreaux pour qu'on ne puisse toucher les barreaux sous peine de souffrir inutilement, mais ils laissent assez d'espace pour qu'un petit animal puisse se glisser entre. Ils sont vraiment naïfs pour croire qu'il n'existe pas d'animagus non enregistré. Mais bon, le ministre a toujours été un abruti de première, ce n'est donc pas une surprise.

Harry Potter était ce que les gens appelaient un multi-animagus (je traduis comme je peux...), il pouvait donc, par définition, adopter différentes formes animagus. Il ne connaissait personne d'autre à ce jour qui ait cette faculté en dehors de lui. Il y en avait bien eut un en mille neuf cent cinquante et quelques, mais ce fut le seul enregistré. Harry quand à lui, n'avait jamais jugé bon de révéler cette information au ministère, et bien lui en prit ! Initialement, la raison en était qu'il ne tenait pas à voir une telle surprise révélée avant l'heure à Voldemort. En plus, il n'avait jamais fait confiance au ministère, et sa situation actuelle lui donnait raison.

Harry quitta sa petite cellule en moins de cinq secondes et fut vraiment surpris que ce soit si facile. Mais après tout, il n'aurait pas du l'être, il savait de réputation qu'Azcaban n'avait pas besoin de murs infranchissable, les détraqueurs faisaient trop bien leur boulot.

Il avait poussé, du bout de son nez de souris, le morceau de pain avec lui jusque dans le couloir. Une fois là, il appliqua un sortilège d'invisibilité sur sa personne et se dirigea avec seulement ses vêtements sales et son semblant de repas vers la cellule de Malfoy.

Arrivée devant sa porte, il poussa la nourriture précautionneusement à travers les barreaux, en évitant à tout prix de les toucher. Il ne tenait pas à déclencher une alarme, c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin !

« Bonne chance » souhaita-t-il à voisin de cellule avant de reprendre une forme animale. Cette fois-ci, il préféra se transformer en corbeau.

Harry vola toute la nuit sans faire la moindre halte, et il atteint enfin Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, aux alentours de huit heures du matin. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ide pour changer d'apparence physique, d'autant plus qu'il avait eut tout son temps pour y penser durant le voyage une fois qu'il eut fini de s'émerveiller de sa liberté retrouvée.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours en désordre, mais ils étaient maintenant blond cendré au lieu d'être d'un noir profond. Il avait aussi changé la forme de sa bouche, ses oreilles, son nez. Sa peau était un peu plus brune qu'avant, mais à peine. Et, bien sur, il avait caché sa cicatrice. Le seul détail qu'il tenait à conserver, c'était ses yeux. Il aimait ses yeux. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas le reste et qu'il «était content d'en changer, mais il tenait à garder quelque chose de ce qu'il était réellement. Et les yeux n'étaient –ils pas le miroir de l'âme ?

Albus Dumbledore fut des plus surpris quand Minerva McGonagall vint le prévenir qu'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas se trouvait à l'entrée du château et demandait à le voir.

« Je lui ait dit que vous étiez occupé, mais il a insisté pour vous voir tout de suite. Je l'ai mené dans le hall où il vous attend. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Le vieil homme sourit. »Ce n'est pas un problème. S'il s'était agit d'un mangemort, il n'aurait pas pu arriver jusque là, les sortilège qui protège l'école sont on ne peut plus efficaces. Et il faut toujours accueillir comme il se doit les invités. En tout cas, je me demande de qui il peut bien s'agir... »

Dumbledore ne reconnut pas non plus l'homme qui l'attendait tranquillement dans le hall d'entrée, mais apparemment lui était content de le voir, à tel point qu'il s'avança vers lui dès qu'il le vit et s'empressa de le serrer dans ses bras.

Maintenant, Dumbledore était complètement paumé. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

« Hum, désolé, mais au risque de paraître stupide : qui êtes vous ? » Demanda poliment le directeur.

L'étranger se mit à rire.

"Quoi! Vous ne me reconnaissez pas, Albus?"

Albus ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontré cette personne, et pourtant elle l'embrassait et maintenant l'appelait par son prénom !?

« Euh... encore une fois désolé » bredouilla Dumbledore. « Je ne me souviens pas vraiment... »

Ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé par le passé. Il avait habituellement une très bonne mémoire des visages, mais il ne parvenait pas à resituer celui-ci... Seul ses yeux lui semblait familier, mais on en pouvait connaître seulement les yeux d'une personne !

« Laissez moi me présenter dans ce cas. Mon nom est Henry Evans, et je suis en ces lieux parce quej'ai entendu dire que vous recherchiez en professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je crois que ce poste me plairait, à condition qu'il soit toujours libre. »

« N...Non, suivez moi dans mon bureau je vous prie. »

Albus ne voyait pas mieux de qui il pouvait s'agir. Il ne se souvenait ni du nom, ni du visage de cette personne. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui auparavant, et il ne s'agissait pas d'un ancien élève de Poudlard. Ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Prenez donc un siège » l'invita poliment Albus quand ils furent arrivés dans son bureau.

L'homme obtempéra.

« Donc vous ne vous souvenez pas m'avoir donné rendez-vous... » L'étranger paraissait pensif. « Quelle est la date ? »

"La date?" Dumbledore était de plus en plus surprise. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de lui demander la date? « Euh... Nous sommes mardi, le 20 août, je crois. »

« Bien », souri-t-il, « donc vous ne vous souvenez déjà plus de notre rencontre de dimanche soir ? Seriez vous entrain de devenir gâteux, Albus ? »

Dimanche soir... Il avait fait quelque recherche d'alchimie, puis il s'était rendu à cette horrible prison, mais ce n'était sûrement pas là qu'il avait rencontré qui que ce soit. Étrange...

Dumbledore était toujours plongé dans ses pensées concernant l'étrange comportement de l'inconnu, quand un hibou entra par la fenêtre et vint se poser à ses côtés.

« Veuillez m'excuser, c'est juste le daily prophet ! » S'excusa Dumbledore. Il donna trois noises au hibou en échange du journal qu'il détacha de la patte du volatile.

Quand il le posa sur son bureau, Albus remarqua que le titre était plus gros que d'habitude, ce qui était souvent signe de mauvaises nouvelles.

En le lisant, le vieil homme découvrit la solution à son énigme du moment :

Harry Potter, échappé d'Azcaban.

Dumbledore releva lentement la tête et planta son regard dans les yeux verts qu'il connaissait bien, les yeux de son ami.

« Bien venu parmi nous, Harry. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. » Chuchota-t-il calmement.

« Je croyais m'être présenté... Mon nom est Henry Evans. » Répondit Harry les yeux brillants d'une joie longtemps oubliée. « Mais vous m'avez manqué aussi, c'est bon d'être de retour. »

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et ce n'est pas parce que c'est une traduction que les review sont inutiles... l'auteur saura tout.


	2. premier retour à la maison

_Le premier qui dit « enfin ! » je le trucide sur place !! èé vu ?? ralalla, c'est plus dur que je l'aurais cru l'anglais ! mais le voici enfin !_

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a decouvrir ce chapitre au fur et a mesure de sa traduction, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!_

**Chapitre 1: premier retour à la maison.**

Ronny Longdubat, Leon Crivey et Martin Whitby étaient assis à la table de Gryffondor dans la Grande salle et attendaient que la répartition se termine pour pouvoir enfin se remplir la panse. Depuis leur sortie du Poudlard express, ils ne pensaient qu'à ce moment précis. Non seulement ils avaient combattus quelques Serpentard, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Malfoy intervienne et leur retire injustement 20 points, mais en plus Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, avait eut la bonne idée de les pourchasser jusque dans leur cabane en leur jetant des bombes à eau. Comme ça, juste pour les embêter. Il faut dire que les trois garçons n'étaient pas particulièrement amis avec Peeves. Et les émotions, ça creuse !

Albus Dumbledore- probablement l'homme le plus vieux du monde, mais toujours compétent et directeur de Poudlard- se leva dans le but de faire son habituel discourt de début d'année.

« Bienvenue pour votre première année à Poudlard, pour les nouveaux, j'espère sincèrement que vous passerez de merveilleux moments entre ces murs. Et à tous les autres : ravi de vous revoir parmi nous, je vous souhaite de passer une aussi bonne année que possible, meilleur que les autres, si c'est encore possible...

Avant de vous laisser faire connaissance avec le contenu de votre assiette, je vous prierais de porter attention à ces quelques points.

Premièrement, comme son nom l'indique, la forêt interdite est interdite, et je vous déconseille fortement d'aller en vérifier si elle est à la hauteur de sa réputation. Et ce n'est pas pour rien que je vous mets en garde, il y a véritablement des créatures affreuses que vous ne seriez pas heureux de rencontrer. »

Beaucoup de premières années semblaient terrifiées, bien que Ronny n'en voit pas la raison. Il ne s'y était jamais aventuré, mais ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible qu'on la dépeignait. Après tout, elle semblait tellement paisible vu de l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on oublie accidentellement qu'on n'a pas le droit d'y aller » ricana un Serpentard qu'il connaissait bien. Presque tous les Serpentards rigolèrent de sa remarque.

« Wow, c'était vraiment drôle ! » se moqua Leon.

« Je suis bien d'accord » acquiesça un de ses amis.

« N'en demande pas trop à ces Serpentards puants, il ne faut jamais placer la barre trop haut. Après tout, on ne choisit pas son cerveau. » Renchérit Martin.

Albus Dumbledore se tourna dans la direction d'où venait la remarque.

« Dans ce cas, Mr Zabini » dit-il, « Vous risquez... une retenue, quelques points en moins, perdre la vie, c'est à voir. Espérons que ça n'arrivera pas. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, étant donné que vous vous rappellerez cette règle à chaque fois que vous penserez au nom de cette forêt. » Le directeur marqua un temps d'arrêt, scrutant l'élève en question par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune. « D'autres inquiétudes ? »

Personne ne dit mot.

« Bien, où en étais-je ? » interrogea-t-il en regardant autour de lui. « Ah, oui... Deuxièmement ; il y a un changement au sein de l'équipe de professeur. Etant données les circonstances actuelles, j'ai jugé nécessaire d'engager un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce n'est pas que je n'étais pas totalement satisfait de votre ancien professeur Lockhart, mais... »

« Il était content de Lockhart ? S'étrangla presque Leon tout en s'efforçant de parler le plus doucement possible. « Ce n'est pas possible, Dumbledore n'est pas un imbécile normalement. C'était un euphémisme sans nul doute, ou alors un mauvais mensonge. »

« Je fais de mon mieux, Mr Crivey, et je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'entre vous s'en soit rendu compte, n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit le vieil homme, ses yeux brillants malicieusement.

Pour toute réponse, Leon rougit violement et bredouilla un « non monsieur » à peine audible.

Comment ce vieux gribou de Dumbledore avait-il put l'entendre ?! Ils étaient assis au milieu de la table, et le directeur se trouvait à pas moins de 10 mètres d'eux. Et en plus il avait chuchoté !

Ses amis semblaient aussi surpris que lui.

« Sûrement des oreilles enchantées ou un truc dans le genre... », proposa Ronny pour expliquer cette prouesse. A ce moment, ils ne prêtaient plus attention à Dumbledore, aussi ne le virent-ils pas sourire à pleine dent.

« Si vous me le permettez, je m'apprêtais à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal... »

Les élèves regardaient tous l'homme qui venait de se lever, se demandant qui il pouvait bien être et pourquoi était-il là. Bien sur, Lockhart était un beau parleur, mais Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas démis de ses fonctions pour cette seule raison. Il y avait d'autres personnages de ce genre qui enseignaient à Poudlard, et ça faisait maintenant trois ans que Lockhart assurait sa fonction de professeur sans que Dumbledore n'y trouve quoi que ce soit à redire. De plus, il était de notoriété public qu'il était très dur de recruter à ce poste.

« Je connais ce visage » réfléchit Martin « aucune idée d'où j'ai bien pu le voir, mais je connais ce gars. »

« Professeur Henry Evans. »

L'assemblée acclama joyeusement le nouveau professeur. Aucun des étudiants ne le connaissait, ou même, n'avait entendu parler de lui, mais à leur avis, personne ne pouvait être pire que Lockhart ! Seulement quelques filles, qui croyaient toujours les histoires fantastiques que racontait Lockhart, ne paraissaient pas contentes de l'accueillir. De quoi se plaignaient-elles ? Après tout, le nouveau venu semblait plutôt bel homme maintenant qu'il se trouvait en pleine lumière, avec ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et sa barbe de trois jours. Avec une apparence aussi cool, ses cours ne seraient sûrement pas ennuyeux, comment imaginer qu'il en soit autrement ?

Harry ouvrit sa malle et tenta de rendre sa chambre aussi confortable que possible, ce qui n'était pas difficile étant donné que les elfes de maison mettaient un point d'honneur à garder chaque centimètre carré de ce château aussi propre que possible. « Peut-être pas tout en fait... » pensa-t-il en souriant aux souvenirs des nombreuses salles cachées qu'il avait découvertes durant sa scolarité. Avec Hermione et Ron. Ron...

Et maintenant il était de retour, pour la première fois depuis sa scolarité. Comme professeur. C'était étrange d'être ici en tant qu'adulte, avec le regard d'un homme de 36 ans, professeur de surcroit ! Il enseignerait à des enfants dont il connaissait probablement les parents, c'était la bonne génération. Il avait déjà repéré des têtes rousses dans la Grande Salle, sûrement des Weasley.

Harry avait déjà rencontré Hermione, puisqu'elle enseignait les runes à Poudlard, ils avaient discuté un peu du bon vieux temps. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes qui l'avaient entièrement cru, allant même jusqu'à lui rendre visite à Azcaban aussi souvent que possible, et pour cela, il lui en serait éternellement redevable. Elle était une véritable amie, et ce depuis les premiers jours, au même titre que Ron.

Et il pensait encore à Ron !!

Rien ne serait plus comme avant, et particulièrement dans ces murs avec sa nouvelle identité, Henry Evans...

Harry fut content d'être interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Albus Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et passa du petit hall d'entrée dans la chambre de Harry.

« Bonjour Henry, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, c'est vraiment très confortable ici, mais j'aurais pu m'en douter, nous sommes à Poudlard après tout ! Il n'y a que ce « Henry » machin qui me perturbe. »

Henry... c'était vraiment perturbant de se voir appelé par un autre prénom que le sien.

« Bien, il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons nous entretenir, Henry, aurais-tu du temps à m'accorder ou faut-il que je repasse plus tard ? »

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas, installe-toi donc ! »

Précédé de son jeune ami, Dumbledore entra dans le salon de Henry, qui venait juste d'être redécoré à son goût.

« Voilà qui change » commenta Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

« A vrai dire, je n'aimais pas trop le style de Lockhart, j'ai donc fait quelques modifications. C'est mieux comme ça non ? Pas encore parfait, mais ça le deviendra. »

La multitude de posters affreux, représentant l'ancien professeur dans des pauses toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, avaient quittés les murs d'où ils souriaient à qui mieux mieux pour rejoindre le contenu de la poubelle. Le canapé marron était maintenant d'un beau vert, et même sa forme avait changée.

L'horrible odeur de spray pour les cheveux et du parfum de Lockhart avaient enfin disparut, et là où se trouvait un énorme miroir, il y avait maintenant une vaste cage à oiseau. La moquette, quand à elle, était bleu foncée.

« C'est... » Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi dire. Enfantin était le mot qui correspondait le mieux, mais il risquait de ne pas plaire... "coloré » finit-il par dire.

« Je viens de passer cinq longues années dans une cellule sombre et grise, Albus. J'ai besoin de couleurs. » répondit doucement Henry en baissant les yeux.

Dumbledore ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Qu'est ce qu'on pouvait dire dans pareille situation ? 'Mais Harry, déride toi un peu, tu étais innocent, non ?' Dumbledore savait que c'était toujours douloureux, les détraqueurs lui avaient infligé une peine trop forte pour qu'il s'en remette avant longtemps.

« Vous trouvé que je suis enfantin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dumbledore cherchait à capter le regard de Henry, mais celui-ci le gardait toujours baissé.

« Vous savez quoi Albus ? Je sais très bien que c'est enfantin, bien que je n'en aie cure. J'ai un besoin vital de couleur, et c'est probablement l'une des rares fois dans ma vie que j'aurais la possibilité de combler ce besoin sans être jugé, alors j'en profite. »

Dumbledore fut rassuré de voir que Henry souriait à nouveau quand il redressa la tête.

« Bref, de quoi vouliez vous me parler, Albus ? » demanda Henry en faisant signe à son ami de s'asseoir.

« D'un certain nombre de choses... En premier, il s'est passé d'étranges évènements à Gringotts la nuit dernière, je pense qu'il est important que tu sois mis au courant. »

« Vraiment ? » Henry semblait douter profondément des dires du vieil homme.

« Oui, vraiment. Des quantités de galions, noises et autres pièces sont apparues dans le coffre d'un certain Henry Evans la nuit passée. Personne ne peut expliquer ce mystère, pourriez-vous m'éclairer ? »

« Hmmm, ça risque d'être dur. Voici ma théorie : un très bon ami d'un certain Harold James Potter garda gentiment son argent pendant qu'il était en prison pour empêcher qu'il tombe dans les mains d'une institution qui ose porter le nom de ministère de la magie malgré son incapacité à assumer ce poste. Et maintenant que le prisonnier s'est enfin échappé et a changé d'identité, cet ami donna finalement à sa nouvelle identité un coffre remplit de gallions à Gringotts et le remplit avec l'argent d'une certaine personne. »

« Bien, c'est une théorie intéressante, je dois l'avouer. »

Henry ferma les yeux et passa la main dans ses cheveux déjà bien décoiffés. Après quelques secondes, il les rouvrit et regarda son ami droit dans les yeux. Pendant un instant, il maintint le contact visuel.

« Merci, Albus. » Dit-il sérieusement.

Henry savait que c'était prendre un grand risque pour Albus, si jamais ça se savait, il risquait de passer en jugement. C'était une chose qu'il admirait énormément chez lui : il respectait toutes les lois, à condition qu'il croit en elles et qu'elle lui paraissent juste.

Dumbledore hocha tranquillement la tête en signe d'assentiment, puis il poursuivit la conversation :

« Et que dirais-tu si cet ami entrait par effraction chez cette certaine personne durant la nuit, et remplissait ses appartements de choses précieuses ? Comme une centaine de livres et autant de fatras en rapport avec les forces du mal et le moyen de lutter contre... »

« Et bien, ça serait certainement un choc pour cette personne le lendemain matin... »

« En effet, Henry. Ne serait-il pas préférable que cette personne aide son ami à installer tout ce fatras ? Ça serait plus simple pour cet ami et on éviterait un choc inutile à cette certaine personne. »

« Bonne idée. Mais ne pourraient-ils pas attendre tous les deux jusqu'à ce que cette personne ait fini de décorer son appartement et ait fait un peu de place pour tous ces objets ? »

« Bien sûr. Donc demain ? Tu auras tout le week-end pour préparer tes cours, je ne pense pas que tu auras de problème de temps..."

« d'accord. Quelle couleur pour les murs, à votre avis Albus? Rose?" Henry affichait un grand sourire.

« Rose !? Vraiment, Henry, je crois que c'est trop ! »

"D'accord, dans ce cas orange." Harry éleva sa main et fit un cercle dans les airs, puis il claqua des doigts. Le mur devint orange.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Quoi, tu n'aimes pas le orange ? »

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire. « Je ne parle pas de la couleur de tes murs, et qu'ils soient rose ou orange m'importe peu pour répondre à ta question. Non, je te demandais ce que signifiait ce grand geste de la main. »

« Ah, ça. Eh bien, j'aime faire mon petit spectacle. Comment auriez-vous fait ? »

« Je claque juste des doigts » Ce qu'il fit, et les murs devinrent instantanément blanc.

« pourquoi ne levez-vous pas votre main avant de claquer vos doigts ? »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Ce n'est pas utile. » Demanda Albus, confus.

« De cette façon tout le monde verrait votre geste et saurait que c'est vous qui venez de rendre mon mur blanc ! »

Dumbledore sourit. « Ce n'est pas que je ne comprenne pas ton point de vue. Dans les premiers temps où j'étais encore novice dans la pratique de la magie sans baguette, j'avais pour habitude de fermer les yeux et de faire quelques gestes avec mes bras. L'assistance entière devenait alors silencieuse pensant que j'avais besoin de concentration. C'était vraiment très amusant, je dois l'avouer. »

Très content d'eux, les deux complices s'assirent ensilence, toujours souriant, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » Cria Harry. Hermione entra et vint s'assoir à côté d'Harry dans le canapé.

« Salut vous deux. Je vois que tu as décoré les lieux. C'est... marrant. »

« Coloré. » Corrigea Harry en riant doucement. Décidément, ça l'amusait beaucoup de voir leurs réactions. Hermione fit la grimace alors que le mur redevenait tout à coup orange, mais elle ne dit rien.

« Bon, Henry, pour dire vrai, j'ai demandé à Hermione de nous rejoindre. Nous avons à discuter de choses qui pourraient ne pas te plaire. Voldemort est devenu plus puissant que jamais, mais tu dois le savoir. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, donc oui, je sais ça. Allez à l'essentiel. » Répondit Harry.

« Bien... » Soupira Dumbledore « tu dois préparer tes élèves, Henry, les préparer au pire. »

"Quoi? C'est tout?" S'étonna Harry. "Je suis leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il est donc normal que je leur enseigne quelques sorts de défense. Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez que j'allais faire ? »

« Je ne te demande pas de leur dispenser les cours habituels, Henry. Un étudiant avec un niveau habituel de défense contre les forces du mal (que je réduirais à DCFM...) peut difficilement survivre à une attaque de Voldemort ou de ses mangemorts. Tu devras leur en demander plus, beaucoup plus. Tu devras leur apprendre des choses que tu n'as pas apprises à l'école. J'ai amené avec moi le programme des premières années, jette un coup d'oeil dessus. » Expliqua Hermione d'une voix sombre, elle lui tendit quelques feuillets.

Henry regarda avec plus d'attention Hermione. Il n'avait pas noté jusque là à quel point elle avait changé. Au lieu d'éviter consciencieusement de prononcer le nom de Voldemort, elle l'avait dit avec force et détermination. Mais comment pouvait-elle être la même après ce qui s'était passé...

Ans plus tôt

« Je ne l'ai pas tué !!! » Hurla Harry alors que trois détraqueurs le traînait hors du tribunal. « Je ne l'ai pas tué! C'était des mangemorts !! Croyez moi... Je vous en supplie... Je n'ai pas fait ça... je suis innocent... Innocent..."

Ce furent les seules choses qu'il put dire avant de sortir, luttant contre les effets des détraqueurs, mais son meilleur ami était mort. Et ils croyaient qu'il l'avait assassiné. Ron, son meilleur ami. Pourquoi aurait-il tué Ron? Mr et Mme Weasley étaient aussi morts dans l'attaque des mangemorts, et seulement parce que Fudge était un abruti et que Harry était au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment, il avait été enfermé à Azcaban pendant 15 longues et insupportables années. S'il avait survécu aussi longtemps, c'était grâce à des gens comme Hermione.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il était innocent, ce qui lui permis de survivre, tout comme son parrain Sirius Black l'avait fait. Fudge, bien sur, était content, il était enfin hors course. Plus de Harry Potter pour tenter de convaincre la population que Voldemort était de retour. Personne pour douter que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, personne pour dire que tout n'était pas en ordre.

Oui, la vie de Fudge était absolument parfaite, pas l'ombre d'un nuage à l'horizon. Mais Harry était sur qu'un jour Fudge regretterait sa décision...

« Henry! Tu ne veux pas voir le programme ? » L'appella Hermione.

"Hein?" Henry interrompit le cour de ses pensées. "Euh, oui, bien sur. Laisse moi voir ça." Harry jeta un coup d'oeil aux papiers.

"C'est pour les premières années? Nous faisions ça en troisième! Tu es sur que c'est le bon programme ? »

« Absolument sur ; Henry. Ça ne sera pas aisé de leur enseigner toutes ces choses, je le sais. »

« pas facile !? Imossible serait le mot juste je pense. Comment un premier année peut-il apprendre ça? Comment pouvez-vous attendre de moi que je le leur apprenne ? Pense aux sorciers enfants de moldus, Herm. Ils viennent d'apprendre que le monde de la magie existe, et nous on arrive et on les force à combattre des loups-garous et des épouvantards ? Ils me détesteront si j'essaye ! »

« Fait ton possible, Henry » Répondit Dumbledore. « Nous en voulons pas être tenu pour responsables quand nos étudiants mourrons pour cause de manque d'entraînement. Voldemort a atteint un tel niveau de puissance que je suis sur de ne pas pouvoir le vaincre. Il n'hésitera pas à attaquer des gens juste pour le plaisir, tu sais ça aussi bien que moi. Personne n'est en sécurité maintenant, et nous devons faire le maximum pour sauver autant de personne que possible. Nous ne pouvons hésiter seulement par peur que les élèves détestent leur enseignement. N'es-tu pas d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je suis d'accord sur ce point, je n'en déteste pas moins devoir faire ça. Mais je dois le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

Henry soupira.

« Crois moi, mon ami, je serais le professeur le plus détesté que l'école ait jamais connu dans ce cas. »


	3. Premier cours de DCFM

**Chapitre 2 : une leçon de DCFM.**

Leon, Ronny et Martin découvrirent avec effarement la première page du Daily Prophet:

Harry Potter vu en Australie.

_Harry Potter, le triple meurtrier qui s'est échappé il y a deux mois d'Azcaban, a été vu hier à Sidney en Australie par un membre hautement respectable du ministère de la magie? Il fut impossible de l'attraper._

_Le mystère reste total quand à savoir comment Harry Potter s'est échappé de la prison de haute sécurité. Harry Potter et Sirius Black étant les deux seuls prisonniers à avoir réussit cet exploit._

_Potter a assommé l'homme qui l'avait surpris et s'est encore échappé ; Le ministre a envoyé une importante délégation d'aurors à Sidney pour le retrouver. Potter encoure une peine à vie si il était capturé._

_Un commentaire de l'homme qui l'a vu : « Je n'avais aucune chance contre lui, ce meurtrier m'a assommé avant que je fasse le moindre geste. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il s'y est pris, je n'ai rien vu venir. »_

_Le ministre soutient les propos de cet homme, Harry Potter ayant probablement de grands pouvoirs étant donné son escapade d'Azcaban._

_Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie : « Avec ce dangereux criminel en liberté, il vaut mieux prendre garde à nos arrières, car nous savons tous de quoi il est capable et aujourd'hui il nous a montré qu'il avait assez de pouvoir pour faire tout ce qu'il souhaite. »_

« Ils aurait du s'assurer qu'un tel meurtrier ne puisse s'échapper d'Azcaban aussi facilement, commenta Leon, ils nous mettent tous en danger!"

« Je suis bien d'accord » acquiesça Ronny. « Si le département de mon père était responsable d'Azcaban, une telle chose ne se serait pas produite. »

« Et qu'aurait-il fait ? Ce Potter semble très puissant. » Demanda Martin.

"Il l'aurait fait executer depuis longtemps, où il aurait laissé un détraqueur l'embrasser. Il l'aurait mérité. »  
  
Henry Evans, alias Harry Potter, faisait face à ses élèves. Heureusement, il commençait par les premières années, il pourrait donc pratiquer un peu avant d'affronter les plus vieux. Harry cachait autant que possible sa nervosité, et il tentait de se persuader qu'il se sentirait mieux dans quelques jours. Et après tout, les élèves qu'il avait en face de lui semblaient aussi nerveux que lui, si ce n'est plus.

Les élèves firent silence immédiatement quand Harry leur jeta un regard sévère. ça commençait bien.

« Bonjour tout le monde, mon nom est Henry Evans et je suis votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et je vous préviens tout de suite que ce cours n'est pas une partie de plaisir, j'attends donc de votre part le plus grand sérieux. Je veux que vous preniez des notes, soyez attentifs, et que vous me respectiez. Vous ferez ce que je vous indiquerais et je peux vous assurer que je vus le ferais regretter si ce n'était pas le cas. Compris ? »

Les premières années le regardaient maintenant fixement, interloqués. Ils s'étaient apparemment fait une fausse première impression de cet homme lors du repas de la répartition. Même le professeur de potion, Mr Malfoy, les avait accueillis plus chaleureusement.

« Vous êtes de Gryffondors et des Serpentards, et de ce fait, vous êtes réputés pour ne pas vous entendre particulièrement bien. Toutefois, je ne tolérerais pas le moindre signe de rivalité durant mon cours et si jamais vous vous comportez mal en ma présence, je crains que vous n'ayez à le regretter. »

A la fin de la leçon, le professeur Evans avait retiré 25 points à Gryffondor, et 15 points à Serpentard, et la rumeur selon laquelle il favorisait les Serpentards commençait déjà à se rependre. Sa réputation promettait déjà d'être désastreuse.

"Prochain cours... Attend une seconde... Ici... Oh non... DCFM!" Gémit Ronny.

« Il parait qu'il est cruel et favorise les Serpentards. Comme si il proche de ce genre ne suffisait pas... »

« Ouaipe, ces lèches bottes de Serpentard savent y faire... Eh, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

Une jeune première année de Poufsouffle était assise par terre, à un coin du couloir, la tête dans les genoux, elle pleurait, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. Les trois garçons s'approchèrent doucement d'elle, et Posa une main sur son épaule.

« L... Laissez moi" Sanglota-t-elle.  
« Nous ne te ferons rien » la calma Leon, « on veut seulement savoir ce qui ne va pas, si on peut faire quelque chose. »

« P... Professeur Evans ! » Pleura-t-elle plus fortement. « Je... J'étais en retard à son cours pa...parce que... Je... je ne trouvais pas la salle et... et... il a dit qu'il... écrirais à mes parents... parce que... je ne prenais pas assez... au sérieux son cours. C'est faux ! Je... J'ai juste pas trouvé sa salle... Papa et maman vont... être tellement déçus ! »

Ayant finit son récit, l'enfant se mit à gémir doucement

« Cet Evans doit vraiment être un enfoiré!" s'emporta Martin.

« Probablement, et on devrait en faire bientôt l'expérience. » acquiesça Leon.

« Plus précisément » les interrompit Ronny « on devrait le savoir depuis 5 minutes déjà ! »

« Eh merde... » Soupira Leon.

Les trois compères se ruèrent vers la salle de cours de DCFM et arrivèrent exactement 7 minutes en retard. A leur plus grande surprise, le professeur Evans n'était visible nulle part dans la pièce.

« Bah... où est Evans ? En aurait-il déjà marre de terroriser d'innocents élèves ? » Interrogea Ronny avec colère.

"Ce gars est vraiment cruel, demandé à la pauvre Poufsouffle que nous venons de quitter. C'est sûrement un frustré de la vie qui profite de sa position d'enseignant pour faire montre d'autorité ! »

Harry ne savait pas encore s'il devait être triste, choqué ou rire. Il avait été vraiment dur avec une petite Poufsouffle tout à l'heure, il s'en souvenait bien, mais il avait des ordres et les élèves n'apprendraient rien s'ils ne le respectaient pas, le mieux étant qu'ils les craignent lui et ce qu'il enseignait. Ça ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde de rabrouer ses étudiants, mais il était de l'avis de Dumbledore et voulait qu'ils soient près à affronter des mangemorts, quelque sot le prix à payer pour atteindre cet objectif.

D'un autre côté, ce commentaire était vraiment marrant. Il s'imaginait bien en sosie de Rogue, s'énervant sur ses souffres douleurs.

Sur ce, Harry décida de tester un peu le niveau de ces cinquièmes années, dans un premier temps pour décider de s'il devait reprendre les bases de l'enseignement. Il imaginait difficilement que les étudiants aient appris quoi que ce soit avec un professeur comme Lockhart. Dans ce but, il se promena tranquillement à travers sa salle de cours, bien caché en dessous sa cape d'invisibilité, et jeta un 'tarentalegra' à un jeune homme à l'allure massive pour voir comment ils allaient réagir.

La classe entière se tourna vers Thomas Bulstrode quand celui ci entama une danse endiablée.

« Le Serpentard visqueux serait-il finalement devenu fou ? » le nargua Leon d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

« On dirait bien » renchérit Ronny.

« Ignares » leur jeta Martin. "C'est un sort. Il s'appelle tarantallegra si je me souviens bien, j'ai lu quelque chose à son sujet..."

« Je n'ai vu personne lui jeter un sort. »

« Moi non plus. Nous aurions vu un éclair venant d'une baguette ou quelque chose dans le genre, n'est-ce pas?"

« Je pense aussi. Mais aidons ce pauvre Thomas avant de disserter à ce propos."

« Oh, oui ! Dépêchons nous d'aller aider le pauvre Serpentard vicieux et puant! Mais comment comptais-tu t'y prendre, Martin !? »

Martin regarda ses deux amis. « Vraiment, vous devriez lire plus souvent vous deux, vous apprendriez des choses. FINITE INCAN.... »

Avant qu'il ait fini de prononcer la formule, un rayon lumineux le frappa. Il se roulait maintenant par terre, riant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tous les regards avaient convergés vers lui, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de rire. Il semblait impossible à calmer.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, Gryffy ! »Lui reprocha une fille de Serpentard qui faisait les yeux doux à Bullstrode.

Cette fille se trouvait juste à côté de Martin. Et à peine eut-elle fait cette remarque, qu'elle se mit à flotter dans les airs, criant comme une folle dans tous les sens. Son ascension s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du plafond.

En moins d'une minute, tous les élèves de la classe se retrouvèrent sous l'emprise d'un sortilège et dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit contre. Martin riait toujours comme un fou, dans l'incapacité de prononcer le moindre mot et de contrer le sort. De son côté, Leon était immobilisé par un sort, et Ronny était attaché au bureau du professeur.

Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et le professeur Evans entra dans la salle de cours.

Harry dut déployer tout son talent de comédien pour ne pas sourire et paraître choqué par ce qu'il découvrait.

« Mais que diable se passe-t-il ici ? » Cria-t-il. Tout le monde fit silence instantanément au son de sa voix, sauf une fille qui sanglotait doucement, Martin qui riait toujours, et quelques bruits de pas provoqués par plusieurs danseurs involontaires.  
  
»Toi ! » S'emporta Harry. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? Je veux que tu te taise et que tu m'expliques ce qui se passé."

L'incitation à rire disparue tout à coup, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Martin reprit tant bien que mal ses esprits, mais comment pouvais-t-il expliquer ça ? Et à un tortionnaire de surcroît ! Celui-ci n'hésiterait sûrement pas à lui enlever des points s'il donnait une réponse qui ne lui convenait pas.  
  
-« J... J... Je ne... Je ne sais pas, monsieur. » fut tout ce qu'il put répondre. "Mais je... Je pense que quelqu'un a... ensorcelé la salle, monsieur."

« Ah, c'est ce que vous pensez ? Je dois dire que je suis surpris. On dirait que vous étiez le seul à penser une telle chose. Hmm... » Il s'arrêta de parler un instant, jetant un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la salle. "Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui aurait put faire une telle chose?"

Personne n'osa prendre la parole, jusqu'à ce qu'un élève de Serpentard s'y risque :

-« Ce meurtrier dont tout le monde parle, Harry Potter, pour pouvoir prendre le pouvoir à Poudlard ! »

Certaines filles crièrent d'effroi.

« Filles stupides » murmura Leon en roulant des yeux. Ses amis hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Silence ! » Leur ordonna Harry. L'image que ces enfants avait de lui ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Est-ce que leurs parents les avaient élevés en leurs racontant l'histoire de Harry Potter l'assassin au lieu de parler de Harry, le survivant ? Non pas que sa notoriété passée lui manque, mais il n'aimait pas trop la nouvelle...

Prudement, Ronny leva la main.

« Longdubat ? »

« Je pense que vous pourriez être responsable de ce qui est arrivé, monsieur. »  
  
Si on l'appelait encore une fois comme ça, il allait faire un malheur ! Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas ce titre. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose avant que ses élèves ne prennent l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi.

« Ne m'appeler pas Monsieur, Longdubat, je n'aime pas ça. Appellez moi professeur, d'accord ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Bien. Et pourquoi votre professeur vous aurait-il ensorcelé?"

Le silence semblait bien installé décidément.

« Parce que vous nous détestez et que ça vous amuse." Lança la jeune fille qui pleurait.

La stupeur pouvait se lire sur tous les visages. La fille assise à côté de celle qui pleurait en tomba de son siège et tous les élèves s'éloignèrent aussi discrètement que possible de Harry, craignant sa réaction. Il était déjà connu pour être injuste après tout, et une chose comme celle ci ne pouvait que le faire exploser.

Harry n'était pas vraiment en colère. Ils avaient une bonne excuse, avec un prof comme Lockhart on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, le changement était rude ! Non, il était seulement triste, très triste. Est-ce qu'il le détestait vraiment autant ? Il se doutait bien qu'il ne serait pas des plus populaire avec une telle méthode d'enseignement, mais c'était une autre chose de l'entendre de la voix d'une étudiante. Quand il s'imaginait enseigner à Poudlard, il se voyait plutôt comme Lupin, s'entendant bien avec les élèves...

'Ne leur montre pas que ça te touche' Lui ordonna son cerveau. 'Tu es censé être un enfoiré, donc agit comme tel!'

Harry se dirigea négligement vers la jeune fille et se pencha vers elle. Son visage se trouvant à la hauteur du sien, et à moins de 10 centimètres. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Quel est ton nom, jeune fille ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Su... Susan Dubois, monsieur. » Répondit-elle, visiblement effrayée.

"Maintenant, écoutez moi bien, Melle Dubois. Quelle definition donneriez vous au mot 'haïr'?"

Susan Dubois était maintenant confuse, ne sachant pas où se cacher.

« Comment je définirais « Haïr » ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi voulez vous savoir ça, monsieur ? »

« Parce que je suis à peu près sûr que nous ne parlons pas de la même chose, Miss Dubois. Essayez maintenant de définir ce mot de la façon dont vous l'entendez, à moins que ce soit une tâche trop ardue pour vous ? »

« N... Non, monsieur, haïr, c'est quand on aime vraiment pas quelqu'un. »

"Vous ne voyez vraiment pas de différence entre haïr et ne pas aimer, Miss Dubois ? Quelqu'un peut il expliquer la différence à Melle Dubois ? »

Leon réfléchissait à la question. Il voyait ce que Evans voulait dire. Haïr était quelque chose de bien plus fort. Mais prendrait-il le risque de lever la main volontairement ? Mais bon, puisque Ronny l'avait fait, il pouvait bien s'y risquer.

Il avait levé la main d'une dizaine de centimètres au dessus de son bureau quand il se rappela la fille de Poufsouffle qui pleurait tout à l'heure dans les couloirs. Comment ses parents réagiraient-ils si ils recevaient une lettre leur faisant part de son comportement indiscipliné, ou d'autres formules que les professeurs affectionnaient tant. Il décida alors qu'il valait mieux pour sa propre santé ne pas lever la main, il la reposa donc bien à l'abri sur son bureau. Mais c'était trop tard, Evans l'avait déjà vu.

« Mr Whitby ? »

« Euh... Rien , monsieur. »

"Trop tard, Mr Whitby, je veux votre avis. Donc ? »

« Bon, Monsieur, je pense que... je pense que haïr est... euh... plus fort, monsieur. »

« C'est cela même Whitby ! Et, j'espère que je n'aurais pas à le répéter encore cinquante fois pour que vous compreniez : gardez cet horrible 'Monsieur' pour quand vous vous adressez à Albus, par exemple. D'accord ? »

Le professeur s'arrêta un instant, l'ensemble des élèves étant un peu effrayé. Etaient-ils supposés répondre quelque chose ?

Heureusement, Evans tourna le dos à Susan et recommença à parler.

« Haïr, Melle Dubois, est bien plus fort que ne pas aimer. Quand je déteste quelqu'un, ça ne signifie pas que j'ai envie de lui foutre un coup de pied au cul. Mais quand je déteste une personne, je veux dire, vraiment 'détester'... »

Les yeux d'Evans miroitèrent d'une étrange lueur, et il parut alors vraiment dangereux. La classe faisait silence total.

« ... Alors il faut que je fasse preuve d'une grande volonté pour ne pas la tuer dès que je la vois, quelque soit la punition encourut. »

Il fit une nouvelle pause et marcha vers le devant de la salle, là où se trouvait son bureau, puis il fit face à la classe.

« Pour finir... » Dit-il. "Je suis content parce que j'ai une forte volonté et je n'ai pas ruiné ma vie à cause de mes ennemis, ou c'es l'horreur parce que j'ai perdu le contrôle et je me retrouve à Azcaban!"

Sur ce, Evans détourna enfin son attention de Susan Dubois.

« Pensez vous toujours que je vous déteste, Melle Dubois ? »

« N-Non, monsieur. »

« Voilà qui est bien, Melle Dubois. Croyez moi, je ne déteste pas le moindre d'entre vous, et il faudrait me donner de bonne raison pour qu'il en soit autrement, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, il est impossible que je me jette sur vous pour vous tuer. D'accord ? »

Susan Dubois hocha la tête pour unique réponse.

« En êtes vous sur, Monsieur ? » Murmura Martin Whitby en souriant. Alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire, il baissa rapidement la tête, dans l'espoir que ça ferait oublier ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Votre effronterie coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor, Mr Whitby. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?! »

« Oh, rien, Mr. Désolé, Mr. »

« Je sais que vous l'êtes. Et encore cinq points en moins pour ce 'Monsieur'. Maintenant, dites moi où vous en êtes dans el programme puisque vous êtes disposé à parler. »

« Le... Le sortilège imperium, Monsieur. » Bégaya Martin.

Son père lui avait parlé de ce sortilège. L'imperium était l'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables. Leur utilisation était prohibée par le ministère de la magie, et toute personne outrepassant cette loi risquait une peine à vie à Azcaban.

Autant qu'il sache, on pouvait contrôler totalement une personne avec ce sortilège- cette personne faisant tout ce que vous voulez. Il était utilisé notamment par les mangemorts pour contrôler leurs victimes, leur faire faire ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire eux mêmes... comme tuer par exemple, ou torturer... ce genre de chose... Et seulement les sorciers les plus puissants pouvaient y résister, et ils étaient très peu.

« D'accord... Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que Mr Whitby pourrais me parler de ce sortilège ? »

Ronny et Leon levèrent tous deux la main.

« Oui, Creevey ? pouvez vous me dire ce qu'il fait ? »

« Il permet de contrôler entièrement une autre personne, Mons... Professeur, et c'est très dur de le rompre. »

« Aha... Et pensez vous qu'il puisse me faire venir ici pour tous vous tuer, Withby ? »

« Eh bien, je sais qu'il faut être particulièrement puissant pour le briser. Mon père ne peut pas par exemple. Même Mr Longdubat en est incapable, et il est l'un des plus grands aurors d'Angleterre ! Donc je pense que vous aurez du mal à le faire, monsieur. »

Ronny souriait sans se cacher. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais il adorait que son père soit aussi réputé. Il apparaissait souvent dans le Daily Prophet quand il arrêtait des personnes adeptes des forces du mal. Il était une sorte de héro.

Evans paraissait vraiment surpris.

« Vraiment ? Vous vous moquez de moi ! »

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Décidément, Leon avait du mal à le suivre.

« Hein ? » Fut tout ce qu'il put répondre.

« « Est-ce bien ce que vous avez dit, Whitby ? » Dit Evans et tentant de réfréner un fou rire. « Neville Londubat, un auror réputé ? C'est impossible, il n'aurait pas les tripes... »

Harry réalisait qu'il avait choisit la mauvaise phrase, quand il fut interrompus.

« Bine sur qu'il l'ait ! Mon père est le meilleur auror que le ministère ait depuis de nombreuses années ! il est le meilleur, vous m'entendez ? il pourrait vous battre en toute circonstance, Vous... Vous... Stupide ! »

Ronny était maintenant debout, son visage rouge de colère. Comment cet imbécile osait il insulter son père ? Tout le monde l'adorait... Si son père avait été là...

« Vous n'êtes qu'un abruti, incapable... »

« Frustré de la vie ? » Compléta Harry.

Soudainement, Ronny réalisa ce qu'il était entrain de faire et se rassit, honteux et effrayé. Evans allait sûrement lui faire payer cher ce petit débordement. Retenue bien sur, mais c'était loin d'être la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver. 'Faut que tu te sortes de ça !' se dit-il.

« Je... Je suis sincèrement désolé, monsieur, Je... Je ne voulais pas dire ça, monsieur, je... je voulais juste.... »

« Vous vouliez juste défendre votre père, n'est-ce pas Longdubat ? Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vos comporter de la sorte, vous devriez le savoir. Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor et retenu ce soir à 7H ici. Comprit ? Et je ferais part à votre héroïque paternel de votre comportement vis-à-vis des gens que vous êtes censé respecter. Que cela se reproduise, et les conséquences serotn bien pires. Autre chose ? »

Ronny se contenta de fixer obstinément son bureau.

Il n'en montrait rien, mais il bouillonnait intérieurement. Premièrement, ce gars osait insulter son père, puis il refusait ses excuses, et finalement il le punissait sévèrement... Il n'avait jamais eut de punition aussi sévère par le passé, et pourtant il avait fait bien pire que de tenir tête à un professeur ! Comme, glisser gentiment un couple d'insecte dans le lit de Malfoy... Malfoy l'avait surprit sur le fait, mais il n'avait pas écrit à ses parents ! Peut-être qu'il ne haïssait pas ce Evans, mais une chose était sur, il le détestait plus que tout !

Décidé, Ronny rangea hâtivement ses affaires, ferma son sac et se leva dans le but de sortir. Evans pouvait bien faire ce qu'il vouait, il n'en avait cure. Il ne supporterait pas de devoir faire face à une telle personne le reste de la leçon !

« Longdubat, le prévint Harry, si vous sortez de cette pièce, ce sera encore dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Mais Ronny était bien trop furieux pour que ça lui importe un tant soit peu. Plantant son regard dans celui d'Evans, il le fixa un instant.

« Je vous vois à 7h, professeur ! » Lança-t-il avant de quitter la salle sans un regard en arrière.

Leon et Martin se levèrent à leur tour pour suivre leur camarade. Ronny semblait avoir besoin d'amis pour le soutenir, et ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber.

« Vous deux » Les appela Harry. « Vous êtes bien conscient que si vous rejoignez votre camarade, ce sera le même tarif pour vous : dix points en moins, et une heure de retenue. »

« Oui, professeur, inutile de le mentionner. » Répondit Martin calmement. « A ce soir. »

Après qu'il aient à leur tour disparut derrière la porte, Eva,s se tourna vers le reste de la classe qui assistait stupéfiée à la scène qui venait de se jouer.

« D'autres veulent les suivre ? »

Les élèves osaient à peine respirer.

Prenant ça pour un « avons-nous l'air fous, professeur ? », Harry se rendit à son bureau et jeta un cou d'œil aux parchemins qui le recouvrait, les gardant fermés durant presque une demi minute avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle sans donner la moindre explication si ce n'est un grommellement incompréhensible.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il rejoignait Leon et Martin qui se rendaient à leur salle commune ou à leur dortoir dans le but de retrouver Ronny.

« Il est au terrain de quidditch » les informa-t-il avant qu'ils ne se soient retournés.

Voyant qu'ils paraisaient confus, il ajouta :

« Vous cherchez Longdubat, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, bine sur qu'on le cherche ! »

« Bien. Vous le trouverez au terrain de quidditch. »

Sans le moindre explication, Harry fit demi tour et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle de classe.

« Probablement une fausse indication pour qu'on ne le trouve pas. » Conclut Leon.

« Et s'il y était vraiment ? »

« Et pourquoi y serait-il ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'il sait qu'on ne l'y retrouverait pas. Il paraissait vraiment hors de lui quand il est partis ! »

« Hmm... Et comment Evans le saurait-il dans ce cas ? »

Finalement, ils décidèrent d'aller chercher leur ami au terrain de quidditch en premier, et ils le trouvèrent effectivement assis dans le tribune, repensant à ce que cet abruti avait dit. 'Il n'a pas les tripes'....

La journée commençait bien...

Quand le professeur 'Henry Evans' revint dans sa salle de cours, il trouva ses élèves entrain de parler avec animation du déroulement de la leçon. Il eut même à crier 'silence' pour que le silence se fasse et regagner leur attention, mais il ne se sentait plus le cœur de retirer des points aux maisons...

« Bon, où nous étions arrêté... Ah, oui... Donc je vous rappelle que vous pouvez m'appeler 'professeur', ou 'professeur Evans' ou quelque chose dans le genre- Monsieur et sombre crétin étant exclus. D'accord ? »

Les élèves acquiescèrent.

« Bien. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses et laissez moi faire de mon mieux pour vous enseigner ce qu'il faut... Beaucoup de points doivent être revus ou même appris, car je suis sur que l'héroïque Lockhart a oublié de vous donner des informations utiles dans ses nombreux livres. Il m'a enseigné aussi, vous savez... Une année horrible. Bien... Je commencerais par revoir les points les plus importants de première année au prochain cours, nous en avons assez fait pour aujourd'hui et je souhaite que tout le monde soit présent pour cela. Et à propos de ça... Est-ce qu'un élève de Gryffondor pourra être assez gentil pour prendre les affaires de messieurs Whitby et Crivey ? »

Un garçon aux cheveux roux leva une main hésitante.

Harry ne le regarda pas en détail, et se contenta de lui répondre « Merci Mr Weasley. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait tant de Weasley autour de lui ? ça lui faisait vraiment mal à chaque fois qu'il croisait une tignasse rousse. Il ne savait pas qui pouvait être le père de ce Thomas. Et peu importe qui c'était, ce garçon ressemblait beaucoup à Ron au même âge... Et il pensait encore à Ron ! Pourquoi ne puvait-il passer 24 heures sans penser à lui ?

En réalité, il était inutile de se poser une telle question, il en connaissait très bien la réponse : à chaque fois que les détraqueurs s'approchaient de lui, c'est-à-dire au moins dix fois dans la journée, il revivait sa mort. Et maintenant qu'il s'était échappé d'Azcaban, ce n'était pas fini pour autant, il peuplait ses rêves nuit après nuit. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait l'oublier, bien sur, mais il préferait se souvenir de Ron discutant tranquillement avec lui, assis au bord du lac, Ron pendant les cours, Ron jouant aux échecs... Tout sauf sa mort... Tout sauf Ron mort étendu sur le sol.

La cloche retentit, marquant la fin du cours.

« Avant que vous ne partiez : Oui, c'était bien moi qui vous ait jeté des sortilèges, et je l'ai fait pour voir si vous sauriez vous défendre, et il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas. C'était la première fois, donc je vous excuse. Mais soyez certain que je le referais, et si vous ne vous comportez pas mieux que ça, je crains que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne perdent tous deux de nombreux points. »

S'interrompant dans leur évolution rapide vers la porte de sortie, les élèves le regardèrent encore une fois avec stupeur.

Ne prenant pas garde aux commentaires qui commençaient à fuser de toutes parts, il sortit de la pièce.

Alors qu'il traversait le grand hall, il réfléchit à ce qu'il ferait faire aux trois jeunes gens lors de la retenue du soir même. Il voulait que ce soit utile, mais pas trop dur...

Après tout, ces gamins lui plaisaient bien...


	4. Une retenue, un plan et son résultat

_Pour répondre aux nombreuses review (merci merci merci, pour moi, et surtout pour l'auteur !!), je rappelerais que je ne fais que traduire !!_

_Donc, s'il vous semble étrange que Harry parle de Lockhart comment ayant été son prof, je n'y peut rien... pareil pour le comportement de Harry !_

_Perso, je trouve ça plutot bien... il a toujours été un peu maladroit dans ses rapports avec les gens, alors je trouve ça normal qu'il se plante un peu, meme si j'esp que ça va rapidement evoluer vers une relation du genre de celle de lupin avec ses élèves !_

_Voila, finit le blabla._

_Mrci encore pour vos review !! Et surtout, vous arretez pas !_

**Chapitre 3 : Une retenue, un plan, et son résultat.**

Deux minutes avant sept heures, l'heure fatidique, Ronny, Leon et Martin se trouvaient déjà devant la porte de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ils redoutaient de frapper à la porte. Leur unique cours avec Evans ne s'était pas particulièrement bien passé, et ils n'osaient pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'ils se trouvaient à sa merci.

A sept heures pétante, ils frappèrent prudemment et attendirent anxieusement la réponse. Ils allaient sûrement passer un mauvais moment, mais ça risquait d'être dix fois pire s'ils arrivaient en retard.

« Entrez ! »

Les trois amis ouvrirent prudemment la porte et localisèrent Harry Potter, sous l'apparence de Henry Evans, assis à son bureau. Il ne portait pas son habituelle robe d'enseignant, mais une robe verte avec un col rouge.

Il y avait trois petits, mais confortables d'aspect, fauteuils jaune brillant faisant face au bureau.

« Asseyez-vous » leur indiqua Harry. Ce qu'ils firent.

« Donc, ceci est une retenue et en premier lieu je voudrais avoir une discussion avec vous. » leur annonça-t-il.

Il paraissait presque... amical. Enfin, plus amical qu'avant... Mais cette impression pouvait tout aussi bien être un leur.

« Mr Longdubat. » S'adressa-t-il au jeune homme. Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ronny, lui donnant quelques sueurs froides. Ronny était le responsable principal de cette retenue après tout, et Evans le lui ferait sûrement payer plus cher qu'aux autres. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, Ronny ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il avait fait.

Dans l'attente de son jugement, le jeune homme resta silencieux.

« Je pense que nous avons eut un mal entendu ce matin, Mr Longdubat. » Poursuivit Harry. «Mon intention n'était certainement pas d'insulter votre père, j'étais juste un peu... surpris. Vous savez, je n'avais pas eut de nouvel de lui depuis un petit bout de temps, et je me serais attendu à tout sauf à ce qu'il devienne auror pour le ministère. Son point fort étant la botanique, j'aurais cru qu'il s'orienterait dans cette voie. »

Harry ne voyait pas comment s'expliquer autrement. 'Votre père était plutôt du genre trouillard à l'école' correspondait plus, mais il voulait calmer le jeune homme et non pas l'énerver encore plus !

« Bien que je comprenne parfaitement votre réaction » dit-il en se remémorant comment il s'était sentit quand Rogue avait dit du mal de son père, « Vous n'étiez pas autorisé à sortir de cours de la sorte. Et c'est valable aussi pour messieurs Crivey et Whitby. »

Tous trois grommelèrent quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un ' désolé, monsieur'.

« « Vous avez votre punition, donc restons en là. Maintenant que ce qui devait être dit à été évoqué, m'aideriez vous à préparer mon prochain cours?"

Il attendit calmement que les trois amis se concertent.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Martin.

« En effet. Donc, dites moi ce que Lockhart vous a enseigné ces trois dernières années. »

En moins de trente secondes, Martin eut finit d'énoncer ce qu'ils avaient apprit, et Harry conclut que de savoir que la couleur préférée de Lockhart était le lila, et d'autres choses tout aussi intéressantes, ne leur serait pas d'une grande utilité pour combattre les forces du mal. Ils étaient bien plus en retard qu'il ne l'avait crus.

« Ouch, ça va être dur..."Soupira-t-il dans un souffle.

« Pardon ? »

« Oh, rien... Je me rend juste compte que Lockhart vous en a enseigné encore moins que ce que je craignais. Bon, il faudra que je reprenne certaines choses avant d'entamer votre programme de l'année. Mais je n'ai pas plus de deux semaines à ma disposition, alors préparez vous à travailler dur ! »

Harry rit franchement en voyant la mine dépitée des trois garçons.

« Désolé, jeunes gens. Ce que j'ai prévu ne sera sûrement pas plaisant, mais nécessaire. J'aimerais avoir votre avis à ce sujet d'ailleurs. »

« Et qu'avez-vous préparé ? » demanda Leon alors que les trois amis le regardaient suspicieusement.

« Hmm... dans un premier temps, quelques éléments de premières années bien sûr. Je n'ai moi-même pas appris grand-chose durant cette année de ma scolarité, mais Dumbledore m'a donné une bonne ligne de conduite. Nous feront le plus important en classe, et pour le reste je vous donnerais des polycopiés à apprendre, je pense... »

'et quoi d'autre encore ?' pensa Ronny. 'Vous allez nous donner le travail d'une année entière à faire en deux semaines... c'est dingue !'

Mais il n'en dit rien.

« Ensuite, pour la seconde année » continua Harry, « Je n'ai moi-même absolument rien appris... sauf peut être comment mettre sens dessus dessous une classe à l'aide de lutin de Cornouaille... mon prof était vraiment un abruti, un peu comme Lockhart... »

« C'est tout à fait son genre ! » s'exclama Leon et Martin à l'unisson. Puis réalisant qu'ils parlaient d'un prof, ils pâlirent légèrement, mais Evans ne releva pas. Probablement à cause du mépris qu'il avait à l'égard de Lockhart, se dirent-ils.

« Nous ferons la même chose que pour la première année. Ensuite, pour la troisième, ahh, celle-ci fut merveilleuse, grâce à Remus... »

Harry soupira.

Remus ? Mais qui donc était cette personne? De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Les enfants le regardèrent, l'air confus.

« Hein ? ah, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées." Se reprit Harry. « Nous ferons plus de choses de la troisième année durant les cours, je pense. De plus, je veux que vous maîtrisiez le patronus. Ouai, bonne idée... Et après... après, les choses sérieuses commencent."

Se disant, Harry fixa un à un ses trois élèves.

« Je vais vous familiariser (ou apprendre plutot... chui pas très sur de la traduction !) avec les sortilèges impardonnables. » Leur annonça-t-il calmement.

Alors que Leon et Martin sursautaient, Ronny eut un hoquet et s'étouffa à moitié.

« Vous... Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est interdit, il vous enfermeront à Azcaban si vous le faite! Ce sont de dangereux sorts de magie noire ! C'est... C'est de la démence ! » S'exclama Ronny quand il eut récupéré. Son père lui avait beaucoup parlé de ces trois sortilèges. C'était les plus sombres, les plus dangereux, et les plus mauvais qui soit. Et son père était l'une des personnes qui combattait le plus activement ceux qui les pratiquaient.

« Et c'est là que vous vous trompez, Mr Longdubat. » Continua Harry. « Non seulement je peux, mais je dois. Et soyez certains que je le ferais."

"Et comment comptez vous vous y prendre?" Lança Martin Whitby. « Pensez vous vraiment que le ministère n'en saura rien ? Et croyez vous pouvoir duper Dumbledore, le plus puissant sorcier du monde, en pratiquant de tels sortilèges sous son nez?"

« Je n'avais nullement prévu de faire une telle chose » Lui répondit calmement Harry. « C'est un ordre venant de Dumbledore lui-même, et il s'est occupé de tout, je ne sais pas moi-même comment il s'y ait pris, mais il a la permission du ministère. »

« Dumbledore ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, jamais ! »

« Et pourtant si. Comme vous l'avez dit, c'est un grand sorcier. Et il veut que vous deveniez aussi de grands sorciers, et pour cela, il faut que vous pratiquiez. Vous voyez ? »

Les élèves étaient sous le choc. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de travailler comme ça. Ils étaient encore des enfants. Ils n'étaient pas supposés connaître ces sortilèges.

« Bien, maintenant que vous le savez, je vais vous laisser y réfléchir tranquillement. Mais je vous demande aussi de bien considérer le pourquoi de tout ça. Car vous pouvez me croire, je n'aime pas plus que vous les sortilèges impardonnables. »

« Bien, vous pouvez prendre congé. » Leur annonça-t-il alors qu'ils ne disaient toujours rien.

Au bout de dix secondes, les trois garçons réalisèrent ce que leur professeur venait de dire, et alors ils s'enfuirent plus de la salle qu'ils n'en partirent.

Il fallut peu de temps avant que l'école entière soit au courant de ce qui s'était dit durant cette retenue, des rumeurs disant que le professeur Evans projetait de leur enseigner les sortilèges impardonnables prenaient une ampleur considérable notamment dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les conversations allaient bon train sur le sujet, les rumeurs se transformant en certitudes.

« Il ne peut pas nous faire ça ! Je vais écrire à mes parents pour qu'ils me changent d'école si jamais il le fait ! » Déclara une sixième année.

"Oui, c'est vraiment minable!" l'appuyèrent quelques secondes années, mais personne ne les entendit, tous les regards s'étant tournés vers Ronny.

« Il faut prendre notre revanche!" S'écria-t-il. Un moment de silence s'en suivit.

« Oui, il a raison ! Montrons lui qu'il ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veut avec les Gryffondors ! Faisons lui payer ! » L'appuya un quatrième année.

La salle entière s'emplit d'exclamations et de hourras. Tout le monde discutait du meilleur moyen et du sortilège le plus adéquat à utiliser. Un septième année les interrompit.

« Et comment comptez vous vous y prendre, si j'ose demander. Que comptez vous faire ? S'ils vous prennent sur le fait, et soyez certain que c'est ce qui va se passer, Gryffondor perdra une bonne centaine de points par votre faute, comme la fois dernière... »

Il regarda Leon, Ronny et Martin. Ceux la rougir au souvenir de l'horrible incident avec Malfoy qui leur avait coûté la coupe de quatre maisons. Ce qui avait été des plus désagréable.

« Mais vous serez plus vraisemblablement renvoyés, à la simple demande d'Evans, et je l'en crois capable. »

Les Gryffondors considérèrent les dires de leur préfet.

« Mais nous serons lus prudent cette fois-ci ! » le rassura Martin. « crois-tu que nous n'avons pas appris de nos erreurs ? »

Tous les Gryffondors reportèrent leur attention sur eux.

« Et nous ne sommes plus trois, mais prêt de soixante dix personnes ! Ne crois tu pas qu'on puisse trouver le plan parfait à 70 !? Ne penses-tu pas que 70 personnes, 70 Gryffondors, ne l'oublions pas, peuvent facilement accomplir leur vengeance sur un stupide prof ? C'est sûr, on y arrivera, et Evans va le regretter ! Nous sommes des Gryffondors, nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter de le regarder nous traiter de la sorte ! »

La salle commune des Gryffondors se remplit encore une fois de hourra, et beaucoup d'entre eux, principalement les plus jeunes, furent grandement impressionnés par le discourt de Martin. Il faut dire qu'il savait faire quand il le voulait.

« Bien, dans ce cas... reprenez vos activités ! » Cria le préfet. « Mais je refuse d'être impliqué dans toute cette histoire ! Ne comptez pas sur mon aide ! »

Quelques étudiants suivirent son exemple et refusèrent de se joindre au projet, principalement des sixièmes et septièmes années, mais au final, ils étaient prêts de 55 à s'engager. C'était un début, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un plan ne soit élaboré. Il ne prévoyait pas de lui faire mal, mais véritablement de lui donner la peur de sa vie.

Les préparations pour la fameuse nuit ne leur coûtèrent qu'un peu de temps et cinq galions de dépense chez Zonkos. Ce qui n'était pas un problème étant donné leur motivation et le nombre de personnes impliquées.

Trois jours plus tard, Mandy Ackerley, une petite fille blonde de première année, frappa à la porte des appartements privés de Henry Evans. Il était huit heures moins le quart, et si tout se passait comme prévu, elle aurait juste à le distraire durant une demi heure. Ils avaient fait du bon boulot, ça ne serait donc pas un problème.

Ce serait une nuit mouvementée pour Evans, pensa-t-elle malicieusement.

« Entrez ! » cria Harry quand il entendit les coups hâtifs à sa porte. Il était entrain de lire un bouquin intitulé « Les sortilèges les plus durs et difficiles » par Quentin Trimble. Et les sorts étaient vraiment dangereux ! Mais il y faisait attention, il ne fallait pas que ce livre tombe entre n'importe quelles mains. Lui-même aimait particulièrement les livres de cet auteur, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'entre des mains... malhabiles, ils pouvaient causer des dégâts ! Mais heureusement, ces sorts étaient aussi très durs à réaliser.

Une fillette blonde entra dans le hall des appartements de Henry. Elle semblait... mouillée. Complètement trempée en fait, de l'eau dégoulinant de partout. Elle lui aurait annoncée qu'elle était tombée dans le lac, qu'il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à la croire ! Mais il ne pouvait s'agir de ça.

'Etrange' pensa Harry. Il s'attendait à voir Albus, Herm, Minerva ou tout autre professeur, mais certainement pas... euh... quel était son prénom déjà ? et pourquoi venir le voir lui et pas un autre prof... elle ne semblait pas avoir besoin d'aide dans le domaine de la défense contre les forces du mal, et même si c'était le cas, les élèves avait bien trop peur de lui pour faire une telle chose.

Il savait seulement qu'elle était à Gryffondor, en deuxième année.

Harry s'avança à la rencontre de la Gryffondor, cherchant à retrouver son prénom.

Ça y est, il l'avait ! C'était Miss Ackerley, Mandy Ackerley.  
  
"Si vous avez besoin d'une serviette, demandez putot à l'un de vos camarades, Miss Ackerley." Se moqua Harry.

"N... Non, monsieur, s'il vous plait, c'est une urgence!" trépigna la petite fille. « Venez vite, il y a une fuite dans un tuyau de la salle de bain des filles ! Il y a de l'eau partout ! Venez vite, monsieur ! »

Harry suivit tranquillement Mandy jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor, se demandant pourquoi les tellement brave Gryffondor n'avait pas réparé eux-mêmes cette simple fuite. D'ailleurs, il esperait qu'il s'agissait bien d'une simple fuite...  
  
»Dite moi, Melle Ackerley, n'avez-vous pas essayé de la réparer vous-même déjà ? »

Mandy sourit timidement. « Oh, mais bien sur, monsieur. Mais même les plus vieux n'ont pas réussit. Il semblerait qu'elle soit impossible à réparer. »

Harry accéléra son pas pour rejoindre au plus vite la salle commune. Un simple 'reparo' suffisait la plus part du temps, il fallait donc que ce soit sérieux.

La première chose que Harry perçut en entrant, fut des cris venant de toute part. Enfin, disons plutôt des hurlements hystériques de jeunes filles effarouchées ! Puis il remarqua l'eau. Il y avait réellement de l'eau partout, Mandy Ackerley n'avait en rien exagéré la situation. Au moment où il franchit le portrait de la grosse dame pour entrer, il eut lui-même de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

« Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien put se passer ? » murmura-t-il.

Les étudiants couraient dans tous les sens, occupés à sauver leurs affaires, semblait-il.

Harry monta à l'étage, là d'où semblait venir la cascade. La source se trouvant dans la salle de bain des files de seconde année. Une fois sur place, et mouillé des pieds à la tête, il vit un couple de septième et sixième année essayer de réparer les dégâts.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez essayez de faire pour mettre ce tuyau dans cet état ? » Cria Harry pur être entendu malgré le bruit.

« Un sortilège 'reparo', mais il n'a pas marché, même quand on s'y prend à plusieurs, professeur ! » répondit Kevin Smith, l'une des personnes qui avaient acceptées de participer au plan.

« Bien sur que ça n'a rien changé, jeune homme, le sortilège 'reparo' ne voit pas ses effets doublé parce qu'on est deux à le jeter, vous devriez le savoir ! » Répliqua Evans, souriant en imaginant une dizaine d'élèves pointant stupidement leurs baguettes sur le trou et criant 'reparo' à l'unisson plusieurs fois de suite, et se demandant pourquoi ça ne marchait pas.

'Je le sais bien, abruti, si tu savais ce qui t'attend. Je me demande combien de temps vous aller passer sur cette fuite avant de vous avouer vaincu...' pensa le jeune homme.

Kevin avait assisté aux préparations de Martin Whitby, et il était là quand les trois garçons avaient jeté les différents sorts et malédictions sur la canalisation. Ils avaient réellement fait du bon boulot, et il voulait bien être damné si quelqu'un arrivait à trouver la solution à ce tortueux problème en moins de quatre heures.

L'imagination déployé par les Gryffondors, qui semblaient tenter de sauver le château tout entire, l'amusait beaucoup.

« Hmm, laissez moi jeter un coup d'œil » Murmura pensivement Harry. Il pointa sa baguette sur la fuite.

'Ha !' pensa Kevin malicieusement. 'Maintenant, professeur, venez et faites de votre mieux pour arrêter ça, mais soyez sur que vous échouerez...'

Harry reflechissait. Un simple reparo ne suffisait pas, donc il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple fuite. Quelqu'un avait jeté un sort sur le conduit, il n'en doutait pas. Et il ne pouvait rien faire s'il ne savait pas quel sort avait été jeté. Donc il fallait qu'il devine. Comment fonctionnait ce sort... Ah, oui...

"Carmina Investigo!" Prononça-t-il, et alors il sut. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple intuition, il savait. « Wow » souffla-t-il.

Le sortilège sur ce conduit n'était pas très dur à réaliser, il était même faisable par des élèves. Finalement, c'était plus simple qu'il ne l'avait redouté.

D'un geste de la main, il lança un contre sort efficace.

Il s'agissait d'un puissant sortilège, Harry soupçonnait donc plusieurs personnes d'en être responsable. En effet, contrairement au 'reparo', la puissance du sortilège appliqué à la canalisation augmentait avec le nombre de personne qui le jetait. Donc, si une personne peu puissante tentait de contrer un sortilège lancé par quelqu'un de plus puissant qu'elle, c'était peine perdue.

Kevin Smith semblait plus qu'étonné. Il avait- avec l'aide de Martin Whitby, Ronny Longdubat et Leon Crivey- contribué à jeter le sortilège. Ils étaient quatre ! Quatre !! Il aurait parié que personne, sauf Albus Dumbledore peut-être, n'aurait été capable de le contrer. Et encore moins cet abruti d'Evans. Comment pouvait-il être plus puissant que tous les quatre réunis !? Absurde, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry remarqua l'expression du jeune homme. Etait-il le responsable, ou l'un d'entre eux ? Mais pourquoi inonder sa propre salle commune... ? ça n'avait pas de sens.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, mr Smith ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Euh... N-non, monsieur. Merci de votre aide." Bégaya Kevin, et il sortit en courant de la salle, laissant son professeur derrière lui, ce dernier ne comprenant pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

Ça n'avait vraiment pas de sens.

D'un second mouvement de la main, Harry fit disparaître l'eau, puis il sortit rapidement de la tour des Gryffondors. Il s'appliqua le sort d'invisibilité qu'il pratiquait maintenant couramment et se mit à courir. Bientôt, il aperçut Kevin Smith. Il était sur que le jeune homme mijotait quelque chose, et il était curieux de savoir quoi, d'autant plus qu'il semblait que ça ait un rapport avec lui.

Harry savait qu'il était un foutu fouineur, mais ce n'était pas toujours une mauvaise chose, donc il passa outre ses états d'âmes et accéléra sa course.

Kevin Smith courrais à travers les couloirs et escaliers de Poudlard depuis quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à appartements privés d'Evans. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent autour de lui, et ne voyant personne, se risqua à entrer.

La chambre d'Evans était un peu étrange, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça venant d'un adulte. Les murs étaient vert vif, il y avait un félétone moldu sur une petite table au coin, une grande photo accroché au mur à sa droite. Elle representait un garçon et une fille qu'il ne connaissait évidemment pas. Le garçon ressemblait énormement à Thomas Weasley, remarqua-t-il, avec un nez plus long. Quand à la fille, elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Hmm...

« Granger ? » Murmura-t-il, étonné.

Il s'était rendu compte que Granger et Evans semblaient bien s'entendre, en gros, ils étaient amis. Alors pourquoi pas ? Mais ça semblait toujours étrange qu'un professeur conserve une photo d'un autre professeur dans sa chamber. D'autant plus que Granger était un excellent professeur. Elle était gentille, impartiale... Tout ce qui fait un bon professeur. Evans... abjecte était l'adjectif qui le qualifiait le mieux.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de réfléchir à tout ça ?! Il n'était pas là pour deviser mais pour une tache bien précise et plutôt urgente.

« Hey, où êtes vous tous les trois? Il y a un petit imprévu ! » Appela-t-il.

Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Ils avaient prévu que Evans passe plus de temps que ça sur la 'fuite', et non pas qu'il resolve le problème en cinq minutes... Le sortilège était puissant, fait par quatre personnes, donc un professeur normal, et spécialement un professeur tel que Evans, n'était pas censé le resoudre aussi vite. Ils s'étaient attendu à ce qu'Evans aille chercher de l'aide, ou tout autre chose demandant du temps. Et si Evans rentrait chez lui alors qu'ils étaient entrain de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire... Il n'osait même pas imaginer les conséquences ! Mais alors vraiment pas !

Trois personnes levèrent les yeux vers le hall, l'air surprise, alors que Kevin s'avançait à leur rencontre. Pourquoi diable ne suivait-il pas le plan ? Il allait tout foutre par terre ! S'il les faisait prendre...

"Kevin, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?!" S'emporta Ronny.

« Ronny, Evans a reparé la canalisation!" Se défendit Kevin.

« QUOI ?!! » S'étouffèrent les trois garçons à l'unisson.

« Eh oui, vous avez bien entendu. Il l'a fait seul, et en moins d'une minute. Je serais vous, je m'arracherais vite fait, il peut revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Partez vite ! » Leur annonça Kevin aussi vite que possible.

« C'est... C'est impossible, nous étions quatre ! »

"Comment une personne seule pourrait-elle romper le sortilege?"

« Est-ce qu'Evans t'as vu courir vers ses appartements, Kevin? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a suivit ? Tu risques de nous faire renvoyer ! »  
  
"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fait attention. Mais il faut partir maintenant, il sera bientot de retour. Vous l'avez fait ? ça va marcher ? »

"Heureusement, c'est Presque finit, et oui, ça devrait marcher. Il faut seulement laisser le mot..." Répondit Ronny en se précipitant vers la cuisine de Harry pour déposer un morceau de parchemin sur la table.

Ronny, Leon et Martin éclatèrent de rire.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez écrit exactement sur le parchemin ? » Demanda Kevin alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

« Vraiment rien d'important »

Les quatre Gryffondor rejoignirent aussi vite que possible leur salle commune. Tout avait été prévu, mais heureusement, le manqué de temps n'avait en rien perturbé leur plan. Et personne ne les avait vu, donc tout allait bien. Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient !

Harry thought. A simple 'Reparo' didn't work, so this was not a simple leak. Someone had enchanted the pipe, that much was certain. And he could not redo this properly... if he did not know what had be done to this pipe. So he would find out. How did this spell just work... ah, sure.  
  
"Carmina investigo!" he shouted and then he suddenly knew. He didn't know how he knew but he did – not only suspect, but know. "Wow" he breathed.  
  
The charms on this pipe were not too hard to perform, it even could have been a student. And not dark the slightest. Harry Potter sighed in relief. Now, this was easier than he had feared.  
  
With a wave of his hand he undid a curse, placed to stop him from enchanting the pipe.  
  
It was a rather powerful spell, so Harry suspected more than one person had performed it. That was likely, because it was common knowledge that its power grew the more powerful the performer – or performers – were. If the people – that was him in this case –who tried to enchant the object were less powerful than all performers together – he didn't know who, or how many, that were – it wouldn't work.

_Voila, c'est finit, la suite la week end prochain normalement! encore que, c'est pas sur... mes parteils commencent, alors ça va devenir chaud, surtout si je veux continuer à ecrire ma fic, que vous pouvez aller lire, soit dit en passant... (c'est un tome 6).  
_

_et pour ceux qui voudrait aller lire la version anglais ou feliciter l'auteur, voici le lien:_

_pseudo de l'auteur-- ottilchen  
_

_nom de la fic-- Under suspicion  
_

_numéro: 639606  
_

_j'arrive pas a faire coller pour le lien, dslé...  
et si vous lui laissez une review, je pense que vous pouvez le faire en français, si vraiment votre anglais et votre allemand sont pitoyables... (comme le mien, je dois l'avouer...) car l'auteur est allemeande a l'origine, et elle a étudié un peu le français.  
a la prochaine!!_


	5. Feufous, brancheau et un monstre disparu...

**Chapitre 4: Feufous, brancheau, et un monstre disparut.**

Harry sourit franchement en regardant le commando de quatre jeunes gens quitter son appartement. Croyaient ils vraiment pouvoir le duper ? Bien sur, ils ne le connaissaient pas personnellement, ils l'avaient rencontré pour la première fois il y a à peine une semaine. Mais ils allaient apprendre à le connaître, ils pouvaient en être sur. Mais il était abasourdi qu'on puisse le prendre pour quelqu'un d'aussi stupide ! Est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'un abruti ? Peut être qu'il aurait dut choisir une autre apparence...

Harry fit prudemment quelques pas au-delà de sa porte. Il les avait vu entrer dans les différentes pièces, en sortir, et parler de certaines choses. Ils avaient parlé d'un mot qu'ils lui auraient laissé et d'un... monstre, s'il se souvenait bien. Harry était un peu anxieux à l'idée de rencontrer ce monstre, il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse le tuer, normalement, car ses étudiants n'en viendraient pas à de telles extrémités. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Pour l'instant, il ne distinguait rien d'anormal dans l'entrée. Pas le moindre piège ne semblait avoir été tendu, en ce lieu tout du moins. Prudemment, Harry avança jusque dans le salon, puis il traversa la pièce et pénétra dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait rien, ainsi que dans la cuisine et la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas normal. Et n'avaient-ils pas mentionné une note ? Et un monstre aussi?

Harry vérifia les pièces encore une fois, sans rien découvrir de plus. Pourtant, il voulait la trouver cette note, il était plus intrigué qu'inquiété par toute cette histoire, et ne pas en connaître le fin mot avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Et puis ça n'avait pas de sens un message qu'on ne peut pas trouver ! Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas posé bien en évidence ? A moins qu'il ne soit devenu aveugle... Mais non, c'était impossible.

'Bon, il semble qu'il n'y ait rien à craindre' conclue Harry.

D'un geste de sa main, il fit disparaître les flaques d'eau qui s'étaient formées sur son passage. Après son intervention dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il n'avait pas prit le temps de se sécher, et des gouttelettes dégoulinaient abondamment de sa robe de sorcier. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. Vraiment, ça avait été une fin de journée des plus intéressante.  
Harry s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet au passage. Tout comme il avait conservé ses yeux, il n'avait pas trouvé utile de modifier son corps. Il n'avait trouvé aucune raison de le changer, ne connaissant personne capable de le reconnaître de cette façon.

Le premier choc de cette fin de journée fut quand i tourna le robinet de sa douche. L'eau semblait tellement... étrange. Il connaissait cette sensation, mais ne parvenait pas à la cerner.

'Je suis seulement un peu fatigué.' Se dit il, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Mais quoi que ce soit, il réfléchirait à ce problème plus tard.

Il changea rapidement de programme quand il vit de qui il s'agissait.

Ses mains et ses pieds avaient fait place à de magnifiques nageoires, et ... il avait des ouies.

Harry ne connaissait que trop bien ces changements. C'était de la brancheau. Elle avait été inventée quelques années plus tôt par un maître des potions, c'était un savant mélange d'eau normale et de branchiflore, et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. De plus, ce n'était pas légal, pour la bonne raison que toute personne la touchant, se trouvait dans l'incapacité de respirer ailleurs que dans de l'eau, ce qui pouvait être dangereux... Harry n'aimait vraiment pas ça !

Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Oh non... Pourquoi maintenant? De l'eau... il avait besoin d'eau!

A l'aide d'un silencieux sortilège d'eau, Harry noya la salle de bain. Enfin, il pouvait respirer. Il s'en était vraiment fallut de peu !

Tout à coup, de nombreuses explosions se firent entendre. C'était des pétards. Foutus étudiants... C'était l'enfer. Allait-il vraiment devoir attendre que ce sort finisse de faire effet pour pouvoir se sortir de là ?!

Hmmmm...

Un 'boom' frappa sa jambe droite, et il commença à saigner, colorant l'eau en rouge autour de sa blessure. Un autre 'boom'.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de là ! Mais il ne pourrait plus respirer si il quittait ce lieu...

Un autre feufou heurta sa jambe.

'Mais c'est pas vrai...' Pensa-t-il. Et pourtant si, c'était un véritable enfer qu'il vivait là, et sanglant qui plus est! Peut être pourrait-il essayer de les stupefixer, mais non, ça ne marcherait pas. Le seul moyen qu'il voyait, était de retrouver sa véritable forme, mais il doutait d'en être capable... Quoi qu'il en soit, ça valait la peine d'essayer... Même s'il doutait que ça marche.

Difficilement, Harry se concentra, tentant de faire abstraction des explosions, certaines d'entre elles le touchant douloureusement.

'Je dois utiliser mes poumons, mes poumons... Respire par tes poumons...'

Bien, ça marche. Peu à peu, Harry sentit ses poumons se remplir d'eau. Il fit disparaître l'eau, et s'effondra sur le sol, trop faible pour claquer des doigts ou tout autre subterfuge. Toussant à s'en étouffer pour libérer ses poumons de l'eau qui les encombrait, il reprit lentement son souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que vos pensiez faire, oh cher petit bambins innocents ? Me tuer? Vous pensiez faire une farce? C'est une tentative de meurtre!" Hurla Harry à qui pourrait l'entendre, c'est à dire personne. Se déplaçant difficilement, il se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre dans l'unique objectif de s'étendre. Il s'allongea et tomba immédiatement dans un profond sommeil.

'L'avez-vous fait ? Est-ce que ça a marché ? » Demanda une étudiante toute excite à son héro personnel- Martin Whitby- Quand il revint, accompagné de ses amis, de l'opération Evans.

« Eh bien, je l'espère. En tout cas, nous avons tout fait pour, et je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait échouer, Clarissa. » Répondit le garçon, souriant fièrement. « Je suis sur que nous aurons calmé ses ardeurs, il n'osera plus nous embêter après ça. »

Clarissa afficha un sourire béat d'admiration.

« J'espère seulement que vous n'avez pas trop bien fait » s'inquiéta un autre élève, de sixième année. « Vous ne l'avez pas mis dans une situation dangereuse j'espère, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Ronny soupira d'un air contrarié. « Bien sur que non, Tom, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Il va juste avoir une grosse frayeur. N'importe quel scrouts à pétard (si quelqu'un peu me dire ce que signifie half-squib dans les hp, il me sauve !!) peut se sortir de ça, j'en suis sur... »

« Bien... » L'interrompit Tom. "Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire, vous le savez. Je dirais à toute personne qui me le demandera que toute responsabilité repose sur vous trois, et vous en subirez les conséquences seuls. »

« Mais ça n'arrivera pas, Tom ; j'en suis certain » répondit Leon. « maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais je vais me coucher. Ce fut une soirée épuisante... »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Leon monta à son dortoir. Les autres étudiants suivirent rapidement son exemple, il était maintenant tard. Tous se demandaient quand Evans prendrait une douche... Ils espéraient bien voir le résultat le lendemain matin, curieux de voir comment il réagirait.  
  
Harry Potter se réveilla au son de la sonnerie de la cloche. Grmbll... spa vrai... y a cours aujourd'hui. Il avait seulement une demi heure pour reprendre ses esprits et être prêt pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Et être prêt ne signifiait pas seulement se laver, s'habiller et faire son possible pour dompter sa chevelure récalcitrante, mais aussi soigner les séquelles de la farce douteuse dont il avait fait l'objet. Il se demandait toujours ce qui avait bien pu leur passer par la tête, et s'ils se rendaient compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Etait il possible de sous estimer à ce point des feufous ? Ils ne pouvaient être aussi stupides, n'est-ce pas? Peut être l'apprendrait –il avec le temps.

Harry se déplaça difficilement jusqu'à l'énorme bibliothèque de son bureau, trébuchant à chaque pas. Heureusement, une porte permettait de passer directement de son appartement à son bureau, ce qui était on ne peut plus pratique.  
  
il attrapa un livre intitulé « solution magique à toute sorte de blessure » et l'ouvrit. Une minute plus tard, il avait trouvé la bonne page, celle intitulée 'brûlures sérieuses'.

Il y avait un sortilège très simple à utiliser, il avait juste besoin de...

« Le miroir » murmura Harry. Celui-ci était enfermé à l'abris dans une boite qui avait des airs de boite aux trésors. Il l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une formule et d'un mot de passé.

A l'intérieur se trouvait l'album photo qu'Hagrid lui avait offert lors de sa première année, un autre album photo qu'il avait lui même confectionné –remplit de photos de ses amis-, sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte des maraudeurs et un miroir.

Harry sortit le miroir de sa boite. Il était sertit d'un magnifique cadre doré, et il pouvait l'utiliser pour se regarder s'il le souhaitait. Mais seulement s'il le souhaitait. Harry Potter n'avait pas besoin d'un simple miroir en cet instant, mais de ce miroir. Albus Dumbledore lui-même lui avait offert cet objet pour marquer sa réussite aux examens, et plus d'une fois Il lui avait été fort utile.

On pouvait s'en servir pour se jeter des sorts à soi-même.

Harry n'aurait aucune difficulté à pratiquer ce sort qu'il avait trouvé dans le livre, ça il en était sur, mais il était malheureusement dans l'incapacité de se l'appliquer sans un outil comme ce miroir. Il n'y avait aucune obligation pour qu'il s'agisse d'un miroir, il aurait très bien put s'agir de presque tout autre objet (il y avait même une rumeur selon laquelle Uric the Oddball possédait un gant de baseball moldu pour cet usage) du moment qu'il était enchanté à cet effet.

Harry empoigna le miroir de sa main gauche, et pointa sa main droite dans sa direction.

"Tumorum incendii sanate!" murmura-t-il.

Il sentit une petite cicatrice sur sa jambe gauche picoter. Très agréable, se dit-il, vraiment très agréable. Mais guérir toutes ses brûlures une par une prendrait trop de temps. Cette formule méritait d'être légèrement modifiée...

Harry tenta de se rappeler son latin, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. 'Hum... tumorum... tumori... tumoro...'

Une demi minute plus tard, lança finalement "tumora incendii sanate!" au miroir dorée. A peine une dizaine de secondes plus tard, toutes les séquelles de sa mémorable soirée avaient disparu.

"Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir fait ça dès notre première rencontre? Sûrement parce que j'aurais plus facilement su qui était le responsable..." murmura-t-il dans un soufflé à peine audible, mais pas assez doucement pour une personne... un sorcier... qui avait de bonnes oreilles.

Harry entendit un faible toussotement derrière lui et se retourna vivement pour découvrir Albus Dumbledore debout dans l'encadrement de sa porte d'entrée, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
  
"Albus..."

Harry n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'être surpris par un ami entrain de tenter de dissimuler les restes d'une mauvaise farce faite par des étudiants... Si on pouvait appeler ça une farce. Il avait connu de grands farceurs, mais aucun ne se serait permis une telle chose...

"Mon cher ami, que vous est-il arrivé?" Lui demanda Albus, toujours souriant. "Je vois que vous vous soignez très bien tout seul, mais cela avait l'air... douloureux..."

Hmm... depuis combien de temps Albus l'observait-il?  
  
"Eh bien, Albus... Je crois que certains de vos charmants petits bambins sont responsable de ça..."

"Vraiment?" Mais Albus n'avait pas l'air surpris. "Tu sais sûrement qu'ils ne voulaient pas te faire de mal, n'est-ce pas, Henry?" Le sourire sur le visage d'Albus avait soudainement disparut. "Ils ne sont pas comme ça. C'est juste allé plus loin qu'ils n'auraient cru cette fois-ci."

Harry soupira.

"Oui, je sais qu'ils ne voulaient pas ça, ils souhaitaient seulement que je passé un mauvais moment je suppose. Peu importe, sais-tu qui est responsable de ça?"  
  
Albus croisa le regard de Harry.

"Ne les punie pas trop sévèrement, Henry, ils voulaient seulement t'effrayer..."

"Qui l'a fait, Albus?"

"Eh bien..." L'idée de dénoncer ses élèves ne lui plaisait apparemment pas. Peut être tenait-il trop à eux, se dit Harry.

"...Un élève de première année à Gryffondor a couru, en larme, jusqu'au bureau de Minerva hier soir, où nous étions tous deux entrain de prendre le thé. Le pauvre garçon nous a raconté que quelques un de ses camarades de maison avaient planifiés une petite blague pour toi cette nuit. Il nous demandait de te prévenir, Henry."

"Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec moi, en d'autre mot." Gronda Harry.

"Eh bien, c'est possible. Mais il nous a tout de même prévenu." Maintint Albus.

"Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que ce serait une bonne chose de me prévenir?"

"Mais je l'ai fait, Henry. Je suis venu directement ici et j'étais sur le point de frapper à ta porte quand j'ai entendu une voix mélodieuse hurler quelque chose à propos 'd'innocents enfants essayant de tuer quelqu'un'. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas t'embêter à ce moment."

Harry soupira. "En effet, on ne peut pas dire que j'étais d'excellente humeur. Je venais de surprendre les jeunes homes qui m'ont littéralement couvert de brûlures. Vous savez, Londubat, Whitby et Crivey, la dream team, qui d'autre? Et ce septième année... Kevin Smith... a été assez gentil pour courir les prévenir que j'avais réparer leur tuyau..."

"Vous avez fait un bon boulot avec cette canalisation, tu sais. J'ai entendu des enfants dire qu'ils s'y étaient mis à quatre pour l'endommager." Dit Albus, souriant.

"Je suis ici pour combattre une puissante magie noire si nécessaire. A quoi t'attendais tu? Mais je te remercie. Et... euh... te joindrais tu à moi pour chercher les autres éventuels pièges dissimulés dans mes appartement?"  
  
"Bien sur, j'adorerais! Qu'as tu déjà découvert?"

"Récapitulons... Brancheau dans la douche, feufous dans la sale de bain... c'est tout pour l'instant."

"Oh, ça va être une recherché des plus intéressante."

Mais à la plus grande déception du directeur, ce ne fut pas le cas. Tous deux remarquèrent immédiatement un bout de parchemin pose bien en évidence sur la table de la cuisine. Des mots étaient écrits en lettres brillantes et clignotantes:

N'embêtez plus les Gryffondors

Servile Serpentard

Ou soit sur que tu le regretteras.

C'était sans nulle doute une menace, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

L'air hébété de son vieil ami le poussa à expliquer les raisons de son hilarité.

"J'ai souvent été insulté dans ma vie, mais on ne m'avait encore jamais traité de servile Serpentard. J'avais l'habitude de dire ça à Malfoy, te souviens tu?"

Albus rit à son tour.

"oui, je m'en souviens très bien. Et comme tu peux le voir, les relations entre Serpentards et Gryffondors ne se sont pas améliorées avec le temps."

"Hmmm... Je pense qu'un peu de rivalité ne peut pas faire de mal, c'est même plutôt drôle la plus part du temps." Ajouta Harry en se rappelant le bon vieux temps, quand avec ses amis ils faisaient subir ses farces aux Serpentards... et aux autres personnes ayant le malheur de se trouver à coté. Du moment que ça ne devenait pas trop sérieux, il ne voyait pas de problème.

"Ce sera tout? N'oublie pas que le petit déjeuner nous attend" L'interrompit Albus en plein flash-back.

"Je ne risqué pas de l'oublier, je suis affamé! Et s'il y a autre chose d'autre, je ne suis pas impatient de le trouver."

Mais il finirait bien par le trouver tôt ou tard. Harry Potter ne pensait plus au monstre dont avait parlé les trios jeunes gens. Il n'avait rien vu pouvant lui indiquer de quoi il s'agissait ni où il pouvait se trouver, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'existait pas...

Note de l'auteur:  
  
Je viens juste de jeter un coup d'oeil au chapitre 3, et j'ai trouvé une petite erreur...

Alors voila:

J'ai écrit que Harry avait réparé la canalisation a l'aide de sa baguette, mais c'est faux!! Harry n'a plus sa baguette avec lui puisqu'elle lui a été confisquée lors de son entrée à Azcaban. Je suis désolé, veuillez pardoner cette regrettable erreur... Je promets d'etre plus attentive la prochaine fois. Et je ne mentionnerais plus jamais la baguette de harry, et si jamais ça se produisait, n'hesitez pas à me le faire savoir (ndt: ou a moi, une telle erreur peut très bien m'arriver lors de la traduction...)

Un dernier point:

Je ne suis pas anglaise, et l'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle, il est donc normal que le vocabulaire ne soit pas très varié (ndt: je précise qu'en traduisant j'essaye d'y remédier, ça se fait donc un peu moins sentir... mais bon, je traduit tout, absolument tout ce qu'olltichen écrit!!). je fais ce que je peux pourm'ameliorer en lisant un maximum de fanfin, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire...

Bon, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, enfin je crois... alors a la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre!!


	6. A propos des sortilèges interdits

**Chapitre 5: A propos des sortilèges interdits.**

Harry Potter ne mangea pas grand chose au petit déjeuner ce matin là, pensant toujours au petit incident portant le gentil nom de farce d'étudiant. Comment devait-il se comporter? D'un côté, il ne souhaitait pas que les Gryffondors sachent qu'ils avaient réussit à le piéger... Car il fallait bien avouer que c'était le cas. Ils ne l'avaient pas effrayé comme ils contaient le faire avec cette note, mais ces feufous lui avaient fait mal. Mais devait-il se contenter d'ignorer tout ça? D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas une simple petite farce, mais bien un piège vraiment dangereux, et il fallait qu'ils le sachent. Peut-être auraient-ils l'envie un jour de réiterer cette experience s'ils ne prenaient pas conscience de la gravité de leur acte.

"L'appétit vous manqué ce matin, Evans? Serait-ce à cause de la crainte de voir vos cher Gryffondors prendre une patée aujourd'hui?"

Harry tourna son regard vers Draco Malfoy, qui rigolait tout seuk à sa blague, qui, il fallait le dire, n'était vraiment pas très originale. Il n'avait pas encore vu la moindre équipe de quidditch jouer jusqu'à maintenant, aussi n'avait-il pas la moindre idée de leur niveau, de plus, il avait d'autre chat à fouetter en cet instant.

Pour la énième fois, il se demanda ce qui avait prit à Dumbledore de les mettre à côté. Albus connaissait parfaitement ses sentiments envers son ancien camarade de classe, et Harry était sur que cet emplacement n'était pas fortuity. Rien ne l'était avec cet homme, et malheureusement, il lui faudrait faire avec.

Heureusement, Malfoy ne savait rien de sa veritable identité –il serait capable de laisser échapper 'accidentellement' certaines remarques, Harry en était sur- mais il avait immédiatement fait prevue d'une certaine antipathie envers son nouveau collèque dès la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Harry ne savait pas si ça venait du fait que Albus avait fait par à l'ensemble de l'équipe de professeur qu'il était un ancien Gryffondor. Il avait été soulagé de voir que personne ne posait de question sur sa scolarité, ni s'interoge sur le faitr que personne ne semblait l'avoir connu Durant leru passage à Poudlard. Étaient-ils tous prêt à croire Albus aveuglement? Seul Minerva, Hermione et Albus étaient au courant de la vérité après tout, enfin, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit.   
"Vous préferez garder le silence aujourd'hui?"

"Q... quoi?" Béguaya Harry. "Oh, veuillez m'excuser, j'étaisz perdu dans mes pensés. Vous parliez de quidditch n'est-ce pas?"

Harry ne voulait pas laisser Malfoy s'en tirer avec une insulte aussi faible. Elle l'aurait probablement mise dans tous ses états quand il était jeune, mais il avait appris à se controler.

"C'est cela meme Evans. Je vous disais que ma maison allait vous faire mordre la poussière cet après-midi." Repeat Malfoy avec tout le mépris don't il était capable.

"Ah oui, je pensais bien que vous aviez dit une chose dans le genre. Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore vu la moindre équipe jouer, je ne pense donc pas être le mieux place pour en juger. Mais après tout, ce sera surement la meileur équipe qui l'emportera." Répliqua Harry aussi calmement que faire se peut.

"Et si vous n'aviez pas été nouveau, il vous serait apparut clairement que j'ai raison."

"Depuis quand les professeurs sont ils autorisés à jouer dans l'équipe de leur maison pour que vous vous sentiez à ce point concerné et sur de vous? De mon temps, Albus ne le permettait pas, il faut croire que les choses ont bien change"

"Si vous aviez un tant soit peu de jugeotee, cher professeur, vous auriez comprit que le quidditch permet aux élèves de se relaxer en leur offrant une activitéen dehors des cours. Naturelement, les professeurs ne sont donc pas autorisés à intégrer les equips." Répondit pompeusement Malfoy devant le manque evident de connaissance de son collègue.

Manifestement, celui-ci était un parfait cretin.   
"Oh... Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas vous faire mousser avec une activité que vous pratiquez effectivement au lieu de vous contenter de regarder les autres pratiquer? Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais il faut que je prepare mes cours."

Sur ce, Harry Potter quitta la grande sale, lançant un dernier regard montrant son ennuie à Malfoy.

Martin Whitby, Leon Crivey et Ronny Londubat, ainsi que leurs camarades de Gryffondor, étaient assis à leur place dans la sale de DCFM, attendant avec impatience que leru professeur arrive pour voir si leur petite blague avait fait effet.

Finalement, avec conq minutes de retard, le cretin arriva.

"Bonjour tout le monde." Les salua-t-il.

"B'jour" repoindirent quelques voix hésitantes, mais la plupart se contentèrent de lui jeter un vague coup d'oeil peu interessé. Ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi ils devraient prendre la peine d'être polit, en plus il ne pourrait certainement pas les punir pour ça.

"Bon, avant de commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, je vais tester un peu vos connaissances sur certains points."

La classe entière sembla avaler nerveusement sa salive. Evans voulait leur faire une interro? Maintenant? Ils avaient l'habitude des tests au combine difficile de McGonogall et de Malfoy, mais celui d'Evans risquait d'être dix fois pire! Plus que tout, ils avaient des raisons de le redouter.

Devant leur reaction, Harry esquissa un sourire. Ce n'était pas le genre de sourire que Malfoy arborait quand il s'apprètait à retirer un nombre considerable de point aux gryffondors, mais qui sait, ils ne connaissaient pas encore la signification de toutes les mimiques de leur nouveau professeur de DCFM.

'Oh non... Maintenant, ils allaient devoir subir les conséquences de leur petite farce. Ça allait certainement leur faire perdre toute chance de remporter la coupe de quatre maisons.' Pensa Leon.

Harry surprit l'expression de son visage et éclata de rire.

"Non, n'aillez crainte, il ne s'agit pas de ce genre de test. Que pensez vous de ça: je vous pose une question et si vous connaissez la réponse, vous levez la main. Quan je vous interrogerais, si la réponse est bonne, vous gagniez... disons deux points; mais si elle est fausse, vous en perdez autant. Si personne ne lève la main, j'en interrogerais un au hazard. Ça vous convient?"

Silence.

"A-t-on un autre choix que d'accepter?" Demanda Ronny.

"Eh bien, je n'y avais pasz encore réflechitr... hmmm... disons... si vous refusez de jouer avec moi, je m'assurerais que vous passerez une nuit trépidante en compagnie de Mr Filch dans la foret interdite. Ce n'est pas une experience plaisante, je peux vous le dire. Alors maintenant, qu'en dites vous?"

Le silence se fit de nouveau. Qu'étaient-ils supposer répondre à ça?

"Bien. Ma première question est... Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire à peu rpès combien de potions et sortilèges interdits existent-ils?"

Tous les élèves se gardèrent bien de montrer la moindre signe d'une quelcomque connaissance de la réponse.

"Personnes? Vraiment? Après tout, c'est vos points..."

Malgré tout ils continuaient de le fixer sans mot.

"Allez, plus que dix secondes!" insista harry.

"Et pourquoi, professeur, vous ferions nous la faveur de jouer à votre petit jeu comme vous le nommez?" demanda Ronny effrontément.

Les autres élèves acquiéscèrent silencieusement, tout en pensant qu'il valait peut etre mieux ne pas dire une telle chose aussi directement.

"eh bien, Mr Londubat... Je pensais qu'une retenue avec Mr Filch et une certaine quantité de point en moin pour votre maison suffiraient à vous motiver. Ais-je eut tord?"

Ronny ne réponditr pas, mais soutint le regard de son professeur. Après un instant, il lui apparut clairement qu'il valait mieux entrer dans le jeu de cet abruti plutot que de prendre de trop gros risques. Après tout , ce serait lui accorder une trop grande satisfaction.

"OK tout le monde, le temps est écoulé. Mmmm... Melle Dubois, veuillez répondre à ma question."

"Je... euh..."

"Dites un chiffre aux hazard si vous ne le connaissez pas.'

"Euh... Il y a les trois sortilèges impardonnables, mais ce ne sont surement pas les seuls... Je dirais envrion quinze."   
Martin savait que ça ne pouvait pas être ça, il y en avait forcement plus. A sa connaissance, il y en avait au moins deux cents, il ne connaissait pas le nombre de potions interdites, mais il devait être du même ordre.

"Je suis sincèrmeent désolé, croyez moi, mais vous êtes bien trop loin de la réalité. Le chiffre officiel est de 597 sorts et 364 potions. Deux points en moins pour Gryffondor." Annonça Harry, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

'Il fait vraiment tout ça rien que pour nous faire rager, pensa Leon avec colère, quel enfoiré!'

"Continuons. Question suivante: pourquoi le ministère a-t-il interdit l'utilisation de ces potions et sortilèges?"

Leon leva lentement la main, concervant le même regard plein de froideur et de mépris qu'il reservait à son professeur détesté. Il esperait que sa réponse ne ferait pas perdre de points à sa maison.

"Oui, Mr Crivey?"

"Je suppose que c'est parce que leur utilisation est dangereuse et qu'ils permettent de faire du tord aux autres."

« Je considère que c'est une bonne réponse, Mr Crivey. Deux points pour Gryffondor. Donc, le ministre décide d'interdire l'utilisation d'un sort, d'une potion ou de toute sorte d'objet, quand il considère qu'on peut en faire une utilisation dangereuse ou nuisible. Maintenant, y a-t-il la moindre exception autorisant leur emploi ? »

Plusieurs mains se levèrent cette fois-ci. Harry désigna une fille assise au fond de la salle.

« Oui, Melle Baker ? »

« Il n'y a aucune exception, professeur, quand un sort est interdit, personne, dans aucune circonstance, ne fait exceptin à la règle. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. L'ignoraient-ils ? Ces monstrueux aurors avaient utilise les sortilèges les plus trrible sur lui, et ce quand ils le souhaitaient, et il n'était même pas de notoriètè publique qu'ils en avaient le droit ? Incroyable.

Mais si la communauté sorcière n'était pas au courant d'une telle chose, il ne serait pas celui qui le lui ferait savoir. Les gens se demanderaient comment il sait, ils se poseraient bien trop de question à son sujet... Ce qui pourrait être dangereux.

'Garde ça pour toi' se dit-il alors que de nombreuse mains se levaient. Des contestations?

"Oui, Mr Londubat?"

Ce garcon était le fils d'un auror reconnu, d'après ce qu'il en savait, donc si quelqu'un était bien place pour savoir, c'était lui.

« La réponse de Laura est fausse, professeur. Les aurors ont le droit de pratiquer les sirtilèges interdits- seulement en cas d'urgence bien sur. Mais parfois, ils n'ont pas d'utre moyen que d'y recourir, monsieur. Ce n'est pas un métier facile et le ministre doit pouvoir compter sur eux. »

Ce garçon avait vraiment une très haute opinion de son père et du métier qu'il faisait, ça il n'y avait pas de doute. Qu'est-ce que ces enfants pouvaient imaginer concernant les aurors ? Qu'ils sauvaient le monde du mal lattant qui les menaçait? Qu'ils luttaient contre toute menace comme lui, en echange d'un salaire et sur demande du Ministre de la magie ?

Harry aborait cette institution et ceux qui voyait une gloire à la servir aveuglement.

« C'est juste, Mr Londubat. Les héroïques aurors sont autorisés à utiliser les sortilèges et potions interdites, seulement quand les circonstances l'exige, naturellement." Grogna Harry.

Etonné par sa réaction, Martin se demanda pourquoi ce gars semblait detester à ce point les aurors. Ils risquaient souvent leur vie pour le bien de la population, après tout, et normalement les gens leur en étaient reconnaissant.

« Deux points en moins pour Gryffondor, Melle Baker. » Annonça Harry de sa voix redevenu normale. « Maintenant, je vais vous citer des noms de potions ou autres sortilèges interdits, et vous devrez me dire pourquoi elle est interdite. »

Harry perdait du temps, il lui fallait maintenant aller droit au but.

« Premièrement, quelque chose d'évident. L'imperium. Mr Whitby l'a metionné au cour dernier, si ma mémoire est bonne, et a expliqué ses effets."

Quelques élèves réagirent.

"Une seconde chance Melle Dubois?"

« Une personne peut en controler une autre avec ce sortilège, et la forcer à faire... Absolument tout ce qu'il souhaite. »

« C'est tout à fait juste. Deux points pour Gryffondir. Maintenant... le polynectar!"

Tout les élèves sauf Martin, qui levait vivement la main, paraissait confu. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être?!

"Mr Whitby?"

"Elle fut interdite il y a cinq ans parce que des personnes l'utilisait pour obtenir des informations confidentielles du ministère. Des personnes mal intensionnées ont ainsi pu prendre l'apparence d'employer du ministère à l'aide de cette potin, et ainsi dupper les defenses du ministère pendant un certain temps. » Les informa Martin.

« Exatcement. Deux points pour vous. Maitnenant... la potion crotiatus."

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde le regardait 'air de se demander de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

« Vous ne connaissez pas la potin crotiatus ? »

« Non, Monsieur. Jen e la connais pas, donc il est peut probable que les autres sachent." Murmura Martin après quelques secondes.

Harry sourit. "Vous êtes un monsieur je-sais-tout, n'est-ce pas?"

« Huh ? » Martin n'était pas sur d'avoir bien saisi. Est-ce que l'enseignant avait demandé si... Il était un je-sais-tout. Certains Serpentards aimaient l'insulter en disant une tele chose, mais un professeur...

« Oui, je suis prêt à le parier. Non que ce soit une mauvaise chose, je trouve. Une de mes grandes amies est comme toi. Elle sait tout ce qu'il est possible de savoir, et elle est une personne tout à fait sympatique pour son entourage. »

Maintenant, ils étaient seulement confus.

Premièrement : ce crétin avait des amis ?

Puis : l'expression 'je-sais-tout' pouvait ne pas être une insulte ? Ils l'avaient toujours vu comme tel pourtant.

« Granger, peut-être ? » suggéra Leon à ses amis.

« C'est cela même" Confirma Harry.

Mais comment avait-il pu les entendre alors qu'il avait murmuré ?

« Maintenant, comme je m'aprettais à vous le dire avant que mes pensées ne divaguent, la potion crocatius a exactement les memes effets que le sortilege du meme nom, et c'est la raison pour laquelle, et elle n'est pas des moindres, elle est interdite. C'est l'une des pires choses que l'on puisse faire à une autre personne à mon avis. On peut l'esquiver, ou bien le contrer si on est suffisement puissant par rapport à celui qui le lance, mais on ne peut rien faire contre cette potion à partir du moment où elle est avalée. Toutefois, cette potion n'est pas punie d'une peine à vie à Azcaban. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, parfois j'ai du mal à saisir la façon de penser de certaines personnes. »

Laura Baker attire son attention.

"Oui, Melle Baker?"

"Quels sont les effets du sortilege crocatius, professeur?"

La réaction produite par cette question sur le visage de Harry suffit probablement à exprimer tout son étonnement.

« Vous... Vous ne le savez pas ? » Demanda-t-il tout doucement. Mais tout le monde l'avait parfaitement entendu.

Harry était l'un des rares professeurs qui pouvait se contenter de murmurer en cour, tout en étant sur d'être parfaitement entendu et de n'être jamais interrompu.

« Whitby, le savez vous ? Londubat ? »

"Mon... Mon père m'en a parlé et j'ai dit ce que je sais à Martine t Leon, professeur." Répondit Ronny d'une voix hésitante. "Martin avait déjà lu des choses à propos de ce sort, mais mon père l'a expliqué précisement."

"Quelqu'un d'autre le connait?"

Personne ne remua le moindre orteille.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous y reviendrons plus tard, en attendant, je vous demanderais de garder ça pour vous messieurs. »

Les trois garçons acquiéscèrent silencieusement.

« Venons en à une potion interdite qui vous est familère... Brancheau. Qui peut me dire pourquoi elle est interdite ? »

A l'entente de se dernier mot, la classe entière frémie. La brancheau était interdite par le ministère ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Brancheau, dangereuse ??! Ce qu'ils avaient mis dans la douche d'Evans? Oh non...

« Hey, le temps s'écoule. J'ai besoin d'une réponse bientôt... Trois... Deux... Un... C'est fini. Crivey ! »

Oh non...

« Je... Nous... Nous ne savions pas que la brancheau était... interdite... par le ministère, professeur. Je... Nous... »

« Si vous étiez ministre de la magie, auriez vous interdit cette potion, crivey ? »

'Réflechit, il veut te piéger... Leministre l'a interdite après tout...' pensa Leon.

« Oui, professeur, je l'aurais interdite. »

« Ah oui ? Très surprenant, et pour quelle raison ? »

"Euh..."

Avant de répondre, une reflexion intense s'imposait.

'le ministère l'a interdit et je suppose qu'ils avaient de bonnes raisons' n'était probablement pas la meilleur réponse.

« Réflechit bien, Crivey » l'interrompit Harry en pleine reflexion. « qu'arrive-t-il si une personne entre en contact avec de la brancheau ? »

« Elle... elle acquière certaines caractéristiques spécifiques aux poissons, monsieur. »

Encore ce foutu monsieur, l'élève devait être effrayé, se dit Harry.

« Par un grand hazard, sauriez-vous quelles sont elles ? »

Leon ne le savait pas, mais Martin leva la main.

« Whitby ? »

« Des ouies apparaissent, et les pieds et les mains de la persone se palment. De cette façon, la personne peut nager et respirer sous l'eau comme un poisson. »

« Exactement, Whitby, comme un poisson. Et il est communément acqui qu'un poisson ne peut pas vivre hors de l'eau, il ne peut y respirer. » Ajouta Harry calmement.

"Mais la personne peut faire apparaitre de l'eau facilement, professeur, avec un simple sort." Se dfendit Ronny.

« Et si la personne en question en est incapable ? Que se passe-t-il s'il s'agit d'un moldu, ou d'un crcmol ? Ou si elle n'est pas assez agée pour connaître le sort, une première année par exemple, ou plus jeune encore ? Ou si la personne, par manque de chance, n'a pas sa baguette sur soi, pârce qu'elle était entrain de faire quelque chose qui necessite de laisser sa baguette, comme prendre sa douche ? Que se passe-t-il alors, Londubat ? » Répliqua Harry.

Il avait prit garde de conserver une voix aussi neutre que possible, mais son regard trahissait toute sa colère contenue.

« Je... je l'ignorait, monsieur."

Ronny était devenu livide.

Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Ce n'était plus une simple farce, il s'en rendait bien compte. Et rien qu'à voir le visage de ses deux amis, il n'était pas le seul.

Comme pour venir à son secour, la sonerie marquant la fin des cours retentit. Heureux d'en finir, les élèves rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires en souhaitant qu'Evans ne leur fasse aucune remarque.

Mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de les regarder partir, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonne chance pour cet après midi. » Murmura-t-il quand ils eurent tous quitté la salle, mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'entendit.

_Note de l'auteur:_

_Vous souhaitez qu'harry prenne sa revenche? Dite vous bien ça : il le fera ! il faudra juste attendre le chapitre 8 ou 9._

_Je suis désolé qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus d'actin que ça dans ce chapitre, il y en aura plus par la suite._

_Merci pour vos review. Quand j'ai commencé d'ecrire, je me suis promise de ne pas y preter d'attention, d'ecrire quoi qu'il arrive, meme si je n'avais pas la moindre review. Mais je dois dire que c'est vraiment encourageant (ndt : pour moi aussi !!). J'avais peur un peu que ma fic soit completement ignorée..._

_Bon, je vais m'arreter la pour ne pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps._

_Bye, ottilchen (et diony !!)_


	7. Quidditch et d'étranges experiences

**Chapitre 6 : Quidditch et d'étranges experiences.**

Harry Potter était assis tranquilement dans son fauteuil vert et essayait de se concentrer sur le livre 'les plus difficiles et dangereux des sortilèges', mais c'était peine perdue.

Il savait qu'une jour ou l'autre, il devrait faire face à Voldemort, et pour cela il fallait imperativement qu'il s'améliore dans la pratique de ces sortilèges.

Pour l'instant, il en connaissait trop peu, et il s'était fait un petit planning pour améliorer ses connaissances en magie noire, mais pour le moment, il ne se sentait vraiment pas l'esprit à travailler.

Il était trois heures moins dix ; à trois heures, le match de quidditch commencerait.

Il était vraiment tenté d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil, meme s'il aurait préféré jouer lui-même.

Ne voyant pas pourquoi se refuser ce petit plaisir, il se mit finalement en route vers le terrain de quidditch.

Voyant Albus, Minerva et Hermione assis dans les gradins de Gryffondor, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à eux à travers la foule d'élèves.

« Hey, Ha… Henry ! » L'appela Hermione en venant à sa rencontre dès qu'elle l'aperçue."

« Salut Herm ! Albus, Minerva ! » Répondit Harry joyeusement. Ça promettait d'être un bon après midi.

« Malfoy est-il dans le coin ? »

Albus esquissa un sourire avant de répondre.

« Non. »

« Bien ! la journée est sauvée!"

« Ne parle donc pas si vite, Henry. » Le calma Minerva. « Il est arbitre. Toute fois, je suis heureuse de t'avoir avec nous."

Harry considéra un instant sa réponse. « Est-il… injuste ? Je parle de Malfoy."

"Non, pas le moins du monde. Il n'y a aucune raison de favoriser les Serpentards au quidditch. Tu vas bientôt t'en rendre compte par toi-même. » Grimaça Hermione.

« Malfoy, fair play ? Quelle antithèse… il m'a gentiement informé durant le petit déjeuner que les Serpentards allaient foutre la paté aux Gryffondor. Sont-ils si mauvaix que ça ? Nous étions pourtant du même niveau durant notre scolarité. » S'étonna Harry.

« Tu verras bien » Répondit prudement Albus, ne voulant pas décevoir Harry avant même que le match ne commence.

Pendant ce temps, quatorze joueurs étaient entrés sur le terrain, sortant de deux grandes portes. Sept d'entre eux marchaient lentement et semblaient n'éprouver aucun plaisir à l'idée de jouer.Leurs robes de quidditch rouge délavée trainaient pitoyablement sur le sol.

'Par Merlin, si ils jouent comme ils paraissent…' pensa Harry amèrement.

Pour lui, le mot quidditch évoquait la joie, le plaisir du vol, mais pour ces Gryffondor, il ne signifiait sans aucun doute rien de semblable.

Les joueurs vétus de vert, quant à eux, avaient une toute autre prestence. Leurs robes avaient l'air neuves, probablement du fait d'un sortilège, et les joueurs étaient… fiers. Fiers de jouer pour leur maison, comme il se doit. Et leurs balais…

Harry se saisit des multiplettes qu'il avait emmenées et les orienta sur les balais. Ils avaient de l'allure, et sur leur manche, était gravé: Nimbus 2050. Ils avaient tous le même. Une ligne aérodynamique, taillé pour la vitesse et la precision, parfait pour le quidditch.

Ceux des Gryffondor quant à eux…

Le nom était difficile à distinguer. Pour être aussi abimÈs, efface par le temps, ils ne devaient pas être de première jeunesse. Toutefois, il parvint à le dàcrypter: Eclaire de feu IV.

"Wow! Leurs balais doivent être vraiment rapides!" S'exclama Harry.

Il était le plus rapide lors de sa scolarité avec un éclair de feu, et le nouveau model devait être plus rapide encore…

C'était dur à imaginer. "Avec ça, ils doivent être tellement rapide que sans multipllette, on doit pas voir grand chose!"

"La réalité est bien loin de ce que tu espères, Harry." Lui dit Albus. "Tu sais, ce n'est pas le balai qui fait le joueur, pour qu'il aille vite, il faudrait que son propriétaire le souhaite. Je suis sur qu'avec ton éclair de feu, tu irais bien plus vite qu'Hermione sur un nimbus 2050."

Hermione sourit à ces paroles. "Je suis on ne peut plus de ton avis Albus. Je ne risquerais pas d'aller vite, je serais tombées bien avant."

"C'est à se point?" Se moqua Harry en éclatant de rire.

"Je le crains. Je ne suis pas montée sur un balai depuis une éternité."

Malfoy marcha jusqu'au milieu du terrain, où les deux capitaines l'attendaient.

"J'attends de votre part un fair play total et inconditionnel." Leur dit-il.

Tout le monde pouvait l'entendre clairement grace à un sortilege sonorous.

La bouche de Malfoy s'étira en un sourire qui se voulait neutre.

Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main.

Qui étaient-ils?

Harry ajusta ses multiplettes encore une fois.

Le Serpentard…

Il avait un air de Marcus Flint.

Son nom était Gregor. Harry savait qu'il se trouvait en septième année. Heureusement, Simon Zabini n'était pas capitaine, qu'il soit dans l'équipe était en soi une chose suffisement mauvaise.

Harry avait remarqué une rivalité plus que latente entre le trio de Gryffondors et ce Simon.

Un peu à la façon de Ron, Hermione et lui-même face à ce cretin de Malfoy et ces deux gardes du corps.

Le capitaine des Gryffondors était Ronny Londubat.

Il devait tenir ses dons en quidditch de sa mere, qui d'autre? Neville n'avait absolument aucune aptitude dans ce domaine, et c'était peu dire!!

Mais dès que Malfoy siffla le début du match, et que les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs, Harry comprit bien vite que la mère de Ronny ne devait pas avoir le moindre don non plus. Tout comme les autres membres de l'équipe d'ailleurs...

Simon Zabini s'empara du souaffle et marqua le premier point du match en moins de dix secondes.

Les gradins des Serpentards tremblèrent sous les hourras.

"Dix à zéro, pour, grande surprise, Serpentard!" dit le commentateur.

Harry focalisa son attention sur lui, mais ne parvint pas à determiner de quelle maison il venait.

Les Gryffondors étaient… nuls. Vraiment nuls.

Harry était même surpris qu'on puisse être aussi lents et empotés sur d'aussi bon balais. Et ils ne semblaient toujours pas heureux de leur situation.

Leur attrapeur passait son temps à éviter de se trouver sur la trajectoire des Serpentards, les batteurs semblaient fuire les cognards, et le gardien… aurait préféré se trouver loin de ses buts, bien à l'abri.

Seuls les poursuiveurs – Ronny Londubat, Leon Crivey et Martin Whitby – donnait l'impression de se battre pour la victoire, mais bien sur, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Quand Londubat parvint à remonter au score, Gregor Flint demanda un temps mort. Il paraissait furieux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous croyez être entrain de faire en laissant les Gryffondors remonter au score? Si jamais ça se reproduit, vous êtes virés de l'Èéquipe, EST CE QUE JE ME FAIT BIEN COMPRENDRE?" Hurla Flint tellement fort que les tribunes en tremblèrent.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers l'attrapeur.

"Et toi, n'attrapes pas le vif d'or avant que nous aillons au moins cinquante points d'avance, d'accord? Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de l'attrapeur adverse, je le connais, il ne se risquera pas à se lancer à sa poursuite. L'un des bons côté des Gryffondors est qu'ils savent qu'ils sont des perdants. Donc attend le temps qu'il faut, même si tu le voit avant."

L'attrapeur acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

"Bien. Maintenant, retournons-y, et foutons la tête des Gryffondors dans le gazon!" les encouragea Flint sous les acclamations des Serpentards.

Harry observait Malfoy qui évoluait toujours dans les airs. Il cachait mal sa joie, s'en était presque indescent.

'Note mental pour Monsieur Potter' se dit Harry: 'changer l'attitude des Gryffondors vis-à-vis du jeu dès que possible. C'était simplement inacceptable.'

A peine deux minutes après la reprise du match, Harry le vit pour la première fois, le vif.

Thomas Weasley, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor l'avait vu lui aussi, d'après le coup d'oeil nerveux que Harry le vit jeter dans sa direction. Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

'Malfoy avait raison' pensa Harry. Mais l'attrapeur de Serpentard ne l'avait pas encore vu, et le score était de dix à … cent cinquante!!

Harry se leva, pas vraiment sur de savoir ce qu'il faisait, et hurla aussi fort qu'il pouvait:

"Weasley, attrape le vif!!"  
Thomas Weasley se tourna vers l'origine du cri et regarda Harry, l'air désorienté.

Avait-il, bien entendu?

Maintenant, Frank Pucey, l'attrapeur de Serpentard, avait lui aussi vu le vif. Il était plus éloigné de lui que Thomas Weasley qui s'était finalement lance à sa poursuite.

Ce dernier était vraiment lent, donc s'il était rapide, il avait une chance d'attraper le vif avant lui. Et la vitesse, ça le connaissait!

Mais devait-il le faire? Flint lui avait expressement ordonné de l'ignorer, même si les Gryffondor le voyait. Mais Weasley était entrain de voler vers le vif, et s'il l'attrapait, il… ferait gagner son équipe.

Gryffondor gagnant un match de quidditch, c'était dur à imaginer, vraiment. Mais ils gagneraient. Et Flint ne serait vraiment pas content.

Ayant fait son choix, Frank Pursey se lança à la poursuite de Thomas Weasley et du vif d'or, mais il ne pourrait pas l'attraper à temps.

Certe, Weasley était lent, mais il se trouvait vraiment très près de la balle. A tel point que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Serpentard risquait de perdre. A moins que…

"Weasley!" Cria-t-il. "Ne vas pas plus loin, je te previens!"

Pucey ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi Weasley l'écouterait, mais apparement, ces menaces portèrent leurs fruits.

Le Gryffondor s'arreta immédiatement, le vif à quelques dizaines de centimetres de sa tête, laissant la voie libre pour son adversaire.

Pucey fonça à toute allure sur le vif.

Il n'était plus qu'à cinq metres de lui.

Weasley le regardait, l'air choqué, incapable de réagir.

Plus que quatre metres…

Le vif se trouvait maintenant tout près de la tête de Weasley.

Trois metres…

Purcey lui fonçant dessus, Thomas poussa un cri aigu et s'écarta de sa trajectoire aussi vite que possible.

Jamais Pucey ne l'avait vu se mouvoir avec une telle célérité. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un Gryffondor aller aussi vite. Il en était meme venu à croire que voler n'était pas dans la nature des ô combien braves Gryffondors.

Plus qu'un metre…

Entre lui et le vif d'or.

Pucey tendit le bras.

Et se saisit du vif.

Alors, la tribune de Serpentards éclata en applaudissement, le vert se faisant plus fier que jamais face à la dÈfaite des gryffondors.

Gregor Flint vint voler aux côtés de son attrapeur. Il était soulagé que ce dernier ait finalement attrapé le vif, malgré ses indications, sans ça, ils auraient perdus.

Est-ce qu'Evans l'avait entendu parler durant le temsp mort? S'était impossible, personne ne pouvait entendre aussi bien. D'accord, il avait peut être parlé un peu fort… Peut-être meme qu'il avait hurlé…

Mais quand meme, pas tout le temps.

A moins que…

Dumbledore en était bien capble, il n'y avait qu'à voir le jour de la rentrée! Il pouvait très bien avoir aidé ce crétin à enchanter ses oreilles.

Dumbledore était quelqu'un de puissant après tout

D'un geste de la main, Flint repoussa la question. De toute façon, ils avaient gagné, et 300 à 10 n'était pas si mal, après tout. Toute fois, il faudrait qu'il parle de ce Evans à Malfoy, une autre intervention de la sorte n'était pas à envisager, et son professeur pourrait l'aider. Une petite menace bien placé, comme il savait faire quand c'était necessaire, entrait tout à fait dans ses attributions de directeur de maison soucieux de ses étudiants, et à l'écoute de leurs attentes.

Malfoy aidait toujours les serpentards quand il le pouvait. Et il voyait mal Evans lui resister, cet homme n'avait pas l'air de taille à lutter.

L'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor fut surprise d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte de leur vestiaire.

Qui pouvait-ce être?

Habituellement, personne ne s'interessait à eux, si ce n'était pour rire d'eux. Et depuis le temps, ce n'était meme plus drôle.

Donc qui pouvait bien être derrière cette porte?

On frappa encore.

« Euh… Entrez ! » Indiqua Ronny d'une voix hésitante.

Harry ouvrit la porte qui n'était meme pas vérrouillée et entra dans la pièce.

Les garçons présents auraient eut bien du mal à lire l'expression du visage de leur porfesseur le plus haït- ou plutot détesté, mais haïr sonnait mieux-.

Déception ? En tout cas, c'était l'impression de Martin, meme s'il ne se l'expliquait absolument pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un vil serpentard serait-il déçu alors que son équipe vient de l'emporter 300 à 10 ? Etrange…

« peut-on savoir ce qui vous amène ici ? » Lança Ronny de sa voie la moins avenante.

« Auriez-vous un besoin urgent de vous moquer de nous pour venir jusque dans nos vestiaire ? Habituellement, on nous laisse recuperer de notre défaite au moins dix minutes avant de venir nous faire remarquer à quel point nous avons été nuls. Si nous y avons encore le droit, j'aimerais en profiter… » Renchérit Leon.

Harry se contenta de sourire faiblement et de s'asseoir sur un banc.

« Wow, vous êtes vraiment de mechante humeur on dirait. » Commenta calmement Harry.

Les Gryffondors se contentèrent de continuer à le fixer.

« Vous savez, continua-t-il, vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous amuser beaucoup plus sur le terrain. »

« Et pourquoi, professeur, pensez-vous que votre opinion puisse avoir une quelconque importance à nos yeux ? » Demanda Martin. « Pourquoi ne pas aller plutôt célébrer votre victoire sur les gryffy avec vos camarades de Serpentards? »

Le sentiment de culpabilité ressentit durant le cour du matin était maintenant completement oublié. Evans avait survécu à leur petit blague après tout, de plus, il n'était qu'un insupportable demeuré imbu de sa petite personne, sans oublier que l'équipe de quidditch était particulièrement remontée par cette nouvelle défaite humiliante.

Harry se tourna vers Thomas.

« Weasley, pourquoi ne pas vous être saisi du vif d'or?! Vous auriez gagné ! »

Devant la véhemence du propos, Thomas resta muet. Bien sur, il le savait, et il n'était pas fier d'avoir laissé passer une telle occasion. Piteusement, il baissa les yeux.

"Auriez-vous peur de Pucey, Thomas?" demanda Harry avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Dans un signe de défi, Thomas redressa la tête. Il s'était bel et bien demandé ce qui lui arriverait si jamais il prenait le vif à la place de Purcey, mais l'avouer était autre chose. Jamais il ne ferait ce plaisir à Evans. C'était son problème, et celui de nul autre.

« Vous l'êtes."

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un constat, et non d'une question.

« J'aimerais avoir une conversation avec vous ce soir après le souper. Venez me retrouver dans mon bureau, je suis sur que vous savez où il se trouve. Si vous l'ignorez, demandez donc à vos camarades… ou autre mebre de l'equipe de professeur. Maintenant… »

« Et pour quel motif le convoquez vous ? » L'interrompit Martin.

Même un professeur n'avait pas l'autorité necessaire pour une telle chose.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry Potter sans comprendre.

« On ne peut pas donner de retenue sans raison valable » L'éclaira Leon.

« Vous appelez ça une retenue ? » S'étonna Harry. « Je pensais plutot à une petite discussion, rien de méchant. »

« Dans ce cas, Thomas peut refuser de vous rencontrer, professeur?" Avança malicieusement Martin.

'Fier de connaître ses droits n'est-ce pas ?' pensa Harry avec une pointe de rancœur dans la tête.

« Refusez-vous de venir, Mr Weasley ? » Finit par demander Harry.

"Bien sur que je le fais" murmura Thomas.

Harry soupira.

« Oh… Dans ce cas, Mr Weasley, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous punir pour ce manque de politesse, et de ce fait : retenue ce soir après le diner dans mon bureau. »

Sept personnes grondèrent de colère et d'injustice, mais Harry se contenta d'en rire.

Pour la première fois, il éprouvait vraiment du plaisir en interpretant son rôle d'execrable personnage. Bien sur, il ne ferait pas de mal à ce Weasley, mais c'était plutot marrant de voir sa réaction.

« Mais… » protesta Martin.

« Oui, Whitby, un professeur peut faire beaucoup d'autres choses du même acabi. Oui, Crivey, sans même avoir une bonne raison, et Londubat, quand est votre prochain entrainement ? » le coupa Harry.

« pourquoi vous le dirais-je professeur ? Pour que vous puissiez venir avec vos étudiants de Serpentard et nous gacher la journée encore une fois ? » Lança Ronny après un temps de silence.

Harry accrocha son regard.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'irais le raconter aux serpentards?"

Ronny frissonna sous l'intensité du regard de son professeur, mais ne cilla pas.

"Bien sur que vous le ferez, vous en êtes un après tout -le plus serpentardesque d'entre eux, j'ajouterais - et vous tiendrez surement à partager un tel moment de contentement avec vos semblables." Cracha-t-il finalement.

Harry considéra sa reponse un instant.

"Il est normal de partager avec ses amis, n'est-ce pas, vous le faites aussi."

"Bien sur!"

"C'est une bonne chose, jeune homme. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je considère les serpentards comme mes amis? Comme mes camarades de maison?" Murmura Harry.

"ce... ce n'est pas le cas?" demanda Martin.

Harry détourna les yeux de Ronny pour les fixer sur Martin.

"Non, je n'étais pas un serpentard."

"Dans quelle maison étiez-vous dans ce cas?"

La salle entière faisait silence, suspendue à ses lèvres.

Mais devait -il leur répondre?

Après un instant de déliberation, Harry leur répondit.

"Retrouvez moi demain après midi sur le terrain, à trois heures, et je vous le dirais, promis. Maintenant, il faut vraiment que j'y aille, et j'ai idée que vous aussi, sinon vous risquez de rater le diner. Ah, et j'alalis oublier, prenez vos balais demain!"

Sur ce, Harry quitta les vestiaires.

Malgré tout, il les aimait bien ces gamins... parfois...

et s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour qu'ils savoure un peu plus ce sport qu'il aimait tant, il le ferait!

Mais avant, il fallait qu'il aille en discuter avec Albus, pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Frank Pucey faisait chemin vers le donjon, où le professeur Malfoy aimait à passer son temps libre.

Confirmant sa supposition, il entendit quelqu'un grommeler à l'intérieur du bureau de Malfoy.

"Pas maintenant..." Entendit-il alors qu'il restait debout devant la porte à hésiter.

Un instant, Frank se demanda ce qui n'allait pas, avant de frapper.

"Et merde! Qui est-ce que ça peut bien être?" Jura-t-il. "Oui, entrez!" grogna-t-il.

Avec precaution, Pucey poussa la lourde porte.

Malfoy semblait être de mechante humeur, ce qui était loin d'être une bonne chose.

Il aurait surement mieux fait de ne pas le dranger, mais c'était trop tard.

"je.. je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous, monsieur." Murmura Pucey.

"Pas maintenant... Pucey... Je suis... Occupé. Je dois... vous parler plus tard." Baragouina Malfoy.

Comme s'il suffrait affreusement, il grinça des dents et sortit precipitement du bureau, laissant un frank Pucey totalement confus.

Toute fois, l'élève nota que son professeur se tenait l'avant bras gauche, mais il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.  
Mais tout cela n'avait pas grande importance - et ce n'était pas ses affaires, d'autant plus qu'il avait un grand respect pour le professeur Malfoy.

Ainsi, il retourna tranquilement à son dortoir, gardant pour soi le recit de cette étrange experience.

Dommage.

_Mot de l'auteur: merci pour les reviews!! ecrire cette histoire est un réel plaisir quand des personnes comme vous la lisent, le saviez vous?_

_mot de la traductrice: héhé... je sais que ça fait hyper longtemps, mais... g pas d'excuse!! et de toute façon, depuis que j'ai commencé la traduction, il n'y a pas eu de nouveaux chapitres en anglais, donc au final, vous aurez attendu aussi, mais de façon mieux repartie!!_

_c'est - y pas une belle façon de voir les choses??!_


	8. Autorisation et discussion

**Chapitre 7: autorisation et discussion.**

Harry Potter avait passé ce qu'il considérait comme un bon dîner. Malfoy n'était pas présent.

Harry ne trouva pas ça étonnant, probablement était-il plongé dans des potions incroyablement intéressantes.

'Etonnant comme il peut ressembler à Rogue' pensa Harry.

Son attention fut attirée par Albus. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Se levant rapidement, Harry se hâta à sa suite.

"J'aimerais te parler, Albus." lui dit Harry alors qu'il marchait ensemble à travers le grand hall.

"Et à quel propos, Harry" l'interrogea Albus.

"Et bien, ... J'ai fait une petite visite à l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor après le match. Il s n'étaient pas d'humeur joyeuse. Pour employer les mots justes, ils ont l'air de détester ce jeu, Albus. Alors qu'ils sont supposés adorer ça. Pour cette raison... Je ... j'aimerais pouvoir les entraîner." Conclue prudemment Harry.

Dumbledore s'arrêta.

"Tu me demandes la permission d'entraîner l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor?" Demanda-t-il, l'air réellement surpris.

"En effet" avança Harry doucement.

"Et pourquoi donc? Tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu es un professeur, ainsi, au même titre que les autres tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour des choses comme ça."

"Oui, je sais, mais je doute qu'ils soient heureux de m'avoir pour entraîneur. Pour dire vrai, je crains que votre avale soit nécessaire, sans ça, je devrais les garder sous l'effet de l'imperium pendant une éternité pour leur faire faire ce que je veux.

Harry esquissa un sourire innocent en rencontrant le regard d'Albus.

"Je n'irais jamais jusque là, c'est promis!" s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

"Donc tu veux mon autorisation pour entraîner l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor contre sa volonté? Je ne peux pas faire ça à ces enfants, Harry. S'ils sont d'accord, d'accord, mais je me refuse à les forcer."Je veux seulement leur faire découvrir le plaisir de voler, l'ivresse de la vitesse du vent, et le désir de gagner. Rien d'autre."

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt.

"Je ne sais pas s'ils s'entraînent parfois ou pas, Albus, mais s'ils le font, ces séances ne portent pas leurs fruits, comme on a pu le constater aujourd'hui. Alors... s'il te plait. "

Son regard était digne d'un enfant de cinq ans réclament un bonbon, mais Harry était prêt à tout.

"Eh bien... Si je reçois la moindre plainte, je serais dans l'obligation d'arrêter ces entraînements immédiatement, Hen..."

"Merci Albus!" S'écria Harry en se retenant de lui sauter au cou. "Tu peux être sur que tu ne le regretteras pas!"

Il ne prit pas garde aux regards amusés des élèves traversant le grand hall et se précipita vers son bureau. Il avait des choses à faire...

"As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il peut bien nous vouloir?" Demanda Leon à ses amis non loin de là.

Albus les regardait tous les trois.

"je crois bien que vous serez les premiers à le savoir." leur dit-il en souriant.

Encore une fois, il fut maudit pour ses oreilles trop fines!

Alors que Dumbledore passait, un murmure naquit dans la table gryffondor. 'Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien rendre aussi heureux Evans?' Sûrement rien de bon pour eux... Apparemment, le directeur était à l'origine de cette joie soudaine, et Dumbledore était quelqu'un de soucieux du bien être de ses étudiants, il ne souhaiterais pas les voir risquer d'être blessé ou autre chose désagréable... Ce qui était plutôt rassurant!

Mais Evans n'hésiterait pas lui. Hmmm...

Et tous les trois seraient les premiers à savoir de quoi il retournait?

Pour quelle raison?

"Je doute fortement qu'on apprécie ce qui nous attend. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien avoir fait?" Gémit Ronny.

"Je me pose la même question. Peut-être que ça concerne le quidditch?" renchérit Martin.

"Pourquoi vous pensez ça?" s'étonna Leon.

Ronny ne semblait pas plus comprendre que lui.

"Eh bien, nous sommes dans l'équipe de quidditch, et Evans nous a rendu une petite visite après le match, vous vous rappelez? Et c'est la seule fois où on l'a croisé en dehors des cours. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit pour les leçons." Expliqua Martin.

"Ouai... C'est possible" Acquiesça Ronny. "Peut-être que Thomas pourra nous en apprendre plus cet après midi".

Au centre de tous les regards, Thomas haussa les épaules.

"Je vous dirais si je vois quelque chose d'inhabituel, mais... Evans est tout ce qu'il y a de plus inhabituel, n'est-ce pas?"

C'était la vérité. Rien que pour l'aménagement de son intérieur, tout en couleur. Ce n'était certainement pas le genre d'intérieur qu'on attend chez un adulte. Et Evans n'était pas seulement un adulte, mais un professeur, un homme supposé montrer l'exemple aux enfants, une personne on ne peut plus normal. Et ce n'était pas tout, il y avait aussi sa bibliothèque personnelle, et cette étrange boite. Martin avait tout tenté pour l'ouvrir, mais rien n'y avait fait. Ce qui avait eut pour effet de titiller encore plus leur curiosité. Que pouvait-elle contenir? Des objets de valeurs sûrement... Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle ressemblait à une boite aux trésors.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous les étudiants avaient fini de manger. Martin, Leon et Ronny accompagnèrent Thomas jusqu'au bureau d'Evans. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient que trop bien le chemin y menant!

"S'il... S'il vous plait, M... maître! Je... je n'échouerais p... plus..."

"CRUCIO!" Hurla Voldemort avant d'éclater de rire. De ce rire cruel et démoniaque qui retentissait trop souvent ces derniers temps.

Oui, c'était vraiment très facile pour lui dernièrement. De nouveaux pouvoirs, plus de ministère dans ses pattes, plus de Harry Potter... Mais ce problème avait refait surface dernièrement.

Le mage noir avait ordonné au jeune Malfoy de trouver le problème en question et de le résoudre au plus vite, et de façon radicale. Mais Malfoy, malgré tous ses soit disant efforts, ne trouvait pas Harry Potter.

Oui, Malfoy avait échoué, et maintenant il en subissait les conséquences.

Mais le lord Voldemort de n'attendait pas à un autre résultat, c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'était jamais déçu, ou en colère. Il avait juste envie de s'amuser un peu.

Il résoudrait ce problème plus tard, et en personne. Il savait être la seule personne à pouvoir tenir tête à ce gamin, il faisait trop souvent preuve d'une chance insolente. Il savait aussi que ce serait une erreur de sous estimer les pouvoirs de ce Potter de malheur. Une grande erreur, qu'il ne commettrait jamais plus. Jamais.  
"M... merci, mon maître." hoqueta Draco Malfoy, à la recherche de son souffle.

Il avait subit e sortilège moins de dix secondes, mais elles lui avaient paru durer des heures.

"Je ne suis pas satisfait de ton travail, Malfoy. Je veux que tu trouves Potter, il est dangereux. Tout ça ne présage rien de bon. Pourquoi s'être échappé maintenant? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt? Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour qu'il ait accepté durant de longues années d'être retenu prisonnier, et qu'aujourd'hui il décide soudainement de retrouver sa liberté? A-t-il un plan? Quelque chose nous concernant... Je veux le savoir!"

Voldemort parait d'un ton dangereusement calme.

"O... Oui, maître, m... mais c'est difficile, j... je ne sais pas où il se cache, j... je ne sais pas où chercher..." Balbutia Malfoy en rassemblant tout son courage.

C'était une chose totalement stupide et suicidaire à faire, se dit-il après coup.

"CRUCIO!" Prononça Voldemort une nouvelle fois.

Et la douleur afflua encore. Douleur, douleur indescriptible, et rien d'autre que douleur. Draco n'était plus que douleur. Toutes ses pensées, aussi embrouillées furent-elles, étaient tournées vers la douleur et le souhait que cela finisse. C'était de loin la plus grande souffrance qu'il ait jamais connue. Et il n'en connaîtrait sûrement jamais de lus grande, sauf peut être si plusieurs personnes le jetaient. En effet, très peu de sort voyait leur effet multiplié par le nombre de sorcier qui le jette, et le crocatius en faisait parti.

"Maintenant, écoute moi bien, Malfoy!" Entendit-il une voix dire à travers ses cris de douleurs.

"Peu importe les moyens que tu auras à employer; tuer des gens, pratiquer des sortilèges obscures, je m'en fous! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes bien? Peu importe, tues toi à la tache s'il le faut, je suis prêt à assumer cette perte du moment que tu le ramènes! COMPRIT?"

L'irradiation de souffrance interne disparut soudainement, mais la douleur était toujours intense. Avec difficulté, Draco Malfoy se releva. La seule solution pour la faire disparaître était de prendre la potion adaptée une fois qu'il serait à Poudlard.

"O... oui, maître." Bégaya-t-il d'une voix faible.

"J'espère bien, Malfoy, pour ton propre bien être." Souffla Voldemort avec un sourire cruel. "Maintenant, retourne à Poudlard, mais n'oublie pas ta mission!"

"Bien sur, m... Maître."

"Bien. Je garderais un oeil sur toi pour m'assurer que tu feras mieux que la dernière fois. Tu peux transplaner maintenant."

Alors que Draco Malfoy s'exécutait, heureux de s'échapper pour Pré au lard, les yeux du lord noir rougeoyèrent furtivement.

C'est un Harry Potter hurlant qui se redressa brusquement sur son lit, des larmes de chagrin coulant sur ses joues. Il avait fait un cauchemar qui avait tout de la vision. A propos de Voldemort, encore. Sa cicatrice lui brûlait effroyablement le front. Elle était peut être invisible aujourd'hui, mais elle existait toujours. Il la sentait plus que jamais.

Harry ne se souvenait pas de tout son rêve, mais il avait la désagréable sensation qu'un détail important lui échappait. Quelque chose à propos de Voldemort, c'était l'un des rares détails qui soit sur. Oooh... ça faisait vraiment mal. Comme si la douleur pouvait s'enfuir de cette façon, Harry pressa une main sur son front, de toutes ses forces.

Il informerait Dumbledore dès qu'il se sentirait mieux, bine qu'il n'ait rien de concret à révéler...

'Salut Albus! Juste pour te dire que je viens de faire un rêve important à propose de ce bon vieux Voldy, mais malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir, je suis sur que tu voulais savoir que nous venons de perdre l'occasion de gagner d'importante informations. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé!'

C'était la vérité, mais ce n'était pas très excitant comme info...

Alors que Harry se redressait sur son divan, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée avec un violent BOUM et quatre étudiants entrèrent en trombe dans l'appartement.

"Professeur! Où êtes vous?" Cria Martin.

"Tout va bien?" S'inquiéta une autre voix, celle de Leon Crivey probablement.  
Harry était tout à fait confus. Qu'est-ce que ces étudiants faisaient là?

Soudainement, il se souvient. I avait donné une retenue à Thomas Weasley. En d'autres mots, il voulait avoir une petite discussion avec lui, mais n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen d'avoir un rendez vous avec lui.

"Par ici les garçons... Mais que croyez vous être entrain de faire...?" demanda Henry d'une voix aussi forte que possible, mais elle sonnait un peu trop faible à son goût. D'autre part, il ne lâchait toujours pas sa cicatrice invisible des mains.

Les garçons en question s'arrêtèrent brutalement.

C'était bien la voix d'Evans? Qu'avait-il dit? Etait-il blessé? Merlin, la façon dont il avait hurlé... Quelque chose d'effroyable devait s'être passé.  
"J.. Je crois que ça vient de la pièce avec ce... sofa vert tout miteux." proposa Martin à voix basse. Malgré ses efforts Harry l'entendit et sourit à la remarque.

"C'est cela, je suis dans la pièce avec le sofa vert horrible. Mais que faites vous ici? Et qu'avez vous fait à ma porte?"

Sa voix était toujours aussi faible malgré tous ses efforts.

Les quatre garçons trouvèrent rapidement le chemin jusqu'à Harry et entrèrent comme des tornades dans la pièce. Ils s'attendaient à tut sauf à trouver le détestable professeur étendu sur l'horrible sofa vert et agrippant sa tête à deux mains. Il respirait fortement et semblait près d'agoniser

"P... Professeur ! " S'exclama Martin, grandement étonné.

" A…… attendez un instant " Murmura Harry. Avec précaution, il se leva du sofa, frissonnant de toute part. C'était tellement douloureux. Comme si ça pouvait atténuer la douleur, il reposa sa main sur son front, c'était devenu un réflexe. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas plutôt évanouit ? Au moins, il n'aurait plus rien sentit. S'abandonner au doux salut de l'inconscience……

Ronny aurait juré voir une ou deux larmes couler sur les joues de son professeur non pas haïït, mais détesté. Souffrait-il à ce point ? Ronny ne se souvenait pas avoir pleuré depuis…… En fait, il ne s'en souvenait même plus, mais il était sur que ça faisait un sacré bout de temps ! Peut-être était-ce seulement une preuve de faiblesse.

Rapidement, Harry se reprit, et il fit face aux élèves en affichant le visage de circonstance ?

"Qu'est-il arrivé à votre front ? " Demanda Ronny sans préavis. Un instant, Evans lui parut effrayé, mais il retrouva rapidement son expression habituelle. Peut-être l'avait-il imaginé……

"Rien qui vous concerne, jeune home. Maintenant, Mr Londubat, vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici, accompagnez de vos amis. Mon invitation ne tenait que pour Mr Weasley à ce que je sache. " Dit Harry de sa voix normal, bien que plus froide que de coutume.

" Et bien, il ne connaissait pas le chemin, alors on…… "

Avant même d'avoir finit sa phrase, Ronny sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'Evans ne s'en rendrait pas compte, mais il n'en fit rien.

" Vous connaissez le chemin, et pas Mr Weasley ? Comment se fait-il ? " Demanda Harry.

Que répondre ? 'Eh bien, nous l'avions cherché pendant des heures quelques jours plus tôt, donc nous savions où se trouve vos appartements.'

S'était la vérité, mais sûrement pas la bonne réponse…… heureusement, Leon vint à son secours.  
"Eh bien, nous avons demandez au professeur McGonogall il y a quelques jours " Dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

" Vous avez fait ça? Pourquoi?"

" C'est-à-dire que…… Par curiosité, rien d'autre…… "Répondit Martin, mal à l'aise.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure des excuses, il en était conscient. 'Par curiosité' était l'excuse employée habituellement pour expliquer le vol d'information secrètes en absence de raisons justifiables. Ce qui n'était pas très loin de la situation actuelle, mais Eva,s l'ignorait, normalement……

" Le professeur McGonogall pourra sûrement étayer ces dires demain……"

'Oh non, qu'ais-je fait ? ' se morigéna Leon.

" Mais je ne ferais pas une telle chose " ajouta Harry.

Les quatre garçons furent on ne peut plus surpris par sa réaction. Il avait l'occasion de les mettre dans la panade, et pourtant il n'en avait rien fait. Ça ne lui aurait coûter aucun effort, et procurer sans nul doute une immense satisfaction, alors pourquoi !

Harry lut la question 'pourquoi ?' sur leur visage et répondit ;

" Et bien…… probablement parce que j'ai tendance à être un fouineur moi-même. Je me vois mal vous blâmer pour avoir voulut voir où vivait cet enfoiré d'Evans. "

Evans connaissait son surnom ?

" Donc, pourriez vous être assez gentil pour nous laisser seul, Mr Weasley et moi? Je n'aime pas trop qu'il y ait des témoins pendant les retenues que je donne. "

Ce n'était pas une question, et Leon s'en rendit bien compte. Qui aurait souhaité avoir des témoins des actes de tortures dont on est capable ? Dumbledore aurait dut s'en rendre compte et virer ce professeur. Pourvu qu'il le fasse aussi vite que possible.

Ronny, Leon et Martin se devaient s'obéir à leur professeur, ainsi laissèrent-ils Thomas à son triste sort. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que leur ami reviendrait vivant.

" Maintenant, Mr Weasley, veuillez vous asseoir, je vous prie. " Lui indiqua Harry. Thomas marcha jusqu'à lui pour s'installer sur le sofa où se tenait toujours Harry.

" Non, pas ici. " D'un geste de la main, Harry lui désigna un point derrière son dos. Thomas fit volte face pour voir ce qu'il désignait, et il en resta bouche bée ! Une chaise et une table se trouvaient à u emplacement qu'il était persuadé d'avoir vu vite quelques instants plus tôt.

Malgré tout, Thomas préféra garder le silence et alla s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était.

Ils étaient dans le monde des sorciers après tout, comment pouvait-il encore s'étonner de quoi que ce soit ?

En s'asseyant, il se fit la réflexion que tout cela n'était pas très pratique, il se trouvait à plus de trois mètres de son interlocuteur, bien que ce point ne soit pas pour lui déplaire……

Mais, alors que Thomas finissait de s'installer confortablement, sa chaise et sa table s'envolèrent de quelques centimètres et vinrent se poser à proximité du sofa verdâtre.

C'était la première fois que Thomas volait en fauteuil, et il cacha mal sa surprise derrière un regard froid.

Harry fit apparaître deux verres et une bouteille de jus de citrouille.

" Tu en veux ? " proposa-t-il à tout hasard.

" Non "

La réponse avait le mérite d'être Claire.

" Tu es trop entêté, le sais-tu ? " dit Harry avec un sourire.

Thomas nota que pour une fois, sa voix n'était pas froide, mais quelque chose comme…… douce. Ce qui ne lui permettait tout de même pas de s'amuser à ses dépends !

" Maintenant…… " Continua Harry, " …… je voulais vous parler à propos du courage indéniable dont vous avez fait montre au match de quidditch. Vous auriez dut gagner, tu sais, si tu avais attrapé le vif. Et cette action ne présentait aucune difficulté, mais tu le sais aussi. Il suffisait de tendre la main, il n'était pas à lus d'un mètre de toi. Et je voudrais que tu me dises pourquoi tu ne l'as pas saisi. "

Thomas baissa les yeux. Il avait la ferme intension de ne rien dire, et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, son professeur ne persévèrerait pas dans cette voie. Mais, il en doutait. Après tout, c'était Evans.

" S'il te plait, répond moi. " L'encouragea Harry d'une voix calme.

A ces quelques mots, Thomas redressa la tête, mais pour la baisser aussi vite.

" C'est à cause de Pucey, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il t'a menacé. "

Harry se pencha par-dessus la table, jusqu'à planter son regard dans celui de Thomas.

Il était beaucoup trop près au goût de ce dernier, mais il refusait toujours de répondre quoi que ce soit.  
" Si tu préfère garder le silence, fait comme bon te semble, ma propre conversation me suffit amplement, mais la soirée serait plus agréable pour nous deux si tu parlais…… Tu n'as pas à être effrayé de quoi que ce soit. " Murmura Harry d'un ton convaincant.

" Je…… Je…… " Commença Thomas, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.

" Dit moi juste pourquoi tu n'as pas attrapé le vif et fait gagné ta maison. "

" Je croyais que c'était évident ! " S'exclama finalement Thomas, un peu de colère dans la voix. " Quand Pucey me dit de ne pas attraper le vif, il serait stupide, voir même suicidaire de ne pas obéir. Merlin seul sait ce qu'il aurait fait dans le cas contraire ! "

" Pas seulement Merlin, je crois que je sais aussi. Il aurait perdu ce match. " Répliqua calmement Harry.

" Je parle de ce qu'il m'aurait fait ! " ajouta thomas d'une voix maintenant exaspérée. " Croyez vous qu'il m'aurait laissé célébrer ma victoire, tout simplement ? Il m'aurait plutôt envoyé faire un tour à Saint mangouste ! "

" Penses tu réellement qu'il aurait fait une telle chose…… ? Moi pas en tout cas. Il n'aurait pu le faire sans en subir les conséquences et être sévèrement puni, et je ne crois pas qu'il aurait prit ce risque. " Objecta tranquillement Harry. " Pucey ne faisait qu'un coup de bluff. "

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'en serait privé. Comment les professeurs auraient-ils pu l'empêcher de me jeter un sort ou de me taper dessus ? Comment aurais-je put prouver qu'il s'agissait de lui ? "

" Il y aurait toujours eut quelqu'un pour intervenir ou au moins en attester. "

" Et si cette personne se trouvait être un serpentard ? "

" Pas de chance…… je ne te blâme pas. Maintenant, j'aurais une suggestion. Je peux te donner un 'res conjuctionis'. Sais tu de quoi il s'agit ? "

" Non " répondit simplement Thomas.

"C'est un objet enchanté qu'on peut utiliser pour appeler une autre personne. Son nom signifie objet de connexion, je crois…… Il suffit de toucher l'objet avec sa main et de prononcer 'conjungo'. Et je saurais ou vous vous trouvez. Alors, j'arriverais aussi vite que possible, je te le promets. D'accord ? " Proposa Harry.

" Quel serait cet objet ? " Demanda Thomas. Il ne semblait plus du tout en colère.

"Ce que tu veux. Une faucille, un bouton…… tout. Mais je choisirais quelque chose de petit pour pouvoir le garder sur moi. Je peux enchanter un objet de votre choix ce soir et on se retrouve demain matin pour que je vous le donne, ça vous convient ? "

Thomas n'était pas sur de pouvoir croire son professeur. Evans l'aiderait-il vraiment s'il appelait à l'aide ? Ou était-ce seulement une mauvaise blague et l'objet avait une autre obscure fonction…… De plus, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avouer sa faiblesse.

" Comme savoir si je peux vous faire confiance? " Finit par demander Thomas après quelques secondes de réflexion.

" Hummm…… " Murmura Harry. "Je te donne ma parole, Thomas, que je ferais mon possible pour t'aider, à condition qu'il n'y ait rien de bien lus important à faire à ce moment là, comme une attaque de troll…… Je ne donne pas ma parole pour rien, tu peux me croire. "

Thomas considéra cette réponse un instant.

" D'accord " Dit-il finalement. " Et je ne me laisserais lus intimidé par les Serpentards à l'avenir. "

"Merci, Thomas."

Il y avait tant de sincérité dans ces simples mots, que le jeune garçon ne put cacher sa surprise.

'Merci ! Pourquoi merci !' pensa-t-il avec tant de force qu'Evans sembla l'entendre.

" Je suppose que ça n'a pas dut être chose aisée que d'accepter mon aide. De plus, vous venez d'accepter de faire face à vos pires ennemies au lieu d'éviter la confrontation comme d'habitude. Et avec cette attitude, vous ne faites pas que vous rendre service, vous aidez aussi vos camarades. Pensez à ce match de quidditch par exemple. La victoire n'aurait pas seulement été votre, mais celle de l'équipe entière et de votre maison. C'est pourquoi je vous remercie. "

Thomas acquiesça de la tête et se leva.

" A demain alors. " Lui dit Harry en le menant jusqu'à la porte.

Thomas laissa son professeur avec soulagement. Toute fois, il s'attendait à passer un moment bien lus désagréable. Et maintenant, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser d'Evans. Celui que tout le monde traitait sans vergogne d'enfoiré voulait l'aider ! Et ce, sans en tirer le moindre avantage……

'Etrange……' pensa-t-il en faisant route vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

_et voila! c fini pour aujourd hui!_

_ça vous a plu? j'espere que oui!_

_en tout cas, a tous ceux qui souhaitent entretenir leur anglais, je conseille ce genre d'excercie! c'est très prenant (quand on s'y met... héhhé..) mais ça paye! j'ai meme appris des insultes! moauhaha_

_bon, il n'y a pas que ça d'interessant... j'ai pu par exemple utiliser certaines formules dans mon dernier partiel! et pour une fois, j'ai meme decollé de mon habituel 10!_

_la sute... eh bah... elle arrivera, un jour, ça c'est sur! comme toujours, j'essaye de me motiver et de m'y mettre pour vous la donner dans des temps a peu près raisonnables..._

_alors, a la procaine! et pour une fois, j'en profite pour preciser que j'écris une autre fanfic (eh oui, je suis pas que traductrice...) la suite hypothétique du tome 5. n'hesitez pas a y faire un petit tour! _

_Diony _


	9. Un monstre et la revanche

_Pour ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre dans la journée, c'est encore le meme ! desolé… mais j'ai posté sans en parler a cram, et ce dernier tenait a s'exprimer_

_Comme je l'aime bien et que je suis de bonne humeur, j'ai gentiment accepté héhé (rire très bete) donc, son petit mot est en fin de chapitre !_

_Avant tout, je tenais a préciser que… crucio et crociatus ne sont pas des sortilèges inventés par l'auteur de cette fic comme je le croyais bêtement… je trouvais ça étrange aussi d'inventer un sortilège qui ressemble autant au doloris…_

_Alors, comme l'ont fait remarquer mon plus que correcteur (cad cram :pppppp), et une revieweuse quebecoise (bonjour le quebec ! quebecois je vous aiiiiiiiiiimme ! hum, desolé…), crucio doloris !_

_Et surtout…. Cette traduction n'est pas de moi ! pour ce chapitre, c'est cram qui s'en est chargé._

_Alors, pour ma part, je le remercie et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Et n'oubliez pas, sans monsieur cram, vous n'auriez pas eut ce chapitre aussi vite ! vous savez qui remercier._

**Chapitre 8 : un monstre et … la revanche (hahahahahhaha !)**

Sitôt la petite discussion avec Thomas terminée, Harry fila vers la salle de bain se laver avant de se jeter au lit. Il n'était pas vraiment fatigué et d'ailleurs les élèves se seraient sûrement moqués de lui s'ils savaient que leur professeur se couchait si tôt, mais il voulait être en forme pour la journée du lendemain : il avait tellement de choses à faire.

Harry qui récapitulait les différentes tâches qui l'attendaient (rechercher ce sort pour Thomas, jeter un coup d'œil aux prix du magasin de Quidditch sur le Chemin des Traverses, essayer de négocier des robes propres mais bon marché pour l'équipe chez Mme Guipure, …) fut interrompu dans ses pensées alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain, pris par une odeur … suffocante.

Il avait complètement oublié de nettoyer les saletés causées par ces ²farceurs », non qu'il doive fournir de grands efforts, mais ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix.

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer et eut un hoquet de surprise : quelque chose lui était tombé sur la tête. La chose s'entortillait dans tous les sens le long de son corps.

Et merde, pas encore, gémit-il, profondément désespéré. Il parvint finalement à saisir la chose tortillante. Elle était froide, glissante et vivante…

Au secours, ils veulent me tuer ! Entendit siffler Harry.

Il connaissait ce type de sifflement.

La chose était un serpent qui semblait aussi effrayé que lui. Mais maintenant qu'il savait à quoi il avait à faire les choses allaient rapidement rentrer dans l'ordre : il suffisait de lui parler.

Enfin, s'il en était encore capable après toutes ces années passées en prison. Mais parler Fourchelangue n'était pas une chose qu'on pouvait oublier, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'à regarder l'animal et il pourrait entamer la discussion.

Harry glissa sa main le long du corps écailleux de l'animal. Il se demandait si sa main ne prenait pas la mauvaise direction et n'aurait pas été surpris s'il atteignait la queue du serpent.

Ils m'ont attrapé la tête !

Cette remarque rassura Harry et le fit sourire. Il força le serpent à tourner la tête vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux pas te faire de mal.

Un Fourchelangue ! s'écria en retour le serpent, surpris.

Et oui, j'en suis un. Maintenant ça ne te dérangerait pas trop de descendre de moi, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable, rétorqua Harry en faisant une grimace comique.

Dès qu'il eut touché le sol, le serpent reprit dans ce sifflement si caractéristique :

J'aimerai faire ta connaissance humain. Je n'ai jamais parlé à quelqu'un de ton espèce, et les humains capables de parler notre langue sont très rares.

Euh… oui, bien sûr. Allons ailleurs dans ce cas, proposa Harry. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, suivi du serpent qui se lova à même le sol. Il semblait à Harry que c'était à lui de commencer puisque ce serpent avait apparemment été victime de ses élèves en atterrissant malencontreusement dans sa salle de bain.

Je m'appelle Henry Evans.

Il avait opté pour ne pas dire son vrai nom au serpent. Non qu'il n'ait pas confiance en l'animal et qu'il redouta les conséquences d'une telle révélation, mais plutôt que vivre avec deux noms différents le troublerait sûrement. Il se voyait mal devant une classe attentive, laissant soudainement échapper son vrai nom, il grimaça de mécontentement en imaginant la panique qui en résulterait. C'était vraiment un risque inutile, et d'ailleurs il pourrait toujours le lui confier plus tard.

Mais est-ce que les serpents avaient des noms ? Il avait peur d'être impoli en lui demandant : ²Comment tu t'appelles ?², et attendit plus simplement que le serpent poursuive de lui-même la conversation.

Mon nom est Sammy.

'Sammy ?' s'étonna Harry. C'était un prénom tellement ordinaire, si peu… serpentesque. Beaucoup d'humains s'appelaient Sam, mais un serpent ?

Pourquoi es-tu surpris, Henry Evans ? Siffla le serpent.

'Comment ce serpent peut-il savoir que je suis surpris ?' s'interrogea Harry. Il montrait difficilement ses sentiments, ce qui faisait de lui un bon joueur lors de ses parties de poker avec… 'Stop !' s'écria-t-il mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir de flash back… D'ailleurs, ce n'était jamais le moment.

Appelle moi simplement Harry s'il te plaît. Et bien, je sais que des gens s'appellent Sam, mais je ne pensais pas que les serpents avaient des noms similaires à ceux des humains.

Nous n'en avons pas. C'est un humain qui m'a donné mon nom, c'est pourquoi je porte un nom humain. Il n'était pas très futé.

Henry éclata de rire. Le fait que ce soit dit comme un simple constat était vraiment comique. Et qu'il n'ait montré aucune émotion quand il – d'ailleurs était-ce vraiment 'il' ? – avait dit ça renforçait ce sentiment de comique. Harry se demanda cependant si ce sérieux apparent était du au fait qu'il s'agisse d'un serpent ou si il avait vraiment voulu faire une blague.

De toute façon, poursuivit Sammy, je perdis rapidement tout intérêt à ses yeux. Il me présenta à un de ses amis qui était Fourchelangue. Cet ami ressemblait à quelque chose de bâtard entre l'humain et le serpent, je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de chose avant. Je lui ai parlé une fois et je n'ai pas du tout aimé. Dès cet instant mon propriétaire ne m'a plus beaucoup utilisé, il m'a abandonné dans la forêt d'à côté. Je ne peux pas dire que je le regrette beaucoup.

Ces dernières paroles attirèrent fortement l'attention de Harry. Quelque chose de moitié serpent, moitié humain qui parlait Fourchelangue ? Lord Voldemort, bien sûr.

Cet ami de ton maître avait-il les yeux rouges par hasard ?

Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas un ami de cette créature, n'est-ce pas ? Ta personnalité est aux antipodes de la sienne.

Que peux-tu savoir de ma personnalité ? Nous nous connaissons depuis seulement cinq minutes, interrogea un Harry Potter complètement dérouté par la remarque du serpent.

Je suis un serpent, Henry. La plupart des serpents issus du monde magique ont un don particulier, une capacité particulière. Tu ne le savais pas ? répondit Sammy avec ce sifflement maintenant familier.

Non, je ne le savais pas. Et ton don est de connaître le caractère des gens ? demanda un Harry Potter cette fois-ci abasourdit par cette révélation.

Il n'avait jamais entendu personne mentionner les dons spéciaux que les serpents pouvaient avoir. Il ne l'aurait pas oublié.

Pas vraiment, Henry. Mon don réside en mes yeux : je peux voir des choses inaccessibles aux autres. Des fois j'ai des visions de quelques minutes me permettant de voir le passé ou le futur immédiats, mais c'est rare et je n'ai aucun contrôle dessus. Je peux également voir à travers les objets si ils ne sont pas trop éloignés, et je peux également accéder aux sentiments des gens quand ceux-ci sont imposants et ont une forte personnalité.

Wouah ! Laissa échapper Harry.

Que signifie 'wouah' ? Je ne crois pas avoir déjà entendu ce mot avant.

Harry sourit.

Ça signifie que je suis épaté par ton don. Je n'avais jamais vraiment parlé à des serpents jusqu'à maintenant, excepté quelques mots échappés … dans des conditions peu propices à la conversation. Dis moi Sammy, comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

J'étais en train de chasser près du lac quand quelques humains m'ont attaqué. Ils m'ont lancés des trucs lumineux qui m'ont assommé. Après, je me suis réveillé sur ta tête.

Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

Je me demandais si… tu sais, c'est un grand honneur pour un serpent d'appartenir à un sorcier, surtout si le sorcier est Fourchelangue, alors si … enfin je veux dire j'aimerai bien rester ici.

La voix de Sammy s'était faite timide et hésitante, et ses yeux étaient suppliants, aussi suppliants que des yeux de serpent peuvent être pensa Harry. Il était soulagé, il s'apprêtait justement à proposer à Sammy de rester, persuadé que le serpent refuserait préférant sûrement la liberté de la forêt que la compagnie d'un étranger dans une si petite pièce.

Entre les deux le choix n'était pas difficile, et voilà que justement il demandait de rester !

C'était simplement fabuleux, à moins que…

Je dois d'abord demander la permission à un vieil ami, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il acceptera. Mais, tu penses pouvoir … respecter les règles du château ? S'inquiéta Harry

Bien sûr, Maître.

Ah non, alors ! Harry détestait ce mot, encore plus que le 'Monsieur' que lui donnaient tous les jours les élèves, bien plus que 'Monsieur'. Il ne voulait pas d'un elfe de maison mais d'un compagnon, voir même d'un ami.

Ecoute Sammy. Je ne veux pas être ton maître, alors appelle moi Henry s'il te plaît.

Sammy qui n'aurait jamais osé rêver dans ses songes les plus fous que son nouveau maître agisse ainsi était maintenant sur qu'il aimerait Harry.

D'accord, Henry

Alors maintenant que l'essentiel est réglé, il ne me reste plus qu'à filer chez Albus, mon ami. Allonge toi sur mon lit si tu veux, car je viens de penser que j'ai une autre course à faire et j'ai peur que ça prenne du temps. Si tu t'endors, il me suffira d'un sortilège de lévitation pour libérer le lit donc n'hésite pas, okay ?

Okay, répondit en sifflant Samy. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. Albus, ton ami, doit être vraiment très puissant si il te commande.

Oh oui, il l'est. Beaucoup de gens le considèrent comme le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle, bien que … disons que je ne suis plus vraiment sur qu'il le soit. Mais il ne me commande pas, il est le directeur de ce château, c'est à dire que c'est lui qui prend les décisions importantes, et comme il s'inquiète depuis toujours énormément pour ma sécurité…

Sammy le contempla, intrigué

Je suis un danger ?

J'espère bien que non, répondit Harry les yeux rieurs. C'est juste que certains secrets ne doivent pas être révélés, bien que je ne pense pas pouvoir me retrouver dans une situation encore plus dangereuse. J'y vais maintenant, bonne nuit !

Bonne nuit, Henry .

Et le serpent qui n'avait pas sommeil ferma cependant doucement ses yeux.

Sammy et Harry étaient tous les deux heureux de la situation, pourvu qu'Albus accepte…

Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, discutant avec le professeur de potion, Drago Malfoy. Ils débattaient pour la énième fois du même problème, mais malheureusement Drago ne lâchait pas le morceau. Il savait pourtant que ce n'est pas en l'usant qu'il obtiendrait gain de cause avec le directeur.

Je reçois des plaintes tous les jours. Les parents ne veulent pas que leurs enfants côtoient ceux des autres maisons. Les gens commencent à menacer d'envoyer les élèves à Durmstrang si rien n'est fait.

Et je vous répète que je ne séparerai pas plus les Serpentards des autres, mon cher Drago. Poudlard est _une_ école. Les maisons ne font pas énormément de choses en commun, mais elles continueront à faire le peu qu'elles font, tels que les cours, les fêtes et le Quidditch. Elles partageront tout ça encore longtemps, du moins tant que je serai directeur.

Dumbledore répondait calmement, mais le fait que Drago ramène constamment le sujet sur la table commençait à l'agacer.

Quelqu'un tapa alors à la porte, et Dumbledore fut ravi de trouver un prétexte pour écourter cette fastidieuse conversation.

Oui, entrez ! Cria le directeur, essayant de paraître ennuyé par la soudaine interruption.

Harry ouvrit la porte, étrangement joyeux. Son large sourire se contracta un peu à la vue de Malfoy, mais à peine.

Bonsoir ! Je n'interromps rien d'important ? demanda Harry à Dumbledore, ignorant l'avis du professeur de potion.

Non, la conversation ne nous menait plus à rien. Prenez donc ce siège, lui sourit Albus en guise de réponse.

Malfoy fixa Harry du regard avant de quitter la pièce en marmonnant un faible ² 'nuit ².

Bonne nuit, Drago. Dormez bien ! Lança Harry alors que ce dernier traversait la porte plus grognon que jamais.

Il était décidément d'excellente humeur.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Harry lança un sort d'insonorisation.

Tu agis comme s'il se passait quelque chose de…

Albus se demanda si 'grave' conviendrait vraiment. Harry semblait plus 'heureux' que 'grave'.

… inhabituel, finit-il.

Oh oui. Voyez-vous, il y avait un piège que nous n'avions pas découvert hier. Il m'est tombé quelque chose sur la tête alors que j'avais ouvert la fenêtre de la salle de bain pour faire fuir l'horrible odeur qui y régnait. C'est pourquoi je voulais vous demander de le garder, expliqua Harry.

Et en quoi consiste cette farce que tu veux garde ? demanda Dumbledore intrigué par cette explication embrouillée.

Une farce à garder ? Ça ne pouvait pas être des pétards ou des feuxfous… Peut-être quelque chose de vivant ?

Etrange.

C'est,… enfin il est très joli, nous avons un peu discuté et il m'a dit qu'il aimerait rester.

La farce voulait rester ? Donc c'était vivant. Et Harry lui parlait ? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'un…

C'est un serpent Albus.

Donc, c'en était un.

Tu ne prévoies tout de même pas de te montrer avec en public, Henry ? demanda doucement Albus.

Si quelqu'un découvrait qu'il parlait Fourchelangue… Il ne servait à rien de courir un tel risque.

Non, vraiment inutile.

En fait, si.

Tu es sérieux ? T es prêt à risquer ta liberté pour un serpent, Henry ? Pour un simple serpent ? Ce n'est pas un jeu mon garçon, c'est foutrement sérieux.

Mais à la surprise de Dumbledore, en réponse au ton grave qu'il avait employé, Harry éclata de rire.

Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ce rire ? demanda Dumbledore étonné mais en même temps heureux de voir Harry rire pour une fois.

Je ne vous avais jamais entendu utiliser ce mot. Foutrement. Bon, reprit Harry après s'être calmé, il y a bien quelques Fourchelangues qui cachent leur capacité entre autre de peur de l'opinion des sorciers moyens aux préjugés faciles. On ne peut pas dire que je suis l'un d'entre eux ? J'aimerai tellement avoir de la compagnie qui me comprenne sans que j'aie à me cacher.

Le ministère pourrait soupçonner quelque chose, en fait l'idée même de garder ce serpent est dangereuse.

Vous ne me laisserez pas prendre ce risque ?

Non. Définitivement non. Henry, tu dois me promettre de ne pas parler à ce serpent en public. Tu ne dois pas montrer ce que tu es vraiment, tu comprends mon garçon ? Il y a ici beaucoup de gens qui t'ont connu par le passé, et qui te reconnaîtront facilement si tu les aidais un tant soit peu. D'accord ?

D'accord.

Henry s'assombrit, mais il comprenait le point de vue de Dumbledore. S'il était reconnu… s'il était découvert… il n'osait même pas en imaginer les conséquences. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi, c'était évident.

Tu sais quoi, Albus ? Je pense que je vais t'écouter, dit Harry avec un petit sourire déçu. Tu as raison, c'est trop dangereux, je te promets de ne parler à Sammy que lorsque nous serons seuls, c'est plus sûr ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, c'est beaucoup plus sûr ainsi. Mais, … Sammy ? Tu as affublé cette pauvre bête du nom de Sammy ?

Je ne lui ai pas donné ce nom, Albus, grimaça Harry à l'idée que Dumbledore puisse croire qu'il ait si mauvais goût. C'est son ancien propriétaire – un Mangemort d'après Sammy – qui l'a nommé ainsi.

Il ajouta en souriant :

Je ne l'aurais jamais appelé ainsi.

Ça devenait déjà plus intéressant. Un mangemort. Cet animal pourrait se révéler plus utile que ce qu'il pensait. Les serpents sont des animaux plutôt des animaux intelligents, surtout les serpents magiques.

Et un serpent qui connaissait les mangemorts…

Bien sûr le directeur n'avait aucune idée du type d'informations que pourrait leur fournir Sammy – s'il leur en fournissait -, mais ça ne pouvait faire de mal à personne d'écouter et d'observer en attendant.

De toute façon, le simple fait d'apporter à Harry une compagnie amie et fidèle était déjà une raison suffisante. Il était persuadé que rien de mal ne pourrait découler de tout ceci.

Bien, mon garçon, garde donc ce… Sammy. Mais rappelle toi que de ta prudence et de ta sécurité dépendent plus de choses que ta simple existence, Henry.

Oui Albus, je ne l'oublie pas, répondit simplement Harry avant de se lever prêt à sortir.

Eh ! Ne sois donc pas si pressé ! La compagnie d'un vieillard comme moi ne convient pas à la jeunesse qui coule dans tes veines ? s'exclama Dumbledore les yeux pétillants. Et bien je suppose que tu as des choses plus intéressantes à faire qu'écouter radoter le vieil infirme que je suis.

Toujours aussi perspicace. Et bien oui, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire ce soir et les petits enfants tels que moi ont besoin de beaucoup dormir. Je pensais qu'un éducateur aussi expérimenté qu vous devait le savoir, rigola Harry.

Bien, va accomplir les méfaits que tu as planifiés pour cette belle nuit.

Vous tombez toujours juste, vous le savez ça, Albus ? A demain , répondit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Le directeur sourit en entendant le Survivant dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre. Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il était encore cette personne enjouée, digne héritière des Maraudeurs. C'était ça le vrai miracle. Là, lis ce paragraphe en anglais car j'ai changé beaucoup de choses !

Mais qu'entendait-il par méfait ? Que s'apprêtait-il à faire ? Bah, il le verrait bien dans quelques heures.

Harry Potter eut du mal à ne pas se mettre à chanter de joie le long des couloirs du château. C'était décidément une belle journée, et elle n'était pas finie. Il aurait toujours quelqu'un avec qui parler. Quelqu'un dont il serait le seul confident. Quelqu'un à qui il pourrait tout confier. Et ce quelqu'un pouvait en plus énormément l'aider, que ce soit en ayant des flash back du futur, en voyant à travers les objets, ou en lui révélant les émotions fortes des gens et leurs traits de caractère. Ce serait génial.

Et maintenant, il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de brillant. D'accord, pas brillant. Mais amusant, ça oui ! Du moins si tout se passait bien, et il voyait mal ce qui pourrait le déranger dans ses plans. Ah… que la vengeance pouvait être douce… son ne va pas trop loin ajouta-t-il après réflexion. Et Harry ne blesserait personne bien sûr.

Trois personnes étaient encore dans la chambre commune quand il y pénétra. Ronny Longdubat, Léon Crivey et Martin Withby bien sûr. 'Minerva devrait faire plus de rondes, ils sont supposés être au lit normalement' se dit Harry, mais des souvenirs de lui avec Ron et Hermione dans cette salle commune et leur joie que personne ne vienne les déranger remontèrent à la surface. Il n'existait même pas de règle empêchant aux élèves de rester dans la salle commune la nuit. Pas qu'il connaisse en tout cas. Albus avait sûrement conscience de cette lacune dans les règles ; il avait sûrement ses propres raisons de laisser les choses ainsi.

Harry espéra simplement que ces trois là ne le gêneraient pas. Il sourit. Il ne les lâcherait simplement pas.

Vous avez demandé à Thomas comment s'était passée sa retenue avec Evans ? demandait Martin à ses deux amis, quand la porte gardée par le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit soudainement.

Qui est là ? interrogea à voix haute Léon, mais personne ne répondit.

Quelqu'un d'invisible peut-être, suggéra Ronny.

Peut-être, mais qui ? Quelqu'un avec une cape d'invisibilité, ce qui est un très rare, ou alors quelqu'un de très puissant car il est très dur de bien réussir un sortilège d'invisibilité, murmura Martin.

Ils attendirent une minute en silence, mais rien ne se passa.

Et si nous continuions notre discussion ? proposa Ronny.

Et laisser n'importe qui nous écouter ? rétorqua immédiatement Martin.

Bon, comme ça sert à rien d'écouter avec tellement d'attention le silence de la salle commune, je pense que je vais me coucher si on ne poursuit pas.

Toujours ce silence oppressant.

D'accord Léon, continuons, tu as gagné. Je suppose qu'on peut parler, acquiesça enfin Martin. Donc est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a parlé à Thomas ?

Non. Mais est-ce qu'il n'est pas en état de choc par hasard ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas après une retenue avec ce sal type. Je me demande ce que lui a fait Evans. Aucune chance pour qu'il ait été un minimum sympathique, hein ?

Probablement pas Ronny, probablement pas, grimaça Léon en s'imaginant passer une retenue avec son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Parlons lui demain au petit…

Léon s'arrêta subitement. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Il bougeait ses lèvres, mais aucun son ne sortait. Paniqué, il saisit sa gorge de ses deux mains. Il cria, mais sans résultat. Que se passait-il ?

'Un sort de mutisme sûrement !' essaya de dire Martin, mais lui non plus ne pouvait parler. Bien sûr Martin avait lu beaucoup de choses sur ce sort, mais jamais personne ne le lui avait lancé jusqu'à maintenant. Ce n'était pas du tout comme être enroué, c'était bien pire.

Martin observa alors Ronny qui ouvrait à son tour la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Il ressemblait à un poisson qui s'arracherait le cou à vouloir crier a milieu de l'océan, pathétique. Et il devait être exactement comme ça lui aussi. Le morveux qui leur avait lancé ce sort devait bien s'amuser.

Il donna brusquement un coup de poing sur la table, un bruit sourd résonna alors dans toute la salle. Ce n'était pas un problème avec ses oreilles ce dont il se doutait car sinon tout Gryffondor serait1déjà descendu à les entendre crier comme des fous : c'était bien un sort de mutisme.

Ronny lui, était partagé entre la colère et la peur. Comment cette personne osait-elle ? S'il attrapait ce lâche qui se cachait derrière son invisibilité… sûrement un de ces sals Serpentards visqueux ! Un Gryffondor ou un Serdaigle ne ferait jamais ça, quant aux Poufsouffles, ils étaient bien trop stupides… Cette personne obtiendrait une retenue avec Evans. C'était une punition et une vengeance à la taille de l'ordure qui se jouait d'eux. Dure oui, mais combien méritée.

D'n autre côté,… est-ce que lancer un sort de mutisme serait suffisant aux yeux de ce Serpentard ? Devaient-ils s'attendre à d'autres sorts ? Il chercha sa baguette, ce qui était inutile puisque de toute façon il ne pouvait pas parler, donc pas lancer de sort quand une corde surgit de nulle part en un 'pop' qui résonna dans le silence de la salle.

Il essaya bien de se débattre, mais fut ficelé comme un vulgaire morceau de charcuterie en moins de dix secondes. Ces deux amis tombèrent à côté de lui. Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui allait encore leur arriver ?

Harry Potter était satisfait de son travail. Il avait attaché ses trois élèves à leurs lits, les liens se détachant dix minutes après qu'ils se soient endormis, tout comme le sort de mutisme d'ailleurs. Maintenant il pouvait s'occuper des choses sérieuses. Il lança alors le même sort à tous les Griffondors, il sourit en pensant à la journée qui attendait ses pauvres élèves le lendemain. Bien sûr, certains d'entre eux étaient peut-être pour rien dans la farce qu'ils lui avaient faite, mais il les soupçonnait d'être tous – ou presque tous – complices. D'ailleurs, ne valorisait-on pas la solidarité dans les maisons ? Il était donc normal q'ils payent tous.

Harry, une fois rentré chez lui, soupira en se souvenant qu'il devait ensorceler un objet pour Thomas Wesley avant d'aller au lit. Il ne voulait pas le reporter car il ne savait pas combien de temps il mettrait à trouver ce foutu sort. Ça ne devait pas être bien dur après tout…

En effet, il le trouva après seulement dix minutes de recherche. Hermione aurait pris deux fois moins de temps, il en était sûr. Il n'était pas très doué dès qu'il s'agissait de chercher dans de vieux livres poussiéreux des indices ou des sorts oubliés. Il laissait ça à Hermione. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas quel type d'objet Thomas voudrait voir ensorcelé.

'Je lui demanderai demain, c'est un sortilège facile que je pourrai faire sur place' pensa Harry.

Après s'être enfin préparé pour aller se coucher, ce qu'il avait initialement prévu de faire des heures auparavant, il transforma une pomme en une confortable couverture et fit léviter le serpent qui resta les yeux profondément fermés de son lit à la couverture. Juste avant de pénétrer enfin dans son lit, Harry eut le plaisir d'entendre le serpent siffler quelque chose comme 'nouveau maître' dans son sommeil.

Harry sourit. Il se réjouissait d'avance de la journée qui attendait les Griffondors le lendemain. 'Mon dieu ! Que c'était bon !' et c'est avec des pensées de contentement sadique que le sommeil l'emporta.

_Petit commentaire de cram :_

_ce chapitre est un cadeau de Noël, mais comme je m'étais trompé de chapitres, vous ne l'avez que maintenant._

_Maintenant je tenais à insister sur le superbe travail que font nos traducteurs, sans être bilingue, je ne suis pas une quiche en anglais, et pourtant qu'est-ce que j'ai lutté !_

_j'ai du passer 13 à 14h pour ce chapitre, et encore la trad n'est pas top. Alors pensez bien fort à Diony qui vous traduit tous ces chapitres régulièrement, alors appuyez sur le petit bouton bleu indigo "submit review" pour encourager notre courageuse traductrice !_


	10. Une journée haute en couleurs

_voili voulou, me revoila ! bon, je sais, c très très long, mais… rien, pas de mais. C très long, c tt_

_désolé._

_Je ne vous assurerais pas que je ferais mieux la prochaine fois, parce que c pas gagné, mais promis, le cœur y est ! (ça vous fait une belle jambe)_

_Merci au review ! auquelles je ne repondrais pas une a une… je me contenterais d'avouer que si je m'y suis remise, c grace a une review ! si si, c vrai. Mais bon, je vous rassure, ce n'est pas une condition, loin de la. C juste qu'elles ne sont pas inutiles !_

_Et n'hesitez pas a aller feliciter l'auteur en personne (et en anglais) sur sous le nom d'Ottilchen._

_Un simple : nice to read you ! suffira je pense_

**Chapitre 9 : une journée haute en couleur.**

Le jour suivant, Harry Potter fut inhabituellement ponctuel.

Ce qui surprit Albus Dumbledore au plus haut point.

Le garçon- Harry avait 37 ans, donc il était plutôt un homme dans la force de l'age- était normalement l'un des derniers professeurs à arriver. Il se contenta d'ignorer les regards amusés et toutes les rumeurs qui naissaient sur son passage du fait de la présence d'un serpent enroulé autour de son cou et observant la grande salle d'un air aussi curieux que possible pour un reptile, et d'aller s'asseoir.

Quel était le nom du serpent déjà ? Quelque chose qui sonnait comme Sandy… Ou Sammy ?

Et Harry arborait un sourire radieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter… ?

-Pourquoi tant de bonne humeur, mon cher ami ? Lui demanda finalement Albus.

-Oh… J'attends juste l'arrivée des étudiants. » Répondit Harry, joyeusement.

-Tu es étrangement matinal aujourd'hui. Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

-Je veux m'assurer que je n'ai rien oublié. Heureusement, il semble que tout soit pour le mieux.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu ne voulais pas oublier ? Allez, qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Il semble que tu saches quelque chose que j'ignore…Le poussa Abus.

-Oui, apparemment. Mais je ne te dirais pas quoi que ce soit, et je souhaite savourer ce moment en toute quiétude !

Laissant Harry à son petit plaisir matinal, Albus parcourut du regard la grande salle à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Ce qu'il trouva rapidement.

-Il n'y a pas le moindre élève de Gryffondor qui soit à sa place, fit remarquer Albus.

Un cou d'œil lui permit de voir Minerva McGonogall à sa place habituelle, alors pourquoi ses élèves n'étaient-ils pas présents ?

-Que leur as-tu fait, Henry ? Finit par demander Dumbledore, une pointe de colère feinte dans la voix.

Harry éclata franchement de rire à cette question.

Tous les professeurs, ainsi que les élèves les plus proches, tournèrent la tête vers lui.

Il avait vraiment une attitude étrange aujourd'hui… Sans compter ce serpent autour de son cou ! Evans était réputé pour beaucoup de chose, mais pas pour son humour… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le faire rire de la sorte ?

-Vous verrez bien. Bientôt, enfin j'espère, répondit Harry, souriant d'un air mystérieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Grande porte s'ouvrit lentement. Henry Evans fut le seul à noter ce détail, ce qui n'était pas sans rapport avec l'attention soutenu qu'il portait à cette issue.

A travers la fente, Harry aperçut du rose, une pointe de vert, et même du bleu. Ça avait marché, pensa-t-il. Il était difficile de retenir l'éclat de rire qu'il sentait monter, et ils n'étaient même pas entrés !

La porte s'ouvrit complètement, et les Gryffondors entrèrent dans la grande salle. Les premières personnes a remarquer leur entrée pointaient déjà le doigt vers eux, l'air ébahi. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur était arrivé ? Les Gryffondors arboraient une peau d'un bleu vif, une chevelure d'un vert flamboyant, et des vêtements rose fluo. Certains d'entre eux avaient camouflés leurs cheveux avec un bonnet, mais le résultat était seulement moins de vert pour plus de rose. Une majorité de personne préfère le vert au rose…

Zabini fut le premier à exprimer son hilarité par un bruyant éclat de rire, les autres Serpentards ne furent pas longs à le suivre. Même les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigles se joignirent à l'éclat de rire général.

Le professeur Malfoy tentait de cacher son amusement derrière son habituelle expression sévère, et Harry Potter, quand à lui, montrait quelques difficultés à rester sur sa chaise.

Albus Dumbledore jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-choqué à Harry. C'était un professeur tout de même! Et qu'un professeur se permette une telle chose n'était pas envisageable ! Drôle sans aucun doute, mais incroyable!

Harry rencontra le regard d'Albus.

« Réussit ! » Chuchota joyeusement l'homme.  
"Tu es un professeur, Henry!" S'exclama Albus.

« Tant qu'on ne sait pas que je suis à l'origine de cette matinée haute en couleur, ce n'est pas un problème… » Se justifia Harry en souriant malicieusement.

Puis la quotidienne tempête d'hibou envahit la grande salle.

Le préfet des Gryffondors fut quelque peu étonné qu'un hibou de l'école vienne se poser devant lui. L'oiseau avait une note accrochée à sa patte, et le nom du préfet était écrit sur le parchemin à l'encre orange.

Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer une lettre par un hibou de l'école ? ça n'avait aucun sens, il était bien plus simple de la lui donner en main propre, ou encore mieux de lui parler de vive voix. Peut-être la personne souhaitait-elle rester anonyme, se dit-il. Dans ce cas, qui pouvait-ce être, et surtout, que lui voulait-il?

Le préfet détacha la note de l'oiseau et commença sa lecture :

C'était ma revanche !

J'annulerais le sort durant la nuit. N'essayez pas de le faire vous-même, le résultat n'en serait que pire. J'espère que vous vous en souviendrez la prochaine fois qu'il vous prendra l'envie de faire une petite blague à un professeur. Je vous souhaite une bonne, mais surtout colorée, journée.

Votre très dévoué :

Le servile serpentard.

De surprise, le préfet se leva. I tourna les yeux vers Evans, notant au passage la présence d'une chose verte autour de son cou. Un serpent ? Le serpent ? Celui de leur piège?

Mais le professeur ne croisa pas son regard. Le préfet marcha avers Ronny, Leon et Martin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez exactement écrit dans le petit mot que vous avez laissez à Evans ? » Leur demanda-t-il.

« Nous l'avons prévenu qu'un servile serpentard ne devrait pas chercher les Gryffondors. Pourquoi?" Répondit Leon d'un ton ennuyé. Le garçon n'aimait pas ses nouvelles couleurs.

"C'est donc pour ça!" Cria Presque le préfet en chef. Le sale entière se tourna vers lui alors qu'il chiffonna le mot et le jetait à la tête de Leon. D'un pas rageur, il lui tourna le dos et sortit de la grande salle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient avoir fait ? Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ces stupides blagues de gamin, et voila qu'Evans les punissait tous.

Leon devint pale quand il découvrit à son tour le contenu de la lettre.

Evans.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas deviné plus tôt ? Qui d'autre qu'un adulte aurait pu faire ça ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? » Demanda Martin.

« Oui, montre nous ! » Renchérit Ronny.

Sans un mot, Leon tendit la note à ses amis.

« Evans ! » Cracha Ronny après avoir pris connaissance du message. "Il nous revaudra ça!"

"Comme ça, nous aurons le plaisir de redevenir rose et bleu encore une fois ? » Grogna Martin. « Et n'oublie pas les cheveux verts… Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'être dans la peau d'un serpentard avec ça. Non, je ne ferais plus rien à Evans. Regarde ce qu'il nous a fait cette fois! Et si on recommence, ce sera pire, j'en suis sur."  
« Alors on va en rester là ? » demanda Ronny. « Mais on doit faire quelque chose ! »

"Je suis d'accord avec Martin. Merlin seul sait de quoi ce type est capable ! »

« Très bien » grogna Ronny.

« On a quel cours après ?

Martin essayait de changer de sujet puisque Ronny était d'accord pour ne pas se venger, mais leur cœur était lourd de ressentiment.

'Hmmm… Oh non. Double cours de potion!"

Malfoy était le professeur qu'il détestait le plus à cette heure, loin derrière Evans. C'était vraiment une mauvaise journée qui s'annonçait.

Après le petit déjeuner, un Thomas Weasley bleu, rose et vert faisait chemin vers les appartements d'Evans. Il ne savait décidément pas à quoi s'attendre…

Au début, son professeur se comportait comme le pire enfoiré qui soit, puis il proposait de l'aider, et maintenant il leur jetait un sort….

« Bonjour Thomas. Que tu as bonne mine aujourd'hui!" Le salua Harry avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci, monsieur ! » Répondit le jeune homme avec plus qu'une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Il fut surpris d'entendre Evans rire de sa réponse.

« Maintenant, parlons de ce qui t'amène. Une fois que j'ai trouvé le sort qu'il fallait, je me suis rendu compte que j'ignorais quel objet tu souhaitais ensorceler. J'ai donc préféré m'abstenir en t'attendant. Toute fois, ce ne sera pas un problème de pratiquer ce sortilège, il a l'air tout à fait à ma portée… Alors, quel objet te semble le mieux?" demanda finalement Harry.

« je ne sais pas… un bouton peut-être ? (si quelqu'un sait ce que signifie sickle.. autre que faucille…) C'est petit et ne risque pas d'attirer l'attention. » Proposa Thomas en rougissant légèrement.

Il ne souhaitait pas que les autres soient au courant qu'il avait accepté ce genre d'aide d'un professeur… Spécialement d'Evans.

« Ok, Bien. Vient par là, je vais essayer de te le faire tout de suite. Si ça se révèle trop long à effectuer, je te le donnerais demain en cours. Ou plutôt après les cours, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » acquiesça Weasley tout surpris que son professeur puisse faire preuve d'autant de tact.

Mais il n'en était pas moins nerveux.

Thomas suivit le professeur Evans jusque dans son salon et s'assit sur l'horrible fauteuil vert criard tandis que Harry se dirigeait vers un mur totalement vie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Harry murmura quelques parles incompréhensibles et soudainement, le mur disparut pour faire lace à une pièce.

Elle était bien trop sombre pour que Thomas puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit, aucune fenêtre ne l'éclairait.

« Approche » Lui dit Harry.

Thomas se leva avec réticence et rejoignit son professeur.

« Ignem ! » prononça Harry, et de nombreuses torches s'enflammèrent, accrochées aux murs.

Avec stupeur et une pointe d'inquiétude, Thomas détailla les livres qui étaient apparus. Ce n'était rien comparé avec la bibliothèque de Poudlard, mais tout de même conséquent. Ça devait être la bibliothèque personnelle d'Evans, se dit Thomas.

« Wow… Souffla le jeune sorcier. Sont-ils tous à vous?"

« Oui, il semblerait. Toutefois, Albus Dumbledore y a libre accès s'il le souhaite. »

Harry fit quelques pas à l'encontre de son élève, et planta son regard vert dans le bleu des yeux de Thomas.

« Ne parlez à personne de cette pièce, ce sera préférable pour… beaucoup de personnes… En particulier vous et moi… » Chuchota Henry Evans.

« Ou.. oui, bien sur, monsieur. » Bégaya Thomas en reculant, intimidé.

Harry sourit.

« Ne prenez pas ça comme une menace, je préfère juste éviter que ça se sache, ça provoqueraient des questions inutiles, tout autant pour vous. Et ne m'appelez pas monsieur, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler professeur, c'est mieux n'est-ce pas ? »

Thomas esquissa un sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace.

« ça l'est, professeur. »

« Bien ! Commençons alors. »

Se disant, Harry traversa la pièce. Hésitant quand à l'attitude à adopter, Thomas le suivit. La plus part des livres n'avaient pas de titre apparent, nota-t-il, alors comment Evans pouvait-il s'y retrouver ?

Harry s'arrêta dans le coin le plus éloigné de l'entrée. Une table, et deux fauteuils rouges apparurent. Un livre se trouvait déjà sur la table, dont une page était repérée par un marque page.

« Allons-y. » s'exclama Harry en l'ouvrant. « Le sortilège res-concunctionis. » Lut-il. « Il ne semble pas si simple que ça, mais je vois comment faire » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Evans sortit deux boutons de sa poche et plaça deux doigts sur chacun d'eux. Durant une longue minute il resta ainsi, murmurant doucement des mots aux consonances latines d'après ce que pouvait en juger Thomas. L'exercice avait vraiment l'air compliqué, les yeux braqués sur l'objet de son attention, Evans était maintenant en sueur. Ça n'était jamais arrivée à Thomas de se retrouver dans cet état en pratiquant un sortilège, mais il savait qu'un tel épuisement était possible lors de la pratique de sort de haut niveau.

Etait-ce un exploit que de le réaliser, ou Evans était-il seulement faible ? Thomas connaissait maintenant assez son professeur pour savoir qu'il n'était pas faible. Intéressant…

Au bout d'un moment, Harry se redressa. Il attrapa les deux boutons.

« Woah ! » S'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

Thomas esquissa un sourire. Les professeurs faisaient rarement des choses comme ça devant leurs élèves. Ils avaient toujours l'air au meilleur de leur forme.

Harry tendit un bouton à Thomas.

« On fait un essai ? » demanda-t-il en glissant le second dans sa poche.

Quel était le mot déjà ? Ah oui. « Conjugo ! » murmura Thomas.

Le bouton s'éleva dans les airs sous les yeux de Henry Evans. Ce dernier le toucha du bout des doigts.

« Cool ! » Dit-il.

Encore un mot inhabituel dans la bouche d'un professeur…

« C'est marrant ! »

Harry remit le bouton dans sa poche.

« Tu dois essayer ça aussi, c'est une sensation étrange. Reste ici, je vais me cacher dans le château… Dans une minute, j'activerais le sortilège et il faudra que tu me trouves. D'accord ? »

« Ok » Acquiesça Thomas, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand il réalisa qu'il s'amusait avec son professeur détesté, celui-ci disparut de son visage. Mais à quoi bon faire bonne figure, Evans avait déjà déguerpit.

Harry Potter atteignit une porte du troisième étage en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Une telle prouesse fut impossible s'il n'avait eut connaissance des nombreux passages secrets parcourant Poudlard.

Il sortit le bouton de sa poche et prononça 'conjugo' en se demandant combien de temps il faudrait à son jeune élève pour faire le même trajet.

Quelques cinq minutes plus tard, il entendit le son de pas lourd grimpant difficilement les escaliers, et la respiration haletante correspondante. Bientôt, Thomas apparut.

« Comment… Avez-vous… put … arriver jusqu'ici… en si peu de… temps… ? » Agonisa le garçon.

"ça, c'est mon secret. Alors, c'est une sensation étrange n'est-ce pas?" Lui demanda Harry.

"Ouaipe!"

Il n'y avait pas de doute. A peine avait-il saisit le bouton alors qu'il s'élevait, qu'il avait sut où aller. Il ne savait pas d'où cette connaissance lui venait, mais il avait su. Puis il avait courut jusqu'ici aussi vite que possible.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait étrangement rencontré aucun obstacle pour atteindre cet endroit….

« Oh non… » Geignit-il alors qu'il prenait conscience d'un problème de taille.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta Harry.

« Je suis censé être en cours à cette heure ci… »

« Oh… »

Harry avait un trou dans son emploi du temps à cette heure, et il avait complètement oublié que ce n'était sûrement pas le cas de son élève. Sur ce coup là, il avait été stupide.

« Quel cours as-tu en ce moment ? »

« Potion avec le professeur Malfoy… » Répondit anxieusement Thomas.

« Pas de chance… Bien, je vais t'accompagner. Mr Malfoy voudra vous punir pour ce retard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sûrement…"

"Je ne laisserais pas une telle chose se produire, ne t'inquiète pas!" dit Harry.

C'est ainsi que Thomas et Henry Evans se retrouvèrent à cheminer vers les cachots. Thomas souhaitait plus que tout courir, mais selon Henry, maintenant qu'il était en retard, ça ne ferait pas de différence, et mieux valait pour eux qu'ils arrivent en étant calme.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Henry toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! » résonna la voix glaciale de Malfoy à travers la lourde porte.

« Vas-y en premier » glissa Harry à Thomas alors que ce dernier hésitait.

« Mr Weasley, comme c'est gentil de votre part de nous honorer de votre présence. »

Très original, songea Harry. Ça me rappelle étrangement ce bon vieux Rogue…

« Pourriez vous me dire ce qui est plus important qu'un cours de potion?" Poursuivit le serpentard d'une voix emplie de sarcasmes.

« Il était avec moi » Annonça Harry en se révélant aux yeux de tous.

« Que faite vous ici, Evans ? » cracha Malfoy.

« Te voir est pour moi aussi toujours une surprise, professeur Malfoy. » dit Harry, le visage figé en un masque dépourvu de toute expression. « Et bien, je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez mécontent du retard de Mr Weasley, j'ai donc pris le soin de l'accompagner afin de vous expliquer moi-même la raison de son retard. Pour dire vrai, j'avais à m'entretenir d'un sujet important avec ce garçon, ce qui ne pouvait attendre. »

« Oui, d'accord, très bien. Asseyez vous Weasley ! » Gronda Malfoy. "Maintenant que c'est fait, auriez vosu l'obligeance de me laisser enseigner à mes élèves sans être dérangé, professeur Evans ? »

Harry esquissa un sourire.

« Bien sur, veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement. »

Hors de la vision de son collègue, Harry formula un "bon courage" emprunt de compassion avant de refermer la porte.

"Et qu'as tu pensé de ce premier jour ici ? » Siffla Harry, une fois seul avec Sammy dans ses appartements. Il était étendu sur son lit, savourant un peu de blues au calme. La musique ne sortait pas d'un quelconque lecteur cd, mais du bout de ses doigts. Ce qui était bien plus pratique que la méthode moldue…

Wow, cette chanson était vraiment cool !

« interessante, Henry. » répondit Sammy. « Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup les humains qui gravitent autour de toi, bien qu'il y en ai certain… Eh bien, qui ne soient pas à mon gout. Tu les connais certainement mieux que moi. »

Harry essaya d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler les pensées de Malfoy, ce qui lui arracha un sourire grimaçant.

« Oui, je crois que je vois de qui tu parles. »

« Cet homme à ta gauche lors du petit-déjeuner paraissait très sympathique. D'une grande sagesse et interessé par tout. Très peu de personne peuvent en pretendre autant. »

"C'était Albus. Albus Dumbledore."

"Celui qui te dirige?"

Harry était mi-choqué, mi-contrarié, et face à l'air amusé du serpent, il se contenta de siffler :

« Albus n'est pas mon patron, c'est un ami. »

Sammy ne voulait pas vexer son nouveau maître, d'autant plus qu'il était plutôt bien tombé, aussi changea-t-il rapidement de sujet pour quelque chose qui lui plairait peut-être plus.

« Sais-tu que certains des élèves t'adorent ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Ah oui ? »

Voila qui était surprenant, il s'était plutôt attendu à ce qu'on le déteste, si on devait éprouver quoi que ce soit pour lui. Adorer… Ce n'était pas l'impression que les élèves lui avaient donnée dernièrement.

« Mais beaucoup te déteste. »

« Voila qui est déjà plus normal. » conclue Harry.

Sammy savait qu'il avait encore déçu son maître, et qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça. Par le dieu des reptiles, quel genre de serpent était-il donc ? Alors qu'il avait la chance d'avoir le maitre idéal : Personnalité aimable, grand pouvoir,… Ce dont tout bon serpent devait rever, et tout ce que Sammy trouvait à faire, c'était de l'amener a de sombres pensées. Le serpent se sentit tout à coup aussi mal qu'un serpent peut l'être.

« Je suis désolé, Maître. » Siffla doucement Sammy.

Harry jeta un regard surpris à son nouveau compagnon.

« Tu ne devrais pas, Sammy, tu n'y es pour rien dans… cette situation. »

Dans un soupir, il tenta de s'expliquer.

« C'est juste que… Eh bien, ces enfants sont persuadés que je suis le pire des tortionnaires doublés d'un abruti fini, ils ne me connaissent pas et ne veulent pas en apprendre plus sur moi, c'est ça le problème. L'un de mes problèmes en fait. Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas les en blâmer. Mais qu'ils s'en rendent compte ou pas, c'est la seule façon de leur apprendre convenablement cette matière, qu'ils la prennent au sérieux. Peu importe qu'ils me détestent du moment qu'ils sont capables de se défendre quand il le faut. C'est ce qui comptent, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis tant pis si la vie n'est pas toujours rose. Mais tu sais quoi?

Harry marqua une pause et esquissa un sourire. Un vrai sourire. Sammy sentit son humeur remonter en fleche.

« Grace à toi, je réalise qu'en fait, ça s'améliore de jour en jour. En fait, je commence même à vraiment apprecier mon statue de professeur. »

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Pour résumer (oui, la traductrice a la flemme ) l'auteur n'est pas mécontente de ce chapitre, même si elle trouve que… elle aurait pu faire mieux. Il y en aura des biens mieux après, elle promet ! Merci pour les reviews !_

_Ottilchen (l'auteur)_

_Et je me joins a elle pour m'excuser du retard… mais bon, le truc, c'est que traduire, ça demande beaucoup de temps… et berf, chui une feignasse, et il y a souvent mieux a faire '  
diony (la traductrice uniquement !)_


	11. au chemin de traverse

Chapitre 10: Au chemin de traverse.

Alors qu'ils déjeunaient Dans la Grande salle, Leon Crivey, Martin Whitby et Thomas Weasley discutait de ce qu'il convenait de faire l'après-midi même. Devaient-ils vraiment se rendre au rendez-vous donné par le professeur Evans au terrain de quidditch ? Que leur voulait-il ?

« Je ne pense pas que nous devions le faire. Nous n'avons aucune raison de lui obéir cette fois, bien au contraire. Je préfère ne rien avoir à faire avec lui. »

Ronny semblait catégorique.

« Il nous a dit de prendre nos balais… » S'interrogea Martin à voix haute.

« Je suis d'accord avec Ronny. Quoi qu'il nous veuille, ce n'est rien de bon. » Intervint Leon.

« Qu'en penses tu Thomas ? » Demanda Ronny.

Thomas était tout autant concerné après tout.

« Je… Euh… » Commença l'interpellé. "Le temps que j'ai passé en sa compagnie ce matin, ce n'était pas si mal."

« Ah bon ? Eh bien, c'est une première. » Leon exprimait bien l'opinion général.

« En fait, Evans a plutôt été sympa avec moi.

Ronny émit un reniflement de dédain. « Sérieusement ? Tu te moques de nous… »

« Non, ça s'est vraiment bien passé. Je pense qu'il possible qu'on n'ait pas à regretter de nous y rendre cette après-midi, pour voir ce qu'il nous veut du moins.»

« De toute façon j'irais. Et je découvrirais dans quelle maison il était. » Intervint Martin.

« Et si il se trouve qu'il est comme d'habitude ? » S'opposa Leon.

« Alors nous nous en irons, tout simplement. Il ne s'agit pas d'une retenue ou quoi que ce soit qui nous oblige à rester. Nous sommes volontaire. Alors ? » Martin interrogea Ronny et Leon, qui ne semblaient toujours pas approuver totalement l'idée.

« Hmmm… Si tu arrive à convaincre les autres, et ne compte pas sur moi, je te suis. » Accepta finalement Leon.

"Ok, moi aussi" dit Ronny d'une voix qui suggérait le contraire.

« Bien. » Conclut Martin.

Thomas approuva d'un sourire. Aux vues de leur entretien d'aujourd'hui, tout se passerait bien avec Evans, il en était sur.

Harry Potter était assis sur un banc dans le vestiaire de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Le regard fixé sur son éclair de feu, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Vingt ans auparavant, on lui avait offert ce balai, alors que son ancien Nimbus 2001 avait été détruit par un arbre des plus affectueux portant la douce, et très appropriée, appellation de saule cogneur. L'arbre existait toujours et avait conservé la passion des coups délivrés à quiconque s'approchait de lui. Harry se demanda pourquoi Abus le conservait toujours depuis ce temps, il était plutôt dangereux après tout, et il ne connaissait personne qui apprécie sa présence. Ou même qui que ce soit qui ne le déteste pas. Mis à part le professeur Chourave peut-être…

L'éclair de feu lui avait été délivré à Noël cette année là. Il avait été surpris, et tellement heureux quand il avait réalisé de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'était accompagné d'aucun message, aussi Ron et Harry s'était longtemps interrogé sur sa provenance. Bien sur, il avait appris plus tard que c'était Sirius, mais ce soir là, il était bien loin d'imaginer pourquoi.

Quand Harry pensait à Sirius, il se souvenait principalement d'une présence rassurante de parrain soucieux, spécialement dans cette période si sombre après le retour de Voldemort à la fin de sa quatrième année. Il n'osait plus le considérer tel que… le personne qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui. Il était étrange de considérer que son parrain, et cette personne, ne fassent qu'un.

Harry se leva brusquement, et saisit son éclair de feu à deux mains. Penser à Sirius était toujours douloureux, et inutile puisqu'il ne pouvait en rien changer le passé.

Harry se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch. Il lui restait cinq bonnes minutes avant l'arrivée des Gryffondors, il avait bien le temps de vérifier s'il savait toujours voler. Même s'il doutait que ce soit le genre de chose qui s'oublie. Le fait était qu'il avait juste envie de s'amuser un peu. De voler. D'être débarrassé de toutes pensées et autres sensations que de celle de liberté.

L'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor se dirigeait vers le terrain d'entraînement. Martin et Thomas avaient finalement réussi à convaincre tous les autres membres de l'équipe, ce qui ne s'était pas fait sans effort, de rejoindre Evans. Juste pour voir ce qu'il voulait.

« Wow ! » S'exclama soudainement Ronny.

«Les autre suivirent son regard et virent ce qu'il voulait dire. Quelqu'un volait au dessus du terrain. Il allait à une telle vitesse qu'il était difficile de l'identifier à cette distance. Il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe qui, a condition que ce soit un professionnel de quidditch. Ce qu'il n'y avait pas à Poudlard.

Tout à coup, la personne plongea en piqué vers le sol. Il allait le percuter sans aucun doute, et ça allait faire mal.

« Nooooonnn ! » S'écrièrent les membres de l'équipe à l'unanimité, alors que certain d'entre eux s'élançaient déjà vers le point de chute.

Mais point de chute il n'y eu pas, pas plus que de balai durement écrasé sur le sol.

Soudainement, le balai se redressa, comme repoussé par le sol lui-même pour reprendre tout simplement sa route dans les airs.

Les gryffondors retenaient encore leur souffle, alors que l'acrobate les repéra et se dirigea à un rythme plus lent dans leur direction. Il s'en était fallut de peu… Un cheveu à dire vrai. Comment avait-il pu s'en tirer avec tant de facilité apparente ?

Bientôt, les élèves réalisèrent que la personne était un adulte. Puis qu'elle était blonde…

« Evans ? » Murmura Martin.

« Il semblerait. » Se sentit obligé de répondre Ronny.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Henry Evans, l'impopulaire professeur de DCFM, mit pied-à-terre des sept élèves qui l'attendaient de pied plus ou moins ferme.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? J'ai cru vous entendre crier. » Questionna Harry, un peu essoufflé, mais visiblement radieux.

« R… Rien, professeur. » Répondit Martin.

Si on avait ne serait-ce que laissé entendre que ce gars là pouvait aussi bien voler, il aurait probablement propose de manger son balai…

« Parfait ! Parce que je souhaiterais vous parler. » Sans ajouter la moindre explication, il s'assit dans l'herbe.

L'équipe entière interrogea Martin et Thomas du regard. Après tout, ils étaient les plus déterminés à venir. Alors que Martin aussi tournait son regard vers lui, Thomas se décida, et s'assis non loin d'Evans.

« Dans ce cas, parlons. »

Ronny fut le premier à suivre son cousin, et les autres en firent autant peu de temps après.

Harry sourit à Thomas en signe de reconnaissance, puis considéra le cercle d'élève.

« Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais savoir si le moindre d'entre vous projette de quitter l'équipe de quidditch ? »

Les élèves semblaient quelque peu désorientés. Pourquoi leur posait-il une telle question ?

« Personne ? » Demanda Harry en voyant qu'aucun ne semblait disposé à s'exprimer. "Très bien, j'irais droit au but dans ce cas. Votre directeur m'a gentiment autorisé à vous entraîner."

Les élèves pâlirent subitement. Ça signifiait se coltiner Evans jusque dans leurs temps libres ? Nombre d'entre eux prenaient déjà la précaution de baisser le ton en passant devant son bureau, dont chacun connaissait maintenant l'emplacement, et sa salle de classe alors qu'il n'y avait pas cours, ce qui révélait bien leur disposition à son égard.

« Veuillez ne pas crier trop tôt à l'infamie. Tout se passera bien, j'espère. Et si vous formulez la moindre plainte au près du professeur Dumbledore, soyez assuré qu'il me fera immédiatement arrêter les entraînements. Je vous demande uniquement de me laisser une chance, s'il vous plait. »

Il était étrange d'entendre les mots s'il vous plait dans la bouche de cet homme intransigeant.

« Et pourquoi vous donnerions nous la moindre chance ? » Demanda Ronny.

Harry ne dit rien pendant un certain temps, à tel point que les membres de l'équipe commencèrent à ricaner. Finalement, Evans restait un abruti.

« Parce que… Premièrement : vous détestez jouer au quidditch de la manière dont vous le faites. Deuxièmement : réussir à vaincre les serpentard dans l'état actuel des choses est impossible, et pourtant vous en rêvez. Troisièmement : vous détestez Le professeur Malfoy à cause de son impartialité durant ses cours, et encore plus, vous détestez la façon qu'il a de sourire quand sa maison gagne haut la main contre vous. Quatrièmement : vous détestez la façon dont tout le monde, et spécialement les Serpentards, rit de vous à chaque nouvelle défaite… »

« Je reformule ma question… Voyez vous la moindre raison qui n'implique pas les serpentards?" L'interrompit Ronny.

Un ange passa, poursuivit par cupidon, ridicule dans sa salopette rose.

« Parce que je suis votre élégant, respectable et magnifique professeur de DCFM, et que vous êtes tous secrètement amoureux de moi?"

Après de longues minutes de négociation, des Gryffondor en sueur, à qui Evans n'avaient laissé aucune chance de s'en sortir, acceptèrent de laisser une chance à leur 'entraîneur', juste pour voir.

Ce jour là, ils ne firent rien d'autre que voler autour du terrain, mais ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver la semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure.

La rue était moins bondée qu'à la fin de l'été. 'Bien sur que non, se dit Harry, mais elle était toujours aussi dépaysante.'

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Rien n'avait changé au premier abord. Pas la moindre nouvelle boutique, et aucune ne semblait manquer.

La même rue… Sauf qu'il s'y sentait comme un étranger.

Deux femmes attirèrent son regard, debout devant la boutique de Mme Malkin. Pourvues de sacs, elles discutaient joyeusement au milieu du passage. Il devait se rendre dans cette direction. Son passage dans le chemin de traverse allait lui coûter cher, et un passage à Gringotts s'imposait.

Les yeux de Harry rencontrèrent ceux de l'une des femmes pendant un court instant. Harry la connaissait. Ces cheveux roux, ces yeux bleu vif… Ginny, bien sur.

Harry n'avait pas vu Ginny Weasley… Non, maintenant c'était Ginny Londubat. Toujours est-il qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la mort de son frère et de ses parents, mais il savait ce qu'il était advenu d'elle. Elle s'était mariée avec Neville quelques années après sa sortie de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas été invité à son mariage, bien sur, puisqu'il se trouvait à Azcaban et que de surcroît il était accusé de meurtre.

Ginny, comme de nombreuses autres personnes, avait cru en sa culpabilité. Ce dont il ne pouvait réellement les blâmer, étant donné le nombre de preuves matérielles et faits appuyant l'histoire de « Harry Potter le traître » présentées par le ministère de la magie. Appuyé par la gazette des sorciers, ils avaient tout le poids qu'on pouvait leur accorder, et bien plus encore.

Harry n'en voulait pas à Ginny, ni aux autres. D'ailleurs, il voyait toujours en elle une amie de longue date, et ce même si le rouge flamboyant de sa chevelure venait à passer. Mais il ne souhaitait pas croiser son regard, pas encore.

'Elle ne reconnaît pas Harry Potter en toi, ton corps est bien trop différent.' Lui disait une voix dans sa tête.

'Pas complètement.' Répondit Harry.

'Albus Dumbledore ne t'a pas reconnu.' Ajouta la voix.

'Uniquement parce qu'il me croyait encore à Azcaban.'

'Personne ne t'a reconnu jusqu'à maintenant, pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour elle ?'.

'Je sais que dans l'immédiat il n'y a pas de danger, alors tais toi !'

La voix s'exécuta.

Harry reprit finalement sa route vers Gringotts, où il fut accueillit par un gobelin quelque peu suspicieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à Sammy, qui se trouvait sur les épaules de Harry, comme d'habitude.

« C'est votre première fois ici ? Je ne vous connais pas. » Fut la première chose que la créature dit quand Harry lui tendit sa clef.

« Mon nom est Henry Evans, je suis professeur à Poudlard. Le directeur a ouvert un compte à mon intention peu avant que j'arrive, comme je n'en avais pas. » Répondit Harry en essayant de ne pas paraître trop nerveux.

Le gobelin inspecta le clef d'un air suspicieux durant un instant bien trop long aux yeux de Harry.

« Cette clef a l'air correct, Monsieur. Veuillez me suivre je vous prie. » Dit-il finalement sans ajouter la moinder remarque à propos de Sammy, ce dont Harry lui fut reconnaissant. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le tunnel, où ils trouvèrent un wagonnet qui les attendait bien sagement. Une fois qu'ils furent montés à son bord, la promenade put commencer, ce qui réjouit Harry, comme à chaque fois.

« C'est ici. » Indiqua le gobelin après quelques instants, et le wagonnet stoppa brutalement. Il prit la clef, et l'introduisit dans la serrure. Harry le regarda tourner la clef vers la gauche, puis à droite, et encore à gauche avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un grincement sonore.

Harry vit des montagnes de galions, mornilles et noises à n'en plus finir. C'était impressionnant, et c'était à lui, aussi longtemps que le ministère n'en savait rien… Etat qui n'était pas près de changer, à son avis.

Harry en prit une grande quantité, mais pas encore assez pour que quiconque puisse voir la différence. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait un étrange sentiment vis-à-vis de cette fortune. Elle était bien trop importante. Evidemment, il savait qu'il était riche, il l'avait toujours su. A ce qu'il avait herité de ses parents s'était ajouté ce qu'il avait lui-même gagné une fois sorti de ses années de formation, mais il ne s'était jamais considéré comme riche. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en profiter…

Maintenant, Madame Malkin. Alors qu'il descendait la rue pour rejoindre ce magasin, Harry remarqua que Ginny se trouvait toujours là à discuter.

Merdouille.

Il avait espéré qu'elle serait partie. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire demi tour, il ne pouvait plus l'éviter.

C'était Ginny, ils avaient été amis avant. Mais c »'était précisément ce qui faisait peur à Harry. Que se passerait-il si par hazard elle le reconnaissait ? Sa véritable identité ? Son secret ? Heureusement, c'était impossible…

"Bonjour!" Ginny Londubat interpella joyeusement l'étranger qui passait. Oui, elle était toujours amicable. C'est ce qu'elle était suppose être en tant que femme de l'un des plus grands aurors, je cite monsieur Neville Londubat. Etre amicale faisait parti de son caractère, alors ça ne lui posait pas un gros problème à vrai dire. Il y avait des aspects bien pire dans le rôle qu'elle se devait de jouer de femme de héro du monde de la magie. Elle adorait sincèrement son mari, mais toute l'agitation autour de lui avait tendance à la fatiguer. Elle devait toujours être attentive au moindre de ses gestes, ou propos, au cas où un journaliste tendrait l'oreille.

« Bonjour » Répondit l'étranger, en lui accordant un rapide sourire avant de rentrer dans la boutique de prêt-à-porter. Ginny avait le pressentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais ne sachant pas où, le sentiment fugace disparu aussi vite. Elle connaissait beaucoup de personnes, dont la plus part été des connaissances de Neville.

Un autre fait étrange était le serpent enroulé sur les épaules de l'homme. Elle était sur de n'avoir pas vu une telle chose auparavant. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Dedalus connaissait beaucoup de personnes bizarres, et Dedalus lui-même était… Eh bien, pas ce qu'elle considérait comme normal, mais il était gentil, et elle l'aimait bien.

Harry Potter était debout devant le comptoir de Mme Malkin, attendant qu'un membre du personnel pointe le bout de son nez. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir été reconnu par Ginny. Les conséquences auraient été désastreuses… Elle aurait sûrement crié, ou pire encore, mais elle n'avait même pas palie. Harry était devenu plutôt doué pour décrypter les expressions du visage avant son entrée à Azcaban, et il n'avait pas oublié. Non, son secret était sauf.

Un coup d'œil au dehors l'informa qu'elle n'était plus là. L'inquiétude refit surface. Avait-elle transplané au ministère pour prevenir quelqu'un ? Harry fut encore soulagé de la voir, vingt metres plus loin, debout devant la porte d'une boutique.

'Tu as trouvé un moyen complexe et ennuyeux de te persécuter depuis ta sortie d'Azcaban, c'est intéressant…' Dit la voix dans la tête de Harry.

'En effet, ajoute à cela l'entente de voix…' répondit Harry mentalement, d'un ton ennuyé.

'On devrait aller voir un psychiatre, ne penses tu pas ?'

La voix cessa instantanément quand une femme apparut derrière le comptoir.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle poliment malgré la grimace de dégoût à la vue de Sammy. Apparemment, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'on puisse supporter la présence d'une telle bête sur ses épaules. Surtout dans son magasin. Mais elel ne fit aucun commentaire. Tout client potential se devait d'être traité avec tous les égards, quelque soit son apparence ou son identité.

« Oui, s'il vous plait. Mon nom est Henry Evans. Je suis professeur à Poudlard. J'entraine actuelement l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor et ils ont besoin d'urgence de nouvelles tenues. Maintenant, je suis là pour vous demander combien de temps ça vous prendra, et combine ça va me coûter. »

'Cette personne est un professeur de Pouldard… ? Poudlard est supposé être la meilleure école de sorcellerie, et on laisse des personnes comme lui y enseigner ? Eh bien, je savais que Dumbledore était fou, il l'a toujours été, mais maintenant il est tout simplement trop vieux pour ce poste. Il a perdu l'esprit. » pensa-t-elle.

Mais elle se contenta d'afficher un sourire. Harry ne fut pas dupe.

« AH oui, quidditch. Je suis désolée, mais je crains que la présence de toute l'équipe soit nécessaire pour que le travail soit convenablement exécuté. Une fois qu'ils seront passés ici, ça ne prendra pas plus de deux jours, peut-être trois. En supposant que vous souhaitez des robes ajustées, bien sur. »

« C'est la cas. »

« ça risque d'être coûteux. Aux alentours de 15 galions, par robe."

Henry haussa un sourcil surpris. 'Quinze galions !' En seconde année, quand les Weasley avaient fait leurs acquisition de tout ce qui est nécessaire pour aller à Poudlard, ce qui était conséquent avec cinq enfants à l'école, ils n'en avaient pas eu pour plus de trois galions ! Alors quinze galions par robe, il ne s'y attendait pas.

« Et si ces robes ne sont pas aussi… adaptées et finement exécutées?" Demanda finalement Harry.

La femme sourit de nouveau.  
»Nos robes sont toujours finement exécutées, Mr… Evans, c'est cela ? Bien, nous pourrions les faire sans les suppléments pour le quidditch, je suppose. Ce serait alors dix galions. Par robe."

"D'accord, dans ce cas, je prendrais la version simplifiée."

« Bien. Il ne manque que les mesures de vos élèves dans ce cas. Ça prendra une heure. »

« ça vous convient si je les amène demain après-midi ? l'équipe entière ? »

« ça me convient parfaitement. Je vous vois demain dans ce cas. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir » répondit Harry en acquiesçant avant de laisser Mme Malkin.

_note d'auteur (donc d'ottilchen !) :_

_ça m'a encore prit beaucoup de temps (note de diony: et a moi aussi…), n'est-ce pas ? personnelement, je trouve que ça n'a pas été trop ennuyant cette fois._

_Merci pour les reviews, amis ! vous êtes cool!_

_note de diony la traductrice : pour ceux qui craignent que je n'arrete la traduction, detrompez vous… je suis juste abusivement lente. Desolé… la motivation manque souvent, ainsi que le temps…_

_merci pour votre patience ! je m'attaque au prochain dès tout de suite, et j'_espère bien vous le mettre avant la fin de la semaine !


	12. épouvantard

Chapitre 11: Épouvantard.

"Bonjour tout le monde." S'annonça Harry aux cinquièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il avait l'air sinistre, de mauvaise humeur, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite du cours même si ce n'était jamais joyeux.

« Bonjour, Professeur Evans. » Répondirent les élèves dans un chœur juste un peu moins blasé que d'habitude.

Les étudiants s'assirent et Harry Potter prit place sur son bureau, recevant au passage quelques regards peu amènes. Il ne les remarqua même pas.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est un épouvantard ? » demanda-t-il.

Martin leva la main, comme d'habitude. Mais il ne fut pas le seul pour une fois. Ronny avait entendu une histoire à propos du professeur de potion de son père dans les vêtements de sa grand-mère. Son père n'avait pas apprécié la situation, mais Ronny trouvait ça très drôle. Excepté, peut-être, pour le coté racontant que l'école entière fut au courant dans les quelques heures suivant l'évènement, ainsi que le professeur concerné qui n'était pas resté insensible à l'humiliation subie.

« Monsieur Londubat ? » L'interrogea Evans.

« Un épouvantard est une créature qui vit dans l'obscurité. Personne ne sait à quoi elle ressemble car elle se transforme en notre plus grande peur dès qu'on lui fait face. C'est pourquoi ils sont difficiles à attraper. »

« Merci, Londubat. C'était une courte, mais juste description d'un épouvantard. Cinq points pour gryffondor."

Un souffle de surprise sembla parcourir la classe: ce professeur donnait des points! Aux gryffondors qui plus est !

« Mais, je ne pense pas qu'un épouvantard soit si difficile à combattre. Après tout, mise à part la forme qu'il prend, il n'est pas doté d'un moyen de défense exceptionnel. Et vous avez de la chance, le professeur McGonogall en a trouvé un dans le donjon hier soir, aussi vous aurez la chance d'en affronter un pour de bon, au lieu de vous contenter de lire des informations à son sujet dans un livre quelconque. »

Harry esquissa un sourire au souvenir de l'expression de Minerva quand elle lui avait raconté qu'il y avait un basilic en bas, dans le donjon. Mais il se flétrit alors que la suite de l'histoire lui revenait à l'esprit. Il était descendu voir avec Minerva, pour l'aider à mettre la créature dans une malle, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la forme que prendrait l'épouvantard en face de lui. Il ne connaissait plus sa plus grande peur. Et il souhaitait le savoir avant de présenter la créature à toute une classe. Maintenant, il savait, et il n'aimait pas ça. Cette chose s'était transformée en Voldemort. Minerva avait manqué défaillir et préférée sortir de la pièce. Harry était resté là, choqué, pendant un instant avant de pouvoir se reprendre et prononcer la moindre formule. Bien sur, c'était un simple épouvantard, mais Voldemort avait semblé tellement puissant et effrayant… Pour tous, il valait mieux que Harry ne fasse pas face trop longtemps à la créature polymorphe durant le cours.

« Des objections ? » demanda Harry alors qu'une jeune fille levait la main. « Miss Baker ? »

« J… Je ne souhaite pas rencontrer ma plus grande peur, professeur. » Dit elle d'une voix faible.

"Eh bien, c'est compréhensible. Sais tu quelle est ta plus grande peur?"

« Je… Non, pas vraiment. »

« Dans ce cas, il est temps de l'apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien sur, il existe une formule pour s'en débarrasser. Je vous l'enseignerais avant que vous ne fassiez face à l'épouvantard. Je suis sur que vous pouvez vous en sortir parfaitement bien. Durant ma scolarité, tout le monde s'en était bien sorti, et pourtant, nous n'étions qu'en troisième année. Je compte même l'utiliser pour les premières années aujourd'hui. Et si c'est trop dur, je le ferais pour vous. Mais je suis sur que ça n'arrivera pas. »

Harry marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter, avec un grand sourire : « alors, êtes vous près à affronter cet épouvantard maléfique ? »

Certains des étudiants sourirent aussi. Peut-être que pour une fois, ils allaient s'amuser…

Draco Malfoy enseignait les potions à des premières années. Ses élèves étaient totalement terrifiés par lui. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement, mais posait un petit problème… Pas un n'osait répondre quand il les interrogeait. Ils étaient vraiment trop sensibles. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été dans cet état en face de Rogue…

Quelques points en moins par ci, quelques retenues par là… C'était vraiment trop facile.

« Je souhaiterais que des mains se lèvent ! Vous ne connaissez vraiment pas la réponse ? Une question aussi simple ! Vous ne pouvez pas être aussi stupides, si ? » Draco parlait de plus en plus fort alors que ses élèves diminuaient de volume au dessus de leurs bureaux. Avec un peu d'espoir, il ne leur retirerait pas trop de points aujourd'hui.

Soudainement, comme pour annoncer un don du ciel, on frappa à la porte. Il ne pouvait pas être ignoré étant donné le silence le précédant.

« Entrez ! » rugit Draco, se demandant qui pouvait bien le déranger en plein cours. Il espérait que ce serait un gryffondor. Il ne fut pas déçu.

Harry Potter ouvrit la porte et entra. Maloy pouvait voir quelques élèves debout derrière lui. Des cinquièmes années apparemment. Oui, il y avait Londubat et sa petite bande. Des cinquième année de gryffondor et serpentard.

« Vous dérangez un cours de la plus haute importance, Evans. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » Demanda Malfoy d'une voix signifiant clairement qu'il ne se souciais pas que les élèves remarque leur rivalité.

« Je voudrais savoir où vous avez mis l'épouvantard. Je pensais que vous sauriez où il se trouve puisqu'il était dans le donjon, qui est un peu votre antre, et qu'il ne se trouve plus là où je l'avais mis. L'auriez vous, par chance, mis à un autre endroit ? » Harry avait délibérément gardé un ton posé.

»Bien sur que je l'ai déplacé, Evans, il se trouvait en plein milieu de mon bureau. » se moqua Malfoy.

« Et où se trouve-t-il maintenant ? » demanda Harry, apparemment ennuyé.

« Dans un coin de mon bureau, Evans, vous l'auriez déjà vu si vous n'étiez pas aveugle. Maintenant, pourriez vous s'il vous plait vous en aller et me laisser continuer mon cours ? Tout le monde n'a pas le temps de vaquer à des occupations futiles au lieu de dispenser un enseignement de haut niveau. »

« En vous remerciant ! » lança Harry avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner suivit de ses élèves. Ils semblaient aussi ennuyés que leur professeur.

« Et merci de fermer la porte, Evans ! » Cria Malfoy à sa suite. Il était plutôt content de lui, il avait réussit à remettre Evans à sa place. Le faire trépigner de fureur aurait été la satisfaction suprême, mais il saurait s'en contenter, se disait-il en s'approchant de la porte dans le but de la refermer. Il s'apprêtait à la pousser, quand…

Bang !

Malfoy émis un gargouillis mêlant douleur et rage. La porte s'était brutalement refermée, après l'avoir heurté de plein fouet. Son nez était très probablement cassé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Malfoy ? J'ai cru t'avoir entendu me demander de fermer la porte. »

Evans. Sa voix résonnant d'allégresse. Vraiment joyeuse.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, connard. » Murmura Malfoy.

« Et si c'était le cas, je serais stupide de l'avouer, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit Harry de l'autre côté de la porte. « Maintenant, allons-y ! Nous ne voulons pas déranger le professeur Malfoy plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il est bien trop occupé à terroriser des première année, ce qui est un travail de longue haleine et nécessite une concentration de tous les instants. » Sur ce, Harry s'en fut.

Certains élèves semblaient presque choqués, d'autres souriaient sans même chercher à se cacher. Quand à Malfoy, il étouffait sa rage tant bien que mal, sous le regard anxieux de sa classe, serpentard compris pour une fois. Habituellement, il était supportable pour ces dernières, mais un Malfoy fou de rage était mauvais pour tout le monde.

Le professeur Draco Malfoy savait qu'il devrait se rendre sous peu chez cette Pompom, sinon son nez finirait comme celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Et ça, il ne le souhaitait pour rien au monde.

« Le cours est fini ! » Grogna Malfoy avant de quitter la salle et de claquer la porte, faisant sursauter ses élèves. Après son départ, l'assemblée entière émie un soupire de soulagement.

« Eh bien, pour sur, c'est ce qui s'appelle un fourbe de serpentard. » Murmura Harry.

« Comment, professeur ? » Demanda Leon. Est-ce qu'il avait bien dit ce qu'il croyait avoir comprit? Le reste de la classe semblait médusée elle aussi.

Harry haussa indistinctement les épaules. Il n'y avait pas réellement de raison de se cacher des enfants, de toute façon, ils s'en étaient sûrement rendus compte par eux-mêmes. En plus, il serait marrant que voir leur réaction.

Ils avaient atteint le bureau de Malfoy, qui ne se trouvait pas loi de sa salle de classe. Harry et sa classe stoppèrent devant l'entrée.

« Si vous ne vous en étiez pas encore rendu compte, Mr Crivey » Commença le professeur. Pas un mot ne venait troubler le silence établit dans le couloir, tout le monde la regardant dans l'attente de la suite.

« Le professeur Malfoy et moi ne sommes pas en très bon terme. Pour dire vrai, je ne le supporte pas, et je doute que ses sentiments à mon égard soient différents. » Poursuivit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Certains émirent un hoquet surpris, d'autres sourirent, et le reste se permit un rire étouffé. Ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'Evans se permettrait de tenir ouvertement de tels propos… Surtout en présence d'étudiants.

« Maintenant, veuillez ne pas me blâmer pour ce que je vous ai dit, Malfoy ne se donne pas beaucoup de peine pour cacher son aversion, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ronny laissa échapper un rire peut discret. Parfois, Evans se comportait comme le pire des enfoirés, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il savait aussi être cool. En ne supportant pas Malfoy, il remontait dans son estime. Mais après tout, comment pouvait-on supporter un homme comme Malfoy ? Personne de censé, et surtout pas un gryffondor. Ce qui ne voulait rien dire, puisqu'il ne savait toujours pas de quelle maison était issu Evans. Il leur avait bien promit de leur dire, mais ils avaient oublié de le lui demander la dernière fois. Se pourrait-il, aussi incroyable que ça paraisse, qu'il soit un gryffondor ? Il voulait entraîner leur équipe de quidditch après tout, et la raison ne pouvait en être uniquement la pitié. De plus, il détestait Malfoy…

Ronny interrompit ses pensées quand Evans ouvrit la porte du bureau de Malfoy. La classe se pressa vers l'entrée pour voir où pouvait se trouver l'épouvantard.

« Ah! Il est ici. » Les informa Harry. D'un mouvement de la main, Harry fit léviter l'armoire. Ensuite, il quitta le bureau, l'armoire le suivant bien gentiment. Il n'avait pas semblé exécuter le moindre sortilège et pas la moindre connexion n'était visible entre le meuble et lui.

« Bon, vous venez ? » Les interrogea Harry, sur le ton de quelqu'un qui commence à s'impatienter. La classe entière n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le regardant comme s'il venait de monter sur une chaise en hurlant comme un fou. Ils n'avaient vu personne pratiquer la magie de la sorte, sauf peut-être Dumbledore.

« Oui. » répondit Martin, pas très sur de lui, mais obtempérant tout de même. Harry lui accorda un sourire, avant de hocher la tête et de reprendre sa route. Après un instant d'hésitation, le reste de la classe suivit.

C'était la première fois que Martin remarquait que Evans n'avait même jamais utilisée la moindre baguette pour pratiquer la magie. Bien sur, il avait déjà lu des livres à propos de la possibilité de s'en passer, mais seuls quelques sorciers particulièrement puissants et initiés en étaient capables, et pour de simples sortilèges. D'autre part, c'était quasi impossible sans contact visuel avait l'objet du sortilège. Et le temps de pratique nécessaire pour en arriver à une telle maîtrise devait bien être d'une vie entière…

Evans n'était pas plus concentré que ça, et il n'avait pas jeté le moindre coup d'œil à l'objet depuis qu'il flottait derrière lui à une distance non négligeable.

Martin avait lui même essayé de pratiquer de pratiquer la magie sans baguette. L'année dernière, il n'y a pas si longtemps donc, il avait passé de nombreuses heures seul dans une classe vide à pratiquer le sortilège le plus simple qu'il connaisse, sans effets évidemment. Ce qui l'avait particulièrement frustré. Martin s'était toujours considéré comme un bon sorcier, puisqu'il avait lu de nombreux livres dont la plus part des sorciers n'avaient pas connaissance. Mais il avait réalisé que tout cela n'était que des connaissances, rien de plus. Il y avait une grande différence entre la théorie et la pratique. Il avait aussi appris qu'il fallait une grande puissance pour réussir les sortilèges sans baguette, trop pour qu'un simple enfant puisse y parvenir.

Martin sourit. Qu'il avait été naïf à ce moment là…

Les élèves s'arrêtèrent. Martin, Ronny et Leon reconnurent la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient : c'était celle du bureau d'Evans. Elle se trouvait non loin des appartements d'Evans, mais ils n'y étaient jamais entrés. A quoi pouvait ressembler la pièce, se demandaient les enfants.

Harry ouvrit la porte, et mena les élèves à l'intérieur. C'était, o surprise, très coloré. Pas d'aussi mauvais goût que ses appartements, mais toujours surprenant. Le sol était rouge, les murs verts. De nombreuses étagères recouvraient les murs, bien plus que dans son salon. Ce gars devait vraiment beaucoup lire. Le bureau aussi disparaissait sous les livres et les parchemins, recouverts de notes ou vierges.

« J'aurais du penser à ranger un peu… » D'un mouvement de la main, le bureau fut débarrassé. Il n'aurait pas du laisser des affaires aussi importantes traîner bien en vue, et il n'avait toujours pas jeté de sortilèges de sécurité sur son bureau.

« Avant que vous n'affrontiez cette créature, je vais m'assurer que vous maîtrisez le sortilège et que vous serez capables de vous défendre. La formule est « Riddiculus ». On ne peut plus simple, je suis sur qu'elle ne vous posera aucun problème. Maintenant, répétez s'il vous plait."

Il agita la main, et prononça à haute et intelligible de voix: "riddiculus."

La classe entière avait les yeux rivés sur lui, certains agitant stupidement la main dans un mouvement parfaitement inutile.

« Euh… utilisez votre baguette bien sur. » se rattrapa rapidement Harry. Il fallait qu'il se procure sa baguette aussi tôt que possible, sinon de plus en plus de personne se poseraient des questions. Mais à l'heure actuelle, pénétrer dans Gringotts à l'insu des gobelins était trop risqué et difficile.

Les élèves levèrent leur baguette, et l'abaissèrent en un même mouvement, prononçant « riddiculus » tous en chœur.

Pensant que c'était amplement suffisant, Harry décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Humm.. » Dit-il. Sans le moindre mot, il avait galvanisé leur attention.

« Miss Wood… Accepteriez vous d'être la première à affronter l'épouvantard ? » Lui demanda Harry.

"M…moi?" Bégaya la jeune fille en question. Elle ferait face à cette créature si il le fallait, mais la première?

« Oui, vous. » Marchez jusqu'à l'armoire, et ouvrez là. C'est une simple poignée. L'épouvantard va sortir, et comme vous serez la première sur son chemin, il prendra la forme de votre peur. Ensuite, vous penserez à une forme plus comique, de façon à ce qu'il paraissait drôle, et prononcez la formule. »

Susan Wood fixait étrangement Evans. Comment était-elle censée pouvoir rendre sa plus grande peur comique ?

Le professeur sembla lire dans ses pensées. « Ce n'est pas aussi dingue qu'il y parait, vous pouvez me croire. Essaye juste de faire qu'on puisse en rire, le rire étant ton arme contre cette créature. Te souviens tu de la formule, miss Wood ? »

« O…oui. » Bégaya la jeune fille.

« Alors lançons nous ! Les autres, vous feriez mieux de vous tenir près vous aussi, vous y passerez tous. »

La classe entière recula face à cette déclaration. Ça allait être dur…

Avec prudence, Susan Wood ouvrit l'armoire, prête à affronter l'épouvantard, bien qu'elle n'ait pas la moindre idée de l'apparence qu'il pourrait prendre. Elle fut choquée en voyant la créature qui sortie de l'armoire. Elle avait le corps d'un serpent, mais les plumes et les ailes d'un oiseau. Elle mesurait pas loin de trois mètres de haut et n'avait pas besoin de faire le moindre effort pour imposer le respect et une distance convenable entre elle et les étudiants.

« Oh non… Maître, c'est un occamy ! » Siffla Sammy de l'épaule de Harry. Harry se contenta de hocher la tête pour unique réponse, il ne tenait pas à pratiquer la Fourchelangue devant ses élèves. « Ils sont dangereux, maître, je les connais bien, ils nous sont apparentés à nous les serpents… »

Harry secoua la tête pour que Sammy arrête ses sifflements. Avec chance, Sammy sembla comprendre, et ne dit plus rien.

Susan se rappela avoir vu ce monstre en image dans un livre une fois. C'était arrivé il y a trois ans, mais elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Bien sur, l'image bougeait, comme toutes les images magiques. Cette chose l'avait regardé des ses yeux terribles, puis s'était redressé et avait ouvert la gueule, révélant des dents terrifiantes par leur nombre et leur apparente capacité à trancher, découper, broyer. Elle avait hurlé, alertant sa mère qui en voyant l'image avait brutalement refermé e livre. Mais c'était trop tard.

C'était un occamy. Ces créatures se nourrissaient habituellement de rats, d'oiseaux ou d'autres animaux de petite taille, mais pouvaient aussi s'attaquer à des victimes plus grandes, à condition qu'elles pénètrent sur son territoire. Plus tard, Susan avait prit soin de se renseigner sur leur lieu de vie favori. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Susan était persuadé que ce monstre ne verrait aucun problème à s'attaquer à elle.

La voix du professeur la tira brutalement de l'état de stupeur où elle se trouvait. « Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ces occamy sont connus pour être particulièrement dangereux, il vaudrait mieux agir au plus vite, miss Wood."

Susan reporta son regard sur le monstre, et déglutit difficilement. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de le transformer en quelque chose d'amusant, mais c'était bien trop dur d'y réfléchir alors que la créature s'approchait de plus en plus. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Hmmm… Elle avait une idée, peut-être que ça marcherait. Quelle était la formule déjà? Ah, oui…

"R…Ri…Riddiculus!" Parvint-elle finalement à prononcer, fixant la créature.

Les gryffondors éclatèrent en rires et applaudissements alors que… L'occamy, c'est ça ? était soudainement recouvert de rubans roses, sur tout le corps ! Autour de son cou, ses ailes, son corps, partout ! L'occamy-épouvantard parut confus, ou au moins aussi confus qu'un reptile puisse l'être, et se tourna vers l'étudiant suivant.

« Bien joué, Wood. Domy, c'est votre tour ! » Cria Harry au dessus des applaudissements/

Dominic Domy, un serpentard, fit face à ce que personne ne se serait attendu à rencontrer ce jour là : une veela ! La classe entière, même les Serpentards, éclata de rire. Ce gars avait peur d'une veela ! Voila une information qui lui collerait à la peau, pour sur… Un serpentard effrayé par une veela ! Dans moins de deux heures, tout le monde dans le château serait au courant.

« Je ne vois aucune raison de rire. Ces veela peuvent vous rendre fou ! Certains d'entre vous doivent commencer à comprendre de quoi je parle. » Cria Harry sur un ton qui imposa immédiatement le silence. Ce gars n'aimait pas qu'on se moque des autres… Où peut-être défendait-il les elle, encore ?

Après un certain temps, presque toute la classe était passée devant l'épouvantard. Beaucoup de créatures effroyables étaient passées devant la classe, et beaucoup, particulièrement des filles, n'avaient pu retenir des cris de terreur. Toutefois, ils avaient aussi beaucoup rit face aux épouvantards transformés.

« Londubat, tu es le dernier ! remet l'épouvantard dans l'armoire quand tu en auras fini ! » Annonça Harry.

Ronny Londubat acquiesça rapidement du chef avant de porter son attention vers l'épouvantard. Cette fois-ci, le professeur fut le premier à émettre un hoquet de surprise à la vue de la nouvelle apparence de l'épouvantard.

_Note d'auteur: et un nouveau chapitre! Merci de me lire les amis. Et : pourrez vous deviner en quoi l'épouvantard s'est transformé face à Ronny ?_

_Note de traductrice : héhé, je suis tellement fière de moi.. deux jours seulement ! vous avez vu ça ? j'ai posté en deux jours ! mouahahahah ! je peux le faire ! par contre, j'ai l'impression d'y avoir passé ma vie dernièrement, alors l'exploit risque de ne pas se reproduire… c'est que ma vie sociale me manque !_

_En tout cas, merci pour vos review ! même si je ne fais que traduire, ça fait plaisir_

_Dernier petit commentaire, je m'en excuse, mais… pour ceux qui lisent aussi en anglais, vous remarquerez peut être que je m'éloigne de plus en plus du style de l'auteur pour adopter le mien (depuis 5 chapitres en fait…) il faut dire que c'est bien plus facile que de s'en tenir a une traduction au mot à mot !  
voili, je tenais juste à le dire…_


	13. en route pour s'équiper

Chapitre 12: en route pour s'équiper.

Hermione Granger avait noté quelque chose d'étrange chez Harry Potter au moment même où il avait posé ses fesses sur son siège pour manger. Il avait le teint pâle, et passa le repas sans dire un mot.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement à son ami.

« Mmmm… Je te raconterais plus tard. » Chuchota Harry.

Hermione n'en demanda pas plus, il avait probablement ses raisons ou n'était juste pas d'humeur à parler. Harry n'étant pas décidé à parler, elle se tourna vers le directeur.

« Sauriez-vous où Draco se trouve, Albus ? » Le questionna-t-elle. Pas qu'elle s'en inquiète véritablement, mais elle ne voyait que ça à dire pour le moment.

« Pas la moindre idée, Hermione. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis el petit-déjeuner. » Répondit Albus.

« Infirmerie, je suppose. » Proposa Harry l'air de rien, avant de retourner à la mastication de sa nourriture en silence. Mais c'était trop tard, l'attention d'Hermione et d'Albus ne se détournait pas si facilement une fois qu'elle était attirée.

« Et comment en es-tu arrivé à une telle supposition, Henry ? » L'interrogea Albus suspicieusement.

Harry haussa les épaules, souriant pour la première fois depuis la fin de son cours.

« Allez, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, dit le nous ! » Insista Hermione, l'air plus amusée qu'autre chose. « J'espère que tu n'es pas allé trop loin… » Ajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne figure devant Albus.

Harry sourit de plus belle. « Eh bien » Expliqua-t-il. « Ce cher professeur Malfoy m'a demandé bien gentiment de fermer la porte de sa salle de classe en sortant. Poli et bien élevé comme je suis, je me suis exécuté, ça va de soi. Comment pouvais je ne serais ce qu'imaginer qu'il s'était dans le même temps avancé pour refermer lui-même cette porte, et se trouvait par le plus grand des hasards juste derrière… ? »

« je lui ai juste cassé le nez, je pense, rien de sérieux, comme vous pouvez en juger vous-même. »

« Eh bien, il fallait que ça arrive un jour ! Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus embêtant. »

Le directeur resta digne, Hermione éclata de rire.

« Mais » dit cette dernière « que feras tu si il tente de se venger ? Il en est bien capable, tu le sais. »

Harry esquissa un sourire machiavélique. « S'il avait toute sa tête, il ne s'y risquerait pas."

Pourtant, il savait que Malfoy s'y risquerait, mais pas tout de suite.

« Et maintenant, me diras-tu ce qui t'assombrit l'humeur depuis le début du repas ? » Lui demanda Hermione alors qu'ils quittaient ensemble la grande salle.

« Merci de me rappeler mes mauvaises pensées, elles ne me manquaient absolument pas. » Grogna Harry. Son sourire habituel, qu'il avait retrouvé durant le récit de l'incident Malfoy, disparut à nouveau.

« Désolée » marmona Hermione.

« Ne t'excuse, pas, ça va, et de toute façon, il faudra bien que j'en parle. Et bien, je sors d'un cours avec les quatrième année de serpentard et gryffondor, je les ai fait rencontrer un épouvantard. Tout se passait bien, mais l'épouvantard de Ronny Londubat… »

Hermione sourit. « Le puissant, l'invincible, le terrifiant professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, effrayé par l'épouvantard d'un de ses élèves. Image intéressante, laisse moi la graver dans mon esprit. » se moqua-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Dès qu'elle vit l'expression du visage de Harry, elle arrêta de se moquer.

« Quelle était l'apparence de son épouvantard, Henry ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'était… Moi. Pas celui que je vois aujourd'hui dans le miroir, mais l'autre. Le meurtrier assez diabolique pour avoir été jeté à Azcaban. » Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. « Le moi que le monde des sorciers en entier déteste et craint plus que tout, celui que le ministère de la magie pourchasse depuis des mois sans succès. »

« Tu n'es pas un assassin, Henry, et tu ne devrais pas accorder autant d'importance à des propos que tu sais basés sur des mensonges. Tu es une personne bien, et pour cela, tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, et tu le sais. C'est tout ce qui compte." Répliqua-t-elle, d'une voix basse de façon à ce que seul Harry puisse l'entendre. « Ne pense même pas à contredire mes dires, nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il en est. D'accord ? »

Après cette déclaration enflammée comme elle savait si bien les faire, elle passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Il lui sourit, surpris, puis lui retourna le geste.

'Ce que c'était bon d'avoir quelqu'un comme Hermione auprès de soi » pensa-t-il.

Tous deux ignoraient que de nombreux regards interrogatifs d'étudiants étaient posés sur leurs épaules.

« Je me demande pourquoi cet Evans craint autant Potter. Non pas que je n'ai pas aimé le voir dans cette situation, évidemment. » Commenta Leon, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, alors qu'il descendait vers le terrain de quidditch l'après midi même. « j'ai toujours su que c'était un trouillard, c'est pour ça qu'il se comporte aussi mal avec nous. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est un couard, mais il est assurément habile et puissant. Rappelez vous à quelle vitesse il a réparé ce tuyau qu'on avait saboté. Et vous avez remarqué avec quelle facilité il pratique les sortilèges sans baguette ? » Dit Martin.

« Ouais, peut-être, mais il semblait bien plus effrayé à la vue de cet assassin en cavale que moi, alors que c'est quand même mon épouvantard ! Je dis que c'est un trouillard. On a qu'à dire que c'est un puissant et habile trouillard ! » s'exclama Ronny.

« Et c'est un enfoiré, n'oublie pas ça. » Ajouta Leon. « Tu devrais l'inclure dans ta descritpion parfaite en quelques mot. »

"Nan, je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme vous le décrivez. Thomas nous a dit que sa retenue s'était bien passée après tout. » Réfuta Martin.

« Aurais-tu oublié le cours sur les sortilèges impardonnables ? J'ai écrit à mon père à propos de ça, et il est d'accord avec moi. Pour lui, des élèves n'auraient jamais du assister à ça dans une école. C'est très dur, et ça aurait pu être dangereux, il a dit. Et il est bien placé pour le savoir puisqu'il est auror. C'est le boulot des aurors de lutter contre les forces du mal, ils ont été durement entrainés pour. Mais nous ne sommes que des enfants ! Pourquoi Evans aurait-il voulu nous faire subir une telle séance si ce n'est parce qu'il nous déteste ? » Déclara Ronny.

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence. Ronny avait marqué un point.

« Parce que c'est mon boulot de m'assurer que vous apprendrez tout ce vous est permit d'apprendre dans cette école. Et parce que Albus Dumbledore m'a expliqué l'intérêt de ce cours et m'a convaincu, bien que je partage dès le début son choix. » Expliqua une voix venue de nulle part.

Ils firent lentement demi-tour. Evans. Eh merde.

« P… Professeur. » Bégaya Martin. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où il ne trouva véritablement rien à dire.

« Professeur Evans, Nou.. Nous n'avions pas vu que vous étiez là." Non, décidemment, Martin avait perdu une occasion de se taire.

« ça, je m'en étais rendu compte tout seul, vous auriez gardé votre langue dans votre poche dans le cas contraire, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, dix points chacun pour avoir dit du mal d'un professeur. Essayez d'être plus prudents la prochaine fois. A moins que vous ne vous souciez pas de la coupe des quatre maisons ? » Gronda Harry.

« On ferr attention. » répondit Martin précipitamment ? Tous les trois regardaient leurs pieds. Trente points en moins. Ils espéraient qu'au moins personne n'apprendrait dans quelles circonstance ça s'était produit. De toute façon, on serait bien assez remonté contre eux. ' Maudit Evans' pensa Ronny. 'Tout ça pour une erreur d'inattention.'

"Voila qui me ravi. On peut y aller aintenant les gars. Les autres vont arriver ou sont-ils déjà là-bas?" demanda Evans. Les garçons furent étonnés qu'il ne soit pas plus énervé que ça.

« Je n'ais vu personne de l'équipe dans la salle commune quand nous en sommes partis Ils devraient donc être déjà là, je pense. » l'informa Martin, d'une voix nerveuse en marchant vers les vestiaires.

« Bien. Vous pourriez vous detendre un peu ? Jen e vais pas vous mordre, et je souhaiterais que cet après midi soit plaisant pour tous."

Cet enfoiré leur souhaitant un plaisant après midi ? on aurait tout vu…

Dix minutes plus tard, l'équipe entière de gryffondor se trouvait dans le salon de leur entraîneur du moment, devant sa cheminée. Certains considéraient d'un œil méfiant les murs oranges, le canapé vert, et tout le reste/

La pièce entière était tellement à l'opposée de son habitant !

« Je suppose que vous savez tous vous servir de la poudre de cheminette ? » Demanda Harry. L'équipe hocha la tête. "Bien, je veux que vous vous rendiez au magasin de Mme Malkin sur le chemin de traverse, d'accord?"

L'équipe acquiesça, mais avec plus d'hésitations cette fois-ci. « Pourquoi professeur ? » l'interrogea Ronny.

Harry se contenta de sourire.

« Nous y sommes attendus. » Dit-il.

La jeune femme se trouvait derrière son comptoir quand sept jeunes garçons ; l'un après l'autre, sortir de sa cheminée. Rapidement, un homme blond les suivit. Ce professeur de Pouldard, se souvint-elle. Donc, il devait s'agir de l'équipe de quidditch. Pourtant, ces garçons n'avaient pas le physique typique de joueurs de quidditch qui se respectent. 'Pas étonnant qu'ils aient besoin d'un entraînement.' Pensa-t-elle.

« Bonjour, nous venons pour la prise des mesures pour l'équipe de quidditch. »

« Ah oui, monsieur. Par ici les enfants, s'il vous plait. Un collègue va venir s'occuper de vous dans un instant."

Une demi heure plus tard, les mesures étaient toutes prises. Finalement, Harry se demandait ce qui avait pu prendre autant de temps étant donné que les mètres prenaient tout seul les mesures. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre une heure que les tenues soient prêtes. En fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait juste… Ils avaient d'autres choses à faire pendant ce temps.

« Venez les enfants, on s'en va ! » Annonça-t-il. Les enfants en question se levèrent de leur siège et se dirigèrent vers la cheminée.

« Eh non, pas par là, nous n'en avons pas encore fini, et pour cela, on prend la porte. » sur ce, il ouvrit la voix et se dirigea vers la rue. Les élèves suivirent, l'air ennuyé au plus haut point. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment foutre leur après-midi en l'air ? Allaient-ils encore devoir subir un passage long et ennuyeux dans une autre boutique?

A leur plus grande surprise, Evans les emmena directement vers la boutique de quidditch. Ils avaient tout ce dont un amateur de quidditch pouvait rêver, et plus encore. Mais… passablement au dessus de leurs moyens, malheureusement. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient déjà passé des heures et des heures à contempler la devanture de cette boutique, sans jamais oser y entrer. Le responsable de la boutique, n'acceptait que les clients sérieux, malheureusement. Pour ça, il n'était pas très bien vu par les plus jeunes.

Une cloche sonna alors que Henry Evans pénétrait dans le magasin, et un homme apparu rapidement de l'arrière boutique. Il échoua pitoyablement à dissimuler la grimace apparue sur son visage.

« Puis-je vous aider, Monsieur ? Mon nom est Steven Stewards. Pour vous servir. » Se présenta-t-il poliment à 'intention unique du professeur.

« En effet, vous pouvez. » Répondit Harry tout aussi aimablement ? Il avait décide dès le premier coup d'oeil de détesté cet horrible hypocrite. « Je suis le professeur Henry Evans et ceci est l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor. Nous sommes ici pour qu'ils soient équipés convenablement. » dit-il.

« L'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor vous dites ? Eh bien, je dois dire que c'est une surprise : »

« et pourquoi donc si je puis poser la question ? » Harry devait déployer tout son self contrôle pour rester aimable avec ce bonhomme horripilant.

« Eh bien… Ils sont connus pour leur… manque de réussite voyez-vous. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, bien sur. Ils ne sont que des enfants après tout. On ne peut pas attendre une grande habilité de telles personnes. »

Le manque de tact de l'employé avait mis dans le mile aux vues du visage des enfants en question. Evidemment, ils n'étaient que des enfants, mais est-ce que leur age avait une quelconque importance ? c'était decidé, et même voté à l'unanimité. Cet Homme était le pire des abrutis qui soit.

« Bien sur, rien d'autre que des enfants… » Cracha Harry. Les élèves et le vendeur reculèrent par réflexe. Il semblait très en colère. Trop pour leur santé.

Harry Potter fit des efforts visibles pour se calmer, et reprit :

« Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, nous ne sommes pas venu pour écouter vos commentaires, bien heureusement, mais pour acheter quelques balais et peut-être deux trois nécessaires à quidditch si ça ne vous dérange pas. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter vos élucubrations, alors pourriez vous faire au plus vite ? » la voix du professeur sonnait dangereusement calme.

« Ou.. Oui"

La métamorphose était total.

« Nous vous suivons. Allez tout le monde ! » Suivant l'employée, tout le monde se mit en file, jetant des regards envieux sur le matériel. Il existait pleins de modèles différents de balais observables derrières leurs vitres. Beaucoup portaient les noms brossedur, éclair de feu, ou nimbus sur leur manche, le tout suivit d'un numéro. Mais le tout paraissait parfaitement inconnu aux yeux de Harry. Et our cause, depuis sa sortie d'Azcaban, il n'avait pas prit la peine de feuilleter le moindre magazine. Ses yeux s'élargirent à la vue d'une liste des prix, mais son visage retrouva rapidement son expression normale. Il était plutôt bon à ce genre d'exercice.

« Londubat, lequel est le meilleur pour l'équipe à votre avis ? Ma connaissance actuelle des balais n'étant plus ce qu'elle était, mon avis n'est surtout pas à prendre en compte. » Dit Harry en se tournant vers Ronny qui semblait être le leader de l'équipe en quelque sorte.

« Le meilleur balai, monsieur ? » Demanda Ronny, un peu incertain. "Vous avez du vous rendre compte que la plus part sont d'un prix élevé, et je ne suis pas sur que le professeur Dumbledore sera heureux de les financer, monsieur."

A sa plus grande surprise, Evans sourit. « En réalité, Mr Londubat, j'ai remarqué tout ça, et je vais tenter de résister à l'envie de vous retirer cinq points pour chaque 'monsieur' prononcé. Ce cher Albus n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, et quand je dis le meilleur balai, Londubat, je parle habituellement du meilleur balai, Londubat.» répliqua Harry.

Dans un premier temps, le garçon sembla hésiter. « Hmmm.. » s'exprima-t-il finalement en se souriant à lui-même. Il se demandait qui, comment et pourquoi, mais ça n'importait pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas? Quelqu'un autre que Albus Dumbledore voulait jouer les âmes charitables, il n'allait pas passer à coté de l'occasion et comptait bien en profiter pour acquérir de bons balais.

« Je dirais … Le nimbus 2050, c'est le dernier model. Où le nouvel éclair de feu, l'éclair de feu X. Ils se valent, je pense. Equivalent en vitesse et maniabilité, je crois. » Réfléchit Ronny. Les autres élèves acquiescèrent.

« Où se trouve la différence, Mr Steward ? » Demanda Harry en se tournant vers l'homme.

« Eh bien, le nouveau Nimbus est un peu plus rapide, mais seul un professionnel se rendrait compte de la différence. L'éclair de feu est plus facile à manier à ce que l'on dit. Personnellement, je ne vois pas la moindre différence pour des enfants. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la liste des prix. 684 galions pour l'éclair de feu, et 593 pour le nimbus. Ce n'était pas donné…

« Humm… Il n'y a pas moyen de les essayer, je suppose? »

"Non, monsieur, vous ne pouvez tester un balai à moins de l'avoir acheté. »

« C'est bien dommage. Bien, laissez moi y réfléchir un instant. »

Harry se tourna vers son équipe.

« Je vole sur un éclair de feu. Il est plutôt vieux, mais toujours efficace. Il ne m'a jamais déçu. En plus, les serpentards ont des Nimbus ? C'est une raison de plus de prendre les éclairs de feu, vous ne pensez pas?"

Les enfants parurrent étonnés à la mention de l'argument « serpentard », mais Harry ne porta pas beaucoup d'attention à l'interruption.

« J'avais un nimbus avant aussi, vous savez, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit détruit par le saule cogneur. Quel mauvais souvenir… J'ai du utiliser les balais de l'école jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ce nimbus était vraiment bon, mais rien à voir avec l'éclair de feu. Ça a changé à ce que je vois, aujourd'hui ils sont comparables. Sauf quand on jete un coup d'œil au prix. »

Les enfants s'executèrent, et en restèrent muet ? ça faisait vraiment une grosse somme. Qui pouvait bien être assez fou pour leur financer un si bon balai ?

« D'un autre côté, ils sont tellement chers qu'à ce niveau la différence ne veut plus dire grand-chose. » Intervint Martin.

« ça fait beaucoup d'argent, Withby. » Le reprit Harry. « et vous autres, qu'en pensez vous ? »

"Eh bien, si une personne est assez folle pour financer notre équipement de quidditch, il n'y a qu'un pas pour qu'il aille jusqu'à nous payer des éclairs de feu, si ? Vous pourriez demander à cette personne, professeur ? » Suggéra Ronny.

« Non, je ne peux pas » répondit Harry. Les élèves le regardèrent, l'air interdit et de chercher l'origine d'un quelconque problème. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'empêcher de demander au donateur ! Si ce n'est une crise aigue de mauvaise volonté…

« Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas ? Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ! » Argumenta Leon.

« Je vous l'ai dit, c'est impossible. » Répliqua leur professeur. « Autant que je sache, se parler à soi-même est une mauvaise habitude à ne pas prendre, c'est pourquoi je ne demanderais pas. Mais vous pouvez le faire, si vous voulez un éclair de feu. »

Silence…

« V…Vou… Vous ? Avez acceptez de nous financer? A chacun ? Un de ces balais ? » Bégaya Martin.

Harry esquissa un sourire maladroit. « Eh oui, je suis ce pauvre fou. Est-ce que ça vous pose un problème ? »

Un ensemble de « pas du tout », « Bien sur que non, professeur » bourdonna.

« Bien ! » Dit Harry avant de croiser les bras et d'attendre. Les étudiants firent de même, à l'exception des bras croisés. D'ailleurs, ils eurent du mal à trouver quoi en faire. Le vendeur, Mr Stewards, était confus. C'était les acheteurs les plus étranges qu'il ait jamais eu à accueillir.

« Eh bien, en tant que capitaine officiel de cette équipe, je suppose. » Commença finalement Ronny. Tout le monde, y comprit le professeur, se tourna vers lui. « Professeur Evans, est-ce que vous pourriez nous prendre des éclairs de feu ? Pour le bien de l'équipe, comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'est le meilleur balai… s'il vous plait ? »

Harry sourti. « Bien dit, Londubat. Hmmm. Comme il s'agit de mon argent, je crois que je vais prendre un moment pour y réfléchir."

L'équipe parue désappointée. A leurs yeux, cette réponse voulait clairement dire « Bien sur que je n'achèterais pas ces éclairs de feu, je ne suis pas totalement stupide ! » « Merci, Monsieur ! » Jeta Ronny. Bien sur, c'était sympa de sa part de leur financer un équipement, mais de leur avoir fait miroiter l'espoir d'un éclair de feu sous le nez avant de le leur retirer, c'était presque cruel…

« Contrôlé votre ton, Londubat. Allez vous réellement me blâmer pour quelques minutes de réflexion ? Vous devez admettre que ce n'est pas rien comme décision, ça fait beaucoup d'argent. De plus, ce Nimbus est lui aussi un très bon balai. » Répondit calmement Harry.

Ronny savait ce qu'il en était, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour le faux espoir qu'il avait provoqué.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il serait bientôt l'heure de retourner à la boutique de Mme Malkin pour récupérer les vêtements. Mais il n'en avait pas fini par ici.

« Whitby, serez vous capable d'aller chercher seul les robes sans moi et de retourner ensuite par la poudre de cheminette à Poudlard ? Je n'en ai pas fini ici. » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien sur, professeur. » Répondit Martin.

Pour toute réponse, Harry sourit. « Voila qui est bien, Whitby. Vous serez bien évidemment accompagné de vos camarades ? Voila l'argent pour les robes… Si vous en perdez ne serait-ce qu'une pièce, c'est pour votre pomme, alors soyez prudent ! Et vous dépensez tout dans la boutique de Mme Malkin. Je vous revois demain au petit-déjeuner, d'accord les enfants ? Whitby, vous pourrez conserver les robes jusqu'au prochain entraînement ? »

« Oui, professeur. » Martin ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais il se sentait fier qu'Evans lui confit l'argent. Martin sortit vers la boutique, l'argent dans une main, la poudre de cheminette dans l'autre. Le reste de l'équipe ne tarda pas à suivre.

Quand la porte de la boutique fut refermée, Harry se tourna vers l'employé. Mr Stewards était plongé dans la contemplation de ses merveilleux balais.

« Mr Stewards ? »

« Hmm… ? Oh… Désolé, j'étais juste… »

« Je souhaite acheter sept éclairs de feu X, huit nécessaires à balai, et trois assortiments de balle, et ce sera totu je pense. Oui, ce sera parfait. Ça vous dérange si je repasse ce soir pour les prendre ? Je n'ai pas la somme sur moi, donc il faudrait que je passé à Gringotts avant. »

« ça ne pose absolument aucun problème, monsieur. Et je dois meme dire…" Mais Harry Potter était déjà loin.

"Que ça m'arrange." Finit le vendeur.

_allez, comme l'auteur n'a pas fait de commentaire, je vais faire des rar !_

_Vous avez vu ? vous aviez presque tous raison ! c'était bien harry l'épouvantard… bon, c'était pas trop dur à deviner !_

_Et plus important, merci pour vos remarques ! c'est vrai que j'ai fait un effort pour vous le traduire si vite, alors ça fait plaisir quand on le fait remarquer !_

_Ça a été un peu plus long pour celui-ci… il faut dire qu'il était loin d'être passionnant T T_

_Mais j'ai lu un peu plus en avant, et pour ceux qui se demandait ce qu'il en était de severus rogue, remus lupin, et d'autres persos… on devrait en voir débarquer dans quelques temps !_

_Juste pour dire, l'auteur en est a 33 chapitres, donc… il y en a encore qui nous attend ! (la force soit avec moi…)_

_Juste comme ça, si ça vous prenait de vouloir traduire un chapitre, n'hésitez pas_

_Et donc, un merci special a Satya, artemis (ou onarluca..), zabou et bartimeus._

_C'est cool de vous voir repointer votre nez regulièrement ! (elie et farniol, si vous etes la )_

_Et pis sieur cram… je vous tire la langue parce que vous avez doutez ! p_


	14. Couture et tentative de vol

**Chapitre 13: tentative de vol et couture.**

C'était un après-midi ensoleillé, en somme, un temps parfait pour sortir. De plus, c'était un samedi, une journée libre. Un libre samedi à faire ce que l'on veut.

C'était un sentiment étrange, mais Leon était en quelque sorte dans de bonnes dispositions pour jouer au quidditch. Il n'aurait pas menti en disant que c'était la première fois, ou du moins qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la situation contraire. 'Probablement grâce aux petites courses de la veille avec Evans.' se dit-il. Passer une heure dans une boutique où tout tourne autour du quidditch pouvait aisément mettre dans de bonnes conditions.

« Je me demande ce qu'Evans nous a pris finalement. » Pensa Leon à haute voix.

« Le Nimbus, à tous les coups, c'est le moins cher. » Assura Ronny.

Et on ne pourra pas se plaindre, c'est un excellent balai. L'un des meilleurs à mon humble avis. Et tu te rends compte de la fortune que ça va coûter à Evans ? Je crois qu'on pourra lui en être redevable à vie… » commenta Martin.

Invisible pour ses étudiants, à leur table de travail, Harry Potter sourit. Finalement, il n'y avait pas que des insultes à son égard. Il était plutôt content de ne plus être seulement 'cet enfoiré', mais aussi le gars qui avait fourni des balais à l'équipe de quidditch. Seulement, il ne tenait pas à acheter sa réputation, mais plutôt à la mériter.

Juste à temps, les hiboux entrèrent. Harry sourit. Il avait hâte de voir la tête qu'ils feraient.

La mâchoire de Ronny tomba. Sept paquets volèrent, non sans mal, au travers de la grande salle, jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Ils étaient tous énormes, et de la même taille. « Les balais ? » s'interrogèrent-ils.

"Probablement" Parvint à répondre Leon. Leurs pensées furent confirmées lorsque les paquets atterrirent devant leurs sept nez respectifs.

Tout le monde dans la grande salle avait les yeux rivés vers eux. C'était l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Qui aurait voulu envoyer quoi que ce soit à ces inutiles incapables ?

Leon était sur le point d'ouvrir son paquet, quand bien malgré lui, sa tête se redressa, et se tourna vers le professeur Evans afin de croiser son regard. Il se sentait bizarre… Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

« Plus tard ! » Murmura Evans. Leon fut surpris de comprendre avec certitude ce que son professeur avait dit, alors qu'il était normalement impossible de l'avoir entendu… Toutefois, il fit passer le message à ses camarades de classe, et l'équipe de quidditch fut la première à quitter table ce jour là. Alors que c'était un samedi matin ! Ils auraient tout leur temps pour tester leurs nouveaux balais, que du bonheur.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la tour de Gryffondor, quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas, signe qu'on les suivait. Ils firent face aux nouveaux arrivants, et découvrirent une douzaine de Serpentards à la mine peu amène et la moue méprisante.

« Oohh… Ces chers gryffounets ont reçu des cadeaux de papa et maman, comme c'est mignon. » se moqua l'un des garçons.

"C'est étrange, nous avons en face de nous l'équipe de quidditch au grand complet, n'est-ce pas?" Insinua Zabini. Merlin, ce qu'ils détestaient ce gars…

« Ce que j'en dis, c'est que le petit Londubat est allé se plaindre à son papounet qu'il était vraiment trop pitoyable au quidditch parce qu'ils étaient lui et son équipe, vraiment trop nuls. Et parce que son père est un grand et fameux héro, il a offert à son petit bébé de fils, ainsi qu'au reste de l'équipe, des balais pas trop mauvais pour qu'ils se sentent un peu moins nuls. Ai-je raison Ronnychou ? »

Ronny était rouge de colère et de rage. Ce gars avait osé l'insulter, ainsi que son père et l'équipe entière en une seule phrase… Il allait le payer.

« En fait, Simon mon ami : » commença Martin sur un ton on ne peut plus sarcastique pendant que Leon retenait Ronny, « ces paquets contiennent sept Nimbus 2050 flambant neufs, ni plus, ni moins. Et si tu veux bien nous excuser, nous étions sur le point de les ouvrir. »

Martin sut qu'il n'avait pas employé les bons mots, quand quelques secondes plus tard, l'équipe de Gryffondor se retrouva cernée par les Serpentards. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire, vraiment… Stupide !

« Nous aurions besoin de balais de secours, juste au cas où… ? » Demanda Zabini à ses camarades, un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ces derniers acquiescèrent et Zabini arracha son paquet des mains de Thomas.

« Ça à l'air intéressant… »

« Rends moi ça, connard ! » Hurla Martin. Les Serpentards se contentèrent de rire.

« Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« A cause de ça ! » répondit Martin, il sortit un bouton de sa poche et le mit sous le nez des Serpentards... Il sourit. Ils étaient loin d'être sans défense.

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

« Parce que tu as un bouton, Weasley ! Que c'est impressionnant… ! »

« Ce n'est pas un simple bouton, abruti, il est enchanté. » Répliqua Thomas. « Et je vais l'utiliser si vous ne nous rendez pas immédiatement nos paquet ! » les menaça-t-il.

Zabini sortit sa baguette. « Peux-tu me dire, Weasley, ce qui est le plus dangereux ? Ma baguette ou ce simple bout de plastique ? » Les éclats de rire reprirent de plus belle.

« C'est ce que nous verrons, abrutis de Serpentards. » Répondit Thomas, souriant de ce qu'il était seul à savoir. Quelle était la formule déjà ? AAh oui. "Conjuro!" Dit-il. Rien ne semblant se passer, les Serpentards continuèrent à faire les malins.

« Ouh… Ce que c'était effrayant ! » se moqua Zabini. Les autres Gryffondors regardaient Thomas comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Bien essayé… » Lui murmura Leon.

Harry saisit rapidement le bouton, alors qu'il effectuait un bond impressionnant sur sa chaise. L'équipe des professeurs, et quelques étudiants tournèrent un regard étonné vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Henry ? » l'interrogea Hermione.

"Oh, rien d'important. Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois y aller." Rapidement, Harry se leva et fonça vers le hall sous le regard amusé de l'assemblée. Après tout, il était maintenant connu pour son comportement parfois étrange, ça faisait une semaine maintenant qu'il se promenait avec un serpent autour du coup. Alors, mieux valait ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes. Albus était fait pour le comprendre.

Harry Potter courut. Il avait toujours été rapide à la course, depuis tout petit. C'était une question d'entraînement et de survie. De plus, grâce aux maraudeurs, il connaissait de nombreux passages secrets et raccourcis. En moins de deux minutes, invisible grâce à un sortilège, il retrouva Thomas près de la tour de Gryffondor.

"Pauvres Gryffondors, les diaboliques Serpentards vont vous voler vos balais… Oohhh!" Se moquait Simon Zabini.

"Rends les nous, enfoiré! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça?" cracha Martin. « Tu ne crois pas que les gens vont trouver ça étrange que vous aillez tout à coup sept nouveaux nimbus 2050 alors qu'au même moment nous nous serons fait voler les nôtres ? Vous serez renvoyés ! »

« Tu sais quoi, Whitby ? » répondit Zabini, avec un grand sourire douteux aux lèvres alors qu'il s'avançait vers le Gryffondor, son paquet toujours à la main. « Je pense que tu as raison. Après tout, tu as toujours raison, n'est-ce pas ? Monsieur je sais tout. »

« Je te remercie. » Répondit Martin en souriant doucement. Zabini parut confus.

Sentant son équipe qui le soutenait derrière lui, Martin ajouta :

« Tu sais, cher Simon, si tu ne trouves plus quoi dire après de simples remerciements, et que la cause n'en est pas une surdité totale, peut-être qu'il vaut mieux aller en chercher la raison d'un autre coté. Attardé mental, par exemple. Mais rien qu'un bon livre ne puisse réparer, j'en suis sûr. »

Au tour des Gryffondors d'éclater de rire, et des Serpentards de paraître furieux.

« Tu l'auras voulu, Whitby. » cracha Zabini. « On va voir qui rira le dernier. Tu sais quoi? Je pense qu'on va juste prendre vos ballais, et les casser en deux avant de jeter les restes dans le lac. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez les gars ? »

« Eh bien, on dirait que c'est une bonne idée, et je n'en attendais pas moins de mon attrapeur favori. C'est ce que nous allons faire. Suivez-moi ! » ordonna Flint, le capitaine en souriant de toutes ses dents, qui étaient fort répugnantes. « On se voit plus tard, les Gryffondors ! »

Les Serpentards l'acclamèrent en signe d'agrément. Les balais allaient être détruits, les Gryffondors en reviendraient au même point, si ce n'est avec une dose d'humiliation en plus, et personne ne saurait jamais rien de l'injustice qu'ils avaient subite. Satisfaits, ils se détournèrent de ces perdants.

Martin retenait Ronny, qui tentait désespérément de renfoncer le rire des Serpentards dans leurs gorges à coup de poing.

« Mais arrête ! Tu es fou, ils sont bien trop nombreux de toute façon, nous passerions les semaines à venir dans l'infirmerie, et pour rien. » Haletait-il.

« Et alors quoi ! Tu veux les laisser s'en tirer avec nos balais ! Le dernier Nimbus qu'on n'avait même pas eu le temps de déballer! » Rugit Ronny, luttant contre l'emprisonnement imposé par son ami.

« Et crois tu vraiment qu'ils laisseraient bien gentiment nos balais une fois qu'ils nous auraient écrasés ? Tu rêves sur ce coup là, Ronny ! » S'exclama Leon en attrapant l'autre bras de son ami.

« Donc vous voulez bien qu'on les laisse faire pendant qu'ils détruisent nos balais ? Il y a bien quelque chose que l'on puisse faire ! » Hurla Ronny. Ils entendirent les Serpentards s'étouffer de rire au loin. Ils les entendaient toujours…

« Eh bien… » Fit une voix désincarnée venant de nulle part. De stupeur, l'équipe entière sursauta.

« Que pensez vous d'une technique on ne peut plus légale ? »

"Vous feriez mieux de vous arrêter tout de suite, les garçons."

Simon Zabini lâcha son paquet sous le choc, et se retourna immédiatement. Cet Evans se trouvait bien derrière lui, accompagné des Gryffondors. Merlin ait pitié de lui… Mais Evans n'avait de toute façon aucune preuve. Simon espérait seulement que ses camarades de classe comprendraient assez vite la situation pour suivre son idée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Professeur ? » l'interrogea innocemment Zabini.

« En effet, Mr Zabini. » Répondit Harry, sur un ton débonnaire. « Je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez comme vous avez obtenu ces paquets que vous arborez avec autant de fierté? Moi, et beaucoup d'autres personnes, avons pu voir l'équipe de Gryffondor les recevoir dans la grande salle. »

« Eh bien, il a du y avoir une erreur lorsqu'ils ont été délivrés, parce que c'est nous qui les avons commandés dans la boutique du chemin de traverse et donc qui avons payé pour. Vous voyez qu'ils sont à nous. »

« Vous avez commandé ces balais dans la boutique de quidditch du chemin de traverse ? » Harry scrutait minutieusement son interlocuteur.

« Ne croyez vous donc pas mes élèves quand ils vous parlent, Professeur Evans ? Affirmeriez-vous que ce sont des menteurs ? » Intervint une nouvelle voix.

« Bonjour Malfoy. Enchanté de te recroiser. A dire vrai, dans l'état actuel des choses, oui, j'affirme que tes étudiants sont des menteurs. » Harry se détourna des élèves pour faire face à son nouvel interlocuteur. « Et ce, pour la simple raison que je connais la vérité. »

« Et qui est ? »

« Tu verras bien. » Harry ne cherchait pas à cacher son ennui. Avoir Malfoy dans les pattes n'était pas plaisant. Est-ce que ce crétin malfaisant s'était mis en tête de le suivre pour lui pourrir la vie ?

« Maintenant, Mr Zabini. » reprit Harry. « Si vous clamez avec tend d'ardeur être l'heureux propriétaire de ces paquets, vous pourrez très certainement nous dire ce qu'ils contiennent? »

« En effet, je le peux, professeur. » répondit Zabini, très sur de sa supériorité. Il était heureux que Whitby lui ait fourni l'information qui lui servait maintenant.

« Il s'agit de sept Nimbus 2050. »

Harry sourit. C'était parfait.

« Maintenant, Mr Zabini, j'affirme que j'ai commandé ces paquets. De même, j'affirme qu'ils ne contiennent pas le moindre Nimbus 2050. Voyons voir qui de nous deux a raison, voulez-vous ? »

Simon perdit tout à coup toute contenance. Que se passerait-il si c'était vrai ? Si cet enfoiré avait bien commandé les balais ? Pour l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor ? Le professeur Malfoy leur avait dit qu'Evans avait été un Gryffondor quand il était à Poudlard, alors l'idée qu'il supporte l'équipe de son ancienne maison n'était pas saugrenue, loin de là.

« Oui, voyons ça. » Malfoy se dirigea vers les Serpentards. « Ça vous dérange si j'ouvre ce paquet, Mr Zabini, pour prouver à cet idiot qu'il a tord ? » dit-il en désignant Harry. Il n'attendit pas la réponse, et prit le paquet des mains de Simon, l'ouvrit magiquement, révélant le contenu, et émit un hoquet de surprise en chœur avec toutes les autres personnes présentes, excepté Harry.

« Bien, Mr Zabini, dans ce cas, vingt points en moins pour Serpentard, et … retenue avec notre cher concierge, Mr Rusard. Je suis sur qu'il trouvera la punition adaptée à ce genre de choses, il est un vieil homme très créatif. Pensez-vous que ça ira comme punition, Professeur Malfoy ? » Demanda Harry, avec un sourire innocent.

« La ferme, Evans. Foutu Gryffondor ! » Murmura Malfoy, juste assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. Ce qui causa encore une fois la surprise des Gryffondors.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Des éclairs de feu ! Cet enfoiré vous a acheté les derniers éclairs de feu ! » hurlait un premier année alors que l'équipe de Gryffondor annonçait la nouvelle dans leur salle commune.

« Ouai, c'est cool. Aussi étrange que ça semble, nous avons une chance de gagner cette année, ou du moins de ne pas trop nous faire écraser… Avec ces balais et l'entraînement d'Evans, vous savez quoi ? Peu importe les résultats, ce qui compte, c'est qu'on ait une chance. » déclara Martin.

« Et vous savez ce que Malfoy a dit ? Malfoy a dit qu'Evans était un Gryffondor ! » Annonça Leon. Il y eut de nombreuses exclamations de surprise à cette nouvelle.

« Evans ? Un Gryffondor ! »

« Ce connard se fait un plaisir de terroriser les premiers années… Un Gryffondor est supposé être courageux! »

« Peut-être. » leur accorda Martin. « Peut-être aussi qu'on devrait arrêter de le traiter de tous les noms. Après tout, il n'est pas si mal. Il nous a aidé un certain nombre de fois. »

« Là, je ne te suis pas. » intervint Ronny on ne peut plus sérieusement. « Il peut nous avoir offert ces balais, c'est cool, je ne dis pas le contraire, de même, il semblerait qu'il déteste Malfoy et les Serpentards presque autant que nous, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va oublier tout le reste. »

« Bien d'accord ! » s'exclamèrent quelques uns.

« Bon, je vous l'accorde, mais il n'est pas si mauvais ! Il est bien loin de Malfoy en tout cas, et Evans essaye de nous aider après tout. » Malgré toutes ses convictions passées, Martin était décidé à défendre son nouveau professeur favori.

« Tu es fou ou quoi ? » S'exclama Martin. « Il nous enseigne les sortilèges impardonnables, Martin! Et oublierais-tu à quel point nous avons du travailler dur pour toutes les leçons de première et seconde années qu'il nous a faites rattraper ? Soi-disant parce que Lokhart était incompétent… Nous avons passé des heures assis à travailler ! Et tu dis qu'il n'est pas si terrible que Malfoy ? C'est un sacré tortionnaire, voila ce que je dis ! »

« Ouais ! » acquiescèrent de nombreuses voix.

« Et oublierais-tu ce qu'il nous a fait ce jour là ? Deux jours après notre petite farce ? Les Serpentards en rient encore, tu sais. Sa vengeance nous a ridiculisé ! »

Martin se sentait bien seul, mais il devait bien avouer que Evans ne leur rendait pas la vie facile. Surtout quand on était habitué à Lockhart. Au dernier test de défense contre les forces du mal, Martin avait été l'un des rares à obtenir une mention acceptable, c'était dire ! Mais Martin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Evans n'était pas si mauvais. Leur professeur leur avait dit pendant leur retenue qu'il n'aimait pas plus qu'eux la situation actuelle, mais qu'il était bien obligé de la provoquer pour accomplir la tache que le directeur lui avait confiée. Après tout, c'était nécessaire. S'il le pensait vraiment, pouvait-on l'en blâmer ?

Harry Potter était tranquillement assis dans son bureau, le nez penché sur un livre. Il n'avait pas véritablement besoin d'un sortilège pour réparer ces robes de quidditch, il en était sûr, mais il ne voulait pas pratiquer trop de magie sans baguette devant les élèves. Martin Whitby avait paru honnêtement étonné par ses capacités quand il avait promené l'épouvantard du bureau jusqu'à la salle de classe. En fait, Harry s'était demandé pourquoi Whitby l'avait regardé comme ça aussi longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Harry avait emprunté la baguette d'Albus, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la sienne. Celle d'Albus contenait une plume de phénix, comme la sienne, pas de Fumseck, bien sur, mais grâce à cette caractéristique, Harry pouvait jeter quelques sortilèges mineurs sans trop de difficulté. Sa pratique aurait l'air de faire appelle à de simples sortilèges silencieux, comme de nombreux sorciers savaient les réaliser.

' Voila qui est bien ! ' Pensa Harry, puis 'pourquoi avoir emprunté celle d'Albus ? J'aurais pu me contenter d'une fausse baguette.'

Harry referma le livre. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges, après tout, si il se contentait de simuler l'utilisation d'une baguette. C'était bien plus simple. Il suffisait de se figurer le résultat dans sa tête et de se concentrer sur sa magie. Ça marchait à tous les coups.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Juste à l'heure.

« Maraudeurs pour toujours ! » Chuchota-t-il en fixant le loquet. Un "click" d'ouverture y répondit.

Harry avait finalement apposé quelques sortilèges de protection à son bureau, histoire que les curieux se sentent un peu moins invités à l'intérieur. Etudiants compris, évidemment, depuis qu'ils avaient montré qu'il ne pouvait leur faire confiance. Quand le mot de passe était prononcé, la porte restait déverrouillée trente secondes, ensuite, elle se verrouillait. Il avait fait du bon boulot, à son humble avis, il faut dire que ça lui avait demandé pas mal de temps. Toujours à son humble avis, évidemment.

L'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor poussa la porte, Martin Whitby portant avec respect un gros sac rempli de robes rouges.

« Eh bien, commençons ! » S'exclama Harry, apparemment d'excellente humeur, alors que tous prenaient place autour de la table de travail agrandie pour l'occasion.

Une heure et demi plus tard, tous regardaient avec amour leurs nouvelles tenues améliorées. L'avantage était qu'Harry pouvait adapter chaque tenue à son propriétaire, en fonction de la volonté de ce dernier. Elles étaient toujours toutes rouges, évidemment. De même, elles arboraient un gryffon et le mot Gryffondor dans un vert qui rappelait les yeux de Harry. Dans le dos, on pouvait lire le nom du joueur, et en dessous, une décoration à la demande du joueur. Harry avait du développer des trésors d'imagination pour réaliser les vœux de ses élèves, mais au final, le résultat semblait convaincant. Les spectateurs auraient une surprise au prochain match.

« Pourriez vous essayer de rendre le serpent un peu plus… malheureux ? S'il vous plait ? » Demanda Ronny. A l'arrière de sa robe de quidditch, il avait demandé à ce qu'un griffon surmontant un serpent emprisonné dans ses griffes soit figuré.

« Comment voudriez vous imaginer un serpent qui ait l'air encore plus martyrisé que celui-ci, Londubat ? » s'exclama Harry, l'air aussi amusé qu'ennuyé.

« Eh bien, peut-être qu'un peu de sang tout autour ferait l'affaire…. » proposa Ronny. L'équipe éclata de rire à la grimace d'Harry.

« Est-ce que ça ne serait pas un peu trop insultant ? » l'insinuation ne sonnait pas aussi juste que prévue.

« Ils nous insultent tout le temps, on a bien le droit à une petite vengeance de temps en temps… » se justifia Leon. « Et des images ne font de mal à personne."

« Nan, désolé, je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais que pensez vous de ça ? » suggéra Harry avec un grand sourire. Il pointa la baguette d'Albus sur la robe et fit apparaître une traînée de vase verte derrière le serpent. Harry éclata de rire, rapidement suivit des Gryffondors, leurs reproches à propos d'un horrible professeur complètement oubliés.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama Ronny.

_et pour une fois, vous avez meme eu le droit a une version corrigée. merci cram! _


	15. Descente en enfer

_avant tout, veuillez encore m'excuser pour ce retard... j'avais completement oublié cette traduction T T_

_alors que ce chapitre est en resrve depuis plusieurs mois... héhé... encore desolée._

_et merci a Satya (), onarluca, Raziel, Didine, Bartimeus, 666naku, Zabou, meri-chan91, Katia et Emma poiur leurs reviews!_

_ça fait toujours plaisir _

**Chapitre 14 : Descente en enfer.**

« Voila qui était intéressant, Harry. » Siffla Sammy alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux seuls dans le salon. Harry interrompit son geste sous le coup de la surprise, puis marcha jusqu'au canapé vert et s'y étendit, obligeant Sammy à se réfugier sur son ventre. Le serpent se retourna, et fixa son 'maître' dans les yeux. Peu de personne pouvait se targuer d'avoir reçu un regard menaçant et amical à la fois de la part d'un serpent. Harry en était maintenant.

« Qu'est-ce qui était intéressant ? Les étudiants ? » L'interrogea Harry. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait un serpent sur les épaules, celui-ci restant particulièrement tranquille et silencieux. Sammy n'était pas particulièrement léger, mais l'habitude avait fait le nécessaire. Oublier la présence de Sammy était comme oublier qu'il avait des lunettes sur le nez. D'autant plus que Harry préférait éviter de parler fourchelangue en public. Mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention sur ce genre de capacité. Surtout dans sa situation. Il était déjà bien assez singulier comme ça. D'ailleurs, cet état de fait ne posait pas le moindre problème, à partir du moment où ils pouvaient converser tout leur saoule une fois seuls.

« Oui, eux aussi le sont. Mais plus particulièrement cet adulte dans le couloir. » Siffla Sammy.

« Tu veux parler de Malfoy ? »

« Je ne connais pas son nom, Harry Potter. » L'informa le serpent.

« Bien, ce doit être Malfoy. A condition que tu parles d'un homme blond, pâle et aux yeux bleus ? »

« C'est cela même. Je pense que nous parlons de la même personne, maître. »

Encore ce 'maitre'. 'monsieur' ou 'connard' était presque préférable comparé à 'maitre', pensa Harry. 'Maître' sonnait bien trop comme la relation entre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Et Harry préférait n'avoir rien en commun avec ce monstre.

« Je suis désolé, maître! » Siffla Sammy avec hâte. Harry posa son regard sur lui, l'air confus.

« Désolé pour quoi ? »

« J.. Je vous ai contrarié, maître. A cause de ce que j'ai dit, vous êtes en colère. Pour cela, je vous demande pardon. »

Harry sourit faiblement. « Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a contrarié, Sam. C'était juste… Un mauvais souvenir."

"Voulez vous en parler, maître?"

Harry marqua une hésitation. « Hmm… Plus tard, Sammy. Parle moi plutôt de ce Malfoy et des élèves, s'il te plait. Je pense que tu dois avoir des choses intéressantes à m'apprendre. Et juste une chose… Appelle moi par mon prénom, je préfère. »

« Oui, Harry Potter. Quand il a ouvert ce paquet, Mr Malfoy était tellement… En colère… Furieux, dangereux… Il ne vous aime vraiment pas, Harry. » Siffla Sammy.

« Voila qui ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, je ne le porte pas non plus dans mon cœur. »

« Oui, Harry Potter, je m'en étais rendu compte. »

Harry fut tout de même un peu surprise. Quand il avait rencontré Sammy, il avait trouvé intéressant un compagnon qui puisse voir son monde d'une façon différente, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que son niveau de compréhension était aussi élevé ! Sammy ne cessait de l'étonner. Harry était plutôt habile pour dissimuler ses émotions quand nécessaire, et normalement, personne ne pouvait lire ses pensées sans qu'il ne le permette. Mais évidemment il ne s'agissait pas d'une personne. Mais d'un serpent.

Alors comme ça, Malfoy était en colère ? Dangereusement énervé… Eh bien, Malfoy devait lui aussi être plutôt habile à dissimuler ses émotions. Ce qui n'était pas si étonnant. D'autant plus que Harry ne lui avait pas porté suffisamment attention à ce moment là.

« Ces enfants, étranges, je dois dire. Au début, ils étaient tristes, et un peu effrayés, et très en colère, moins que ce Malfoy bien sur. Mais quand le paquet fut ouvert… que de bonheur ! Vraiment heureux. Et pleins de remerciements, Harry Potter. Les autres enfants, ceux en vert, beaucoup de colère aussi, et de frustration. Effrayés aussi. Comment se fait-il que de simples paquets causent autant d'émotions ? »

Harry sourit. Le cadeau avait fait plaisir aux enfants. Voila qui était une bonne nouvelle.

« Eh bien, Sandy. » Commença Harry. "Il y avait quelque chose dans le paquet qui faisait plaisir aux gryffondors, les élèves en rouge. Or Malfoy et les élèves en vert d'aiment pas les gryffondors. C'est pourquoi ils étaient en colère. »

« Donc, ils étaient en colère parce que des personnes qu'ils n'aiment pas étaient heureux ? » Siffla Sammy, semblant un peu confus. Harry acquiesça.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir comprendre l'esprit humain, mais je peux promettre d'essayer le temps que je vivrais avec vous, maître. »

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer et éclater de rire.

"Suivez moi, je vous prie, Professeur Dumbledore." Indiqua un auror.

« Avec plaisir, Mr… euh… » Il connaissait cette personne, il en était sur.

L'homme esquissa un sourire. « Finnigan, Seamus Finnigan. »

Seamus Finnigan? Ce garçon était de la même génération que Harry à Poudlard, se souvint Albus Dumbledore. Un élève moyen de gryffondor. Albus ne savait pas qu'il était devenu auror, mais ce n'était pas véritablement une surprise. Beaucoup de jeunes hommes rêvaient de devenir auror à cette époque. Un auror était respecté, souvent hautement considéré et populaire, à la différence d'aujourd'hui, pensa Albus amèrement. A une époque, ils pourchassaient assidûment les mages noirs, particulièrement les mangemorts, et Voldemort lui-même. Ils risquaient leur vie dans cette chasse éperdue et presque toujours infructueuse. Ils réalisaient des sortilèges de haut niveau pour protéger leurs semblables. Aujourd'hui, ils refusaient de croire qu'il puisse exister un monstre dans ce monde qu'ils contrôlaient si bien, enfermant les personnes qui ne partageaient pas leur point de vue si rassurant, usant de leur pouvoirs contre des innocents qu'ils jetaient en prison. Ce travail n'avait plus rien de difficile, et Albus pensait sincèrement que les aurors étaient devenus bien plus dangereux que les personnes qu'ils enfermaient. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas sur que ces hommes et femmes sachent ce qu'ils faisaient réellement. Avec Fudge comme ministre de la magie, dans leur formation, ils apprenaient que tout ce qu'ils faisaient n'étaient en aucune façon contraire à la loi du moment que c'était pour le bien de la communauté tout entière. L'individu n'avait alors plus aucune importance. De cette façon, ils étaient des héros. Et ils profitaient bien de leur situation.

« Seamus Finnigan ? Oui, bien sur. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez devenu un auror. Mon garcon, vous avez bien changé!" S'exclama Albus avec ce faux sourire qu'il devait si souvent arborer ces derniers temps. Comme beaucoup d'autre, Seamus se réjouit de ce sourire, n'y voyant rien d'autre que ce que Dumbledore laissait croire.

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur le directeur." Répondit Seamus en arborant un beau rouge carmin. "Un travail comme le mien vous change un homme normal en quelqu'un de bien, vous savez sûrement ce que c'est. A force de passer son temps à pourchasser les forces du mal."

Albus Dumbledore ne répondit rien.

"Vous souhaitez rendre visite à… Rogue, vous avez dit?" L'interrogea Finnigan après un instant de silence, crachant le nom comme s'il s'agissait d'une blatte qu'il aurait avalé par mégarde. « Vous êtes le premier à lui rendre visite, depuis la dernière fois, le lendemain de son procès. »

« Je sais. » Répondit Albus.

Seamus avait mis le doigt sur le point que Albus préférait éviter, le silence se poursuivit donc jusqu'à ce que tous deux rejoignent la cellule de Severus Rogue.

« Vous avez dix minutes, professeur." L'informa Seamus une fois qu'ils firent face à la porte.

Albus jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme étendu à même le sol. Il dut réprimer un sursaut d'horreur. Severus était dans une meilleure condition que Harry, mais c'était toujours horrible à voir. Il était si maigre, comme tous les autres prisonniers. Et d'une paleur mortelle. Mais il savait que les aurors se contenteraient de lui rire au nez si il insinuait que les prisonniers avaient besoin de voir un médecin de toute urgence. Ils étaient seulement supposés devenir fous, et mourir lentement.

Tout le monde ici finirait comme ça, un jour ou l'autre. Albus était agréablement surpris de voir que Severus opposait une si bonne résistance au manque de nourriture, au froid, et pire que tout, aux détraqueurs, en considérant toutes les épreuves que cet homme avait du traverser au cours de sa vie.

« Severus ? Tu m'entends? Severus!" Cria Presque Albus Dumbledore à la surprise de Seamus.

Severus Rogue se contenta de changer sa tête de sens sur le sol afin de la tourner face aux barreaux. L'homme ne semblait pourtant pas conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait.

« on dirait qu'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Seamus sans l'ombre d'une touche de tristesse dans la voix. « je serais vous, je n'essayerais pas de lui parler. Il ne doit plus être très cohérent, il est là depuis bien trop longtemps. »

Albus l'ignora.

"Severus!" Cria-t-il. "Regarde moi quand je te parle, mon graçon ! »

Severus Rogue esquissa un mouvement vers les barreaux, encore une fois. Il connaissait cette voix. Doucement, il replia ses genoux sous lui et ouvrit les yeux. La lumière lui vrillait les yeux. Mais qu'était la douleur? Le vrai problème était qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait ouvert les yeux. Un bon bout de temps, sans aucun doute. Après tout, il n'avait plus la moindre raison d'ouvrir les yeux. Pour voir quoi? Toujours les mêmes murs, les détraqueurs, et occasionnellement des aurors… Il n'y avait pas de vie à observer à Azcaban, juste la mort. Ce qui n'était pas passionant. Survivre physiquement ne voulait plus dire grand chose, alors pourquoi s'accrochait il ? Pourquoi ne pas juste s'abandonner et sombrer? Pourquoi s'imposer une telle déchéance alors que son destin restait le même ? Parce qu'il était faible, tout simplement. Incapable de trouver la force de se suicider.

"Regarde moi Severus!" Répeta la voix, plus doucement, mais non sans force.

Severus se força à obéir, et rencontra un regard familier, d'un bleu translucide.

« V… Vous, Albus?" Demanda-t-il faiblement. "Et ne vous avais-je… pas… dit de ne jamais revenir… ?"

Albus sourit doucement. "Et pourquoi t'aurais-je écouté, buté comme tu es?" Chuchota-t-il, incapable de dissimuler la tristesse dans sa voix.

"Et que lui feras tu une fois que tu l'auras, père?" Demanda Simon Zabin avec un sourire des plus cruel.

C'était l'une des rares occasions où Simon pouvait parler à son père à propos du… travail, dans le bureau de Malfoy. Il n'était pas aisé d'entrer dans Poudlard, voir même impossible, aussi devait-il se contenter de parler avec la tête de son père dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Mais ça ne faisait pas de réelle différence, du moment qu'ils pouvaient discuter. Malfoy était présent aussi, bien sur, de cette façon, il pouvait intervenir au cas où quelqu'un voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et puis après tout, Malfoy était des leurs…

« Question stupide, fils. » Se moqua Blaise Zabini. « Parfois, je doute vraiment que tu sois prêt à tout ça…"

« Je le suis, père » s'empressa d'assurer Simon d'une voix froide. Il ne devait plus agir comme un enfant si il voulait être prit au sérieux. Ça signifiait qu'il devait commencer par cacher ses émotions. L'excitation était une émotion.

Simon serait admit comme l'un d'entre eux dans peu de temps, peut-être même avant l'été. Son père en était fier, avait il dit. Fier que son fils soit l'un des plus jeunes à être admit. Tout ce que Simon avait toujours souhaité était de rendre son père fier de lui. Il était destiné à être comme lui, d'après son père. Son père ne lui disait pas toujours tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, mais il disait toujours la vérité. Après tout, son père était un fameux sorcier, connu, puissant, et respecté.

Simon ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passerait si ils réussissaient, mais ce serait sûrement remarquable. Ils seraient débarrassés de tous les sang de bourbe. Simon ne savait pas comment c'était possible, bien sur, mais c'est ce qui se passerait. Probablement grâce à un puissant sortilège de mémoire, assez fort pour manipuler des centaines de personnes. Des centaines de foutus sang de bourbe. Ce serait probablement de la magie noire, pensait Simon, mais ça n'avait rien de dérangeant du moment que c'était pour la bonne cause. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour assurer la pureté de la magie en ne permettant qu'aux vrais sorciers de la pratiquer. Seuls les sang purs le méritaient.

Ou peut-être qu'ils n'utiliseraient pas du tout de sortilège de mémoire? Mais alors ; quoi d'autre ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Simon était sur que ce serait brillant, comme toujours. Quelque soit la magie noire qu'ils emploieraient, ce serait toujours un bon spectacle.

« Père, je me demande juste si… Vous le tuerez directement, ou… si vous allez juste lui montrer qui commande, en premier… » Simon coula son regard vers l'âtre.

Oui, bien sur, il savait tout ça, la torture, le meurtre. C'était nécessaire, alors il n'y avait rien à regretter. Le but était juste et honorable, après tout. Simon n'était pas encore à Poudlard quand son père lui avait tout révélé. Il avait dit que si nécessaire, le seigneur des ténèbres n'hésiterait pas à tuer, à se débarasser des personnes se trouvant sur son chemin, essayant de l'arreter. Simon comprennait. Il n'y avait juste pas d'autre moyen, certain devrait mourir pour leur cause. C'était de leur faute après tout, pourquoi s'opposer ?

Si chacun comprennait où se trouvait sa place, les sang de bourbe en s'en allant d'eux-mêmes, et les sangs purs en prenant conscience de leur superiorité, tout cela n'aurait pas été nécessaire.

Quand aux tortures, il ne s'agissait que d'uen punition, amplement méritée.

En y reflechissant bien, ceux qui essayaient de les stopper étaient vraiment stupides.

« C'est ce que tu voulais savoir, fils ? « Lui demanda son père.

Simon réfléchit à la question. Qu'était-il supposé répondre ?

« Bien, fils. Même si je ne peux pas prédire les plans du seigneur des ténèbres, ce sera sûrement le meilleur choix. Et ça, mon garçon, ce sera la voix à suivre. C'est tout ce que l'on a à savoir. » Cracha-t-il. « A condition que cet incapable arrive à mettre la main sur lui ! » Se disant, il jeta un regard significatif à Malfoy.

Ouai, pensa Simon. Ils avaient seulement besoin de le trouver dans les plus brefs délais. Lui, Simon savait bien sur de qui il s'agissait. Tout le monde, y comprit les sang de bourbes et leurs partisans, connaissait son histoire. Sa fameuse histoire. Pour dire vrai, il était maintenant plus connu pour avoir assassiné trois personnes. L'autre histoire. Mais son père et lui le detestait pour ce qu'il avait fait avant. Tout avait commence quand il n'était rien d'autre qu'un bébé insignificant. Sans defense, apprement. Mais il ne l'était pas, et ne l'avait jamais été. Avec l'aide de sa mere, sang de bourbe, ils avaient Presque tué le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais le lord avait survécut, et il apparaitrait dans tout sa splendeur, bientôt. Pour cela, il avait seulement besoin que personne ne se mette en travers de son chemin.

« Bien, fils. » Repeta son père, et Simon ecouta attentivement. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis persuade que le garcon qui a survécut ne sera bientot plus."

Sur ces paroles, la tete de Blaise Zabini disparut.

Albus Dumbledore commençait à s'inquieter. Il était avec Severus depuis bientôt six minutes, et il n'avait pas eu la moindre occasion de faire ce pourquoi il était venu. Comment aurait-il pu avec cette auror sur le dos, ecoutant chaque mot de ses propos ? ALbus Dumledore savait qu'il manquait de temps, et que pour cette raison, il lui fallaitr toruver une solution. Il fallait qu'il se debarasse de Seamus Finnigan coute que coute. Albus ne pensait pas qu'un charme de mémoir ferait l'affaire. D'autant plus qu'il n'aimait pas ces pratiques. Peut-être qu'un petit accident… Permetterait de distraire ce grand auror le temps qu'il fallait ? Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de tant de temps que ça.

Albus Dumbledore se concentra.

BOOM ! S'écria l'ambiance lugubre une première fois.

BOOM ! Fit-elle encore.

Seamus Finnigan exprima sa surprise par un sursaut remarquable.

Quoi que ce soit, ça ne sonnait pas bon. Seamus ne savait pas quoi faire ne telle situation. Il ne se souvenait d'absolument rien à ce propos dans son enseignement d'auror.

Que devait-il faire ? Il n'était pas autorisé à laisser un visiteur seul dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, le règlement était stricte a ce sujet. D'un autre coté, devait-il de ce fait ignorer les explosions qui s'étaient produites ? On aurait dit une explosiojn ou un truc dans le genre, rien de bon. Une tentative d'évasion peut-être ? C'était du jamais vu de ses yeux. Neville lui avait parlé d'un cas par le passé, où un prisonnier avait tenté d'étrangler un détraqueur avec ses mains. Idée étrange… et qui avait bien sur échouée. L'histoire ne disait pas si le prisonnier en question s'en était remis.

Bien sur, il devait intervenir quelque soit la situation ! Mais Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore seuls dans la même pièce… Encore une fois, il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore, ordre de Merlin première classe, bla bla bla. C'était un grand sorcier que Seamus respectait profondément. SI ALbus Dumbledore n'était pas un sorcier de confiance, alors qui ?

L'auror finit par prendre sa décision.

« Désolé, monsieur, on dirait que quelque chose ne va pas, mais inutile de s'inquiéter, dans quelques secondes, ce sera réparé, j'en suis sur. Veuillez m'excuser un instant. »

« Je comprends parfaitement que vous deviez faire votre travail, mon garçon. Je suis meme heureux de voir qu'il existe des employés aussi consciencieux que vous, voila qui rend le monde plus sur. » l'assura Albus avec une expression approprié de fierté. Il devenait trop bon pour mentir, se dit-il, ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

Seamus Finnigan lui sourit en retour.

« Je serais de retour dans une minute. » Dit-il en faisant demi tour. Mi courant, il quitta la cellule.

Albus Grimaça en vérifiant que son ancien élève tournait au coin du couloir.

« Soit sur que non. » murmura-t-il calmement.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers son ami, toujours accroupit à même le sol.

« Severus ! Ecoute moi ! »

Severus leva un regard vide vers lui.

« Comment… co… Comment est-ce, ALbus ? Comment ça se passe… avec… Voldemort? A-t-il, réussit le pire ? » Interrogea Severus faiblement. L'homme ferma les yeux, et tenta de reprendre ses epsrits.

Bien sur, il était inquiet, pensa Albus. Il était parmi les plus concernés après tout. Severus SNape avait perdu sa liberté en combattant la magie noire. Oui, sa liberté, comme tant d'autres. Comme Harry. La liberté était quelque chose de si naturel, peu de personne savaient ce que ça faisait de la perdre. Ici, dans cette petite cellule d'Azcaban, il n'y avait pas la moindre once de liberté. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un peu d'espoir. Vraiment très peu. Et c'était ce qui amenait Albus.

"C'est justement pour te parler de ça que je suis venu" Annonça Albus en souriant doucement. « Nos chances se sont accrues depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ». Il n'était pas évident d'éviter de caser les mauvais mots dans ses phrases, ceux qui évinceraient tout espoir.

« Et qu'est-ce qui a permit ce changement si soudain ? » Demanda Severus.

L'interrogé sourit.

« Harry nous a rejoint, mon ami. Il se bat à nos cotés."

« Harry. » Répeta Severus. "J'ai du mal entendre… Potter?"

Le sourire d'Albus se fit plus large. Au moins, Severus n'avait pas perdu toute sa raison, et son caractère, ici. Albus avait toujours su que son ancien élève était plus fort que la moyenne. Très fort en fait.

« Harry Potter n'est pas un imbécile, Severus, et tu le sais. » Il n'y avait dans la voix et l'expression du sorcier aucun doute la dessus.

« Il a… Quand meme… réussi t… à se faire… jeter à Azcaban. Vous… N'appelez pas ça… être stupide…?"

« Ce n'était pas le moins du monde sa faute, et ne pouvait être coupable. Et tu peux me croire, camarade, il ferait tout son possible pour faire la lumière sur ce qui s'est passé ce jour là. » Sur ce point, Albus ne souffrait aucune équivoque. Harry avait bien trop souffert à cause de tout cela, et le pire étant qu'il soit innocent.

« Ok, je te l'accorde. Mais il s'est quand meme fait assomer par cet abruti de mangemort à la main d'argent."

« En effet. Mais si je me souviens bien, toi aussi, Severus. »

A la plus grande surprise d'Albus, les lèvres de Rogue s'étirèrent en une ébauche de sourire grimaçant.

« Les circosntances étaient totalement différentes. J'étais occupé, pas Potter. Sans ça, jamais ce Queudever n'aurait pu m'atteindre. C'est la personne la plus incapable que je connaisse, sauf peut-etre Londubat. C'est un autre mangemort qui m'a immobilisé, je ne sais pas qui exactement. Et de toute façon… » Severus eut un rictus amer. « Potter n'a pas fait ce pourquoi il était envoyé."

Il baissa les yeux. "On m'a emprisonné pour l'avoir soutenu. Après totues ces choses horribles que j'ai faites, tuer, torturer… ëtre jeté à Azcaban… C'était… » Sa voix se perdit dans un sanglot. « Potter de son côté n'a rien fait contre, pas mieux loti que moi. Maintenant, dit moi Albus, qui est le plus stupide? Lui ou moi?"

L'interpellé prit le temps de reculer pour s'adosser au mur. Pauvre Severus. C'était la première fois qu'il évoquait sa culpabilité pour toute sa vie de mangemort, le silence étant sa religion habituellement. L'homme ne parlait jamais de ses peurs, ses doutes, ou quoi que ce soit de trop intime. Il était fier, Albus le savait. Mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il distinguait les raisons de cette fierté apparente. C'était pour lui la seule façon de survivre dans une vie comme la sienne. S'il en doutait encore, Albus pouvait maintenant voir clairement le cœur de Severus Rogue battre en lui. C'était au tour d'Albus de ne pas l'avoir considéré plus tot, de n'avoir pas su voir plus loin que cette assurance, cette absdence de souffrance précairement imposés aux yeux du tout un chacun.

Albus finit par s'accroupir, mettant son visage plus prêt de celui de Severus se couvrant peu à peu de larmes.

Le vieil homme réalisa soudaineemnt qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer auparavant. Il pouvait meme affirmer n'avoir jamais envisage que ce soit possible. Mais dans un lieu comme celui-ci, ce n'était pas une réaction inhabituelle.

« Regarde moi, Severus. » lui ordonna Albus. Severus obtempéra, probablement plus de surprise d'entendre la voix de son ami si proche que par obéissance.

« Et maintenant écoute moi attentivement. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Parmi tous les actes que tu as commis depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard en tant que professeur, rien ne peut justifier ce que tu endures. Tu as meme sauvé des vies. Tu n'étais plus un mangemort, d'accord ? Peu importe tout ce que ceux du ministère dissent, moi je sais ce qu'il en est, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et toi aussi tu le sais. Dit moi que tu le sais, Severus. »

Le silence reprit le controle de la pièce. Jusqu'à ce que Severus murmure :

« Je… Je sais… »

« Parfait. »

Aucun des deux ne s'exprima durant un instant.

« Je ne comprend pas. Comment, Albus ? » finit par interroger Severus.

Albus ne semblant pas comprendre, Rogue explicita.

« Eh bien, ce garçon, Potter. Tu as dit qu'il t'aidait en ce moment. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui, c'était pour son procès. Comment pourrait-il t'aider du fond de sa cellule ? »

Le visage d'Albus s'éclaira. « Eh bien, je suis venue le voir discretement, un soir, et je lui ai dit que les choses allaient ma dehors. Je craignais que Voldemort ne s'en prenne à Poudlard pour dire vrai. Je lui ais demandé de s'échapper et de venir enseigner à Poudlard, pour être là au cas où quelque chose se produirait. Harry a refusé. Qu'il ne voulait pas ruiner sa vie, etre continuelement poursuivit par le ministère. Mais le lendemain matin, il était dans le grand hall postulant pour le poste de defense contre les forces du mal. Et blond. Je ne l'ai reconnu qu'à ses yeux. »

"Les yeux de Lily…"

"Oui, en effet. Maintenant, il enseigne." Conclut Dumbledore.

Tous deux firent silence. Des pas approchaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, Seamus Finnigan était de retour.

« Excusez moi, professeur, mais vous ne croirez jamais ce qui m'a retenu… Des feufoux ! Des feufoux partout, monsieur. Nous ne savons toujours pas comment ils ont pu arriver là, alors nous avons mis des spécialistes sur l'affaire. Esperons que la gazette n'en entendra pas parler. Quoi qu'il en soit, voulez vous bien venir avec moi ? ça fait bien plus de dix minutes que vous êtes ici. »

« Bien sur, je comprend Seamus." Répondit aimablement Albus.

Soudainement, Severus éclata de rire. Seamus et Albus se tournèrent tous deux vers lui, l'air étonné.

« Des feufoux ?! Voila qui est plaisant ! Les vieux fous ne changent jamais, n'est-ce pas Albus? Quoi qu'il arrive, un sorbet au citron ne change pas de gout. »

Severus continua à rire, malgré la sueur froide qui coulait dans le dos d'Albus.

Mais c'était surestimer l'auror qui ne vit là aucun propos cohérent.

« Il ne fera pas long feu, c'est sur. Une fois que les prisonniers se mettent à délirer, ils en ont pour un mois tout au plus. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je m'y connais. »

Albus prefera ne faire aucun commentaire, et laissa Seamus prendre les devant. Profitant des quelques secondes de répit accordé, il se tourna vers Severus.

« Promet moi, Severus. Promet moi que tu te batteras pour vivre aussi longtemps que possible. N'abandonne pas, d'accord ? »

Severus le regarda dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait montrer l'absence de flamme dans son regard. « Pourquoi ferais je ça ? Je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir. Quand le temps de ma peine sera passé, j'aurais votre age à peu prêt. Impossible que je survive aussi longtemps. Alors pourquoi ne pas m'epargner totue cette souffrance une bonne fois pour toute ?! »

« Non ! »

Jamais négation n'avait été aussi virulente. « Contente toi de promettre. »

Severus le fixa longuement. Il y avait cette étincelle au fond des yeux d'Albus. Celle qu'il n'arborait que quand il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir et incluait une bonne dose de malice. Oui, Albus cachait quelque chose, encore.

« Je te le promet. »

_voili j'ai commencé a traduire le chapitre suivant, je m'en fais une grosse dose ce soir, en esperant mettre la suite bien avant noel!_

bizzzzz


	16. quidditch et défi

_avouez que vous y croyez toujours pas _

_huhu, que je susi fière de moi. parc ontre, j'ai des crampes au pouce, sans deconner... a froce de taper, faut croire que je fais ça pas comme il faut..._

_bon bah, bonne lecture. moi v me pendre.  
_

**Chapitre 15: Quidditch et défi.**

La cloche sonna.

"Voila, c'est fini les jeunes." Harry Potter s'adressait aux cinquième années de serpentard et gryffondor. « Pour le prochain cours, je veux que vous vous entraîniez à réaliser le patronus. Ceux d'entre vous qui parviendront à en produire un avant la fin de l'année se verront attribuer 15 points en faveur de leur maison. Prenez ça comme une sorte de défi que je vous lance. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, et à demain. Nous commencerons… Un nouveau sujet. »

Ils quittèrent la salle de cours. Martin Whitby sourit au souvenir de ce qui s'était dit. Cinquante points ! Seulement si il réussissait bien sur, mais ce ne serait pas un problème, pensa-t-il. Evans l'avait réalisé sans même avoir recours à sa baguette, donc ça ne pouvait pas être aussi difficile que ça. Même les personnes aussi puissantes que Dumbledore et Evans, et il fallait avouer qu'Evans était sacrément puissant, ne pouvait exécuter des sortilèges trop difficiles sans baguette. Sachant cela, Martin n'avait aucun doute quant à sa réussite. Aucun sortilège pas trop difficile ne pouvait lui résister une fois muni de sa baguette. Après tout, il était loin d'être stupide. Martin se demandait à quoi ressemblerait son patronus. Evans avait montré le sien en cours, et il s'agissait d'un cerf.

« Pourquoi diable un cerf parmi tant de possibilités ? » S'était demandé Martin, ainsi que bon nombre d'étudiants. Cet animal n'était pourtant pas connu pour développer une puissance particulière.

« Je parie que personne ne sera capable de réaliser un patronus d'ici la fin de l'année. » Lança Ronny.

« Pourquoi donc ? » S'étonna Martin. 'Evans l'a fait sans utiliser sa baguette, alors ça ne doit pas être aussi difficile que ça. »

« Eh bien, il fait tout sans sa baguette, je dirais qu'il est juste particulièrement puissant. » Avança Leon.

« D'accord, mais pas tant que ça ! C'est sûrement plus facile qu'il n'y semble. » Martin sourit. « Personnellement, je dirais même que nous avons de bonnes chances. C'est à notre portée, sans aucun doute. »

« Mon père n'en est pas capable, alors ça doit vraiment être difficile. » Argumenta Ronny.

Martin marqua un arret, très surpris. « Ton père ne sait pas faire le patronus ?! Mais, c'est un auror ! Et l'un des meilleurs ! »

C'était au tour de Ronny de sourire de l'expression choquée de son ami. « Et alors ? Beaucoup d'adulte, et même des meilleurs aurors, en sont incapables. Papa m'en avait parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il connaissait peu de personne capable de réaliser un patronus. Et il s'agit d'adulte, alors imagine pour nous qui ne sommes que des enfants. »

« Hmm.. » Fit Martin. Se pouvait-il que Ronny ai raison… ?

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande salle et s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors pour Manger. Enfin le lunch ! Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais ça avait été l'une de ces matinées particulièrement longues. Non pas qu'en terme d'heures passées elle fut particulièrement conséquente, mais elle avait semblé sans fin. Et tellement dure. Specialement en sortilège. Ils venaient d'apprendre ce foutu sortilège d'attraction, accio.

Ils étaient tout occupé à remplir au maximum leurs assiettes quand quelqu'un s'adressa à eux.

« Vous avez reçu ces lettres d'Evans aussi ? » demanda Thomas de sa place/

Une lettre d'Evans ?! pourquoi diable voudrait-il leur écrire une lettre… ?

« Non. Une lettre d'Evans tu dis ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Leon tout en s'appliquant à planter comme il faut sa fourchette dans une saucisse qui l'avait bien merité jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse sous ses yeux pour ne laisser place qu'à un bout de papier qui s'avéra être une lettre. Leon resta un instant ébeté devant le phenomène. Sa nourriture ! Foutu Evcans, il n'avait pas le droit! C'était sacré, pas moins. Leon jeta un regard de dégoût à sa lettre histoire de bien lui signifier qu'elle n'était en rien appétissante puis s'en saisit.

« Cette lettre n'était-elle pas, à tout hasard, verte avec un gryffon rouge sur le devant ? » Demanda Martin à Thomas.

« En effet. Donc vous l'avez reçu ? » fut la réponse.

« Ouaipe. » Confirma Ronny.

« Manque de chance. » Ajouta calmement Leon en parcourant le contenu de la lettre des yeux :

Entraînement de quidditch après le dîner, retrouvé moi au terrain de quidditch. Vous avez déjà testé vos balai hier n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, je veux voir ce que donne votre vol. Soyez présent.

Professeur Henry Evans.

« C'est tout ? C'est pour dire ça qu'il a fait disparaître ma nourriture ? N'aurait-il pas pu simplement venir et nous le dire de vive voix ! » S'exclama Thomas rendu grognon par la faim.

Loin de l'attention, Harry Potter sourit.

"Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous dire, maître." Fit un sifflement familier à la hauteur de ses épaules. Harry su immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de son serpent, Sammy.

« Je t'écoute. Et n'oublie pas de m'appeler Harry.

Harry ne pensait pas que le serpent sache grand-chose du monde qui l'entourait, mais c'était toujours intéressant de discuter avec lui quoi qu'il en soit.

« Oui, Harry, désolé. » Il marqua un silence. "Je viens d'avoir une vision, Harry."

Maintenant, c'était plus qu'interessant. Une vision ? Bien que le serpent lui ai deja fait par de cette capacité, c'était la première fois que Harry y était confronté. Il lui avait dit qu'elles concernaient parfois le passé, parfois le futur, et que ça ne se produisait que rarement autant que Harry puisse s'en souvenir.

« C'est à ton sujet, Harry. Veux tu en entendre plus ? »

« A propos de moi, Sammy ? » S'étonna Harry un peu inquiet. Il n'avait eu que de mauvaise expérience en rapport avec la divination, et il était sur que ça ne pouvait rien augurer de mon.

« Tu es effrayé, Harry. Pourquoi ? Ne veux tu pas réellement en savoir plus?" Demanda Sammy.

« En effet, ça me rend nerveux. C'est juste que, les gens qui regardent dans mon futur, ne voit que de mauvaises choses, la plus part du temps. Rien d'enviable ici non plus, je suppose ? »

« Je ne saurais dire, mai… Harry, car je ne suis pas sur moi-même. »

« Tu n'es pas sur ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

"Eh bien, ça dit: La panthère rendra le dragon furieux.

La panthère, c'est toi, aucun doute à ce sujet. Mais j'ignore qui est le dragon. Aurais-tu une idée ? »

« Pas la moindre. » Répondit immédiatement Harry avant de se pencher réellement sur la question. « Tu sais à propos de moi étant la panthère ? Comment ? »

"Vous me l'avez dit, ne vous souvenez-vous pas?"

Harry prit quelques secondes avant de s'en rappeler. Bien sur, il avait dit beaucoup de choses à Sammy cette nuit là.

Flashback +++

Harry Potter s'allongea sur son lit. Il était tard, et la fatigue pesait plus que jamais sur ses paupières. Mais il ne pouvait s'autoriser à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur tout de suite. Il avait des choses à faire, qui ne pouvaient être remises à plus tard. Le travail en premier, et ensuite le repos.

Harry avait passé la plus part de son après midi à corriger des tests et dissertations de ses étudiants. Etre professeur se révélait souvent bien plus dur que prévu, spécialement depuis qu'il devait obtenir bien plus que jamais de ses élèves. Et il n'avait même pas encore fait les sortilèges impardonnables. Bien, ça viendrait en son temps, comme le reste. Très bientôt.

Harry changea d'activité et se plongea dans ses livres. Des livres de magie noire. Il lui fallait en connaître le maximum sur les arts noirs, si jamais il devait se retrouver face à Voldemort, il était sur que ça lui serait plus qu'utile, sans ces connaissances, il n'aurait pas la moindre chance. Il comptait bien devenir capable de faire tomber certaines des protections que ce… Monstre ne manquerait pas de présenter. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui rendait Voldemort si proche de la mortalité, mais il était sur que c'était la plus noire des magies, sans aucun doute. Il ne lui restait qu'à savoir quoi faire quand il se retrouverait face à pareil créature. Ce qui incluait qu'il sache de quoi il s'agissait bien sur. Ou juste assez au moins. Merlin, ce que cette situation pouvait lui déplaire ! Tout comme ce qui était à son origine.

"Tu es en colère, Maître. » Siffla Sammy.

Harry se contenta d'un grognement. Bien sur qu'il était en colère. Il avait plus d'une raison pour l'être, après tout ce que Voldemort lui avait fait subir. Maudis soit ce monstre.

« Pourquoi es tu furieux ? Ais-je fais quoi que ce soit qui te mettes dans cet état ? »

Harry prit sur lui pour retrouver son calme et arrêter de penser à Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas que Sammy penser que c'était de sa faute, le serpent se sentait souvent coupable de chose au sujet desquelles il ne pouvait absolument rien. Harry détestait ça ;

« Tout va bien, Sammy. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que… eh bien, je suis fatigue."

"ça te rend furieux? Pourquoi ne pas te contenter d'aller dormir?"

« Parce qu'il faut absolument que j'en apprenne plus. »

« Tu dois apprendre ? Il y a quelques heures, tu m'as dit que tu avais finit tous tes préparatifs pour les prochains cours. Maître, m'auriez-vous mentis ? » Le sifflement se faisait plus sec.

« Non, je n'en ai rien fait. Maintenant, reste calme, je dois me concentrer pour lire. » Répliqua Harry d'un ton ennuyé en retournant à son livre.

De nombreuses minutes passèrent avant que le serpent ne reprenne la parole.

« Je ne comprend pas, Harry Potter. » Sammy glissa hors du lit, et se dirigea vers le salon. Il était évident que lui aussi était de mauvaise humeur maintenant.

Harry poussa un soupire, posa son livre sur le coté et se leva à la suite de son ami. « Hé, Sammy. » L'appela-t-il avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. « Ecoute, Sammy, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être aussi brusque. Ce livre que je lis n'est pas pour les cours que je donne. Je ne t'ai pas menti. »

Nul ne parla pendant un long moment. Ensuite le serpent souleva la partie antérieur de son corps et tourna la tête vers Harry pour rencontrer son regard. Il le soutint durant presque une minute, et Harry su qu'il serait préférable de ne pas détourner les yeux. Autant que possible, il évita de rougir.

« Oui, tu es désolé. » Siffla Sammy après un moment. "Je ne suis plus en colère à présent, Harry Potter. Mais j'aimerais comprendre. Pourquoi faut-il absolument que tu lises ça aujorud'hui ? Pourquoi ne pas dormir si tu es fatigue? De quoi parle ce livre? Je trouve que tu lis beaucoup."

Harry soupira encore, mais plus pour la forme cette fois-ci. « Eh bien, je suppose que tu as le droit à la vérité, alors je vais te la dire si tu tiens à l'entendre. Mais retournons donc sur le lit avant, c'est toujours plus confortable. Je pense que ça risque de nous prendre un bon bout de temps. »

Ainsi firent-ils. Harry dit absolument tout à Sammy cette nuit là. A propos du meurtre de ses parents par Voldemort, son enfance chez les Dursley, l'école de moldu, son passage à Poudlard come étudiant, Ron, Hermione, chacune des petites aventures qu'il avait eu avec Voldemort, les maraudeurs, Sirius et Queudever principalement, sa première transformation animagus (en panthère), le surnom que ça lui avait valu à la suite d'un petit accident : Mr Razor, et finalement : La mort de Ron, être accusé à tord de son meurtre, la part de Sirius dans tout ça, Azcaban et son évasion, son désir d'être utile, de pouvoir aider, de sauver des innocents, de protéger Poudlard de Voldemort. Eh bien, il avait vraiment parlé de tout.

Sammy fut une bien meilleur oreille que Harry n'aurait cru possible, et parut très impressionné par tout cela. Harry supposait que ça aurait impressionné n'importe qui, et à dire vrai, ça avait été très dur de parler à certains passages, particulièrement ceux impliquant Ron et Sirius. Mais à la fin, Harry devait avouer que ça faisait du bien de tout déballer. Il se sentait quelque peu… soulagé.

Le temps que son récit arrive à sa fin, il était six heures du matin. La seule pensée de devoir assurer un cours dans deux heures seulement donna un mal de crâne à Harry.

« Je suis désolé, maître. » Siffla doucement Sammy.

Harry sembla surprit. « Pourquoi ? »

Sammy baissa la tête. "Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme je l'ai fait et te pousser à raconteur tout ça. Tue s mon maitre, tu es celui cense me dire quoi faire, et non le contraire. Surtotu que c'était dur pour toi de me dire tout ça, je le vois bien. Cette histoire est tellement… Horrible ! Et je te l'ai fait revivre. »

"Tout va bien, Sammy." Le rassura Harry en souriant. « Il fallait que tu saches, et je suis heureux qu'il en soit ainsi. Ce sera plus facile pour nous deux maintenant. Je pourrais te faire par de tout ce qui me passe par la tête maintenant, et tu seras capable de l'appréhender dans son ensemble. Même si tu en voyais déjà beaucoup. »

Harry sourit de plus belle. « Maintenant, en plus de voir, tu pourras comprendre. »

End Flashback +++

"Bon, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller donner un autre cours, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Sammy.

« En effet, il semblerait. » Confirma Harry. "Premières années."

"Urgh, ces étranges petits êtres…"

« Pourquoi étranges ? »

« Eh bien, leurs émotions. Les agrçons sont excités quand tu arrives, comme si c'était un grand évènement qui se produisait, et les filles sont terrifiées par ta seule presence. Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de te le dire, mais dès que tu tournes le dos pour écrire sur le tableau, ces filles te pointent du doigts et chuchotent à propos d'un immonde monstre vert que tu aurais derrière toi. Certains semblent meme trop sous le choc pour parler. Et sais tu ce qui est le plus bizarre? Jen e vois absolument rien derrière toi. Je veux dire, sit u avais un monster dans ton dos, je le verrais aussi, perché que je suis sur ton épaule. Je me demande ce que ces filles peuvent voir qui les effraie autant. »

Harry rit joyeusement. « Etrange, en effet. Mais tu sais quoi?"

"Quoi?"

"Je ne suis pas le seul responsable de toutes ces émulations. Je pense même que tu en es l'acteur principal. »

Cette fois, ils volaient vers le terrain de quidditch. Bien sur, ils avaient déjà testé leur balai samedi, ils n'auraient pas résisté bien longtemps impatients qu'ils étaient de voir comment ils étaient, et ça avait été un grand moment. Leur vitesse ne valait toujours pas celle des Serpentards, Mais ils étaient bien plus rapides que leurs éclairs de feu. Et d'après ce qu'ils en savaient, Evans les rendrait capable d'aller encore plus vite après quelques séances. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne savait pas trop comment se sentir à ce propos. Evans serait il aussi dur durant les entraînements que durant ses cours de DCFM ? ils seraient rapidement fixés. Et au pire, ils pourraient toujours se plaindre au près de Dumbledore.

« Alors, est-ce que c'est plus marrant maintenant ? » Entendirent-ils venant de derrière. Ils reconnurent immédiatement la voix d'Evans. Tournant prudemment le regard dans la bonne direction, ils le virent juché sur son vieux balai, un exemplaire du tout premier éclair de feu.

Arrivé au terrain de quidditch, ils se posèrent tous tranquilement sur l'herbe.

« Ouaipe, c'est excitant, professeur. » Confirma Martin en souriant de toutes ses dents. Le garçon avait décidé de faire un effort et de faire montre d'un peu plus de respect à l'égard de son professeur, en espérant montrer l'exemple aux autres. Pour l'heure il n'obtenait que des regards en coin de la part de ses camarades, mais ça changerait avec le temps, il en était sur. Evans n'était pas si méchant, il devait l'admettre.

Harry sourit en retour. « Voila mon but atteint. Pour moi, le quidditch a toujours été une source de plaisir, et je souhaiterais que vous parveniez à ressentir la même chose. SI vous n'aimez pas le jeu, vous n'avez aucune chance d'y gagner. »

Beaucoup d'entre eux reniflèrent de mépris, mais Harry se contenta de les ignorer.

« Une question, monsier. » Intervint Ronny. Martin n'aimait pas le son de sa voix. Son ami allait dire quelque chose de stupide, il l'aurait parié.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ce tas de brindilles que vous montez pour le faire voler ? »

La plus par des enfants éclata de rire. 'maudis soit tu, » pensa Martin. 'Laisse lui donc une chance, il n'est pas si mal. Et considérant que c'est un professeur, il peut faire de ta vie à Poudlard un enfer si il le souhaite.' Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Evans ne paru pas le moins du monde insulté.

« Bien, pour votre information, Mr Londubat » commença Harry à mots mesurés, « ce que tu appelles un tas de brindilles est en fait un très bon balai. En son temps, on peut même dire que c'était le meilleur, et de loin. Et je n'ai rien fait d'autre que d'en prendre soin, usant de mon kit de soin aux balais dès que son usage était un tant soit peu nécessaire. Comme tu le vois, nul mérite ne me revient, si ce n'est d'aimer mon balai comme il le mérite. »

Les rires fusèrent encore une fois. Apparemment, les élèves ne croyaient pas Harry. Eh bien, il n'y avait de toute façon rien qu'il puisse, ou veuille, faire pour l'heure.

« Dans ce cas, comment pouvez vous aller aussi vite ? » insinua Leon.

Harry esquissa un sourire grimaçant.

« Le secret est… la pratique, la pratique, et la pratique ! Et peut être quelque chose que vous appelez le talent. »

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous extenués. Les entraînements de quidditch avec Evans se révélaient plus durs que jamais, mais aussi bien plus amusants et intéressants. Ils devaient bien s'avouer heureux qu'Evans soit leur entraîneur, et même regretter qu'il ne le soit pas depuis plus longtemps. Mais ça, ils ne l'avoueraient à personne, et encore moins à Evans lui-même.

« Wow ! C'était physique. » Grogna Ronny. Il était affalé dans son fauteuil favori de la sale commune des gryffondors, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux. Il venait tout juste de sortir de sous la douche, n'ayant pas eu la force de les essuyer. Ses deux acolytes étaient à peu de choses près dans le même état. Tout ce qu'ils espéraient pour l'heure, c'était que McGo ne ferait pas d'inspection des chambres, ce n'était vraiment pas le jour. Mais étant donné que Mcgo ne procédait que rarement à ce genre d'inspection, ils n'avaient en fait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

« Ouai, c'était… dur… » Souffla Martin. "Jen e pense pas avoir déjà vole comme ça auparavant. Si Evans veut continuer comme ça, on va souffrir ! »

« Imagine ce que ça aurait été s il n'avait pas passé tout ce temps à s'occuper spécifiquement de Thomas. Je pense que je me serais tout bonnement écroulé de mon balai ! » S'exclama Leon.

Ce qui n'était absolument pas exagéré. Vers la moitié de l'entraînement, Evans leur avait dit de prendre dix minutes de pause, pour lesquelles tous lui furent incroyablement redevables. Ils se rendaient tous vers un coin ou s'écrouler élégamment quand Evans avait rappelé Thomas.

« Allez, vient par la ! Nous allosn t'entrainer à attraper le vif. »

A l'expression sur son visage, il était évident que Thomas n'était pas le plus heureux des homes, mais il ne s'était pas plaint pour autant. De cette façon, Thomas avait traversé le terrain dans tous les sens et à toute allure sous le regard de ses camarades compatissants, mais aussi très occupés à boire et se reposer. Thomas n'avait jamais volé aussi vite de toute sa vie. Evans l'avait même fait piquer vers le sol, assez lentement bien sur, mais tout de même, c'était impressionnant. Et contrairement à se qu'il avait cru, il n'était pas tombé de son balai. L'un dans l'autre, s'entraîner avec Evans avait été dur, mais efficace.

« Vous croyez que nous avons une chance dans deux semaines ? » Interrogea Leon du fin fond de sa torpeur. Martin et Ronny tournèrent un regard vide vers lui. Ils n'y avaient pas encore réfléchit à dire vrai. Ce match serait contre poufsouffle. Ils ne pouvaient pas se souvenir de la moindre victoire contre eux, mais Poufsouffle était plus faible que serpentard ou serdaigle au quidditch. Si ils pouvaient battre une équipe, c'était celle la.

« Aucune idée. » Répondit Ronny finalement. "Bien sur, nous avons progressé, et c'était juste notre premier entraînement, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant pour battre qui que ce soit. Ce serait bien trop à espérer. »

« Bah, de toute façon il nous reste encore deux semaines. Tout peut arriver. »

« Ouaipe, je suis d'accord. » Intervint une nouvelle voix.

Ils se tournèrent d'un seul bloc vers le nouvel arrivant : Thomas. « Je ne pense pas avoir jamais volé comme ça ! » Ajouta-t-il. « Alors imaginé de quoi nous serons capables dans deux semaines ! »

Martin sourit. « J'imagine. »

"Allons voler encore un peu!" s'exclama soudainement Ronny, recevant par la même des regards intrigues de la part de ses amis. "Euh, je parle juste de voler, pas d'entraînement hein, juste voler pour s'amuser."

Ronny lui-même se rendait compte que ce qu'il disait pouvait sembler fou, mais c'était juste ce dont il avait envie sur le moment. Il savait qu'un mois plus tôt, il se serait moqué allègrement de toute personne proférant de telles idioties. Quelques jours plus tot, voler n'aurait rien signifier de plus que honte et peur. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était juste amusant. Ronny ne savait pas exactement quand le changement s'était produit, mais c'était au cours de l'entraînement, ça il en était sur.

« Pourquoi pas, » approuvèrent finalement ses camarades. L'idée leur paraissait bonne après tout.

« Par contre, on oublie les exercices d'Evans, d'accord ? » supplia presque Thomas. « Je suis trop fatigué. »

« D'accord, » le rassura Martin. « Je propose meme qu'on laisse les balles de quidditch. On ne ferait que les perdre, et en plus il fait trop sombre maintenant."

Les autres acquiescèrent du chef. Les enfants étaient à mi-hauteur des escaliers menant à leur dortoir, où ils gardaient leurs balais, quand ils entendirent une autre voix, parfaitement inattendue.

« N'oubliez pas de vous sécher les cheveux avant de retourner dehors. Sinon, vous vous retrouverez probablement à l'infirmerie avec un gros rhume demain. Ce serait dommage de rater un cours de defense contre les forces du mal, n'est-ce pas? Surotu qu'il sera sans doute très interessant. Pas necessairement plaisant, mais interessant. »

Ils pivotèrent vers la source de la voix, rencontrant la silhouette d'un home assis dans le fauteuil qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry Potter fendait l'air fièrement monté sur son éclair de feu, savourant la morsure du froid dans le ciel à la tombée de la nuit. Il était heureux, tout simplement heureux, heureux, heureux !! D'autant plus qu'ils savourait encore sa petite victoire ; faire aimer le vol et le quidditch à ses élèves, ce jeu que lui-même aimait tant. Il avait redouté que les gryffondor reste réfractaires à tout ce qu'il pourrait leur enseigner, mais en fait, il pensait avoir réussit, et les gryffondors avaient même paru plutôt satisfaits de tout ça. Bien qu'affreusement épuisés aussi, ce qui avait étonné Harry. Il était sur d'etre resté gentil pour cette fois. Mais surement était-ce du à la mauvaise condition initiale de ces enfents.

Harry Potter ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'il allait voir. Il y avait quatre person volaient au dessus du terrain de quidditch, à une allure incroyablement lente.. Il les distinguait dans la lueur projetté par le château, mais il n'y avait aucune moyen que ces personnes puisse le voir. Harry mit pied à terre. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui ces personnes pouvaient etre, aussi se contenterait il d'attendre et de voir.

Alors qu'ils approchaient, Harry les reconnu. Ronny Londubat, Leon Whitby, Martin Crivey et Thomas Weasley! QU'est-ce que ces quatre étudiants pouvaient bien faire par là?! Etaient-ils venu uniquement pour voler ? Harry espérait qu'ils en viendraient à s'entraîner d'eux même, mais il n'aurait pas imaginer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous que ça se produirait juste après leur premier entraînement !

"Je suis le maître du monde!" Hurla Ronny alors qu'il fendait les airs. Il était sur de n'être jamais allé aussi vite et aussi haut avant, pas même à l'entraînement du jour. Wow, c'était tellement excitant.

« Es-tu devenu fou ? » Lui cria Martin avant d'éclater d'un rire allègre.

« Non, aucune chance ! » répondit Ronny. « Je parie que vous pourrez jamais m'attraper ?! »

"C'est ce qu'on va voir" Répliqua Leon avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Ronny, Volant aussi vite que possible. Il n'y avait presque aucune différence de vitesse entre ces deux la. Bien que martin aille un peu moins vite qu'eux, il se lança finalement dans la course à leur suite.

« Et les deux attrapeurs ont vu le vif, ils évoluent presque à la même vitesse ! » Entendirent-ils venant du sol tout à coup. Ils aperçurent un Thomas gesticulant sur son balai, imitant un commentateur déchaîné. Leur camarade ne semblait plus avoir peur de tomber de son balai.

« Et Thomas Weasley attrape le vif ! » Hurla Martin en s'étouffant à moitié de rire. "Gryffondor bat Serpentard 590 à 0!!!!!"

Les autres applaudirent et poussèrent de grands cris en entrant dans le jeu.

Ils volèrent et jouèrent de la sorte pendant encore une bonne demi heure avant de se décider à rentrer pour de bon. La nuit devenait bien trop sombre pour que quoi que ce soit puisse encore être fait. Ils ne remarquèrent pas une seule fois l'ombre qui les observait dans un coin.

Ils furent surprise de tomber nez à nez avec l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard dans le grand hall. Ils avaient l'air prêt à commencer une séance d'entrainement, ou un truc dans le genre. Il sne furent pas étonné de voir ce cher professeur Malfoy en leur companie. Ils esperèrent juste que le directeur de la maison des serpentard leur foutrait la paix en les ignorant savament. Mais bien sur, Malfoy n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu rater une telle occasion de leur rappelr qu'il était en position de superiorité, puisqu'il était censé être un honorable professeur.

« Oh, mais que vois je la ? Quatre étudiants de gryffondor venant de dehors ! Quelle belle surprise ! » Malfoy esquissa une grimace de dédain tandis que bon nombre de serpentards ricanaient.

« Nous ne faisions rien d'interdit, professeur. » Se justifia Martin. Encire une fois, il était bon que Martin soit au fait des règles de l'école, de cette façon, Malfoy ne pouvait pas les punir. « Nous étions juste dans le parc, entrain de voler un peu. La limite d'heure n'est pas dépassé, et nous n'avons pas été dans la foret interdite, alors il n'y a aucun problème. »

Les gryffondor sourirent, mi de soulagement, mi persuadé de leur victoire pour cette fois. Malfoy ne pouvait rien faire. Ils se détournèrent pour s'en aller.

« Pourtant, vous êtes coupables." Insinua Malfoy. Les gryffondors s'arretèrent et se retournèrent.

« Et de quoi ? » Demanda Thomas. Il savait pouvoir compter sur les connaissances de Martin. « Vous ne pouvez rien nous faire si nous meme n'avons rien fait de mal. »

« Et c'est là que tu te trompes, encore. » Ricana Malfoy. Les serpentard rirent gracement comme en echo. Ils savaient que leur professeur préparait quelque chose qui allait leur plaire.

« En tant que professeur, mes chers élèves… » Commença Malfoy. « Je me dois de vous punir dès que je considère que votre conduite présente quoi que ce soit d'irresponsable. Et voyez vous, je trouve que pour des jeunes gens de votre age, voler seuls, sans professeur pour vous encadrer une fois la nuit tombée, c'est totalement irresponsable. Et ne vous étiez vous pas rendu compte qu'il faisait nuit dehors ? »

Les rires résonnèrent encore une fois coté serpentard.

« Nous nous en étions rendu compte. » Cracha Ronny avec colère. Les autres espéraient juste que Ronny allait se retenir et ne pas faire montre de son légendaire caractère, ça ne présageait rien de bon en face de Malfoy. « Et pourrais je savoir, exactement, » ajouta-t-il sur le même ton « ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire dans ce cas ? »

« Londubat et son affreux caractère, encore ? » Se moqua Malfoy. Un peu plus doucement, il poursuivit. "Tue s tellement différent de ton père à ton age, mon garçon, que c'en est effrayant. J'aurais cru que tu n'étais pas son fils légitime si tu ne lui ressemblait pas tant. »

Ronny sera les dent splus fort que jamais.

« Trait pour trait tu es le portrait de ton héro de père. Sauf pour les cheveux. Ces cheveux roux à la Weasley. Tu les tiens de ta moldue de mere, n'est-ce pas? Mais tout le reste est de ton père, sauf ton esprit. »

Mafoy grimaça un sourire torve. Ronny quant à lui bouillonnait intérieurement, il détestait qu'on insulte ses parents. Les gryffondors spectateurs de cette scène étaient de plus en plus inquiets, s'attendant au pire à tout moment.

« Sais tu ce que ton père aurait fait en pareil situation ? » Demanda Malfoy en continuant à sourire.

Martin et Leon agrippèrent Ronny chacun par un bras.

« Il aurait probablement trempé son pantalon et se serrait évanoui, ou sinon il aurait fuit en courant et en criant. » Conclue Malfoy.

ça, c'était fait.

Leon et Martin n'avait plus qu'à se cramponner de toutes leurs forces pour empêcher Ronny de sauter sur Malfoy et de lui arracher la tête avec les dents. Toutefois, et heureusement, ils y parvinrent, sous les rires et les quolibets fusant de toute part chez les serpentards.

« Mensonge ! » Cria finalement Ronny.

« Laisse le dire, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. » Murmura Martin pour el calmer.

« Et juste pour votre information… » Se permit d'ajouter Malfoy, « vous étiez seuls dehors. Mes étudiants ici présents, on la prudence d'être accompagnés par un adulte. Qui sera moi. »

Malfoy sourit avec suffisance. « Alors, cher griffondors, je dirais… eh bien, 40 points en moins et retenu demain après le dîner. Avec moi… »

L'équipe de quidditch de Malfoy rigola, et Malfoy lui-même sourit d'un air diabolique. « Ah, et, j'oubliais, dix points ne moins pour Londubat, je ne tolèrerais pas l'insolence. »

Cette dernière phrase manqua faire exploser Ronny de rage.

« C'est là que je me dois d'intervenir cher collègue, ils étaient surveillé contrairement à ce que tu crois. » intervint une voix calme juste aux cotés des gryffondors. Ces derniers la reconnurent immédiatement comme étant celle d'Evans. Pourtant, ils eurent beau se tourner dans tous les sens, ils ne le virent pas.

Malfoy semblait lui aussi avoir reconnu la voix.

« Où es tu Evans ?! » S'exclama-t-il.

Le silence lui répondit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Oh… Oui, je vois, j'avais oublié. Je ferias mieux de supprimer ce sortilège."

Et Harry apparut soudainement aux yeux de tous, debout devant ses élèves maintenant.

« Je tenais juste à dire que ces points que tu viens de retirer ne sont pas justifiés, puisque ces élèves étaient surveillés tout le temps, par moi, ce que bien sur tu ne pouvais savoir, et tu vois pourquoi je suppose. »

« En effet. » cracha Malfoy. Cet Evans se mettait encore en travers de son chemin, et Malfoy détestait qu'on l'interrompe en pleine séance d'humiliation.

« Très bien, donc la punition est annulée. Venez avec moi maintenant les garçons. Il se fait tard ne trouvez vous pas ? » Se disant, Harry tourna le dos à Malfoy et s'éloigna tranquillement. Ses étudiants s'empressèrent de lui emboîter le pas, heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte finalement.

« Ces chers petits gryffondors auront toujours besoin que tu les aides, Evans ?! » interrogea Malfoy avec toute la provocation dont il était capable.

Harry Potter s'arrêta et fit face à son collègue. Ses étudiants en firent autant, un peu plus nerveusement toute fois.

« Je pense au contraire qu'ils sont très capables de se débrouiller tout seul, Malfoy. »

« Il est évident qu'il n'en est pas ainsi. » Lâcha Malfoy. « Les gryffondors ne sont rien d'autre que des petits bébés sans défense, et tu n'échappes pas à cette définition. Toujours collés les uns aux autres car incapables de survivre seuls… »

« Viens en au fait, Malfoy, ou cesse de me faire perdre mon temps avec tes provocations idiotes. » Répondit Harry avec modération. Il n'entrerait certainement pas dans le petit jeu de Malfoy.

« Le fait est, Professeur » commença Malfoy, « Que je ne pense pas qu'une personne telle que toi devrait être autorisée à enseigner à un poste tel que le tien et dans une telle école.. Regarde toi, Evans. Pitoyable, rien que pour cette bête autour de ton cou. Tu as besoin d'un serpent pour te protéger et tu crois pouvoir enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal? Tu ne pourrais battre un veracrasse si ta vie en dépendait. Et le directeur te met à ce poste ?! il doit vraiment se faire vieux, ne penses tu pas ? »

Les serpentards rirent. Cet Evans était une nuisance, et enfin, quelqu'un le lui avait fait comprendre clairement.

Harry sentait son sang s'échauffer, il savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

« Et que pourrait-on dire à ton sujet ?! » Répliqua-t-il avec un peu plus de véhémence que prévu. « Tu me qualifie de pitoyable ? Je n'ai pourtant pas besoin de retirer des points aux étudiants- étudiants qui n'avaient rien fait de notable soit dit en passant- pour être satisfait de mon travail. Et je suis loin d'être aussi faible que tu le penses, Malfoy. Tu es effrayé par Sammy ? Mon petit serpent que tu vois là ? Sammy n'est pas ce que tu appelles une protection, ça lui plait juste d'être autour de mon cou. Si tu ne peux t'en accommoder… eh bien, c'est ton problème. Et sache, Malfoy, que je défendrais tout ceux dont je trouve que la situation le nécessite. Il semblerait que j'ai la capacité de me soucier des autres, ce que je suis sur, tu ignores. Je sais aussi comment me faire des amis, et pas seulement des ennemis. Continue comme tu le fais, Malfoy, et bientôt tu n'auras plus que des ennemis Contrairement à toi, j'ai une morale, et je… » Harry marqua une hésitation avant de poursuivre. Il savait qu'il le regretterait sûrement, il savait aussi que c'était la pire chose à faire en l'instant présent, mais il n'en avait que faire à dire vrai. Malfoy était loin d'avoir été sympathique lui aussi.

« Je ne laisserais jamais mon père pourrir en enfer comme tu le fais. Tu te dis son fils, mais je crois savoir que tu ne lui as pas même rendu visite une seule fois. »

Sa vois était plus froide que le vent au pays des pingouins. « T'est-il même venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait avoir besoin de toi ? »

Harry se détourna alors brutalement et reprit sa marche plus rapidement. Ses quatre élèves trottinant pour le suivre.

« Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un lâche, Evans ! » Lui cria Malfoy en dernier recours.

Alors, Harry remarqua Dumbledore, Minerva, Hermione et bien d'autres qui considéraient la scène avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Evidemment, personne n'aurait manqué » de savoir qui pouvait être les personnes qui faisaient tant de bruit dans le grand hall. Harry avait choisit d'ignorer la dernière réplique de Malfoy jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lance un dernier :

« henry Evans, je te défi en un duel de sorcier ! »

Harry s'arrêta à nouveau. Sans un mot, il lui refit face, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Leon, Martin et leurs amis rejoignirent d'autres étudiants non loin de là.

Le grand hall était complètement silencieux le temps que Harry s'approche de Malfoy . Beaucoup n'avait jamais assisté à un tel événement auparavant. Un défi pour un duel de sorcier! Bien sur, ce ne serait pas un duel à mort, juste à propos de fierté, mais c'était toujours une occasion rare et exceptionnelle. Evans allait-il accepter ? La plus part, les personnes provoquées acceptaient, peu importe leur chance de réussite. Après tout, c'était juste une question de fierté. Si Evans n'acceptait pas, il serait considéré comme un lâche jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par affronter Malfoy. Après, s'il acceptait… ça dépendrait de l'issu, et Malfoy était connu pour être plutôt bon. Evans l'était aussi apparemment. Mais ils ne connaissaient pas Evans aussi bien que Malfoy.

Evans faisait maintenant face à Malfoy, chacun fixant l'autre méchamment.

« Répète juste pour être sur. » Dit Evans après un instant.

« Je t'ai juste défié pour un duel de sorcier, Evans. » Répéta le serpentard d'un ton sérieux.

Harry se tourna et regarda Tour à tour dans les yeux Minerva, Hermione et Albus, qui tous semblaient hurler intérieurement « non ! ». Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas le moindre problème pour battre Malfoy, mais… devait-il le faire ? Après tout, Malfoy lui avait jeté le gant .Mais d'un autre coté, il valait mieux pour Harry ne pas montrer trop de son pouvoir.

Harry fit face à Malfoy qui le fixait de toute la force de ses yeux bleus.

« Je refuse » dit-il clairement afin que chacun puisse entendre.

« J'étais sur que tu étais le pire des lâches, et j'avais raison. » S'exclama Malfoy, apparemment réjouit par cette réponse.

« Je ne le suis pas, c'est juste que je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'un tel duel. »

Beaucoup commencèrent à rire ou parurent juste déçus. Peu des spectateurs semblèrent impressionnés. Harry entendait des personnes commenter « quel lâche ! « ou « il parait que c'était un gryffondor, vous y croyez vous ? » ça lui coûta une bonne dose de self control pour ne rien faire de stupide en réaction.

« Dans ce cas, va-t-en rejoindre les jupes de ta mère, Evans ! Je m'assurerait que tu ais un nounours pour Noël. » Ricana Malfoy, pour couronner sa victoire.

Harry serra les poings jusqu'à faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était stupide, mais au diable le raisonnable ! Il ne voulait pas qu'on le considère comme un pleutre dans les couloirs de l'école.

Et surtout, il ne voulait pas que Malfoy croit qu'il le craignait.

« Est-ce que cette offre tient toujours ? » demanda Harry.

Draco Malfoy haussa un sourcil. « Bien sur. Aurais tu changé d'avis ? »

Harry hocha la tete. "Puisque tu veux jouer à ça, jouons ensemble, Draco Malfoy, j'accepte ton défi. Rendez vous demain sori après le diner sur le terrain de quidditch. »

Sans un mot de plus, Harry s'en alla et disparut au prochain tournant

# # # # CHAPTER END # # # #

_note d'auteur (donc pas moi !! mais ottilchen )_

_C'est fait ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ! impatient de voir le duel ? j'espère que oui, ça pourrait être itneressant huhu._

_Par contre, je crains que vous aillez a attendre jusqu'à chapitre 17_

_Désolé, mais il ya bcp de choses a dire avant…_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour toutes vos reviews, et continuez comme ça, ça m'aide vraiment !_

_Pour ceux a qui ce bon vieux patmol manque… soyez heureux, bientôt vous le verrez ! mais je 'nen dirais pas plus, a vous de lire!_

_Et… merci pour votre patience ! je sais que ça prend bcp de temps (huhu, diony se joint a ottilchen sur ce coup sifflote)_

_Bye, Ottilchen._


	17. problèmes de ministère

**Chapitre 16: Cours et problème de ministère.**

Harry Potter était passablement de mauvaise humeur ce matin là. Ce jour ne présageait rien de bon. Pour le premier cours, il allait devoir enseigner les sortilèges impardonnables, et il était sur que la réception ne serait pas bonne, il suffisait de voir la réaction des gryffondors à son cours. Harry voulait s'assurer qu'ils l'apprennent tous à peu prêt dans la même période, comme ça, toutes les réclamations viendraient en même temps.

Après, il y avait ce… rendez vous après le dîner sur le terrain de quidditch. Harry ne craignait pas Malfoy, ou quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse faire ou tenter de faire. Toute fois, sous estimer son adversaire n'était jamais une bonne idée, et pouvait meme devenir une grave erreur. Qui ne serait pas sienne, décida Harry, il n'était pas aussi stupide. Harry ne laisserait pas malfoy ruiner cette journée, aussi se sortit-il tous ces problèmes de la tête aussi vite que possible.

« Je t'ai rarement vu l'humeur aussi sombre, Harry. » Siffla Sammy.

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin. « Moi ?! de mauvaise humeur ? C'est exagéré. Ce malfoy ne peut en rien affecter mon humeur, non plus ce cours sur les sortilèges impardonnables. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ils doivent les apprendre après tout. Ils feraient mieux de blamer Voldemort pour celà. Non, mon humeur va très bien. Quelque chose ne doit pas aller avec ta perception, Sammy."

Sammy ne répliqua pas, et se contenta d'attendre patiemment que Harry poursuive.

« Oui, d'accord, je suis de mauvaise humeur, vraiment mauvaise en fait, la pire qui soit, mais parfaitement accordé à cette journée puisqu'elle aussi promet d'être de la pire espèce dans tous ses aspects possibles. J'attends avec impatience de pouvoir retourner me coucher ce soir. »

Sammy attendit sur le lit que son maître soit prêt pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

« Puis je venir en cours aujourd'hui ? » demanda Sammy alors que Harry revenait dans sa direction. Le serpent se faufila jusqu'au cou de Harry, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en public.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas, répliqua Harry, sauf si les mauvaises ondes de colères et de peur ne te plaisent pas. Car vois tu, je ne m'attend pas à grand-chose d'autre pour ce jour bénis entre tous. »

Ronny Londubat, Leon Crivey et Martin Whitby se rendaient à leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal, tout comme nombre d'autres élèves de quatrième année à Gryffondor, et malheureusement, à Serpentard.

« Je en comprends toujours pas pourquoi on nous à fourré avec ces gryffondors parmi tant d'autres. » Déclama Simon Zabini à sa cour de façon à être entendu même par ceux au fond du couloir qui sont sourds comme un pot. « Je veux dire, regarde ces petits bébés à leur maman que voila, ils seraient tout juste bons à faire équipe avec les Poufsouffles. Quant à nous, on saurait se contenter des Serdaigles. Pas spécialement mon premier choix non plus, mais ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait choisir autre chose. Mais on ne peut pas trop leur en demander, ils ont un cerveau, c'est déjà ça. »

Ronny était sur le point de sauter sur les serpentards, encore, qui bien sur n'attendaient que ça, mais Leon le ramena en arrière. Il commençait à être fatigue de toujours devoir intervenir pour tempérer son ami, bientôt, il faudrait qu'ils aient une petite conversation tous les deux. Leon savait que Martin en avait marre lui aussi.

« Au moins, » commença Martin de la voix calme et posée qu'il employait toujours en balançant les pires vacheries qui soient. « Nous avons un directeur de maison. »

Les serpentards restèrent en suspens, incertains quand à la façon de réagir face à cela.

« Et que crois tu que Malfoy soit, abruti ? » Répondit l'un d'eux après un certain temps de flottement.

« Ah, oui, Malfoy… mais dites moi, qui sera son successeur ? »

La confusion fit son nid. « Pourquoi un successeur ? Tu deviens fou ou quoi ? »

"Vous auriez du y penser avant. Pensez vous réellement que Malfoy sera encore capable d'assumer sa fonction après que Evans en ai finit avec lui ce soir ? » Martin souriait en coin, très fier de lui. « Je ne pense meme pas qu'il puisse rester professeur après une telle humiliation. Ne vous êtes vous donc pas rendu compte des pouvoirs d'Evans? La façon dont il réalise ses sortilèges avec facilité voir meme indifférence alors qu'il n'utilise meme pas de baguette. Malfoy n'a aucune chance. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » Cracha Simon. "Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez jamais vu Malfoy en faire autant qu'il n'en est pas capable. Je suis sur que Malfoy est aussi puissant que Evans, si ce n'est plus. Cette façon qu'à Evans de montrer ses pouvoirs, ça ne peut prouver qu'une chose : qu'il n'en a pas tant que ça. »

« Nous verrons bien. » Conclue Leon.

Alors qu'il tournait au coin, une petite de seconde année à Poufsouffle lui rentra dedans.

« Hé ! Regarde où tu vas ! » Râla Leon sous le coup de la surprise.

Il fut encore plus surpris de voir qu'elle était affreusement pale et sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. « Eh, qu'et-ce qui ne va pas petite ? » s'enquit-il prudemment.

« P… Professeur Evans… et ce scarabée, il a… »

Mais elle ne leur dit jamais ce qu'il avait fait, au lieu de ça, elle parti en courant, sûrement pour chercher du réconfort auprès d'un de ses amis.

Martin Whitby avait une drôle d'impression quand il entra dans la salle de classe pour attendre le début du cours. Il avait comme le sentiment qu'il savait ce que le professeur Evans avait fait à ce scarabée. Mais il préféra garder cette sensation pour lui, juste au cas ou il aurait tord. Et il espérait sincèrement que c'était le cas.

Les étudiants virent le professeur Henry Evans, l'un de leurs professeurs favoris, assis à son bureau et fixant le mur. Il paraissait tellement… bizarre. Bien plus vieux, fatigué et les yeux vides. Non pas qu'habituellement il fasse preuve d'un débordement d'émotion, et même au contraire à dire vrai, mais il y avait toujours eu quelque chose dans son regard, comme de la colère, de l'amusement, ou meme, de la joie. Pour l'heure, il n'y avait juste… rien.

Soudainement, sa tête se redressa. C'était en fait el premier signe montrant qu'il les avait vu entrer. Pendant un instant les étudiants et le professeur se contentèrent de se regarder. Sans dire un mot. Ensuite, il sourit faiblement et une vague lueur passa dans ses yeux. Difficile de savoir quoi exactement étant donné qu'il les ferma un instant. Quand Evans rouvrit ses yeux, ils étaient durs comme la glace, comme toujours en cours.

Il se balança sur son siège.

« Bonjour tout le monde. »

Cette phrase venait comme un cheveux sur la soupe, et peu y répondirent.

Martin observait avec attention son professeur. L'homme ne semblait vraiment pas à son aise, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas, personne ne le serait après avoir du réaliser ce qu'il avait probablement eu à faire… Quoi que, venant d'Evans, un signe de trouble était tout de même surprenant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Martin était maintenant sur qu'Evans avait montré aux secondes années les sortilèges impardonnables, probablement par démonstration sur des cloportes. Après tout, Evans les avait prévenu qu'il le ferait. Ce que Dumbledore soutenait, et d'ailleurs, ce dernier leur avait dit que le prochain cours de DCFM serait déplaisant, mais très intéressant.

Martin se demanda si ses camarades de classe avaient deviné tout ça aussi. Il espérait pour eux que oui, parce qu'il ne leur souhaitait pas d'être… non préparés à tout ce qui les attendait. En meme temps, comment pouvait-on se préparer à ça? Même si on sait ce qui nous attend!? Décidant que ce n'était de toute façon pas possible, Martin recentra son attention sur son professeur.

Harry Potter soupira. Depuis sa scolarité, il avait toujours fait son possible pour ne rien avoir à faire avec les sortilèges impardonnables, autant que possible, évidemment. Puisque contre son gré, il avait de bien trop nombreuses expériences en rapport avec ces sortilèges, il savait tout d'eux, et sa première expérience remontait à un age bien trop faible. Il savait ce qu'on ressentait au contact de chacun d'entre eux, et ça, peu de personne pouvait le prétendre.

Un flash vert le hantait toujours. Et peut être aussi, c'est horrible et cruel rire.

Harry était sur de ne jamais pouvoir haïr autant un autre sortilège. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à la jeter, meme si ses intentions étaient bonnes.

Harry Potter savait qu'il lui fallait commencer maintenant, qu'il était plus que temps. Et la façon dont il abordait le sujet n'avait pas réellement d'importance en soi. Il le détesterait de toute façon, il en était sur, alors mieux valait en finir.

« Alors, que savez vous des sortilèges impardonnables ?

Remus Lupin marchait le long de l'un des nombreux couloirs aseptisé du ministère de la magie., se rendant au bureau de son meilleur ami, qui se trouvait être le second du ministre. 'Oui', se dit-il 'Sirius a fait une belle carrière malgré son passage a Azcaban.' Et Sirius était maintenant l'homme de la situation, celui qui serait capable de résoudre son problème, encore.

Oui, Sirius l'avait déjà aidé auparavant, quand il en avait alors réellement besoin. Remus s'était fait virer, et s'était retrouvé sans le sous, mais il était sur qu'il ne s'était jamais trouvé aussi mal auparavant. Bien sur, personne n'avait voulu engager un loup-garou, peu importait toutes ses qualités et habilités. Remus s'était retrouvé sans toit où vivre, aussi vivait il dans la rue, et il avait commencé à voler puisque c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'avoir la nourriture qui lui permettait de survivre. Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait été libéré, et avait acquis peu à peu une position respectable au sein du ministère de la magie, devenant même le second de Fudge.

Dans cette position, il était devenu capable d'aider Remus et de lui donner un poste au ministère en souvenir de leur amitié.

Comparé à ce que son ami avait alors fait pour lui, son problème du jour paraissait ridicule, mais Remus savait que ce n'était pas rien.

Ainsi, Sirius lui avait pratiquement sauvé la vie, et Remus se sentait redevable pour ça. Le jour où il avait reçu cette lettre lui proposant une situation au ministère de la magie, Remus avait fait la promesse qu'il serait le meilleur des employés, el plus efficace, et qu'il ne laisserait jamais personne tomber, spécialement son patron et son ami, Sirius Black. Il aiderait le ministère et la communauté. Il aiderait ceux qui en avait besoin, particulièrement de la part du ministère, meme si ça signifiait passer sa vie dans son bureau à travailler. Oui, c'était son travail, et c'était un bon travail. Ces personnes verraient qu'il était bien plus que le monstre qu'ils continuaient de voir en lui. Ils verraient qu'il n'était pas inutile. Parce qu'il ne les laisserait jamais tomber, jamais.

Remus atteignit finalement le bureau, salua la secrétaire et frappa à la porte.

Sirius Black disparaissait Presque entièrement sous la masse de papier relative à l'évasion de ce cher sorcier qu'il appelait son filleul, quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte et rompit sa concentration. Dire qu'il était irrité était bien loin du compte.

« Entrez ! » Rugit-il en n'essayant meme pas de paraître aimable.

Remus Lupin ouvrit la porte. Sirius se dit qu'il aurait du s'en douter. Au fils des ans, Remus avait développé l'incroyable capacité de le déranger toujours au mauvais moment, et la plus part du temps pour des broutilles. Remus ne pouvait pas tout résoudre, et il avait du mal à s'y résoudre. Son problème, c'était qu'il était trop sentimental. Par exemple, il voulait toujours discuter avec son vieil ami en prétextant avoir des questions à poser… Et quand on travaillait au ministère de la magie, travail et sentiment n'étaient pas compatibles. Remus était incapable de comprendre cela. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance pour le loup-garou.

« Hey ! Camarade ! J'ai un petit problème, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait le résoudre ensemble grâce à tes bons conseils et en profiter pour discuter et peut être prendre une tasse de thé entre amis."

Sirius répondit avec un sourire forcé. « Salut Remus. Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir refuser, mais j'ai vraiment trop de choses à faire. Alors, est-ce que tu pourrais faire court ? »

« Oh, bien sur Patmol. » Répondit Remus en essayant de ne pas montrer sa déception. Il savait que Sirius avait beaucoup de pression sur les épaules, spécialement en ce moment. Ce Potter perdu. Merlin, comme il détestait cet homme, la façon dont ils les avait trahis, ses amis, son parrains, et pratiquement le monde des sorciers en entier, sans oublier ses parents qui avaient donné leur vie pour lui. Et ils ne s'étaient sûrement pas sacrifiés pour que leur fils tourne du coté sombre. Remus n'avait jamais vu Sirius montrer la moindre émotion depuis que Harry avait retourné sa veste officiellement, mais il le connaissait, et il savait que ça n'avait pas du passer aussi bien qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Donc, mon problème. Nous avons capturé trois mages noirs que nous recherchions depuis longtemps, tu dois le savoir. Ils ont été condamnés à trois ans de prison à Azcaban. Le problème, c'est que nous sommes trop court de deux cellules, et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. »

« Humm… V'est un vrai problème que nous avons là. » Avoua Sirius. "Je en peux pas le laisser entre tes mains, ça dépasse ton pouvoir de décision et de loin."

Sirius considéra la pile de papier sur son bureau et soupira. « Je dois dire que je n'ai pas le temps pour plus de travail aujourd'hui, mais je suis sur que je saurais me débrouiller. Laisse le moi et ça ira. »

Remus haussa un sourcils. « Tu veux régler ça toi-même aussi ? Ne penses tu pas que tu as déjà bien assez à penser ? Tu ne trouves que difficilement de temps libre dernièrement, Sirius. Je ne

Sirius soupira. « Oui, tu as raison Remus, c'est tendu pour moi en ce moment, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Quelqu'un doit bien se charger du boulot au final. Laisse le moi, Remus, je m'en occupe. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. Sirius avait beaucoup de responsabilité, il le savait, mais dernièrement, il assumait tout à sa charge quelque soit la difficulté.

« Comme tu veux, mon ami. » Finit-il par lâcher à contre cœur.

Sirius, dont l'attention était déjà retourné au dossier 'Harry James Potter' se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

« Bien, Patemol, je vois que tu as besoin de travailler, bye. »

« Bye. »

La porte se ferma.

Sirius attendit quelques minutes, faisant semblant de consulter le dossier, avant de se pencher sur le problème de Remus. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Remus venait avec un problème à résoudre, et Sirius le supportait de moins en moins. Surtout que ce dernier tenait à toujours l'appeler Patmol, ce surnom ridicule datant de leur enfance. Ça lui rappelait chaque fois le passé, sa jeunesse, ses faiblesses. Le passé était la seule chose de laquelle Sirius se sentait honteux. Heureusement, ce passé n'était jamais mentionné au travail, là où il passait la plus part de son temps. Mise à part venant de Remus. Pour cette raison, Sirius s'était mis à éviter Remus autant que possible.

'Maintenant' pensa Sirius. 'Ne te laisse pas distraire par le passé, c'est passé, fort heureusement. Il y a du travail à faire.'

Et c'était plus que vrai.

Sirius se saisit d'une pile de fichier à propos des employés actuels à Azcaban sur les étagères. Il les parcourut, à la recherche du nom de quelqu'un pouvant résoudre ce problème, un jeune homme peut être, dont le rang n'était pas élevé. Il en trouva un.

« Linda, envoyez moi Seamus Finnigan je vous prie, j'ai des ordres pour lui. Et ne laissez pas cette information filtrer. »

« Bien sur. » Répondit la secrétaire de son habituelle voix mielleuse.

Seamus Finnigan était très nerveux alors qu'il se rendait au bureau de Sirius Black. Oui, il avait été appelé par le bras droit du ministre de la magie lui-même, celui-ci étant quelqu'un de très important et influant.

Seamuis se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, il n'avait rien fait de mal qui mérite un quelconque blâme, surtout venant d'une personne aussi haut placée.

Tout le monde savait que Fudge faisait entièrement confiance à Black et le laissait prendre toutes les décisions qui lui semblaient bonnes, quelque soit leur importance.

D'autre part, Seamus savait aussi que Fudge prenait les décisions en théorie, mais qu'en fait, il n'était qu'une façade souriante alors que Black prenait les vraies décisions. Et plus les choses allaient, moins Black faisait d'erreur, et moins Fudge prenait la peine de regarder après son passage.

En fait, ça faisait des année que Fudge n'avait pas prit de réelle décision.

« Etes vous Mr Finnigan ? » Lui demanda la secrétaire en rompant le fils de ses pensées.

« Moi ? Eh bien, oui, c'est moi. »

Il s'en voulut immediatement d'avoir paru si faible et babillant.

« Parfait. Vous êtes attendu. » Annonça-t-elle de sa voix douce. La grosse porte en bois lui faisait face s'ouvrit alors magiquement.

Seamus déglutit et s'avança pour entrer. Il sursauta quand la porte se referma derrière lui avant de faire encore quelques pas hésitant vers le bureau où était assis Sirius Black. Ce dernier le regardait entrer en le scrutant de haut en bas, ce qui eu l'effet de rendre Seamus encore plus nerveux. Finalement, Sirius Black parla.

« Avez-vous passé une bonne journée, Mr Finnigan ? »

« Je.. Oui, bien, habituel, enfin, ce que j'en dis, rien sortant de l'ordinaire. »

Seamus se morigéna intérieurement pour recommencer à bafouiller de la sorte. Merlin, cet homme pensait sûrement qu'il était un parfait idiot maintenant. Et il n'aurait surement pas tord. Ensuite, il repensa à ce qu'il vaait dit. Ordinaire. Quoi que ce soit qui se passé, ce n'était surement pas ordinaire, sinon on ne l'aurait pas fait venire ici. Il faisait trop d'erreur.

"Ne soyez donc pas si nerveux, Mr Finnigan, mettez vous à l'aise, je ne vais pas vous mordre."

En souriant, Black lui désigna un siège. « Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir ? »

Seamus abaissa les yeux sur le coté et vit le siège en question juste dans le coin. Il était sur qu'il ne se trouvait pas là quelques secondes auparavant. Mais il obéit et se contenta d'obéir et de s'asseoir.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur ? »

Seamsu avait décidé d'éviter de s'enfoncer et d'aller à l'essentiel. Ce qui présentait moins de risque.

« Oui, Finnigan, en effet. Et j'irais moi aussi droit au but afin que vous puissiez profiter de votre soirée en famille. Est-ce que ça vous convient ? »

Black sourit. Pour une obscure raison, Seamus n'aima pas ce sourire. Il n'avait rien de franc. Toute fois, Seamus acquiesça. Bien sur qu'il était d'accord.

« Bien. Voyez vous, j'ai quelques problèmes, et je pense que vous êtes celui qui pourra m'aider à les résoudre. Acceptez vous cette tache ? »

Seamus fronça les sourcils. Il devait résoudre un problème ? Résoudre un problème pour le ministère de la magie? Quel pouvait bien être ce problème ? Après tout, il n'avait pas de réel qualification, alors pourquoi lui ?

« Quel est le problème, Mr Black, monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Black sourit. Encore ce sourire. "Eh bien, Mr Finnigan, apparemment les aurors ont attrapé trios mages des arts noirs. Ils ont été condamnés à passer un certain temps à Azcaban, quelques années je crois bien. Le problème, que vous voyez sûrement venir, puisque vous travaillez sur place, c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle, il n'y a qu'une unique place vacante. Dans la mesure où il nous en faut deux de plus, j'ai besoin que vous interveniez. Peut-être trouverez vous un moyen de résoudre ce problème, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Seamus réalisa qu'il transpirait abondamment. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Je crois que je ne vous suis pas, monsieur. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez exactement de moi ? »

Il espérait sincèrement avoir mal entendu.

« Oh, mais je pense que vous m'avez parfaitement comprit, Finnigan. »

Seamus était sur de n'avoir jamais entendu cet homme parler avec une voix aussi froide. « Je peux prendre la responsabilité de les garder pendant un temps dans les cellules pour les prisonniers de passage, mais pas plus de deux semaines. Après cette échéance, il leur faudra une autre cellule qui sera, je peux vous l'assurer Finnigan, avec une superbe vue sur les cailloux d'Azcaban. Après tout, tragédie et morts sont le lot des prisonniers a Azcaban, rien de surprenant dans tout cela comme vous le savez sûrement. Après, si deux prisonniers mourraient dans les deux semaines a venir des conditions de vie à Azcaban, ce serait vraiment une chance pour nous tous, ne pensez vous pas ? »

Seamus jaillit de son siège et s'éloigna du bureau, un rictus d'horreur sur le visage. Adossé à la porte, il pointa un doigt sur Black.

« Vous.. Vous me demandez de… tuer deux personnes ? » Hurla-t-il.

Sirius Black se leva à son tour. « Calmez vous donc, et revenez vous asseoir. »

Heureusement qu'il avait apposé ce sortilège de silence sur son bureau, il n'aurait pas aimé que le ministère tout entier soit au courant.

Seamus revint doucement à sa place. Il n'aimait définitivement pas ce qu'il était supposé faire, et il était bien décidé à refuser. Seamus Finnigan ne serait pas un meurtrier. Pas moyen.

« il faut que vous voyez ça d'une autre façon, Finnigan. »

Seamus eut une grimace de dégoût. « Je n'assassinerais personne, pas même pour le ministère. »

Etrangement, Black se mit à rire. « Oui, cette réaction est tout à fait normal étant donné ce que je vous demande, mais ne soyez pas stupide et écoutez bien ce que j'ai à vous dire. Ces deux personnes finiront bien par mourir un jour de toute façon, peut importe que je vous demande de la faire ou que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge, et croyez moi, peu de personne seront assez stupide pour refuser de faire quoi que ce soit pour moi, surtout étant donné l'offre que je m'apprête à vous faire. »

Seamus le fixa, incrédule.

« Pensez y, Finnigan. Quel interet auriez vous à refuser ? Vous ne sauverez aucune vie de cette façon, parce que de toute façon, ils seront tués. Pour ces deux prisonniers, peut importe qui s'en charge, mais pour vous, ça fait toute la différence. Si vous refusez, Finnigan, vous me verrez obligé de vous virer pour manque de loyauté à l'encontre du ministère. D'un autre coté, si vous acceptez, laissez moi vous dire que vous aurez un bonus de 1000 gallions par mois pour service rendu au ministère. »

Seamus eut un hoquet de surprise.

1000 gallions ! voila une somme énorme, il lui faudrait quelques mois avant d'être riche, pas plus. Et Black avait raison, après tout, ils finiraient par mourir dans d'atroces souffrances à Azcaban.

Bien sur, Seamus était toujours conscient que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, moralement parlant, mais il ne pouvait de toute façon pas empêcher leur mort. Quelqu'un devait les tuer, alors pourquoi pas lui ? D'autant plus qu'il perdrait son travail si il ne le faisait pas. Et c'était sûrement la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver. Et puis ce n'était pas si terrible que ça… A Azcaban, il n'y avait que de terribles mages noirs, il faisait une bonne action en les tuant.

Seamus déglutit et leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Black/

« J'accepte, monsieur. »

Harry Potter sourit faiblement. Ronny Londubat, Leon Crivey et Martin Whitby venaient de lui donner trois définitions parfaites pour les sortilèges impardonnables. Il ne s'attendait pas à moins de la part de ses élèves, d'autant plus que Ronny avait une bonne source d'information en la qualité de son père, et qu'il avait sûrement parlé de tout ça avec ses amis. Whitby quant à lui avait sûrement déjà lu tout ce qui était nécessaire depuis l'age de 12 ans.

La classe semblait figée dans une sorte de terreur généralisée. Bien sur, il savait maintenant tous ce qui les attendait. Les gryffondors le tenant de leurs camarades depuis leur fameuse retenu, et les serpentard ayant lu l'inéluctable sur les visages de ces derniers.

Certains étudiants semblaient effrayé au plus haut point, et d'autre en colère, mais des serpentard semblaient... Impatients. Harry n'aimait pas cette impression.

« Merci pour votre explication du sortilège imperium, Mr Whitby. Deux points pour gryffondor. »

Ensuite, il se tourna et fixa les scarabées posés sur son bureau. Soudainement, l'un d'eux se mit a grossir jusqu'à atteindre une taille dix fois supérieure à celle d'origine. Plusieurs filles poussèrent un petit cris à la vue de ce monstre de taille.

« Vous pouvez les faire gonfler juste d'un regard ? » s'exclama Simon. Il pâlit soudainement en se rendant compte qu'il avait crié en face d'Evans.

Harry Potter se détourna de la bestiole et jeta un regard au serpentard.

« En effet. Mais maintenant, regardez. »

Harry se décala de façon à ce que chacun puisse voir le scarabée. Il pointa sa baguette dessus, il prononça clairement « impero. »

Harry n'avait pas expressément besoin de prononcer le sortilège pour qu'il marche, mais pour els besoins de la démonstration, il avait fait attention à ce détail.

Il vérifia que tout le monde regardait l'insecte.

« Comme vous l'aurez tous devinez, j'ai jeté un imperium sur cette pauvre bête. Il est en ce moment même totalement sous mon contrôle, et fera tout ce que je lui ordonnerait de faire. Comprit ? »

Certains hochèrent la tête, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

« Bien. »

Harry égaya sa démonstration de quelques cabrioles remarquables. Certains serpentards souriaient bien trop au goût de Harry, mais les gryffondors suivaient le scène avec une attention quasi religieuse, et chargée d'horreur.

Harry finit par lever le sortilège, puis il prit une grande inspiration. « Crucio ! »

Ils étaient tous de mauvaise humeur en entrant dans leur sale de cours de rune, à cause de leur cours précèdent. Ils ne répondirent même pas au professeur Granger quand elle les salua et il leur fallut pas moins de cinq minutes avant d'en finir avec les plaintes et les menaces du genre « On verra ce qui restera de lui quand mon père s'en sera occupé ! ».

« Silence !! » Finit par hurler Hermione Granger. Et inutile de préciser qu'elle n'élevait que rarement la voix Durant ses cours. Les têtes se dressèrent soudainement, et l'attention se fit palpable.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ?! » Dit-il d'une voix plus modérée, mais pas encore tout à fait calme.

Bien sur, Hermione savait parfaitement ce qui se passait.

« Cet Evans, il a réalisé les trois sortilèges impardonnables sous nos yeux, sur des scarabées ! il l'a fait devant des seconde année aussi, vous pouvez imaginer ça ?! » S'exclama Susan Dubois.

«Hermione hocha doucement la tête. « Je suis au courant. »

« Vous saviez ?! » S'exclama ronny. Hermione s'était toujours demandé d'où lui venait ce tempérament. Sûrement pas de Ginny ou de Neville en tout cas.

« Vous saviez ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'arrêter ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir aidé ? Vous auriez au moins pu nous prévenir, on aurait trouvé une excuse pour aller à l'infirmerie. N'importe quoi pour éviter ce cours ! Il nous a même dit qu'il nous entraînerait à résister à l'imperium dans peu de temps, l'imperium ! Honnêtement, ce gars est cinglé, c'est un des impardonnable, et il prévoit de le jeter sur nous, ses élèves ! Je jure que si Dumbledore ne fait pas quelque chose, ne vire pas ce mage noir de l'école et ne l'envoie pas à Azcaban, je m'arrangerais pour que mon père répare cette erreur. »

Tous les autres élèves hochèrent la tête en signe de soutien. Le professeur Granger quand à lui, se contenta d'hausser un sourcil.

« Je ne pense pas que vous ayez comprit le professeur Evans, monsieur Londubat, ou alors vous ne seriez pas entrain de parler de lui de la sorte. Il ne fait certainement pas ça pour el plaisir. Ensuite, je peux vous assurer que votre professeur de DCFM n'est pas un mage noir. D'ailleurs, il chassait les mange… mage noirs dans le passé. Et, monsieur Londubat, vous ne devez pas avoir une connaissance poussée d'Azcaban pour souhaiter à votre professeur d'y faire un séjour. Maintenant, avant qu'il ne vous prenne l'envie de dire à nouveau du mal sur qui que ce soit, assurez vous que vous sachiez à qui vous parlez. Ainsi, je tiens à vous rappeler que vous venez d'insulter un professeur, et qui se trouve être mon meilleur ami de plus. » Le ton d'Hermione s'était fait froid sur la fin, et elle ne cherchait même plus à cacher sa colère.

Ses élèves la regardaient avec étonnement, comme médusés. Le professeur Granger était habituellement la plus sympathique de leurs professeurs, et n'avait jamais parlé d'une voix aussi froide. Et là, elle leur disait être amie avec Evans, et elle le soutenait même.

'Quel idée d'avoir dit tout ça en face d'elle' pensa Ronny. Et il avait raison.

« Alors, Mr Londubat, voyons voir… Je vous retire dix points pour avoir dit du mal d'une personne dans ma salle de classe. Dix pour insulte à un membre du personnel de Poudlard. Et dix points pour avoir fait preuve d'une stupidité inacceptable. Vous me décevez vraiment beaucoup, Londubat. »

Elle marqua une pause. « ça fait donc trente points en moins pour gryffondor. Maintenant, retournons à.. »

« Mais ! » Protesta Gauchement Leon Crivey. Hermione darda son regard sur lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, mr Crivey ? »

« Je… »

Leon savait que dans l'état où se trouvait son professeur, il allait devoir jouer serré et choisir avec précaution ses mots.

« Professeur, je pense que… la punition de Ronny n'est pas totalement… Justifié. Il était après tout, encore un peu choqué par le cours de DCFM, vous savez. »

Leon espérait que son intervention n'avait pas été une erreur. Il devait se rendre compte que malheureusement, s'en était une.

Il y eu un long silence.

« Je pense que vous avez raison, Mr Crivey. La punition n'est pas tout à fait adaptée à ce petit débordement. Je pense qu'il me faut réfléchir à quelque chose de plus adapté. »

Leon et Ronny soupirèrent en cœur.

« Alors voila ! 30 points en moins pour gryffondor pour les raisons que vous connaissez déjà, et une retenue avec ce cher professeur Evans auquel j'expliquerais personnellement ce qui vous amène. Je lui dirais que vous le retrouverez ce soir dans son bureau, après ce stupide duel. »

Hermione Granger se détourna sur ces mots, et s'occupa à écrire d'ennuyeuse runes sur le tableau, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire et comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, elle venait de presque condamner un de ses étudiants à mort, selon les pensées de ce dernier.

Ronny ne montra pas la moindre animosité envers son professeur ou même son ami. Il semblait juste très déprimé.

Cet après-midi là, il n'y eut que très peu de hiboux dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ce qui aurait surprise quiconque n'étant pas au courant de la raison et qui aurait note ce phénomène.

Albus Dumbledore le remarqua. Et malheureusement, il en connaissait parfaitement la raison.

_la flemme de traduire la note d'auteur… desolée._

_Pour le prochain, l'auteur s'est un peu craqué XD (je sais, je devrais pas dire ça... je suis tel le journaliste, impartial. mais n'emepche. vous verrez bien.) le chapitre est deja traduit, donc il viendra. enfin, j'attend un peu, histoire d'avoir traduit plus. _


	18. Petit déjeuner bruyant et duel

Chapitre 17: Petit-déjeuner bruyant et un duel.

Le lendemain matin pour le petit-déjeuner, Harry remarqua que certaines personnes avaient un comportement étrange. Harry avait des conversations normales avec les autres membres du personnel, principalement Hermione et Albus, bien qu'Albus paraisse un peu lointain. Il mit cette dernière remarque de côté, décidant que le directeur avait sûrement de nombreux sujets de réflexion qui ne le concernait pas, ou qu'il avait peut être tout simplement mal dormit cette nuit là. Il trouva un peu plus douteux que ses étudiants, la plus grande partie en tout cas, le fixe avec intensité. Quand à l'autre partie des élèves, elle surveillait la baie vitrée de la grande salle, comme si ils préparaient quelque chose, le sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Pour sur, tout ça ne plaisait pas à Harry.

« Quelque chose se prépare, Herm. Regarde les enfants, ils se comportent… Bizarrement. » Murmura-t-il.

Hermione considéra les élèves un instant. « Toute leur attention est centré sur toi. Je suis désolée de devoir le dire mon ami, mais tu es dans leur ligne de mire. »

« Oui, je m'en étais rendu compte. »

« Rien de mal j'espère. » Chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle.

Harry haussa un sourcil et la regarda en coin.

«Je ne serais pas prêt à le parier. » Maugréa-t-il avant de retourner à ses œufs.

Le mystère de fut pas résolut avant l'arrivée des hiboux postaux.

Le flot de hiboux pénétrant dans la grande sale était bien plus imposant que d'habitude, et même plus que les semaines suivants la rentrée, quand les parents envoyaient les affaires oubliés à leurs enfants. Il y avait des centaines de hiboux, tous portant une lettre ou un petit paquet, et la plus part des lettres étaient rouges. Harry les regarda évoluer, l'air confus, ne réalisant toujours pas ce qui était entrain de se passer. Ces lettres étaient des beuglantes, ça il le savait. Il y en ait tellement. Pourquoi les élèves recevaient autant de beuglantes aujourd'hui ? Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Harry se rendit finalement compte qu'il était dans le faux quand, ayant volé quelques temps en rond, les hiboux choisirent tous une même direction et foncèrent vers lui à vive allure.

Les étudiants, au grand complet, le fixèrent alors, en riant, se moquant et le pointant du doigts, guettant sa réaction.

Les hiboux étaient presque sur lui.

Et merde…

Prestement, Harry se glissa sous la table, ignorant les éclats de rire. Se touchant les oreilles du bout des doigts, il murmura un sortilège de silence. Il n'était pas des plus puissants, mais c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire dans l'urgence. Il espérait que ça suffirait et que le sortilège bloquerait quoi que ce soit que les hiboux lui apportaient. Parce que Harry était sur que les beuglantes n'étaient pas la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Les beuglantes explosèrent presque toutes ensembles, et si qui que ce soit n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se boucher les oreilles, tout ce qu'on pouvait lui souhaiter, c'était de ne pas avoir prévu d'entendre quoi que ce soit pour les semaines à venir. Heureusement, personne ne se retrouva dans cette situation.

Harry ne comprit pas chacune des beuglantes qu'il avait reçu, mais l'ensemble suffit à le rendre furieux.

« QUE PENSIEZ VOUS ETRE ENTRAIN DE FAIRE, ENSEINGNER LES IMPARDONNABLES A NOS ENFANTS ; ILS NE DEVRAIENT MEME PAS ETRE AU COURANT QUE DE PAREILS HORREURS EXISTENT !!! ILS VONT AVOIR DES CAUCHEMARS JUSQU 'A LA FIN DE LEUR VIE GRACE A VOTRE COURS !!! »

« MA FILLE M'A ECRIT QUE VOUS PRATIQUIEZ DE LA MAGIE NOIRE SOUS LES YEUX DE VOS ELEVES? EVANS ! ETES VOUS FOU ? CES PAUVRES ENFANTS N'AURAIENT JAMAIS DU VOIR CA, JE NE COMPRENDS PAS QUE DUMBLEDORE VOUS AI LAISSE FAIRE! VOUS AUTORISER A ENSEIGNER FUT SA PIRE ERREUR. J'ESPERE QUE QUELQU'UN AURA LE BON SENS DE VOUS JETER EN PRISON, C'EST LE SEUL ENDROIT QUI PUISSE VOUS CORRESPONDRE. »

'Et c'est là d'où je viens, et je peux vous assurer qu'il faudrait me tuer pour que j'y retourne. Et non! Je ne suis pas fou !' Harry pouvait pester autant qu'il voulait intérieurement, mais ça continuait.

BOOM!

Un des paquets avait explosé. Un petit, heureusement. Harry risqua un coup d'œil au dessus de la table et localisa la boule bleue d'un sortilège près à fuser sur lui. Il semblait faible, aussi Harry se contenta de s'en protéger. Le sortilège s'écrasa sur son bouclier puis disparut.

Harry sourit. AU moins, ça n'avait pas été compliqué sur ce coup la.

BOOM !

Un autre de ces foutus paquets avait explosé, un plus gros cette fois-ci, contenant plusieurs sortilèges. Harry para, dévia ou se contenta de laisser son bouclier faire.

« J'AI ENVOYE MA PETITE FILLE A POUDLARD PARCE QUE J'ATTENDAIS DE VOUS QUE VOUS LUI ENSEIGNEZ UNE MAGIE CONVENABLE ? PAS DES SORTILEGES NOIRS COMME VOUS LE FAITES !! VOUS ETES PIRES QUE DURMSTRANG ! MA PAUVRE PETITE FILLE, ELEL N'EST QU'EN PREMIERE ANNEE, N'AVEZ VOUS PAS HONTE?? VOUS FERIEZ MIEUX DE NE PAS RECOMMENCER !! »

BOOM !!!  
Encore des sortilèges. Harry les évita. Ça commençait à le fatiguer tout ça.

« PAUVRES ENFANTS »

« ENFLURE DE MAGE NOIR »

BOOM !

« LES AURORS S'EPUISENT A COMBATTRE LES MAGES NOIRS, ET VOUS, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?! »

« MON FILS VA ETRE TRAUMATISE A CAUSE DE VOUS. »

BOOM !

Un paquet énorme avait explosé, projetant des sortilèges de toutes parts. Il en para, dévia d'autres, laissa son bouclier arrêter le reste, mais pour le coup le perdit dans la bataille.

Merde.

« TRIPLE IDIOT ! »

« ENCULE ! »

BOOM !

Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas esquiver. Certains sortilèges heurtèrent la table, Harry bloqua les autres. Presque tous, mais un seul le heurta. Un sortilège de gêle. Ça ne posait pas trop de problème, il était facile à renverser.

« VOUS NE DEVRIEZ PAS ETRE AUTORISE A ENSEIGNER !! »

BOOM !

Aucun sortilège ne l'atteignit, fort heureusement.

Harry sortit hâtivement d'en dessous la table, celle-ci ne pouvant apparemment plus en supporter beaucoup plus. Il devenait plus sur de les bloquer tous.

BOOM !

Beaucoup de sortilèges puissants.

« VOUS DEVRIEZ ETRE ENFERME A AZCABAN ! »

Harry sauta rapidement de coté, s'attendant à ce que des sortilèges fusent à tout moment. Ce qui ne se produisit pas. Il n'y avait plus de paquets, plus de beuglantes.  
Rien que le silence.

Harry soufflait fort et transpirait un peu. Ses oreilles sifflaient.

Il jeta un regard vers aux étudiants. Ils le regardaient. Beaucoup souriaient comme des déments, et retenaient à grande peine un fou rire qui aurait bien trop résonné dans le silence.

La colère de Harry gagna en intensité.

« C'était bien peu comme punition par rapport à ce que vous nous avez fait subir ! » Lança quelqu'un du fond de la salle. Le reste de la pièce acquiesça bruyamment.

« Ouai ! » cria quelqu'un.

« Vous l'avez merité ! »

Harry secouait la tête avec colère.

« Je le mérite ? Et pour quoi, puis-je savoir ? » Gronda-t-il furieusement.

La grande sale retrouva son silence;

"Vous croyez que je fais ça pour m'amuser? Vous croyez que j'aime ça ? Je ne suis pas un mage noir ! Ces foutus sortilèges impardonnables ont ruiné la plus grande partie de ma vie, et vous n'avez pas idée du temps que j'ai sacrifié à combattre des mages noirs, tentant d'arrêter leurs actions. Vous n'avez aucun droit de me juger, vous n'imaginez pas le quart de ce que je ressens et de ce que je suis ! C'est une période sombre que nous traversons, tous autant que nous sommes. Tout ce que j'essaye de faire, c'est de vous montrer une partie de ce que vous aurez peut-être a combattre dans le futur. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est observer les effets de toutes ces choses ! Bientôt, je vous demanderais d'essayer de rompre l'imperium, mais je ne vous blesserais pas ! Ne comprenez vous pas ? C'est absolument sans danger pour vous ! Vous vous plaigniez que je vous montre ces choses, je suis le terrible professeur, oui, aucun doute ! Mais avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que je ressens dans toute cette histoire ? Vous détestez que je vous mette ces sortilèges sous les yeux, très bien ! Et comment pensez vous que je me sente en les lançant ? Je déteste ces leçon sûrement bien plus que vous, mais je sais qu'elles sont nécessaires ! Je le fais uniquement pour que vous soyez prêt le temps venu. Alors vous feriez mieux de ne pas me détester pour ça !! »

Il avait finit son diatribe en hurlant. Harry tenta de se calmer sous le regard de l'assemblée toute entière, professeurs comprit.

« S'il vous plait, ne m'en voulez pas pour cette triste période que nous traversons, je peux vous assurer que je n'en suis pas responsable. » conclue-t-il, vidé de toute force.

Sur ce, Harry traversa la grande salle et en sortit, ignorant les regards pesants sur ses épaules. Certains étaient choqués, d'autres reflétaient déjà le respect.

***** ++++++++++ *****

Au souper, ce soir là, Harry Potter fut étrangement calme, pour ne pas dire totalement déprimé. Ce qui était compréhensible se dit Hermione, depuis qu'elle connaissait Harry, elle savait ce qu'il avait du faire, et ce qui lui restait à accomplir, et surtout, à quel point il haïssait les sortilèges impardonnables, autant pour ce qui était de les recevoir, que de les lancer.

« ça va si mal que ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu as entendu les beuglantes. » cracha-t-il avec aigreur. « Et je pensais chacun des mots que j'ai prononcé après ça, à propos de jeter ces sortilèges. Mais j'aurais pu… »

« Allez, Henry, il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à ça, tu as fait ce qu'il y avait à faire, tu avais une bonne raison de le faire, de ne pas mentionner l'ordre d'Albus. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors, haut les coeurs! Un duel t'attend, ce qui est, soit dit en passant, la chose la plus stupide, inutile et infantile que tu ais programmé dernièrement, et il sera dur à gérer si tu es de cette humeur. »

« Oui, encore un détail à propos duquel il faut que je m'inquiète, juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Merci, Herm. » Railla Harry.

'Bien, maintenant tu extériorises en t'en prenant à moi.' Pensa Hermione. Mais elle ne répliqua rien. EN fait, personne ne parlait autour de la table des professeurs ce soir la, tous se souvenant de l'incroyable petit déjeuner qu'ils avaient eu ce matin ou pensant au duel à venir. Malfoy était connu pour être un brillant duelliste, et Evans était supposé très puissant, de ce fait, personne ne savait réellement à quoi s'attendre.

***** ++++++++++ *****

Les gradins du stade de quidditch étaient tous pleins d'élève comme si c'était un match de quidditch qui allait se dérouler, si ce n'était plus. Tous riaient et discutaient joyeusement, attendant l'arrivée des deux protagonistes qui n'étaient autres que els deux moins populaires professeurs de l'école. Beaucoup des élèves n'avaient jamais vu de vrai duel auparavant, alors ils attendaient cet évènement avec curiosité, et peu importe qui perdrait, de toute façon il le mériterait.

« Avec un peu de chance, ils vont s'envoyer mutuellement à l'infirmerie pour des semaines. Je ne pense pas qu'ils me manqueraient, et encore moins leurs cours. » Disait Ronny Londubat à ses amis. Tous trois s'étaient dépêchés de venir pour être sur d'avoir les meilleures places, au milieu du terrain.

Leon et Martin grognèrent en signe d'acquiescement.

Ensuite, Dumbledore s'éleva pour faire ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme une annonce, la voix amplifiée magiquement.

« Bienvenus, chers élèves, à ce duel… Enfantin, sans animosité aucune, et unique, du moins souhaitons le… entre deux honorables membres du corps professoral de Poudlard. »

Le ton était chargé d'ironie avant de devenir plus sérieux.

« La première chose que je souhaite vous dire en cette occasion, c'est que le professeur Granger a formulé la volonté que vous puissiez assisté à ce duel afin d'apprendre de l'observation." En s'adressant à moitié à Draco et Harry, il ajouta « Je n'aurais pu rêver d'un meilleur exemple pour illustrer le comportement stupide de deux enfants immatures. »

Prêt de lui, Hermione eut un sourire carnassier.

« Dans un but pédagogique, je demanderais à vos deux professeurs de s'appliquer un sortilège 'sonorus', ainsi vous pourrez suivre ce qu'ils font. Bien sur, ils ne prononceront pas toujours le sortilège à voix haute, afin que l'adversaire ne sache pas d'avance ce qu'il projette. J'ajouterais, bien que ça aille sans dire : ce n'est pas un duel à mort, et les impardonnables étant interdits, je me contenterais de dire que tout sortilège pouvant provoquer de sérieux dommages sont eux aussi prohibés. »

Il marqua une pause.

"Bien, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, alors si vous êtes tous d'accord, j'aimerais que cet enfantillage commence. Que le duel soit juste ! »

'finite incantatem' pensa Albus en s'asseyant.

Ça prit un certain temps aux élèves avant qu'ils réagissent, mais bientôt le stade s'emplit d'applaudissement et d'acclamations.

***** ++++++++++ *****

Harry Potter avait beau ne pas le montrer, il s'amusait réellement. Bien sur, il n'irait jamais jusqu'à blesser sérieusement Malfoy, mais il prendrait le temps de s'amuser, juste ce qu'il fallait. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait insisté pour ce duel. Et il était sur que Draco ne perdrait pas de temps avant de prendre le parti du déloyal. A parti de là, pas de pitié. Draco aurait ce qu'il méritait.

Draco Malfoy, debout à dix mètres de là souriait tranquillement. Harry n'avait jamais aimé ce sourire. Il lui donnait un air tellement… fourbe.

« Confiant en tes grands pouvoirs, Evans ? » Lui demanda Malfoy.

Harry sourit. « Bien sur, je le suis toujours. Et toi, Malfoy? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais bien connu pour tes habilités en duel."

« Tu verras bien assez tôt. »

Mafloy sourit d'un air suffisant et inclina la tête. Harry fit de meme.

"Sais tu quel est le sortilège habituellement le plus efficace, mais aussi l'un des plus simples, utilise dans ce genre de duel, Evans?"

Harry haussa un sourcil pour le moins interrogatif.

Draco ricana. "Bien sur, tu ne le s. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le saches en fait. Tu n'en sais pas beaucoup sur les duels, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une telle chose ? »

« Le fait que tu n'ais tenté de me jeter aucun sortilège pour l'instant, par exemple. »

« Tu auras remarqué que toi non plus, Malfoy. Et puisque tu sembles décidé à faire une démonstration de l'art et la manière d'exécuter un duel en bonne et due forme, je n'attends que le premier sortilège, et je suis très curieux de voir ce que ça va être. »

« Je peux te montrer, expelliarmus ! » Hurla Malfoy, et Harry vit le rayon lumineux du sortilège foncé vers lui. 'okay' pensa-t-il, 'je dois admettre, Malfoy, que tu sembles être un bon duelliste, tu es rapide. Dans ce cas, je ne te laisserais pas la moindre chance.'

Harry ne tenta pas de bloquer le sortilège ou même de l'esquiver, puisque ce dernier ne pouvait tout simplement lui faire aucun dommage.

Nombreux furent les exclamations fusant des gradins quand le sortilège heurta leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, avant de glousser d'excitation en voyant qu'il ne lui faisait pas le moindre mal.

Il ne s'était absolument rien passé.

Harry éclata de rire bruyamment en voyant l'expression étonnée sur le visage de son adversaire.

« Surpris Malfoy ? A quoi t'attendais tu ? Si ton adversaire n'est pas armé, il n'y a pas de baguette que ce sortilège puisse atteindre. N'y avais tu pas pensé ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« Cher Malfoy, sortilège très efficace je dois dire. » Murmura Harry, mais grâce au 'sonorus', tout le monde l'entendit.

« Alors tu es venu te battre sans baguette ? » interrogea Malfoy du fin fond de sa stupeur.

« Cent points pour serpentard ! » se moqua Harry.

Malfoy semblait sidéré. « Tu comptes, me battre, moi, sans ta baguette ? » comme s'il donnait enfin forme à toute l'invraisemblance de la situation, Malfoy éclata de rire.

« Je crois bien que nous sommes la pour ça, en effet. Pourrais je savoir ce que tu trouves si drole ?

« La magie sans baguette n'est pas facile à controler, même si tu en as l'habitude. Et tu penses pouvoir remporter ce duel contre moi, avec un tel désavantage ?! Tu… Tu ne sais décidemment pas à qui tu te frottes, Evans. »

Harry sourit. « Tu n'es pas mieux placé. Crois moi, Malfoy. Tu n'as pas idée de qui tu combats."

« Dans ce cas, commençons pour de bon, si tu veux bien. »

« Je n'y vois pas d'objection. »

Harry s'arrêta abruptement de parler quand il vit une lueur vive, semblant venir de nulle part, fuser vers lui. Laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise, il sauta vivement de coté, évitant de justesse le sortilège.

« Wow, Malfoy, ce n'était pas de la magie de débutant ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part. »

Harry connaissait ce sortilège. Un sortilège indiscernable de faiblesse, habituellement utilisé pour se défendre. Harry se souvenait l'avoir apprit en septième année, il y a bien longtemps. Quelle pouvait bien être l'incantation déjà ?

« Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu l'évites, Evans. Bravo, garcon. Je dois dire que tu atteins Presque le niveau première année de cette façon. Vraiment bien joué."

Les serpentards ne manquèrent pas de rire, quand aux autres élèves, ils semblaient seulement bien apprécier le spectacle.

Harry attendit de pouvoir être entendu avant de répondre.

« Eh bien, il aurait été plus facile de juger si tu l'avais lancé convenablement. Je n'étais pas suppose le voir venir, n'est-ce pas? Il te faudra travailler un peu cet aspect à l'avenir, avant de le retenter. Je pense que tu n'es pas loin de bien faire, ça manque juste un peu de concentration. Mais il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, je crois que peu de personnes savent le jeter, si je me souviens bien. »

Soudainement, Malfoy laissa échapper un faible cri. L'ensemble des regards de l'assemblée se tourna vers lui aussi sec. Le professeur blond s'effondra lentement, comme si chacun de ses muscles lâchaient un à un, le rendant incapable de se tenir debout.

« ça, Malfoy, c'est ce que c'est censé donner. Enfin, je pense. Tu te sens faible, c'est ça ? »

C'était au tour des Gryffondor de s'esclaffer. Non pas qu'ils n'aient pas envié le doux sentiment de jubilation que devait ressentir Evans, Mais voir le très détesté maître des potions étendu sur le sol sans défense était probablement le souvenir qu'ils chériraient le plus au monde durant les prochaines années à venir. On pouvait être sur que cette histoire serait connue par de nombreuses générations.

Soudainement, un faible 'click' se fit entendre en direction de Leon Crivey, qui se trouvait assis dans les gradins du coté gryffondor près de ses deux meilleurs amis. Voyant des regards se tourner vers lui, il sourit en montrant à tous la boite noire qu'il tenait : un appareil photo.

« L'appareil photo appartenait à mon père, expliqua le jeune homme, et il a insisté pour que je l'emmène à l'école. Il était une sorte de fanatique de la photographie quand il était jeune, il l'est toujours en fait. C'est de la que viennent les centaines d'album photo qu'on a à la maison, vous avez du les remarquer. Bref, il a dit que je le trouverais sûrement utile un jour. »

Ensuite il sourit. « Je dois avouer que c'est le premier jour que j'en vois l'utilité. »

Après un instant à méditer sur l'addiction de monsieur Crivey pour la photographie, les deux garçons hochèrent la tête avant de retourner au spectacle des deux duellistes sur la pelouse.

Malfoy se remettait doucement d'aplomb. Merlin, il se sentait tellement faible. L'homme s'attendait à ce qu'un stupefix le frappe a tout moment, le sortilège qui assurerait la victoire à Evans, le sortilège qui le ferait perdre. I devait avouer que sa fierté s'en ressentait passablement pour el coup. A dire vrai, il ne serait pas capable de regarder Evans dans les yeux pendant un certain temps. Mais le stupefix ne venait pas. En fait, aucun sortilège ne vint tant qu'il n'était pas assuré sur ses deux pieds. Ensuite, le premier sort lancé fut un simple sortilège de distraction, que Malfoy n'eut aucun mal à éviter. Son opinion des capacités de Evans à mener convenablement un duel coula lentement.

« Peut être ne t'en étais tu pas rendu compte, mais tu aurais pu me lancer un sortilège le temps que je retrouve mes forces. Tu avais de nombreuses secondes, Evans, pour le faire. Sais tu ce qu'aurais fait un véritable duelliste pendant toutes ces secondes ? Tout le monde, excepté toi, en aurait pris avantage. Ensuite, je dois dire que tu as lancé un des sortilèges de distraction les plus faibles que j'ai jamais vu, quand il était déjà trop tard de plus. Vraiment, je me demande si tu sais ce que tu fais ? » Se moqua Malfoy.

Des rires fusèrent des gradins.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas. » répondit Harry.

Le silence se fit instantanément. Personne ne voulait rater le moindre bribe de cette conversation. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on avait l'occasion de voir ses deux professeurs détestés échanger des mots doux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu considères comme un duel, Malfoy, mais tant que je suis impliqué, une certaine morale est de rigueur. A parti de ce fait, je ne frapperais pas mon adversaire au sol, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un affrontement à mort. J'attendais juste que tu te relève, et je t'aidais a reprendre tes esprits avec un petit sortilège. » Expliqua-t-il tout en fixant Malfoy d'un regard perçant. « Ce n'était pas de la faiblesse, mais de la moralité. Tu peux aussi appeler ça de la complaisance. »

Draco malfoy reniffla. « Penses tu réellement que moi, Draco Malfoy, j'aurais besoin que toi, un imbécile, tu montres de la complaisance à mon égard durant un duel ? C'est ridicule, tu devrais t'entendre. »

Harry sourit machiavéliquement. "Crois tu? Voyons ça. Le plus tôt serait le mieux d'ailleurs, je commence à être fatigue de tout ces bavardages. Je peux te parler quand je veux, et c'est là l'une de mes seules occasions d'en découdre avec toi. Je crois que je vais en profiter si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Ensuite, il commença.

les halètements et les cris de la foule résonnèrent probablement jusqu'au château lui-même, mais ils ne furent rien compare aux hurlements de la victime de Harry.

Draco Malfoy tentait vainement de s'empêcher de crier alors qu'il fendait les airs tel un ballon lancé à toute vitesse. Il ne tarda pas à perdre sa bataille, son self control lâchant soudainement prise.

« Hey, Malfoy. Je crois me rappeler que tu me disais quelque chose à propos de la magie sans baguette… Comme quoi c'était très dur à contrôler. » déclara Harry.

« ET ? » Répondit Malfoy, essayant coûte que coûte de paraître plus brave qu'il ne se sentait l'être à l'instant.

« Eh bien, je pense honnêtement que tu as raison, parce que.. parce que… » La voix de Harry se faisait hésitante. « Oh non !! je perds le contrôle !! nonnnnnn !! »

Malfoy s'envola à travers le ciel tel un oiseau, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus haut, dangereusement haut. Il pouvait difficilement conserver sa dignité.

"Je, Malfoy, oh Merlin, Malfoy, je crois que… Merlin, Je crois vraiment que… oh? Je te perds !! »

Et il semblait qu'en effet, il le perdait.

Draco cria à s'en décrocher la glotte alors que Harry le laissait tomber, tête en bas, à une vitesse démente, accélérant toujours, et le sol se rapprochant d'instant en instant.

Il allait mourir, bientôt, si jeune… foutue magie sans baguette.

Evans l'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètre du sol. Merlin seul savait comment Evans faisait ça, ce qui ne faisait pas paraître la situation meilleure qu'elle n'était ; Voir même pire. De quoi pouvait donc être capable ce fou furieux, sachant qu'il avait le droit à tous les sortilèges, sauf les impardonnables? Il apparaissait maintenant comme évident qu'il ne serait pas facile à arrêter.

Malfoy ne pouvait rien faire, aussi se contenta-t-il de hurler à son adversaire.

« Evans, à quoi tu joues ? Tu es… dingue, il est dingue !! Que quelqu'un arrête cet homme ! »

Mais Harry lui répondit seulement en riant.

« Tu me demandes vraiment ce que je fais ? Eh bien, à quoi ça ressemble ? »

Il parcourut des yeux l'assemblée.

« Oh, je vois, je suis supposé te le dire ? Eh bien messieurs dames, à dire vrai je n'en suis pas sur moi-même. Je laisse faire mon imagination, et la magie fait le reste, je suppose que c'est comme ça que fonctionne la magie sans baguette. Mais si je devais choisir, je dirais que c'est un sortilège de lévitation, du genre de celui qu'on apprend en première année, wingardium leviosa. »

Malgré le sonorus exercé sur sa voix, Harry devait presque hurler pour se faire entendre au-delà de la voix de Malfoy qui retentissait de façon bien trop violente.

D'un geste de la main, Harry lui imposa le silence.

« C'est bien mieux comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, je te promets d'utiliser des sortilèges conventionnels, et peut être même que je vais te faire parvenir une liste avant pour que tu sois prêt. Ça te va ? »

Un moment de silence stupefait ponctua cette déclaration. Puis les exclamations de toute part vrombirent, venant meme des serpentards.

Harry sourit. « Je suis sur que tu trouves ça marrant aussi. »

Ensuite, il reporta son regard sur Malfoy, et pour la première fois il remarqua un détail.

« Eh, Mlafoy, après tout, pourquoi ne te défends tu pas ? »

Il regarda Malfoy tenter de répondre, mais échouer.

« Ah oui, pardon. » Harry agita à nouveau la main, et Malfoy put parler.

« Parce que ma baguette est sur la sol, où, malheureusement, je ne peux l'atteindre ! » Hurla-t-il, la fureur transparaissant dans chacun de ses mots. A cause du sonorus, beaucoup des spectateurs durent se boucher les oreilles.

« Oh, en effet, c'est un problème. Enfin, pour toi. Et que pouvons nous tirer comme leçon de ceci ? » Demanda Harry à l'assemblée. Même s'il y eu des réponses, il ne put les entendre du fait de la distance.

« Nous apprenons, chers étudiants, qu'il faut toujours s'assurer qu'on tient fermement sa baguette, juste au cas où un homme un peu dérangé décidait de jouer avec vous, comme je viens de le faire. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Malfoy était toujours à un mètre du sol, affublé d'une tenue rouge et or, chantant des quantiques de noël sous les rires goguenards d'un peu tout le monde.

Quand Harry considéra que ce n'était plus si drôle, il leva les sortilèges, sauf pour les cheveux rouges, et laissa son rival poser les pieds sur le sol.

Une fois le plancher des vaches retrouvé, il se précipita sur sa baguette et se mit au devoir de lancer un maximum de sortilège en direction de Harry. Ce dernier n'eut nulle difficulté pour les éviter ou les parer, ce qui eut pour effet de faire enrager Malfoy plus que jamais.

« Je me demande, vais-je te laisse cette couleur de cheveux ou pas ? Ça te va plutôt bien. »

« La ferme !! » claqua la réponse.

Plus de sortilèges. Aucun ne frappa Harry au final.

« Wow, quand tu es en colère, tu es capable de produire une quantité de sortilège à la minute plutot impressionante. Je dois avouer que tu m'epates. En fait, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été sous une telle pluie de sort. »

Plus de sortilèges.

"C'était un compliment, au cas ou tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte. Ce n'était pas une raison pour t'en prendre encore plus à moi. »

Rien d'autre que des sorts.

« Ça te dérange si je mets fin à tout ça ? »

Aucun changement.

« Stupefix ! » Hurla Harry.

Malfoy tomba, les sortilèges s'arrêtèrent.

Le duel était fini.

Note de l'auteur:

Voila, c'est fait? Le duel que vous attendiez tous avec impatience ^^ et l'arrivée des hiboux. J'ai écrit ce duel, l'ai réécrit, changé des phrases dans tous les sens, et voila le résultat. J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai fait de mon mieux !

Merci de lire.

Ottilchen.

Note de diony : elle aime pas draco XD le pauvre… mouahaha. A plus polux !


End file.
